Worst Case Scenario
by Koomahana
Summary: There was a reason why anything and everything related to time travel where collected and destroyed by the first, second and third Hokage's of the hidden leaf village. Not everyone in the world had good intentions...
1. Chapter 1

**Worse Case Scenario**

Prolog

Koomahana

**Okay so I did some editing, I'm sorry it couldn't be helped**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

Late December

…

* * *

…

There was something that Anbu heard the occasional rumors about; they'd hear small snippets and faint whisperings of something called 'Anbu Root' or 'the Foundation'. The only thing anyone in Anbu knew for sure about 'Root' was that they were better in every way then the normal 'Anbu'. They were what used to be considered the 'perfect shinobi'.

Root weren't people to be crossed.

In Anbu Root there were whisperings and faint snippets of rumors of something called 'Bell'. They all knew one thing for sure: their master controlled it. They knew that the 'Bell' had been taken in like all others in Root had been; the difference was that their master trained 'bell' differently—he trained 'Bell' himself. There were rumors that those who heard the faint tinkering of a bell were those sentenced to death. That only those in the final stage of training could handle them... and even that was sketchy at best.

Anbu knew to be wiry of 'Root' and Root knew to avoid 'Bell' at all costs.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage, knew there was a second branch in Anbu named 'Root' and as he stared at his two head interdictors, he now knew that 'Root' had something to fear itself.

"Are you sure?" Hiruzen asked softly, not really wanting to believe that there was another fraction to 'Root' that had its members fearful of it.

"I'm positive," Inoichi murmured looking slightly shaken. "The Root agents are taught to feel nothing, not even fear. The problem is that, according to the boy we caught, there is something that roams the deepest, darkest depths of their base. That something in the final levels roams almost freely and that to meet it is to meet death—there are no exceptions."

"Did you find out his leader?" Hiruzen asked

"I'm afraid not." Inoichi murmured looking regretful. "The seal that's on his tong is only the physical manifestation of it; there is another one in his mind. Interrogators like my self can't access that kind of information without dyeing themselves."

"So there's no way of finding out." Hiruzen murmured turning to look out his window where snow was gently falling and blanketing his village. "Whoever he is, he sure is careful," Ibiki Marino and Inoichi Yamanaka nodded together.

"I was able to get something from him though," Inoichi murmured, "It's not much but it's at least something."

"What is it?"

"All transactions to his master are done through a girl," Inoichi sighed. "Her looks change with each contact, but there is a common look to each transformation. She holds a staff at the ready before herself at all times."

_We can't find her either._ Hiruzen sighed around his pipe, making Inoichi shift slightly. _Staff users are a dime a dozen. Unfortunately, we teach transformation in the academy, so that means this woman knows her basics and is smart enough to use them._

"When the boy was given access to his master last time, he was able to get a glance of him before he kneeled," Inoichi continued. "I was able to focus on that bit of image before it was fogged out and spiraled out view."

"What could you see?"

"A figure sitting in a chair," Inoichi sighed, knowing that it wasn't much. "In the memory the only thing that shows that there was someone in the chair was what little light shown on the person's feet. But that's not what's concerning to me." Inoichi took a deep breath and finally locked eyes with his village leader. "Next to the man was what appeared to be two small bodies crouching as if ready to attach. The light wasn't touching them but I could tell that both figures were small in size."

"...Inoichi is it possible that the boy's master purposefully let you see that memory because he knew you wouldn't be able to trace it to him?" Hiruzen asked, Inoichi sighed and nodded.

"I thought so too Lord Hokage," Inoichi murmured. "He created the seal to show me the basics, such as the fact that all of the boy's memories were in deep, dark places that were obviously underground. He aloud small useless bits of the boy's memory to be shown, such as the ridicules number of hours he spent in training. He aloud me to see the other members but only those who were older and wore the standard Anbu uniform: the black cloak covering everything from the head down. Honestly it could be one person who switched out masks every time they met with the boy, the voice of each member was muffled but similar. They even have similar masks to Anbu, except that they aren't painted." Inoichi sighed as he rubbed at his temple.

"It was like trying to walk through a normal Anbu's head," Inoichi groaned. "Completely useless in trying to identify the difference between Root and Anbu because even the boy we captured doesn't know the difference."

"Or maybe the difference was sealed as well." Ibiki mumbled, trying to be helpful to the Yamanaka head. The blond man shook his head slightly, rubbing one hand against his temple.

"If that's the case then we're screwed," Inoichi groaned, "If I try to go beyond that seal then me and anyone else trying to read his mind are going to end up dead before we can get the information out and that boy is going to die too."

"In other words, we've got nothing" Ibiki mumbled looking displeased with the result. "What do we do with the boy?"

"Did you find out his mission objective?" Hiruzen asked thoughtfully as he turned his coal eyes onto Inoichi again.

"His mission was to protect some kid. Nothing meant more to him then protecting that kid—even at the coast of his life or even capture" Inoichi answered. "Unfortunately the only thing I do know about this mission is that the kid he was to protect holds a lot of potential."

"So they could be anyone." Ibiki sighed, making his Hokage smirk

"Not necessarily," Hiruzen answered. "How old is the boy we captured?"

"About ten or so" Inoichi answered. "The boy doesn't keep track, I don't think anyone in 'Root' celebrates birthdays."

"So then this kid would be about his age and considering that the boy's master collects children to be shinobi, he's properly looking at a child in the academy." Hiruzen mused softly, his dark eyes clouding over with thought, "Most likely one that doesn't come from a clan—they would all make a huge ruckus about one of their kids suddenly going missing."

"So then a civilian born kid?" Ibiki asked with a slight frown, "They would have to be exceptional. At least standing out from the other children in the academy, even if it is only slightly."

"I need to contact the school," Hiruzen mumbled thoughtfully. "I have to find out what civilian child would be able to become the perfect soldier..."

"There's no need for you too," Ibiki said. "Your busy enough lord Hokage, I can go." While Hiruzen stared blankly at Ibiki, Inoichi looked at his partner absolutely horrified.

"You are not going to the damn academy!" Inoichi snapped out, his voice cracking. "You'll end up giving the kids nightmares! Half of the academy's students would drop out! I'll go! You stay away from the academy!"

"...I forgot that you have a kid that goes to the academy," Ibiki said with a grin.

_Yeah right,_ Hiruzen thought with a chuckle, watching as Inoichi glared at him in irritation. "You're both dismissed," Hiruzen watched amusedly as both head interrogators left out his door, Inoichi all but running out of the building so that he could get to the academy before Ibiki could try and scare the children away from the lives of shinobi forever.

…

* * *

…

May 1st,

Six years before the reveal of 'Bell'

…

* * *

…

In the deep dark recesses of a mountain long forgotten, a single man snapped into a sitting position in his bed, panting hard. Everything seemed so real, feeling the elongated glowing blade of the last Uchiha's sword pierce through his chest, passed through his heart, and skimmed the edge of his spine. He could still feel the muscles spasm and contract, his heart pounding heavily as if he ran for a week without stop. If only the boy had seen the intricate tattoo he had carved into his chest when he was young. It was a one time use, he knew he'd never see that scroll again; it was more for safety sakes then anything else.

Waving away the three young men who barged into his room, he waited for them to leave before he ripped open his sleeping yukata and stared almost curiously at his too pale, well developed and completely scare free chest. Which wasn't right because he was about sixteen when he found the scroll and had carved it's seal onto his chest, he didn't bring 'Root' into existence until he was about thirty and he didn't start letting 'Root' in his home until three years _before_ the Uchiha massacre. Letting out a long breath, he swung his legs over the edge of his bed and walked calmly to his desk. His eyes landing first on the Calendar, May 1st, he couldn't help the small grin that stretched across his lips. It was two years before the massacre and one year before Hanzo would ask for his help concerning Akatsuki.

There was still time to spare the Uchiha clan (if he didn't then in the long run he's done for), then he could start searching for those who would be the most helpful to him, he needed to weed his garden, he needed to assign different missions to different shinobi (sparing those he could so they could handle other missions that would come later), then he needed to get his hands on the next generation. More specifically those he _could_ get his hands on. Like the civilian born genius medic and the orphan weapons mistress, everyone else of the famed rookie 11 where from some clan (the majority of the rookies save for three of the rookies) or an untouchable (Naruto Uzumaki). He couldn't touch all of them; but he could touch those who would end up with the most contact with them.

Turning on his heal he headed for his shower, once done there he quickly changed and with a swish of cloths the man headed for the door of his room, his coal eyes glowing in the darkness of his room.

_Now then, time to change my fate._

…

* * *

…

**Any requests for who or what you think 'Bell' is?**

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Flames are lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to review!**

**Page 5**


	2. Chapter 2

**Worst Case Scenario**

Chapter 1: Fate's Daughters

Koomahana

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

Truth be told, he'd never understand why he would be given the mission to search out two little girls in the village some where. The only information he had was about as useless as information could get.

A brunet orphan girl with long hair pulled up into to two buns on either side of her head, dark Carmel skin, and warm brown eyes. The second little girl sounded completely ridiculous. Who in this world has neon pink hair? Green eyes weren't unheard of and people with a pale completion were fairly common in the land of fire (but seriously, pink hair?) and the girl is civilian born

That was all he had to work with and he, completely alone in this quest, had search for them through out the _entire_ village. Why in the seven hells would his master want to find these two no body girls? He usually searched out those who showed potential, as in the here and now potential. From what little information he had on these two girls, if they did become shinobi they'd be average in every manner of the word. What could his master possibly want with them? They wouldn't survive the training, much less the expectations that Root required.

Seeing a flash of pink from the corner of his eye, the young man snapped around in his tree hoping, landing on a tree branch he pushed himself back in the direction he just came from. It didn't take him long to find that flash of pink again.

_Well I'll be damned,_ the man thought as he watched a young girl run from a group of three other slightly older girls. _She really does have pink hair._

True to his mission report, a little girl with porcelain white skin and waist length bright neon pink hair ran for her life. The three girl's chasing her were just barely five feet behind her, all three shouting and furious with the girl as she ran from them. While the three other girls appeared to be nearing their limit, the pinkette looked like she could run for a little while longer.

Suddenly the girl with dark purple hair made a hand sign and, with a sudden boost of power that scared the pavement beneath her feet, caught up with the pinkette in one bound. With a shout of triumph, the purple haired girl snatched up some cotton candy pink locks and yanked back on the pinkette's head. With a cry of pain, the smaller girl's feet snapped out from under her and she collided with the ground harshly. The two other girls quickly jumped on the tiny pinkette as the purple haired girl smashed her victims face into the hot cement, as the pinkette thrashed wildly beneath them, the three girls let out their laughter as they pulled out scissors and cut off the girl's hair in large uneven clumps.

Only they didn't take in account for the girl's love of her long locks

Suddenly, and with a chakra boost that even he felt from where he hide in the trees, the pinkette jerked her arms out from beneath their hold and smashed her elbows into the burnet and blonde's faces. Spinning around on the ground she knocked the purple haired leader's feet out from beneath her, the problem was that the girl was leaning over the pinkette so when she fell she fell towards the girl, the scissors in her hands were wide open and ended up colliding with the pinkette's face. He flinched as the pinkette let out a scream so loud that her bullies covered their ears and quickly retreated from her, their scissors still in the young girl's face.

"Damn," the young man whispered as he launched himself forward, his hand snatching up the girl's wrists before she could yank the scissors out of her face and give herself a rather ugly scare. Her eyes were horrifyingly large and they were such a pale shade of green that they were almost white.

"Hold on don't move," he ordered coldly. If possible, the girl's eyes widened further and she let out another wail. Cursing he pinned the girl's legs beneath his own and quickly pinned her wrists above her head and on the ground, and she still bucked beneath him as he tried to calm her.

"Quite moving!" he snapped, his voice echoing in the air around him, "Or do you want to die?" that stilled the pinkette, instantly her body was frozen, her voice cut off and she stared terrified up at him.

"Good girl, now hold still." He ordered as he removed the scissors from her face so that, with luck, it wouldn't pull any more skin away from her and make her bleed more then she was already.

"Good girl," he said as he released her hands and backed off of her just enough for the girl to slowly rise herself, still watching him wirily. With a sigh, the man placed the scissors a few feet away from himself, showing the girl that he wasn't going to use them on her.

"Would you like me to take care of that?" he asked as he gestured about the wound's location in a similar placement on his mask. The girl flinched and sniffed at him, but she only moved her legs beneath herself. She sat before him in a kneeling position, her eyes calmer now that she saw he wasn't going to hurt her. Slowly he raised his hands, watching her amusedly as she watched him move wiry, and formed two hand signs. With one hand now glowing a bright green, he raised it slightly towards her for her protection, noting how her eyes were locked onto the limb in wonder.

"This is called the mystical palm technique," he said slowly, noting in curiosity how the girl seemed to be not afraid of him anymore, but listening with wrapped attention. "It heals wounds like the one there on your face. But in order for me to use it on you, I must place this hand—" he twitched his still glowing figures for emphasis—"on your face. Now the cut is deep and close to your eye, when I place my hand on your face I must cover the entire wound with my hand. That means your eye closest to the wound is going to be covered. Okay?" Slowly the girl nodded her head, the expression in her eyes still wiry even though her face showed nothing—nothing but her blatant fear of having at least one of her eyes covered by his hand.

Slowly, so that she wouldn't scream and try to run away from him again, he inched his hand closer and closer to the girl's face. He watched her amusedly as her emerald eyes continued to watch his hand frightfully but seemed to accept that he didn't mean her any harm. When she flinched as his hand connected with her face slightly, he froze just for a second before he pressed the rest of his hand against her cheek as gently as he could.

The healing process didn't last long and after a moment, he removed his hand to examine his work and determine how much longer it would take, only his eyes narrowed at the perfect expanse of skin that was the child's face. Hesitantly he pressed his hand back over the girl's face and closed his eyes in concentration, it didn't take much of a probe to see that the girl's chakra had reacted to his own and after seeing that it wasn't doing any harm to it, her chakra had actually mimicked his own and sped up the healing processes, cutting his normal healing time frame from ten minutes down to barely two.

_I think I'm beginning to understand_, the man thought as he cut off his chakra to his hand and retracted it slowly, examining the girl's now perfectly unmarred (He ignored the drying blood that covered half of her face and one green eye) pixy like face. _Master must have noticed something about the girl's chakra._

The two studied each other for a moment more, both kneeling in the middle of the park's path way, both ignoring the few people who stopped to stare at them before continuing on. A voice suddenly called out, making the girl blink and giving him the chance to disappear.

_So her name is Sakura,_ the man thought from where he stood just out of sight and high in one of the many maple trees in the park. _And one of the few Haruno's of the village I see._ The man eyed the girl's mother's white dress with its three crimson circles upon her back and skirt. Not wasting much more time, the man disappeared from the park, intending to search out his next target.

The orphan was as easy to find as the pinkette. He found her beating the crap out of the three girls who had cut up pinky's hair and cut her face by accident. By the way she was still full of energy and swinging her stick around herself, he guessed that she had just caught up to them. The girl wasn't shy about making enemies that's for sure. The three girls were from clans while she was just a war orphan, as they ran away the two of the girls swore they're parents were going to make her pay for what she did to them.

"You're so dead Tenten!" the purple haired girl shouted as she scrambled to her feet. "My big brother is going to kill you!"

"If I catch you doing that again Ai, you're the one who's going to be dead!" The brunet girl that he was searching for, Tenten, shouted as she lunched forward towards the purple haired girl, Ai, who screamed and ran away from Tenten, not bothering to see if her friends followed her.

_The report forgot to mention how strong she was with a simple stick._ The man thought as he landed just behind Tenten, the girl snapped around her eyes wide as she stared up at him in fear.

"You did good girl," he said as he held his hand out to her. "If you want to protect her better, if you want to get stronger, if you want to be a kunochi worthy of protecting the weak; then take this." Wirily the girl raised one hand out to him, hesitating for only a second, the girl finally opened her hand out to him, palm up. With a grin that she couldn't see, the man released the tiny object in his palm, as soon as it landed in her hand he disappeared—quickly returning to his master.

He found both of his objectives and left behind the key they would need to finding him again.

His mission was complete

…

* * *

…

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Constructive criticisms is appreciated**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to review!**

**Page 4**


	3. Chapter 3

**Worst Case Scenario**

Chapter 3: unexpected changes

Koomahana

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

"Good," the old man sitting in his chair murmured. "You are sure they will be able to figure it out?"

"Yes," he murmured. "I made sure that they would both be able to find the given location you wish for them to meet up at."

The man nodded his head slowly, his mind still turning and focused on something he wasn't privy too. "You did well Shintaro, you're dismissed."

"Hai," and just as quickly as he arrived, the young man disappeared.

"...Follow him."

"Yes sir," another shadow disappeared just as quickly as the previous man did.

…

* * *

…

With her body size being so small and her bed so big and her blanket that was even bigger, when she laid atop her crimson dressed bed, she laid with in the perfectly white circle that was the emblem of her clan—what little of them that were left at least. Sakura Haruno stared blankly up at her pure white ceiling, her white walls reaching up to meet it made her room seem as if it had an endless height to it.

…

"_If you want to protect yourself, if you want to get stronger, if you want to be a kunochi that none would dare to harm. Then come and find me again, I will give you one clue." The strange masked man seemed to smile at her, she could tell because his aura changed color, his body relaxed and his voice was softer. "There is one other who is the same as you. Find her and together you will be able to find me once more."_

…

The strange white masked man disappeared soon after and she wanted to know who he was. Could he really make her stronger? Could he really make her a kunochi that no one would dare to bully?

Slowly her head turned to stare at the single crimson ribbon he left behind for her, two golden bells on its ends that didn't ring when they moved. Looking at the clock just beyond the ribbon she closed her eyes and without realizing it, she fell asleep.

She dreamed of the strange man who had given her the ribbon, she dreamed what the other girl must look like (he called the clue 'she' that means he contacted another girl), she dreamed of having her hair pulled back with a crimson ribbon that had bells on it's ends and dreamed of being a kunochi that no one dared to harm.

…

* * *

…

The following morning found little tiny Sakura Haruno dressed and ready bright and early for her first day at the academy. Slowly Sakura left her room and as quietly as she possibly could, she followed the smell of her mother cooking breakfast, walking slowly down the wooden hallway with her tiny new ribbon in hand. When she reached the kitchen and dinning area she stood hesitantly in the doorway, she wanted to ask her mother to put the ribbon in her hair but even she didn't know how it should be done, her hair was so short now.

"Sakura-dearest what is it?" Sakura jumped at the soft voice of her mother, the older blonde laughed at her cheerfully. Sakura always forgot that her mother was once a Jonin, a woman that not many shinobi dared to challenge. She was called by many names, Mebuki the golden butterfly was her most famous title, a title earned when her hair was once as long as she was tall.

"Sakura-dear come and help your mother with breakfast will you?" Sakura smiled slightly and quickly walked to her mother's side, stepping up on the stool that her mother always had waiting for her in the kitchen. Without much prompt her mother gently took the crimson ribbon from Sakura's tiny hands and just as gently pulled half of her daughter's bright pink hair up into a ponytail, leaving her bangs to frame her childishly heart shaped face.

"It's not good for a kunochi to hide her eyes," Mebuki murmured to her daughter as she patted the tiny child's head gently, skill fully moving Sakura's bangs to the sides without the child noticing right away. "She needs to show her enemies that she's not afraid."

"I'm not afraid," Sakura murmured to her mother as she stepped up onto the second step of her tiny moveable staircase. "I just want them to stop talking about my forehead," Sakura clasped her mother's wooden spoon and as gently as she could, she tried her best to stir the hot pot of golden liquid that her mother often left to her to take care of.

"Oh love," Mebuki chuckled as she swept her child up into a hug. "Some day you'll grow up to be a fine cheery tree and people will stop trying to hurt you and will begin to watch you as you bloom into endless beauty that could never be compared."

"But what about Ai?" Sakura asked as her mother released her gently, "Her name means love. No matter what happens, Love will always be stronger then a silly little tree."

"But love may not always be enough; no one values what is so easily given." Mebuki countered softly, as if remembering something from long ago, "Mizuumi means lake, but that girl is hardly peaceful or kind. She's more like a wolf; she's always looking for something that would make her stand out." Sakura listened patiently as her mother continued to name her bullies and counter their names with their personalities. "Sora means sky, but her only talent is running away, that girl won't make it to genin, she'll quite before the year is out."

"But mommy I don't understand something." Sakura said as Mebuki returned to her side and turned off the stove so she could remove the pot of golden liquid. "If a kunochi's career is fated upon her name, then how did you become so famous? Aren't butterflies too frail to be kunochi's?" Mebuki smiled as she poured the golden liquid into a bowl full of other ingredients for breakfast.

"That's because I'm not a butterfly love." Mebuki answered, she smiled as Sakura tilted her head at her curiously. "I'm a Dokucho."

"What's that mommy?" Sakura asked as tried to follow her mother to dinning table.

"Poison butterfly!" a voice chuckled in Sakura's ear, she let out a sudden squeal as she felt arms wrap around her and lift her high into the air only to crush her against a warm chest.

"Daddy!" Sakura giggled out as the tall burly red head snuggled her against his chin. "Quite it! ha-ha-ha! It tickles!" Sakura squealed as her mother suddenly joined in, her hands skimming Sakura's side with feather light touches.

…

* * *

…

She walked slowly and calmly towards her new school, she tied her hair up with two crimson ribbons, her mind was filled with the words from the man she had met with yesterday. Tenten missed the tingling of the bells in her hair as she passed into the academy, she had a good excuse for missing them—an explosion rocketed through the air and a huge plume of dust and smoke rose high into the air.

Tenten snapped around to look in the direction she had just came from, she watched wide eyed as hundreds of shadows and shinobi converged on the billowing smoke nearly on the other side of the village. She froze and watched stunned as the other children screamed and hurried into the academy, the shinobi parents quickly dashing off towards the smoke while the few civilians snatched up their children and hurried in the opposite direction; fearful for their children's safety.

"Mommy!" A voice cried out, shocking Tenten from her freeze, with wide eyes she turned to look at the person who let out the terrified scream.

"Stay here Sakura!" The tall blonde woman quickly rushed away from her pink haired child, not looking back as she jumped upon the roofs and hurried away.

"Mommy!" Sakura screamed again, intending to rush after her mother, but Tenten's hand snapped out, blocking Sakura from following her mother.

"Who are you?" Sakura sniffed slightly, instantly on guard. Tenten smiled at her as calmly as she could.

"I'm a friend," Tenten murmured. "Don't worry; I'm sure your mom will come back. You don't have to worry; she's not alone out there." Sakura sniffed and rubbed at her watery green orbs with long yellow sleeves.

"Come on," Tenten said with one last look at the direction of the explosion. "Your teacher will begin to worry if your mom dropped you off but you didn't go into the academy. That would make her mad right?" Tenten smiled as the girl hiccupped and nodded softly, hand in hand both girls returned to the academy and Tenten walked the pink haired girl to her classroom, only separating from the frightened girl once she saw that the Chunin instructor was still in the classroom trying to calm down the students.

"Stay here and follow your teacher okay?" Tenten smiled at the girl, "He'll protect you." Sakura nodded softly, the bells in her hair tinkling softly as she took a few steps forward into her classroom. Tenten eyed the girl's crimson ribbon before she smiled and turned away, her own bells tinkling with the movement. She didn't see how Sakura turned towards her with wide disbelieving eyes.

_Well wouldn't you know it..._

_It couldn't be..._

…

* * *

…

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Flames are lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to review!**

**Page 5**


	4. Chapter 4

**Worst Case Scenario**

Chapter 4: fighting back

Koomahana

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

Sakura waited patently at the entrance to the academy, waiting for her mother to come for her. It seemed like the fighting had stopped while she was still in the academy, but neither one of her parents were there waiting for her. Sakura waited calmly, she ignored the other children who walked passed her, looking curiously at her. Sakura even ignored two of her three bullies as they walked away with their parents. Only Ai's comments brought Sakura out of her trance and her eyes swiveled away from the path to her home that her mother had raced off too.

"Daddy that's her!" Ai shouted pointing to Sakura. "She's the one who beat me up yesterday!" Instantly Sakura's eyes were on Ai, ignoring the towering man that stood beside her.

"You cut my hair," Sakura replied instantly, her voice solid and hard, completely unimpressed with the glare shot her way. "After that you lost control of the scissors and stabbed my in the face; if not for that Anbu man I'd have a scar for life."

"You're a liar!" Ai snapped, she tried to step behind her father, her dark brown eyes filled with anger as she glared at the pinkette a few steps away from herself. Sakura tilted her head at the older girl curiously.

"What benefit would I have for lying?" Sakura asked bluntly, "It's not my fault you can't handle the truth." Ai growled lowly at her, her eyes blazing with hatred. "I'm tiered of your stupid little games Ai, stay away from me. Other wise next time I won't stop at using chakra to get away from you, I'll use it against you."

"See there you go again!" Ai shouted pointing at Sakura accusatorily. "You can't mold chakra! No one in our year can! No one our age can! You're lying again!"

"Lying wouldn't benefit me in any manner," Sakura said calmly. "My name means field of cheery blossoms. Your name means Love."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Ai asked with a sneer

"You're too cold hearted to know what love is" Sakura answered simply, ignoring the shocked silence of everyone around her. "You are obsessed with believing that you're the best. No one can compare to you in skill, beauty, and brains. Yet you are only six—you haven't grown up enough to have any kind of beauty; you're only a child. You constantly get beat in Taijutsu class so skill wise you're below average. And as for your brains? you haven't got any worth talking about." Ai and her father flat out gaped at Sakura, all wide eyed and mouths hanging ajar. "I'm number one in our paper tests and so far no one, including you, has beaten my record. So there's no reason for your inferiority complex."

"What? How dare you!" Ai snapped out, stepping just slightly away from her father, her eyes blazing.

"Sorry did I confuse you?" Sakura asked, blinking at Ai as if she didn't understand the girl's sudden anger. "Was it: love, cold hearted, obsessed, constantly, including, reason, or inferiority complex? I'll be happy to explain each for you." Ai growled lowly at Sakura, who didn't appear to care for the girl's reaction, she turned back towards the direction she lived, her eyes locked on the horizon.

"I'm tiered of your presence. You're a nuisance and a waist of space." Sakura said passively, still seemingly lost in her own thoughts. "Just leave me alone Ai, that's all I want." Ai took a threatening step towards Sakura, seemingly forgetting that her father was still standing beside her.

"That's enough Ai," the man ordered suddenly, making his purple haired child flinch at his voice. "We're going home. You have some explaining to do."

"But daddy she really did beat me up yesterday!" Ai persisted, "She kicked my legs!" Ai shouted pointing at her heavily bruised leg for emphasis.

"You were standing on her!" Ai snapped around to see Tenten approaching her in a threatening manner. "Mizuumi and Sora held her down while you cut her hair!" Said girls twitched as each of their parents looked down at them curiously. "When she used her chakra to break your hold on her, that's when she kicked you! Then you dropped the scissors and they hit her in the face! You ran away while she cried out! You didn't even bother to fix it! You just left the scissors in her face!"

"...If you were there why didn't you stop them?" Ai's father asked.

"I heard Sakura screaming and saw what they were doing to her." Tenten answered as she stopped walking to stand protectively in front of Sakura. "By the time I got there that Anbu man was taking care of her wound so I tracked down Ai and her friends!"

"What did you do then?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I grabbed the biggest stick I could get and threatened to beat them with it if they didn't go back and apologize!" Tenten replied with a nasty glare shot at Ai "Ai said no and that it was Haruno-san's fault for moving and that if she just stayed still then she wouldn't have gotten cut! That's when I started swinging!" Ai scowled at Tenten, she opened her mouth ready to retort but her father started speaking again.

"Thank you little one for telling the truth," He said calmly. "Next time please get an elder."

"If there were any around when Ai is then I wouldn't have had to beat her with a stick" Tenten replied. Ai's father chuckled and agreed, bending slightly he snatched up his daughter's ear and started for home, he ignored her whining and protests the entire way.

Sakura ignored everyone, she ignored the curious looks, the not so quite whisperings and she ignored how soon everyone faded away leaving her alone at the entrance of the academy, even the brunet girl who stood up for her eventually left.

Sakura never once saw the two shadows high above her. One shadow was bleeding and tied up on a limb that was farther away from the patient pinkette; this way the blood dripping down to the ground wouldn't alert her. The other shadow was sitting on the branch directly above her, calmly watching the pinkette and being watchful of his surroundings.

"Mommy!" Sakura cried out suddenly, making the shadow blink, his eyes rising to look at the approaching figure of a woman dressed in white. "Mommy!" Sakura shouted again as she raced forward and barreled into her mother, sobbing uncontrollably.

Mebuki chuckled as she picked up her child and placed the tiered child on her hip. She stopped to raise her emerald eyes and stare at the shadow sitting in the tree just above where her daughter was standing, she nodded at what little of the shadow she could see and turned on her heal, intending to retune to their temporary home.

…

* * *

…

_This isn't right,_ He thought as he stared at embers before him with a narrowed eyed gaze; it had been two and half days since the explosion. Luckily, no one was seriously hurt by the blast, but the man who lived in the house suffered from the typical wounds of mild burns, scraps, bruises and one fractured rib with another broken from being so close to the explosion. _This didn't happen la—_

"Danzo-sama," he turned to stare at the Anbu member who landed just a few feet away. "We've apprehended the one responsible. There is a small problem."

"What is it?" he asked with a frown.

"The man is a nuke-nin," the young man answered

"I fail to see that as a problem."

"...He wasn't after the Haruno family..." Danzo waited patiently for the young man to continue, "He was after you, Danzo-sama." Danzo's eyes narrowed at the kneeling young man several feet away, his mind working a mile a minute comparing and organizing itself.

"...Get what you can from him" Danzo ordered, his voice icing over. "Then kill him."

"Yes sir"

…

* * *

…

She rushed through the open gates of her academy and raced passed what few gathered parents were there. The best way for her to find someone is to go back to the place where she first met them; that meant she had to get back to the park, preferably the exact location where he saved her. Sakura panted as she raced through the grounded streets, she laced her chakra throughout her body like she usually did when she ran (typically from Ai and her gang) and ignored the surprised looks shot her way as she weaved and dodged through the thick crowds.

After ten minutes of running, Sakura found herself back in the park where her wound transpired. She walked forward on the same path until she came to the approximate location where the strange man tackled her to keep her from wounding herself further.

_Now if I were going to leave a clue to someone,_ Sakura thought as she stopped in the middle of the pathway and examined her surroundings carefully. _Where would I hide it?_

"Hay you! Girl with the pink hair!" Sakura turned towards the loud voice and watched curiously as two teen boys ran towards her. "Wait up!" Sakura blinked and turned around completely to face the two running boys, she was still breathing a little heavily but not nearly as bad as the two black haired boys who skidded to a stop in front of her.

"Where you using chakra just now?" The taller of the two boys asked excitedly, Sakura stared at him a little nervously and shook her head. "I mean when you were running just now, were you using chakra?"

"Shisui she doesn't even know what chakra is," The shorter one said suddenly sighing and turning as if he were about to leave.

"Chakra," Sakura said softly, catching both boys' attention instantly. "Is the combination of both physical energy and spiritual energy. It is easiest to use through hand signs although there are some who need less of them as compared to others. Charka can be grown through physical exercise and mental exercise. Physical exercise grows the physical aspect of the chakra; while meditation and knowledge grows the spiritual aspect of chakra." Both black haired boys stared at her, one with a dropped mouth (obviously gaping at her) and the other seemed to be only mildly surprised.

"Itachi she just repeated the text book!" the older boy, Shisui, shouted as if horrified by this knowledge. Suddenly, and much to Sakura's horror, the older boy wrapped his arms around Sakura and glared playfully at Itachi. "You poor girl! I'll protect you from the mean bullies!" Shisui had meant to say 'bully' but his shouted declaration made it sound plural instead of singular.

"Really?" Sakura asked curiously, catching both boys off guard. Shisui pulled away to look down at Sakura curiously. "Why would you do that for me? You don't know me." Both boys looked down on Sakura's innocently curious face, noting how she didn't really expect a positive answer from either one of them; she just wanted to hear the boy's answer.

"Uh-um... you see I—" Shisui didn't get to finish as,with a war cry, someone's foot slammed against his cheek and the older boy found himself tumbling away from the pinkette and flipping up then landing with a skid to glare at his attacker, his Sharingan blazing to life.

"What the hell do you think your doing to Haruno-san?!" A little brown haired girl in a bright pink top and brown pants shouted pointing at the two boys as if they were the ones in the wrong. She stood in front of Sakura protectively, one hand placed on her hip as she glared unafraid at the two boys, with their Sharingan activated, just feet away from her.

…

* * *

…

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Flames are lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to review!**

**Page 5**


	5. Chapter 5

**Worst Case Scenario**

Chapter 5: curious Uchiha's

Koomahana

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

"We were just talking," Shisui replied with a sigh and deactivating his gekaigenkai. "I was trying to answer her question when you interrupted."

"Yeah right," the girl snorted and crossed her arms in front of her chest, completely unimpressed with the boy. "I saw you with all those pretty ladies! You're always showering them with unnecessary complements that are so obviously lies that anyone with half a brain could see through them!"

Itachi found his crimson faced cousin rather amusing to stare at

"And you!" Itachi turned his black eyes onto the girl who clearly misunderstood Shisui's intentions with the girl still standing behind her. "Your no better so whip that smirk off your face!" Itachi raised an eyebrow at the girl, that wasn't a response he was used to. "Your worse then that Uchiha boy in school! You actually have a gaggle of girls following you _everywhere_!" Oh, how Itachi hated those stalker-sh girls, as amusing as it was to Shisui, it was horrifying to Itachi.

"I know you," Sakura said softly, her voice making the brunet jump and turn sheepishly towards the pinkette. "You walked me to class a few days ago and then defended me against Ai. I never got the chance to say thank you."

"It's no problem," the brunet chuckled, blushing slightly. "Ai picks on a lot of girls, she generally leaves me alone because her first attempt blew up in her face. You just so happen to be her favorite, so I decided to get back at her when I could." Sakura adopted a blank look, her wide eyes blinking owlishly at the girl.

"My name's Sakura Haruno," Sakura said suddenly, letting a soft smile slip across her face as she stared at the brunet a few steps away from her. "What's yours?"

"Tenten" The brunet answered before shifting slightly when she saw Sakura's curious look. "I'm an orphan so I don't have a last name..."

Sakura blinked and nodded her head.

"I'm here looking for mister," Sakura said, changing the subject again. "Would you like to help me?"

"Did your mister give you the crimson ribbon with the bells on it?" Tenten asked pointing at the ribbon holding most of Sakura's hair out of her face, the pinkette nodded and Tenten's eyes lit up excitedly. "That's great! Because he gave me mine!" Tenten tugged at one of the bells hanging from her hair just above her left ear. "That means he got to you first right?" Sakura nodded, "Then you accepted his propresition?"

"You mean his 'proposition'?" Sakura asked, Tenten blushed and nodded. "Yes, I've accepted it. He called the clue 'she' and when looking for a clue you start at the beginning."

"Oh!" Tenten's lit up with understanding and her mouth formed a near perfect 'O' shape. "This is where you two met?" Tenten asked excitedly, making Sakura give a small smile before she nodded.

"That's great!" Tenten flung one hand out to point at another path about a hundred feet away. "He found me over there!"

"Then we'll go over there next." Sakura said softly. "Let's look for the first clue here, together."

"Right!" Tenten smiled

"Whoa wait a moment!" Both girls turned to a suddenly panicky looking Shisui. "Are you two talking about some stranger who popped out of nowhere and gave you both ribbons and made a deal with you two? Didn't your parents ever tell you about _not_ talking to strangers?" Tenten adopted an irritated look before something seemed to glow mischievously in her brown orbs. Slowly Tenten turned to whisper something in Sakura's ear, careful to cover her lips with her hand. Sakura seemed to think about the other girl's words before she nodded and whispered something back.

"Um..." Shisui hesitated as he stared at the smirking girls staring at him. "Now when I said strangers, I didn't mean—" simultaneously both girls let out blood curtailing screams and collapsed against each other, tears streaming down their round cheeks. Shisui started to panic as people turned to stare at them, he even caught a few shinobi parents look at him as if they were trying to decide to approach him.

"Hay Itachi—!" Shisui's voice died off as he turned and saw that his cousin was gone. "That A***!" Shisui all but shrieked, unintentionally making the girl's give out an extra loud wail. Shisui turned just in time to see some very unamused chunin start to approach him, letting out another curse Shisui turned and ran from the girls; only to panic when he saw the few chunin who were approaching him suddenly give chase.

Sakura and Tenten sniffled and slowly quieted as young female chunin approached them, asking if everything was okay. The girls just replied that he was teasing Sakura about her hair color and Tenten about not having parents, the girl's brow twitched wildly for a moment as Sakura retold the girl about some of the things Shisui had said (in reality Ai was the one who said them but the girl didn't need to know that) and Tenten whimpered out a few words that she had heard a few of the older kids mumble about her.

After the (remarkably short) explanation, the young chunin patted their heads and told them that the boy would think twice before he approached them again. When both Sakura and Tenten asked why, the girl simply smiled and said that it was a secret, and then the strange girl turned and sprinted off in the direction that Shisui and the few chunin ran off in. Once Sakura and Tenten were sure the girl was gone and that no one was looking, they turned, smiled and bumped fists together. The few Jonin who continued to watch the girls sighed and decided they had better things to tend to.

While Sakura and Tenten scurried the ground together they missed the pair of curious looking black eyes that was watching them from afar. When Sakura straightened from her crouch were she was examining her still there blood drops, she let her eyes drift up to her left were there were a few trees sitting calmly. Suddenly the memory of the man jumping out of nowhere flashed through her mind and with it, a sudden idea. Gasping Sakura hurried over to the most likely tree that the man would have jumped out of, she giggled and clapped her hands together in excitement.

"What is it?" Tenten asked as she hurried over curious about her new friend's sudden cheerfulness.

"It's where he first saw me!" Sakura answered excitedly and pointed up at the lowest branch where a red rope was tied to hold in place a small scroll and an envelope.

"Okay but how does he expect us to get it?" Tenten asked, her face pinching up in confusion, "I don't know about you, but I don't see anything we could use to climb up there and we're both too short—even if you stood on my shoulders." Sakura's mouth snapped shut at the last bit of evidence and she looked down at the ground dejectedly. Both girls lapsed into depressed silence as they both thought about how to get the scroll and letter. They couldn't get someone else to get it because then they'd ask questions. Yet neither one was able to get it, even together, because they both were too short to reach and there were no tools that they could use or carry that wouldn't get them into trouble with the adults.

"Man I wished I could use chakra," Tenten said suddenly, not noticing Sakura's twitch at the declaration. "Then I'd be able to climb that tree no problem."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked curiously

"I mean that I've seen a few of the older kids at the orphanage practice tree climbing." Tenten explained as she turned to stare curiously at Sakura. "Once someone becomes genin, their sensei teaches them how to climb trees without the use of their hands."

"How can they do that?" Sakura asked confused

"They use chakra," Tenten giggled. "They concentrate it in their feet," Tenten pointed at her own. "I've seen that when they used to much the bark broke and they were propelled backwards yet when they didn't use enough they slipped and fell back down."

"Hmm," Sakura looked down at her feet and concentrated for that ever present and familiar warmth that was always there humming beneath her skin. Walking forward, Sakura placed one foot onto the tree and after a moment's hesitation lifted her other foot off the ground. Tenten watched in amazement as Sakura stood with one foot placed on the tree and one hovering inches off the ground.

"I'll catch you if you fall," Tenten said as she shook her head with a soft smile, understanding what the pinkette was trying to do. Sakura turned to look at her blankly.

"Don't worry; I think you can do it." Tenten grinned at Sakura encouragingly. "You just stepped up the tree while the kids at the orphanage had to _run_ up the tree. Believe in your self and trust me! You can do it and I'll catch you if you can't!"

Sakura blushed before she put her other foot next to her other and watched her feet carefully before she continued to take slow, hesitant steps up the tree until she found herself staring at the lowest branch were the red rope was. Stepping over carefully, Sakura stood and lowered herself on the branch, refusing to look down at Tenten specifically, Sakura laid on the branch and slowly worked the knot loose from the tree. After a moment of biting her lip to ignore the pain in the tips of her fingers, Sakura finally undid the last of the knot and everything fell ten feet strait down and landed into a bush that was there.

Once Sakura caught sight of the distance, her sight wavered and she clutched to the branch desperately. Seeing that Sakura was suddenly afraid of heights, Tenten positioned herself right beneath the pinkette and opened her arms out to Sakura.

"Hurry before someone sees!" Tenten called up to Sakura, the pinkette opened her eyes just enough to see Tenten smiling up at her. "It's okay Haruno-san. I told you, you could do it and I told you, you could trust me. I'll catch you if you fall."

"R-really?" Sakura stuttered, Tenten grinned and nodded her head in agreement.

"Of course!" Sakura gave a tiered smile and looked back at her feet. She tried to focus on her chakra again, but she couldn't quite get a clasp for it. Sighing Sakura decided to get to the base of the branch before she tried again. Unfortunately, Sakura slipped and she started falling, a started cry left her lips as everything tilted and she started to fall. With a loud crash, Sakura landed on the ground; forcing the pinkette to hold still before she dared to peek out at her surroundings again. Seeing nothing that was out of the ordinary before she had landed on the ground, Sakura turned to see what was beneath her.

True to her word, Tenten caught Sakura; although it seemed to have knocked the poor brunet out in the processes.

"Tenten," Sakura gasped quickly climbing off the slightly older girl. "Tenten," Sakura called as she shook the brunet's shoulder lightly, then more urgently. "Tenten!" with a loud, pained groan, Tenten's eyes slowly opened and she moaned at the pain that echoed in her head and shoulders from where she landed on the ground.

"I think our heads connected," Tenten groaned out as she curled up onto her side, fingers raking through her hair. "I thought you'd be lighter, who knew you have such a hard head?"

"Is that a good thing?" Sakura whispered, her face pale as she thought about what insults could be said had Ai heard that. Tenten snorted and flinched almost at the same time; slowly she pushed herself up and pressed one hand to her forehead.

"Having a hard head could have its benefits," Tenten murmured as she rubbed at her temple gently. "The harder your head, the less likely you'll end up damaging your brain."

"Oh," Sakura whispered depressed. "I'm sorry for having such a hard head..."

"...How does your head feel?" Tenten asked, opening her eyes to squint at Sakura curiously. "Does it hurt too?"

"Does that mean anything?" Sakura asked curling up, Tenten raised an eyebrow at the girl before she pushed herself up into a sitting potion, one hand still pressed against her temple.

"It just means that I have a hard head too," Tenten replied as she looked around herself curiously. "Where did the scroll go?"

"Oh," Sakura's head swiveled to look up at the bush that was easily as tall as she was. "It landed there," Sakura pointed and Tenten stood, blinking in confusion, she walked over and stood on her tip toes to look over the large bush.

"Nice hit Sakura-chan!" Tenten chuckled glancing back at Sakura, "You hit it dead center!"

"But I can't reach the center," Sakura grumbled lowly to herself, Tenten snickered and reached forward, pushing herself into the bush and catching Sakura's attention at the same time.

"D-don't wo-worry," Tenten mumbled as she stretched and reached for the crimson rope. "I-I th-think I-c-can—GOT IT!" Tenten snapped around, yanking on the crimson rope as she did so. She ignored the scroll that flew out of the bush to slap into her upper arm, preferring to smile encouragingly at Sakura. "If you can't do something, then rely on me to do it!"

Sakura stared wide-eyed up at Tenten, it was silent for all of one minuet before Sakura smiled brightly up at the taller girl and agreed with a light chuckle.

"Now come on!" Tenten laughed as she pulled the scroll up closer to her chest, gathering the red rope into her arms as she turned and started to walk away. "Let's go see what Mister left me!"

Sakura giggled as she jumped to her feet and hurried after Tenten.

…

* * *

…

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Flames are lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to review!**

**Page 6**


	6. Chapter 6

**Worst Case Scenario**

Chapter 6: figuring out the clues

Koomahana

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

"Sakura why are you so dirty?" Mebuki asked with a raised eyebrow as soon as she saw her daughter walk through the front door of their apartment. Sakura giggled as she slipped off her shoes and hurried to hug her mother.

"I made a new friend!" Sakura cheered as looked up at Mebuki, "We went running around and played hide and seek and we climbed trees and we—"

"Whoa, whoa love, slow down." Mebuki chuckled as she patted Sakura's head gently. "One thing at a time child, why don't you tell me how you two first met and what's their name?"

"Her name is Tenten," Sakura answered as she took her mother's hand and followed the blonde into the kitchen. "And we first met at the academy just after you dropped me off. She walked me to class because I almost followed... you..." Sakura's once rapid speech slowed until she looked up at her mother shyly. Mebuki stared down at her daughter curiously before her lips thinned and she looked disapprovingly down on her only child.

"You met her yesterday didn't you?" Mebuki asked, referring to the day of the explosion when she left her child at the academy gates instead of making sure she got to class without a problem. Sakura nodded and shifted uncomfortably. "And she walked you to class when you decided to go against my orders?" Sakura bowed her head in shame with a heavy sigh. "She sounds fine to me," Sakura blinked and looked back up at her mother as the blonde returned to the stove, a wooden spoon in hand. "At least one of you can follow directions," Sakura could hear the light chuckle in her mother's voice, she knew that the tone meant she was teasing her. Sakura giggle and quickly hurried over to her designated 'helper' station in the kitchen.

"So what else did you and Tenten do today?" Mebuki asked as she handed over her wooden spoon to Sakura, the pinkette in question immanently started to recount her entire day, starting where Tenten had helped her explain what really happened with Ai to her father and the parents of the brat's friends. Mebuki chuckled softly as she pulled the loose ribbon from Sakura's hair and began to redo it, she knew that said parents would now try to contact her and inform her of their children's doings and apologize at the same time.

As the two finished cooking up their dinner, they slowly set things about on their new dinning table and readied themselves for dinner—completely unaware of two sets of watchful eyes hiding in their back yard tree that had the perfect view of the second story window and glass back doors.

"She seems fairly normal to me," Shisui mumbled as he made himself comfortable in the Haruno's back yard tree. "The only thing remarkable about her is her hair color."

"You didn't see her climb a tree without her hands." Itachi replied as he watched the small family converse excitedly, the father tickling his daughter every chance he got and his wife reprimanding him for playing at the dinner table, even as she hid her smile. "All she needed was an explanation and she got it on the first try."

"Itachi you could have done that with a simple example." Shisui shot back, Itachi turned to stare at Shisui for a moment, as if waiting for the older boy to notice his words. As soon as Shisui did, he slapped a hand to his forehead and groaned. "...I doubt she's a genius like you."

"Hai," Itachi agreed returning to watch the small family. "She's a genius at chakra control."

Shisui turned and stared at Itachi in exasperation. "...You're not going to let go of this are you?"

Itachi said nothing and disappeared from sight, Shisui sighed before he started to follow his cousin; both young Uchiha's returning to their compound. Shisui never did see that smirk on Itachi's face before he left their hiding spot; it seemed that the small girl had noticed them just before they left.

…

* * *

…

Sakura blinked as she watched a few birds flutter out of the tree behind her new home. _Why did the birds just leave?_

Mebuki chuckled and patted her head, drawing Sakura's attention back to dinner. Mebuki knew her daughter perfectly, she knew Sakura could use chakra as effectively as any chunin could, though she had little to work with; she knew Sakura had a sharp mind like any Nara, though she was still inexperienced; she knew Sakura was observant but no sensor.

Sakura had only noticed the birds flying away when the two young Uchiha boy's left, the boys were good but they weren't anything near a Jonin. Mebuki only briefly wondered if she should have a talk with Mikoto Uchiha about the matter, she needed to get back in touch with her friends anyways, it's been too long.

…

* * *

…

Tenten giggled as she rolled in her bed, she was trying to be quite for the benefit of the other kids, but she heard someone 'sh'ing her anyways. She had spent the day with Sakura; after they had gotten her clue they ran over to her place and searched until evening for anything that shouldn't have been there. They came up with slinkys', dolls, shiriken and kunai (some fake and others not so fake), a few pencils and pens, a few needle like things (Tenten swore they were supposed to be senbon but where bent out of shape) and a bunch of stuffed animals (that Tenten took back to the orphanage and gave to the younger kids after they were thoroughly washed by the head of the orphanage). Both Sakura and Tenten had thought that Tenten's clue would be in a tree or a bush, which is where they found the majority of their things. Turns out, the man wasn't going to be playing in patterns, he was going to make them think.

Tenten remembered that Sakura had thought that a clue for Tenten's clue would be in the seal that was made out for her. Tenten would never again be skeptical of the pinkette ever again. After they opened the scroll, the girls had found out that it was instructions made out to find Tenten's scroll. There were also directions to the approximate location of the scroll that was clouded over with a simple genjutsu. So, the two of them had spent the evening forming the ram seal and disrupting their chakra signatures every five minutes; Tenten swore she had caught a few older shinobi eyeing them, but she wasn't sure. By the time the sun was beginning to set, the both of them had finally found Tenten's scroll.

It was sitting in the middle of the pathway with a small genjutsu on it to hide it from view. Truthfully, they never would have found it had Ai not found them and tried to throw a rock at Sakura. Tenten was able to pull Sakura out of the way in time, but what had immanently caught Tenten's and Sakura's attention was that the rock had never landed. Ignoring AI's loud shouting and crude words, both of them walked over to where it should have landed and disrupted their chakra signature _again_.

…

_They both found the scroll sitting on a small pedestal with Ai's rock sitting atop of a little note telling them that they had done well by finding it before sunset. Still ignoring Ai, Tenten and Sakura shared a look before they looked at the sun—it was sunset._

"_Thank you Ai," Sakura said as she snapped around to look at the purple haired girl. "If you hadn't thrown that rock we never would have found Tenten's scroll." Whatever Tenten was thinking about saying to Sakura, was swiftly forgotten. Ai couldn't decide if they were crazy or if she was wasting her time trying to bully them._

"_I'm not thanking her," Tenten grumbled as she reached for her scroll, Sakura turned towards her and shrugged._

"_It doesn't really matter," Sakura replied as she took the note and rock before they clattered to the ground. "I think I accidentally broke Ai," Referring to the fact that said girl still hadn't responded to Sakura thanking her._

"_I'm not broken!" Ai snapped out, her cheeks reddening. "Didn't either one of you hear anything that I said?!" both Tenten and Sakura turned to give Ai deadpan looks._

"_No/nope" Ai let out a frustrated scream and left them; ignoring Tenten's not so muffled snickering._

"_What do we do now?" Tenten asked as she held up her scroll to be compared to Sakura's. While the pinkette's was crimson and rimmed in black, Tenten's was black rimed in crimson._

"_I guess we could meet up again tomorrow and find out." Sakura answered with a shrug._

…

_I can't wait to meet her again_, Tenten thought as she curled around her pillow with a giggle and closed her eyes in delight. _I'm so glad to finally have a friend. Even if she's a year younger then me._

…

* * *

…

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Flames are lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to review!**

**Page 4**


	7. Chapter 7

**Worst Case Scenario**

Chapter 7: Meeting again

Koomahana

**Okay I've added to this chapter! XD**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

Finally, the day he had been waiting for had arrived. The day he'd get to meet the only children of the next generation that he could actively influence. He glanced at the calendar above his desk just to double check. May 28th, yes it was finally time for him to make his next move on the next generation. He slid his feet into his slippers and thrust his arms through his favorite blue coat, quickly working to wrap his belt around his waist and hiding many small weapons on his person as he went. It was strange doing so, he hadn't for some time but he knew things would be different this time, things already were different. He couldn't be lax any longer, assured that his men would keep him safe. He trusted his men to do that much, but he didn't trust all of them—Not yet at least. A soft knock on his door had him turning almost curiously towards it.

"Danzo-sama, are you awake?" Danzo narrowed his eyes at the soft famine voice, that was not one of his solders.

"I am," Danzo answered facing the door curiously, was it one of Hiruzen's Anbu operatives?

"Hokage-sama has requested your presences," the soft voice said through the door. "It's an emergency council meeting." Generally Danzo was above cursing, but he really felt like it at the moment. He settled for doing a mental charade of curses and being silent to the woman's soft words.

"I will be there shortly," Danzo answered gruffly, still unsure if he should hurry or take his time.

"I'll inform Hokage-sama," the woman replied, her chakra signature quickly disappearing from his senses. Danzo waited for a moment before he left his room silently, his mind wondering to the possibilities of the sudden meeting. There wasn't much that came to mind, in less it was about the Uchiha's using the Nine tailed demon against the village, but those meetings hadn't been labeled as 'emergency meetings' before, why would they be considered one now?

…

* * *

…

Sakura giggled softly as she and Tenten wondered around the village together, holding their scrolls up occasionally to get a clearer view of the map and follow it's integrate lines exactly. They found several 'keys' along the way, cute little trinkets that kept their interest in the 'game' that the strange man was presenting to them. They had to check out a few books from the library (much to the amusement of the librarian) and had gotten small wooden weapons from the weapon's shop (the old man laughed and gave the tiny pieces away for free, they were barely larger then the girl's hands after all). They had gotten and kept the sticks from the Dango shop and the fruit stand, they followed a large brown cat and offered it a bit of the food until it decided they were friends and let Sakura carry it, purring loudly in her clumsy hold.

"Come on, this way," Tenten stage whispered, waving Sakura closer until they were both crouching lowly next to a high wooden fence. One wooden board between the stone and wooden walls askew revealing a partially dark tunnel, every few feet a line of sunlight would peak through the wooden wall. The best part about the tiny hole was that it was small enough for a single small child to crawl through without having to worry about getting too dirty.

"You think this is really it?" Sakura asked unsurely, her voice soft and her hold on the brown cat tightening slightly.

"Yeah," Tenten answered, not quite convinced herself. "What could it hurt to at least look?"

"The last entrance you thought you found, led into the U-Uchiha com-mound," Sakura answered, pronouncing her words slowly so she could say them correctly. Tenten chuckled and scratched the back of her head nervously, that hadn't been appreciated and they were nearly cut to shreds by the guards who found them stumbling through the brush.

"Oh! How about this," Tenten leaned forward slightly, her eyes wide and bright as an idea formed in her mind. "I go in first and then when I give the all clear you can follow me, okay?"

"What's the all clear word going to be?" Sakura asked curiously, "Shouldn't there be safety words that we can use?"

"Hmm," Tenten sat back and thought for a moment, one hand crossing her chest while the other wrapped around her chin thoughtfully. "Oh I know!" Tenten jumped in her seat on the dirt, the brown cat in Sakura's arms bristled at her suddenly loud voice.

"Sorry, kitty," Tenten murmured petting the cat to calm her down. "How about we use names? Like the people we booth feel safe around and the people we booth can't stand, what'd ya' think about that?"

"So..." Sakura leaned back her brows pinched together and her eyes clouded over with thought. "How about Iruka-sensei and Ai? Oh! Sorry, you probably don't—"

"No it's okay, I know who Iruka-sensei is," Tenten smiled at Sakura reassuringly. "Okay so Iruka means it's safe and Ai means it's a danger zone, okay?"

"Got it," Sakura grinned and put one fist forward to bump it against Tenten's tan one. "Come back safely," Sakura murmured as Tenten crawled forward into the hole.

It wasn't long before Tenten's voice called back to Sakura, telling her to join her quickly. Hesitantly Sakura put the brown cat down and slowly crawled into the hole on her hand's and knees, not liking how she had so little light to work with. When she got a little further in, the cat she had left behind bounded up behind her and jumped over her to walk a head of her.

"Hay kitty you scared me!" Sakura whined to the brown cat, who swished a tail at her and walked forward with a swish. Chuckling in amusement at the cat, Sakura crawled after it slowly.

…

* * *

…

He and his partner watched the two girls confers, finding them little amusing until they moved a piece of wood and revealed a small path for them to crawl through. Slightly alarmed by the two girls, the two men split; one following the brunet from above and the other staying behind to follow the pinkette.

"_I think their heading to Shimura-sama's garden..._" His partner's voice rang in his ear, "_At least that's were I am. She didn't bother to hide her tracks or her chakra, she's real enough here in the garden..._"

"Pinky is following her," He whispered into his own communicator, watching the girl crawl through the hole a little more slowly then her older counter part. "I'll follow her carefully; make sure that she's following the brunet."

"_Be careful_" His partner warned, "_We don't know who these girls are. They might be infiltrators..._"

"You too," he followed the girl on the roofs, watching the girl crawl between the store walls and the high wooden fence of an abandoned mansion. About five minutes later, he found her pushing aside some rubble from a hole in the high stone-wall. Acting quickly he jumped to the other side of the wall and hid beside his partner in a bush near a large tree beside the hole in the wall were the two girls regrouped, smiling together.

Forming a hand sign the blonde operative focused on the younger pink haired girl. "Light style: Soul possession."

"Hay what's the matter Haruno-san?" Tenten asked, crouching in front of a dazed looking Sakura, "You okay?"

"**Possession complete**," Sakura answered staring up at Tenten dully.

"Possession?" Tenten repeated slowly in confusion, "What are you—"

"Little girl what are you doing here?" Tenten gasped and snapped around, her brown eyes wide, just behind her stood a tall brown haired Anbu Operative.

"We-we were ju-just pl-playing," Tenten squeaked out fearfully, pulling her hands up to her chest and accidentally revealing the scroll she and Sakura had uncovered the previous day. The Anbu immanently stiffened at the sight of the black scroll rimmed in red, his eyes narrowing on the sight.

"Mi-mister ga-ave this o-one to-to me-e," Tenten stuttered out, she knew better then to mess with her elders, just the older kids at the academy was pushing it, anyone who actually graduated was off limits—Anbu were the best of the best, she'd only get hurt if she tried to challenge him.

"**She speaks the truth**," Sakura answered from behind Tenten, making the brunet snap around to face her. "**They were approached and offered training by an Anbu member...**" Sakura suddenly bent over with a hiss, her hands scraping through her scalp.

"Sakura!" Tenten shouted in alarm, rushing to kneel beside her friend and dropping her scroll while she was at it.

"**Get my body!**" Sakura hissed out, surprising Tenten and making her panic grow slightly. Before Tenten could ask any of the questions buzzing in her head, she turned to see that the Anbu man she was speaking too had pulled out a body from the bushes. Sakura pushed Tenten away and slapped her hands together; aiming at the body the man had pulled out.

"**Release!**" Sakura shouted and slumped to the ground so fast that Tenten didn't have enough time to catch her.

"Sakura! Wake up! Sakura!" Tenten shouted, tears springing to her eyes fearfully as she shook the pinkette's shoulders

"Relax kid," Tenten turned to look back at the two Anbu, the one struggling to his feet. With a snarl Tenten spun onto her feet and crouched in front of the knocked out Pinkette protectively, a rock in one hand and a small stick in the other.

"What did you do?" Tenten asked furiously, "What did you do to her?!"

"I said relax," the brunet growled out, making Tenten flinch at his tone of voice. "What happened Ao?" he asked, turning to his teammate curiously.

"...nothing..." 'Ao' answered simply, regaining his balance and turning to observe the two girls curiously. "What should we do with them?"

"Nothing," Snapped out an old irritated voice, making the two men stiffen and Tenten jump. Turning all three saw a tall old man hobble towards them with a single Anbu operative walking behind him, Tenten recognized the third Anbu's mask instantly.

"Danzo—"

"Mister!" Tenten shouted smiling at the man, dropping her stick and rock to rub at her face to remove the tears, her stance relaxing immanently. "We found you! Will you keep your promise now?" The younger Anbu agent shifted slightly, his head turning to look towards the ground as Danzo glared over his shoulder at him.

"How did you come to these lands girl?" Danzo asked drawing Tenten's attention to him. Tenten glanced down at her black and red scroll before she turned to Sakura and quickly picked up her matching one.

"Mister gave us these scrolls; we had to work for them though." Tenten explained, holding out the red scroll to Danzo and pointing to the black one. "By holding them up together we followed the clues to the hole in the wall," Tenten pointed to the wall behind the tree and the hole that was carved into it. "We also collected a series of 'keys'" Tenten dug in her pocket and pulled out the stick she had gotten from her earlier Dango.

"...I see," Danzo mumbled turning to the two guards, "And you two?"

"We were patrolling the border of your land when we came across them," the brunet answered honestly. "We didn't know what to make of them, but we did follow them after they reviled a weakness in the wall."

"I see," Danzo said, tilting his head at them curiously. "And that gave you permission to possess the child when they came upon my garden?"

"We were... unsure if the girls were a threat..." Ao murmured.

"...I see, you're both are dismissed—return to your rounds," Danzo ordered watching the two men bow before they disappeared from sight. "How do you like my garden, little one?" Danzo asked, turning his attention back to Tenten and the still knocked out pinkette.

"It's pretty," Tenten answered softly, relaxing her stance and glancing around the large and bright garden full of brightly colored flowers and strange looking trees. "I've never seen plants like these before,"

"Good I try to keep the seeds within the compound," Danzo nodded his head, a faint smile twisting his lips as he turned to look over at the young man still standing just behind him. "You wish to speak to the girls, yes?" the young man nodded and Danzo nodded back, "Then do so, I'll be at the bridge."

"How did you get here?" the young man asked the second Danzo was out of hearing range, he was walking over to Tenten and kneeling beside her before she could even answer him.

"We followed your clues..." Tenten answered holding out the two scrolls to the young Anbu member.

"The clues don't lead here," he sighed rolling out the scrolls side by side, without much of a prompt Tenten unfolded the small map of the village they had gotten from the library, sneaking it out from between two books they had checked out. He stared dumbly at the map before looking at his own map; he looked back and forth for a moment before he snorted in amusement.

The girls were smarter then he gave them credit and it appeared that he had failed to take into account for their height and limited range of sight. It'd be a miracle if he didn't get sent back to the training regiment for messing this up so bad, the clues were supposed to lead the girls close to the Anbu barracks where a few Root agents were stationed waiting for the girls. Now that they were here they couldn't just 'disappear' after entering Danzo's private property, it'd flare up all kinds of alarms for the Hokage.

…

* * *

…

An hour or so later

…

* * *

…

"How long are you going to stare at me?" Danzo asked from where he sat on the low bridge with a small stream trickling beneath him.

"S-sorry," Tenten apologized with a bright blush as she stepped out from behind the bush where she had been watching him in curiosity.

"Don't be sorry," Danzo replied glancing back at her over his shoulder, "If you have a question it's best to be frank and ask it." Tenten blushed and stepped a little closer to him unsurely, her fingers twisting behind her back nervously.

"A-are you mad?" Tenten asked, not making eye contact with Danzo as she stumbled over her words, "I mean... are you mad... at us? Me and Sakura I mean... do you want us to go?"

"You can stay," Danzo said, shifting himself, trying to make himself more comfortable on the hard surface of the low bridge. "I don't have many visitors..."

"Don't you have any kids?" Tenten asked stepping a little closer and tilting her head to the side curiously.

"No, I never married either," Danzo admitted smiling at his own reflection in the soft trickling of the tiny stream just below him.

"Why not?" Tenten asked, stepping a little closer

"Because I never found a woman who made me happy," Danzo answered softly, a pretty brunet woman smiling at him flashed in his mind's eye.

"...didn't you ever want any kids?" Tenten asked shyly, bowing her head as if she expected to get hit for the question

"I did," Danzo agreed thoughtfully, "But I found away around having a child of my own."

"Did you adopt?" She asked her eyes bright with curiosity and hope

"Not in the manner you're thinking of," Danzo chuckled

"Oh..." Tenten looked back down at her feet, one foot drawing little circles in the dirt as she thought

"How's your friend?" Danzo asked, turning to look up at the small hill where the tree Tenten and Sakura came out beside sat. "Is she awake yet?"

"No..." Tenten answered glancing back up to look where she could just barely make out Sakura's curled up body at the base of the tree. Danzo lowered his eyes to examine Tenten a little closer, his eyes almost immanently locked in on the dark scare running up the side of her neck and the three almost identical ones on her upper left arm.

"What happened?" Danzo asked, making Tenten look back at him in confusion, "Your scars. Not many could survive from such wounds, especially someone as young as you."

"Oh," Tenten raised a hand to her neck, pulling her high color up to cover her scare self-consciously. "I always thought it was a birth mark..."

_I see_, Danzo thought turning to look back down into the stream thoughtfully. He knew that Tenten had been an orphan with no last name, but he never bothered to figure out how she managed to become an orphan. He could tell with one look that those scares were old, almost as hold as she was—that meant only one thing. She was a survivor of the Kiyobi attach and she has those scars as proof of her survival, it was entirely likely that her parents died trying to get her to safety or to treatment. If that's the case, it was understandable that no one really knew who her parents were or what her last name was.

"What about yours?" Tenten questioned, drawing Danzo's attention back to herself. Smiling at him, Tenten tapped her own chin in indication of the scar she was talking about.

"A sword fight," Danzo answered, turning to look back at the water. "It happened when I was a few years older then yourself... during the second great shinobi war..."

"Whoa!" Tenten shouted, her brown eyes dancing as she smiled brightly at Danzo, nearly shocking him speechless with her amazement. "You're as old as the Hokage is! I thought he was the oldest one in the village but I bet your giving him a run for his money, right?!" That wasn't what he was expecting to come from her mouth; as such, he didn't stop the snort of amusement from slipping passed his guard. He tried to cough to cover up it up but Tenten's wide smile and dancing eyes said she heard it for what it really was.

"Enough about me, what about you?" Danzo asked, changing the subject quickly. "What are your dreams?"

"To become like Lady Tsunade!" Tenten shouted excitedly, nearly jumping in place. "I want to be as great as a medical ninja like she is!" her answer was surprising; he was unaware of the girl's dream to be a medical kunochi. He had only known that she excelled in weapons and storage seals... seals! That's what he could teach her! That little bit of a tweak to her knowledge would make her a little more dangerous as a kunochi!

Now he just had to convince her to accept him teaching her...

…

* * *

…

Danzo smiled to himself as he let one of his Anbu escort the two girls to their respective homes, as soon as they were out of sight his smile was gone and he snapped around, letting the door to his compound snap soundly behind him. He barely made it to the dinning room when he felt Ao appear behind him in a low crouch.

"What is it?" Danzo asked lowly, not even turning to look back at the young man

"It's about the girl," Ao started, "her name is Sakura I believe..."

"Continue" Danzo said in a tone of voice that said he's keep walking if Ao's information wasn't good enough.

"I belief that she has a split personality disorder," Ao said softly, silence answering his declaration

"... Are you sure?" Danzo asked, glancing over his shoulder at the young ginger haired man, kneeling behind him.

"I'm positive," Ao answered with a nod. "The second soul was attempting to crush me in her mindscape, she wasn't overly found of being possessed."

"I see..." Danzo murmured thoughtfully, walking further into his large house with a secretive smirk. "You did well... Ao Yakamaka..."

…

* * *

…

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Flames are lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to review!**

**Page 10**


	8. Chapter 8

**Worst case Scenario**

Chapter 8: Not everything is known, new things arise

Koomahana

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

After their first meeting, Sakura and Tenten hung out together at school as often as they could. Tenten helped Sakura with her weapons training, which came easy to her, and Sakura helped Tenten with her tests, which came easy to _her_. Both girl's skills at the academy raised a little, Tenten's tests improved and Sakura's practice runs improved. One time they both decided to pay the strange man, they came across the previous week, a visit; knowing that he didn't have many visitors.

When they got to the wall where they found the hole into his garden, they found out that someone had repaired the wall. Not knowing any other way to get to the man, they tried to follow the wall but only ended up in the market and lost.

…

* * *

…

"Have some mercy on them already," his partner grumbled at him, brown eyes glancing at him through the holes of his mask. "Just lead them to the gates or something..."

"I'm not going anywhere near pinky," Ao growled at him

"Want me to go?" Ao growled at him and quickly transformed into the same cat the girls had been playing with the previous week, little red bow on the right ear and all. He could hear his partner chuckle at him and when the little pinkette squealed and picked him up, he could even hear his partner fall out of sight so he could hide his amusement better. He was going to kill the man after this; he didn't like the girl _at all_.

He did have to admit everything was rather... interesting at this height

…

* * *

…

Danzo couldn't help the twitch in his eye when he saw the two girls from the previous week standing at the front of his house. Sakura was holding a little brown cat that shared a creepy resemblance to the fire Daimyo's wife's pet cat Tora... said cat didn't look very pleased at the moment.

"Girls" Danzo greeted them with a nod, "I see you found the front door this time."

"Oh yeah..." Tenten chuckled, scratching the back of her neck and blushing in embarrassment

"S-Sorry about last week" Sakura said bowing to Danzo with a bright red face

"So long as you remembered the way to the front door, I don't mind," Danzo replied calmly, turning to walk away, "And as long as we're at it, my name is Danzo Shimura, I am a council member and head of the Anbu division as well as the master of this house hold; May I ask what your names are?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno," Sakura answered, shifting slightly to look up in confusion at Tenten, "um... I live with my mommy and daddy... and I go to the ninja academy..."

"I'm Tenten," Tenten said with a smile, bumping shoulders with Sakura to make her smile, "I live in the orphanage and attend the ninja academy."

"I see," Danzo murmured, trying to mimic one of Hiruzen's grandfatherly smiles, he didn't think it worked out well, "Would you like a walk through my garden?"

"Yes please!" the girls chimed together with bright smiles, never seeing the strange glint in Danzo's dark eyes. An hour later, while Tenten and Ao argued about Tenten's accuracy with her weapons, Sakura took a seat next to the river; for some reason watching the two argue made her smile.

"Sakura-chan" Danzo called softly, settling beside the small pinkette, "Why aren't you with Tenten-chan, practicing your throwing?"

"I don't have anything to throw," Sakura admitted softly, smiling as she watched Tenten and Ao compete against each other on a target a few feet from themselves—Ao's partner.

"Didn't your parents get you anything for the academy lessons?" Danzo asked curiously, knowing that it was one of the requirements for the academy

"... Yeah... but" Sakura admitted, eyes not leaving Tenten as she cheered about her near perfect diamond around the 'target', "They kind of... gotten taken away..."

"Oh? Do tell... please," Danzo added after a slight pause, making Sakura giggle as she turned to look up at him. Sakura just smiled at him, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. Danzo raised an eyebrow at Sakura, waiting for her to continue but she simply returned to watching Tenten and Ao compete.

"Sakura-chan," Danzo started softly, bringing the pinkette's attention back to himself, "How's your Taijutsu?"

"...I'm thirty-fifth in class..." Sakura admitted with a depressed sigh

"...How many students are in your class?"

"...thirty-five..."

Danzo frown at Sakura, the pinkette he knew had a mean right hook and she wasn't exactly a Taijutsu expert but she wasn't to be taken lightly either. When did that change? After she graduated? When she met Tsunade? Didn't the school take her aside and fix her stances? Didn't they help her training _at all_?

"Isn't anyone teaching you the basics?" Danzo asked with a frown, surly someone took notice of the strange girl

"Uh-huh," Sakura nodded, in agreement "But Mizuki-sensei is always pairing us non-clan kids against the clan kids. He doesn't actually teach us any of the academy Taijutsu forms, he just hands us a book and tells us to read. Sometimes if we're practicing in a group he'll correct some of our hands and stances... but..." Sakura trailed off and shrugged her shoulders, as if it didn't matter, "He just likes to make us spare each other. All the clan kids are at the top and all of us non-clan kids are at the bottom—I just so happen to be at the _very_ bottom."

"You speak as if that's normal," Danzo noted, not showing that the information was intriguing

"I'd rather get treated unfairly in a spare then get treated unfairly every day," Sakura sighed, a certain blonde popped into her mind, making her frown at the memories that followed his smiling face. "Mizuki-sensei... he's a little weird. He picks favorites but at the same time it's like he doesn't like anyone, sometimes his smiles... oh I don't know, they just seem _off_." Danzo nodded softly, showing that he was still listening to the pinkette, he was impressed with her knowledge and observation skills, she didn't show that trait before... was he only seeing it now because he knew her future? How many other children were just like her but were written off because no one stopped to look at them closely? How many other geniuses were in the academy that were just waiting to be seen but are being over looked?

Danzo listened as Sakura continued to talk about the academy, speaking about some teachers like their best friends and others as if they're a strange looking animal that she wasn't sure how to treat. She knew all of the students in her class by name and even their grade average, she even figured out who would be remaining at the final year and who wouldn't be. Sakura was... she was smarter then people gave her credit. It was almost like talking to Itachi when he was her age, she wasn't quite to his level of intelligence but she was scarily close. She just didn't have anyone there to teach her what she needed, her parents only taught her the basics but didn't reinforce them, her teachers over looked her because they think she'll drop out and her only friend is hell bent to protect her no matter what. Sakura was surrounded by people who only held her back, they didn't stop to think about what she'd need to surpass her current level of skill, they just writ her off as a drop out and didn't bother to actually see her.

"Danzo-sama," Sakura paused in her speaking to turn at the voice that sounded behind them, a tall gray haired Anbu was standing behind them, eyes locked onto Danzo's back. "The Hokage would like to speak to you."

_Again?_ Danzo thought with a slight frown, not understanding why his old friend would want to talk to him again so soon. "Alright little one, time for you and your friend to head back home now."

"Yes sir," Sakura sighed, accepting Danzo's hand to pull her too her feet. He smiled and patted her head, gently pushing her towards Tenten and Ao; noting how the grown man was watching them closely. Danzo nodded at Ao as a sign for him to walk both girls off the property and back to their respective homes, he then turned and followed the young Anbu to the Hokage tower.

He never noticed how the gray haired boy stopped to look back at both girls before he left

…

* * *

…

"You called Hiruzen?" Danzo asked as he stepped into the office, Hiruzen looked up at him from behind his pile of paper work with a raised eyebrow.

"I wasn't aware that I did..." Hiruzen mumbled softly, straightening in his seat to look at Danzo curiously. Danzo turned to glare at the young Anbu but the boy was already gone, leaving them alone in the crimson office and out of Danzo's range of punishment.

"Well... while you're here, why don't you tell me a few things," Hiruzen suggested, gesturing to one of empty chairs near his desk.

"What do you want to know?" Danzo asked curiously, taking the offered seat with a polite nod of his head.

"Why have you taken a sudden interest in two academy children?" Hiruzen asked blandly

"Straight to the point," Danzo chuckled, "The two found away onto my property without using anything that could even be considered sneaky." Hiruzen raised an eyebrow, silently asking for a little more info, "They found a hole in the wall to my garden." Danzo elaborated, fighting to roll his eyes, "This is their first time back since last week, I'm surprised that two visits from them counts as _me_ showing an interest in them when it's the other way around."

"That's because I belief that nothing is mere 'chance' with you," Hiruzen smiled around his smoking pipe, "I think you lured them there..."

_Close but not quite,_ Danzo stared dully at Hiruzen, one eyebrow slowly lifting "And to what gain would that be?"

"Obviously you've seen something in those two girls that everyone else didn't," Hiruzen answered, "So? What did you notice?"

"...I've come up with a few things the girls might specialize in when they're _older_" Danzo chuckled, settling both hands over his cane. "Although I doubt they'll be any real masters without the proper teachers but I guess that's beside the point."

"You used to show an interest in Itachi Uchiha," Hiruzen said thoughtfully, "Why aren't you now?"

"Itachi Uchiha still shows potential," Danzo answered with a slight shake of his head, "I would like to see him fly through the ranks of Anbu" _Because he did beautifully in my time_ "but it doesn't look as if you _or_ his parents will be allowing that any time soon."

"Danzo, are you giving up on the little prodigy?" Hiruzen asked mockingly, "that doesn't sound like you at all..."

"I'm not giving up on anyone," Danzo shot back, fighting not to sneer at his old friend. "I just found something that's a little more interesting, that's all." Hiruzen stared at Danzo for a long moment, as if he was trying to read his mind, Danzo didn't show anything more then his favorite smirk that annoyed the living hell out of Hiruzen.

"If you're going to train them, please keep in mind that they _are_ children," Hiruzen sighed, apparently giving up on searching for whatever it was he was looking for.

"As if I would break such fragile saplings," Danzo chuckled rising to his feet, "each sapling needs to be taken care of correctly, otherwise they'll wither away." In his time both girls stood beside a generation of clan children, standing on their own without so much as a bit of help from anyone else. Especially Tenten, she found her own way fighting without the need of a teacher, unfortunately that also made her an extreme long range fighter, something that was frequently taken advantage of by other shinobi. The girl was great with her future teammates but when she was on her own she was as good as dead; it was just a matter of which opponents she went up against.

"What of the Uchiha clan?" Hiruzen asked, stopping Danzo from leaving, "What has your... contact, said about them?" Danzo was quite a moment as he thought, he honestly forgot about that little problem, he couldn't be to quiet or else Hiruzen won't belief his words.

"I found that my contact... isn't as loyal as he once clamed to be," Danzo sighed as if disappointed, "a few of my men brought forward some... _enlightening_ evidence against my contact."

"...so you agree that the Uchiha are of no threat?" Hiruzen asked with narrowed eyes

"Oh no, I firmly belief that the Uchiha are a threat," Danzo chuckled as he opened the door and stepped out, "Just not all of them."

…

* * *

…

The following week, Sakura and Tenten arrived at Danzo's home looking as if they ran straight from the academy; after noticing the angle of the sun, Danzo figured that was a pretty good possibility. He welcomed them into his home and let them into his garden again, watching how Tenten and Ao almost immanently went into a throwing contest. After seeing them chop on of his rarer plants in half, Danzo kicked them both out of his garden and to the training grounds on the other side of the wall. While he picked up the broken branch of his smaller tree and tried to bind it in place, Sakura had stepped forward and quickly wrapped a thick piece of cloth around the branch he was holding in place, gently tying a knot and smiling up at him cheerfully.

"Thank you," Danzo said nodding his head at Sakura's good work with the branch

"Daddy likes his garden too," Sakura said smiling at the broken branch, "but he takes care of his a little differently then you do."

"Oh? What dose he do?" Danzo asked turning to walk away, letting Sakura catch up to him easily enough

"Daddy uses chakra to heal his plants and make them grow even faster," Sakura answered, smiling up at Danzo cheerfully. "Daddy says that when I'm bigger he'll teach me how, but until then I have to keep watering them once a week."

"Sounds as if your father has pretty good chakra control," Danzo murmured thoughtfully, now understanding where Sakura's talent came from.

"Daddy's chakra control is really good!" Sakura agreed with a giggle, "Daddy says that someday he'll teach me some of his family's style, but I have to wait until I'm older when I can handle it better."

"Do you know what your father means by that?" Danzo asked curiously, he hadn't been aware that Kizashi had actual shinobi skills

"No," Sakura answered with a huff, "Daddy says I'm still too little." Danzo had the feeling that her father was talking about more then just her age or abnormal small height and weight.

"Hmm... well I have a gift for you if you—"

_Boom_

Danzo stopped in his tracks to the bridge and glared over at the plume of smoke rising from his training grounds next door. Taking in a deep breath he marched over to the nearest door to the training grounds, ignoring Sakura's hurried steps as she tried to follow him.

"What's going on?" Danzo's voice boomed in the clearing's air making Tenten stiffen from where she crouched, slowly she turned nervous brown eyes and a pale face towards Danzo as he approached stiffly with Sakura in toe.

"D-Danzo-s-sama" Ao coughed out, stumbling out from behind a tree some feet away from Tenten. Sakura giggled at the man's black streaked wild locks that were stuck up in a strange fashion, looking out at the field Sakura whistled loudly at the large black smudge and dent in the middle of the training field.

"What happened to my training field?" Danzo asked in irritation, fixing training fields were expensive

"I-I think th-that's my f-fault," Tenten stuttered out embarrassed and ashamed, "I-I didn't mean too..."

"I suggest we don't let her go near the explosive tags," Ao coughed, trying to lay his hair back into place, "I'm not sure how but she managed to blow up one of her kunai knifes mid air."

"I just wanted it to go a little further then normal," Tenten mumbled, drawing in the dirt with the tip of her toe, "I didn't mean to make it glow..."

_Defiantly chakra control lessons_, Danzo sighed at the thought, still not sure how he should even start training the girls without making it obvious. "Sounds like you added chakra to the blade when you threw it," Danzo said looking at the destruction left behind by the kunai knife then at the cuts and bruising on Tenten's arms and Ao's obvious irritated aura that surrounded him like a blanket.

"I didn't mean too," Tenten mumbled again with a sigh, not making eye contact with Danzo

"...That doesn't really matter, you still did it," Danzo replied, not seeing Tenten's flinch at the words that were so familiar to her. "You'll need some training to get better control of your chakra; otherwise you'll repeat the mistake and end up hurting someone."

"Tr-training?" Tenten stammered out, blinking up at Danzo in surprise

"Yeah, we don't want you making any more of your weapons explode..." Danzo said thoughtfully nudging a burnt rock at his feet. "I should properly get you a special kunai set..."

"Oh you don't have to do that!" Tenten said, flinging her hands up in front of her and waving them around as if in a panic, "You don't have to do anything for me, I'll just focus on not using my chakra when I practice. This way when I practice I don't have to worry about accidentally hurting anyone"

"If you pull back on your practice with your chakra you'll never get a good handle on it," Danzo replied, now understanding how Tenten never expanded more in her training, she must have done some serious damage when she was still a child. "Besides, someone has to teach you how to control it. Obviously your academy instructors aren't doing their jobs."

"Iruka-sensei is doing his best!" Tenten and Sakura shouted at the same time, surprising the two men

"Naruto just keeps messing up and making Iruka-sensei run after him," Sakura said pouting at the ground, "and Iruka-sensei has to get another instructor to help us because he's the only one who can find Naruto and bring him back..."

"...Okay so Iruka-san dose his best but he still can't be teaching you much if he's spending all his time chasing down another student." Danzo sighed, noting how both girls shared a look and sighed at the same time, agreeing with him despite themselves.

_I'll have to remember to talk to Hiruzen about Mizuki,_ Danzo thought as both girls stepped up to stand beside each other. _And by the sounds of it, Iruka as well_

"Alright, Ao get to a medic, girls follow me," Danzo ordered, turning to go back to the garden, both girls looked at each other in confusion before they followed, Ao disappearing quickly after. Danzo led the girls to the small stream in his garden then sat atop the bridge, letting both girls sit before him curiously.

"Give me your hands," Danzo said, holding out his hands expectantly to both girls "I want to show you how to find your chakra." Tenten and Sakura looked at each other again before they followed his instructions.

"Close your eyes girls," Danzo ordered, they both did as they were told, "Imagine diving into yourself. It'll be dark at first but you'll find a small light eventually, don't be frustrated if you can't find it right away, the smaller the amount the harder it is to find."

"Um... Mister..." Sakura spoke up softly, shifting uncomfortably in her seat, opening her eyes to look up at him shyly. "What dose it mean... if, say, someone already found their chakra?"

"You already know what to search for?" Danzo asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at the little pinkette. He knew she was a genius at chakra control... but this was absurd

"It's... it's always been there..." Sakura murmured shyly, "I've never really... I don't really know how to describe it... it's always been there... like a warm blanket or another layer of skin... it's always been there..."

"Interesting," Danzo murmured, "Close your eyes girls," Tenten gasped and quickly closed her eyes again, Sakura blushing brightly as she mimicked the brunet beside her. "Don't be afraid, I'm going to show you my chakra," both girls nodded and then gasped when Danzo's chakra brushed against their own, he focused mostly on Tenten, showing her where her own chakra was so she wouldn't accidentally use it and end up damaging her coils as she's been doing.

"Did you find yours Tenten?"

"Uh-huh," Tenten murmured softly, "it's really warm... but it doesn't feel right... like it's sick or something..." Danzo frowned at Tenten, letting his chakra retract from her core where she stayed playing with the little amount she had. Tracing a line straight up, Danzo prodded the scares he knew were on Tenten's neck and left arm; he flinched back at the malevolent chakra that lashed back at him furiously.

"Mister?" Tenten asked, opening her eyes when she felt Danzo jerk back from her, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Danzo reassured retracting his hand from Sakura to rub at his left that had been in contact with Tenten. "What do you have planned tomorrow?"

"Mostly staying at the orphanage for homework, why?"

"... Come here by noon tomorrow," Danzo answered, shifting to glance down at his hand with a frown, "There'll be someone here who'll have to look at your chakra system..."

"Can I come?" Sakura questioned curiously

"...I don't see why you can't," Danzo answered slightly hesitantly, "but only if you follow my next instructions carefully."

"Okay!" both girls giggled, shifting to sit a little closer together. The rest of the day went with Danzo teaching them the beginnings of meditation and dabbling a little with sensing. When the sun began to set Danzo had Ao escort both girls back to their respective homes while he left to have a talk with Hiruzen.

He was hoping that he was simply hallucinating that dark chakra but it was best to be safe then sorry

…

* * *

…

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Flames are lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to review!**

**Page 11**


	9. Chapter 9

**Worst case Scenario**

Chapter 9: Secrets from six years ago

Koomahana

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

Tenten and Sakura giggled as they hurried through the streets, ducking under large two person loads and jumping over crates the girls ran and giggled together on the way over to their new favorite place. Curiosity and wonder filling their souls as they imagined what the old man wanted to teach them that day; both unaware of the curious eyes following them.

"Come on Tenten this way!" Sakura giggled as she ran ahead, "I remember that sign! We're almost there!"

"Hay wait up!" Tenten laughed as she hurried after Sakura, she ran around a group of kids and ducked around the adults of the market, trying to follow Sakura when she was excited was harder then it should have been. "Sakura!"

"Here!" Sakura shouted skidding to a halt, "We're here—Gyaa!" Tenten didn't see Sakura stop and ran straight into the pinkette, sending them both tumbling to the ground in a pile.

"Ow~"

"S-Sorry~" Tenten grumbled pulling herself off Sakura with huff, "Are you okay?"

"I think so," Sakura grumbled lifting her head to look at Tenten, "nothing hurts..."

"Sakura... your nose is bleeding..." neither girl noticed Hiruzen and Danzo standing at the gates of Danzo's estate watching them in amusement, Danzo was actually looking a little embarrassed by their antics. Hiruzen couldn't stop snorting in amusement as the two girls proceeded to panic about Sakura's bloody nose, eventually Tenten remembered that she had a tissue in her pocket, she quickly pulled it out and delicately pushed it up Sakura's nose.

"Very good," Hiruzen chuckled drawing both girl's attention to them, which brought bright blushes to their cheeks.

"Lord Hokage!" the girls shouted out together

"Hello girls, how are you?" Hiruzen asked with a smile

"Okay... I guess," Tenten answered looking at Sakura, who looked pointedly down at her nose

"I'll be okay," Sakura sighed, eyes tearing up slightly as she gingerly whipped a little blood away from her lip

"If you two are ready," Danzo murmured turning and gesturing inside his home, "let's go to the garden, shall we?" both girls grinned and jumped to their feet, quick to follow Danzo inside.

_The garden?_ Hiruzen thought as he followed the children closely. He had known Danzo had a garden but he had never gotten the chance to go inside; Danzo didn't just let anyone enter his 'precious garden', not even old friends.

"Hay mister," Tenten called as they entered the garden, not at all surprised by the rare, strange and beautiful looking plants that now surrounded her. "You said yesterday that you wanted me here by noon, was it because of lord Hokage?"

"Oh no and thank you for reminding me," Danzo answered patting Tenten's head as he looked around the garden, "Ah Ao come out please." The young man jumped down from the tree beside them, kneeling before the group calmly, "I need you to help Sakura-chan with her sensing training, you know where we left off yesterday."

"Yes sir," Ao nodded and straightened looking down at Sakura, the pinkette backed up and hid behind Danzo, looking up at Ao with a pout on her face.

"I wanna go with you," Sakura said, giving Danzo her best puppy dog look

"No Sakura-chan," Danzo sighed unaffected by her expression, gently pushing her towards Ao, "Tenten, Hiruzen and I must speak with a doctor inside; you must practice your sensing—do you want to avoid your bullies?" Danzo asked quickly, seeing that Sakura was going to object. Sakura's eyes winded and she bowed her head, her voice sighing out 'yes sir' like it was a breath of air.

"Good," Danzo nodded his head and gently nudged her forward again at the same time he nudged Tenten back towards the house, Danzo helped Tenten over the large steps that she always had trouble going up and then proceeded inside with Hiruzen close behind.

"For the record I don't like you," Sakura replied when her friends were out of sight,

"Good that's something we have in common," Ao replied turning on his heel and walking away, towards the bridge

"You don't like you?" Sakura asked in confusion

"I don't like _brats,_" Ao corrected irritably

"What's a brat?"

"Look at your reflection," Ao answered, spinning on his heel and sitting on the bridge. Ao's brow twitched twice at the sight of Sakura leaning over the bridge rail to look at the surface of the small river below them, "Sit _down_." Ao ordered, glade that he hadn't had the chance to remove his mask yet; Sakura pouted at him before she did as she was told, crossing her arms and glaring up at him.

"Now you remember the stance—"

"Of course I remember the stance from yesterday," Sakura interrupted with a roll of her eyes, "I'm not _dumb_."

"...Interrupt me again and I'll hit you," Ao replied

"Quite stating the obvious and I won't interrupt you," Sakura shot back straight faced; as Ao stared at the pinkette in front of him, he felt his brow twitch a couple more times.

This was going to be the longest training session he's ever had

…

* * *

…

"It's a bloody miracle Lord Hokage," the woman sighed, her white eyes pulsating softly as she stared at Tenten's body. "Those wounds should have out-right killed her but it looks like someone, or a couple of someone's," the possibility of it being her parents work went unsaid "managed to make the Kiyobi's chakra less destructive. It actually courses through her body healing her constantly; I bet she's never gotten sick" Tenten nodded in agreement "her bruises and cuts properly heal by the end of the day" Tenten mumbled 'mostly' at the end with a slight pout "and I bet she's stronger then she looks too." Tenten blinked dumbly at the woman, her eyes clouding over in thought

"Dose being stronger involve knocking out a grown man with a stick to his jaw?" Tenten asked curiously, tilting her head to the side

_Yes_ was the universal answer but no one had the heart to say it aloud

"I'm saying it's a miracle Lord Hokage because it's molding _with_ her chakra," the young Hyūga said, turning her attention to Hiruzen and Danzo who stood nearby. "I think we caught it just in time, a few more years and she wouldn't be able to mold her chakra correctly. Maybe for little things like walking on water or trees but she wouldn't be able to perform any jutsu's."

And now Danzo knew why the Tenten he knew excelled in weaponry and nothing else

_Good thing I mentioned it then_, Danzo thought, not out worldly appearing to care about the news, _There's still time to fix the damage done to her..._

"W-what dose that mean?" Tenten asked nervously

"I'm sorry little one," the young woman said, crouching to Tenten's level, "it'll take a long time and sometimes it'll be very painful but we have to get that foreign chakra out of you. If we don't, you won't be able to be a fully fledge kunochi—you won't make it passed chunin and that will be difficult enough."

"B-but..."

"It doesn't have to be all of it," She reassured quickly, "But a lot of it is creating false chakra net works and that can make molding chakra difficult. Do you understand?"

"C-cant we make it... I don't know... move with the rest of my chakra?" Tenten asked nervously, her heat beat picking up in fear and panic, "Can't you-or we-or _whoever_ make the bad chakra apart of mine?"

"We could try," the young woman said thoughtfully, "but that would require some seals... and chakra binds and some other expensive things that you can't afford... and will possibly never be able to avoid. Removing the chakra is the easiest and cheapest way... I'm sorry little one..."

"Why dose everything have to revolve around money?" Tenten asked sourly, "I don't see what that has to do with anything..."

"Some day you will," She sighed patting Tenten's head affectionately, "Someday."

"Hyūga-san" Danzo called, drawing the woman's attention to himself, "If Tenten had someone to pay for all the expenses, how long would the process be to make the foreign chakra apart of her own?"

"uh... a few years," She answered in bewilderment, "I'm sorry Shimura-san but most of the techniques performed for that wouldn't be just expensive but also needing the consent of Tenten's parent's... seeing as she's an orphan..."

_In other words the process would be __**extremely**__ painful_, Danzo sighed, turning to look at his old friend "Hiruzen,"

"No" Hiruzen shot out imminently, "If I let you do that you'll turn her into an Anbu agent."

"Not right away," Danzo snorted, "how about this, if you let me I won't let her enter the Anbu ranks until she's in her twenties—like every other agent _and_ I won't teach her anything too advanced. I'll leave, oh..., ninety-percent of her training up to the Jonin instructor and her own devises."

"Deal" Hiruzen nodded in agreement, turning to look at the two bewildered girls he smiled cheerfully at Tenten. "Congratulations Tenten-chan you just got adopted,"

"I did?" Tenten asked in confusion

"Yup, you're a Shimura now"

…

* * *

…

"Why do I have to carry her?" Danzo asked, Hiruzen irritably, "I have a hard enough time walking by myself."

"She's your daughter," Hiruzen chuckled

"Damn brat quite that!"

"Huh?" Hiruzen and Danzo both stopped in their tracks to look at the garden curiously, Hiruzen snorted in amusement at the giggling mass of pinkette's running scatter brained in the garden, Danzo couldn't help but stare dully at Ao who was chasing each pinkette and dispelling each one he touched as quickly as possible. There were dozens of illusions of Sakura but because Ao didn't know which one was the real one, he had to go through and disrupt each illusion individually or risk hurting Sakura; Ao's biggest problem was that every time he dispatched five clones, Sakura created ten more.

"A wall of pink," Tenten murmured sleepily from Danzo's back, eyes barely even open; no one really wanted to admit that that was an accurate description of the mess in front of them.

"Shian please take her," Danzo ordered, wobbling forward dangerously. Just then, Ao's partner—Shian—appeared, quickly took Tenten from Danzo's back, and held her close to his chest as Danzo deftly put his cane back in front of himself.

"Sakura-chan what are you doing to poor Ao-kun?" Hiruzen asked in amusement, stepping forward to watch the blonde disperses another three pinkette's before moving on to another group

"A test!" most of the girls giggled out together, which seemed to annoy Ao further as he swept through the mass again, irritated that Sakura kept popping out even more clones just to mess with him

"Sakura-chan please stop torturing one of my best men," Danzo sighed, looking pointedly at the only none moving pinkette in the entire garden.

"He started it," Sakura pouted, letting her illusion clones disperse. Ao stilled mid leap and crouched lowly, eyes scanning the garden quickly

"Sakura-chan where did you learn that clone jutsu?" Hiruzen asked curiously

"At school," Sakura answered as if it was obvious, "the best illusion is the one that's the most life like... that's what they teach us, it wasn't hard to make my illusion clones look real enough..."

"Could you tell me how you did it?" Hiruzen asked, watching how Ao turned on his heal and marched straight off to the nearest training grounds to keep himself from physically harming the pinkette. "The Illusion clone you're taught at the academy doesn't look like that..." _This one is scarily similar to the shadow clone..._

"I wanted to know how to make my clones look more real," Sakura grumbled pulling her knees closer to her chest "So I thought the best way was to study a mirror but I won't always have a mirror on me so... so I thought that I could try to memorize what my body looked like... through my chakra..."

_A few more years like that and she'd be popping out shadow clones_, Hiruzen thought with a strained looking smile

"What's wrong with Tenten-chan?" Sakura asked, looking at her friend curiously

"She'll be fine," Danzo sighed, "She just fainted that's all. How did your training go?" Sakura shifted uncomfortably

"It-it kind of... didn't?" Sakura said shyly, looking up at the two old men through her hair shyly

"...Hiruzen was teaching your boys this hard?" Danzo asked looking at his once friend

"Nope," Hiruzen grinned at him, dark eyes glinting, "They were mama boys through and through."

"It's going to get worse isn't it?"

"Just wait for puberty," Hiruzen snickered, "That should be fun!"

_Do I want to know?_ Sakura thought staring at the snickering Hokage and straight faced council member

…

* * *

…

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Flames are lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to review!**

**Page 7**


	10. Chapter 10

**Worst case Scenario**

Chapter 10: when you don't dig deep enough

Koomahana

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

_W-what happened?_ The world around her was dark and cold, she felt something feather light roll down the side of her face, Sweat? Opening her eyes she stared dully at the dark, low ceiling over her; turning her head she saw that she was in a long, semi-wide room, with rows and rows of bunk beds housed inside the walls of the long room, staircases marked the entrance to each bed.

_The orphanage,_ she sighed, turning on her side and peaking over the edge of her bed curiously, _It was just a dream then..._

"Psst, Tenten," Tenten blinked and turned back to the open side of her bed staring in confusion of the little blond boy crouching just around the corner of the stairs, big blue eyes looking at her in concern.

"N-Naruto?" Tenten murmured with a frown, "What are you doing up? The den mother will be worried again..." Tenten knew the hard old woman was made through hard ships and heartache, she had a tendency to be a little harder on Naruto then what she was with everyone else but it wasn't as if she hated him. It was more like, she was afraid of something happening to him; other times she was down right furious with him but in those rarer moments, the blonde had it coming.

"I-I know..." Naruto murmured moving a little closer, "I-it's just... you didn't look well... like you were sick..."

"I'm fine Naruto..." Tenten murmured, waving him away as she heard a click in the hall just outside of their room, "Quickly get back to bed..."

"B-but..." Naruto hesitated, worry and fear etched on his features "Den mother isn't here tonight... the Oniji is..." Tenten stiffened at the fearful whisper, her teeth grinding together as understanding filled her. The old man that every kid in the orphanages universally called 'Oniji' was as hard as steal and as cold as ice. He stared at the girls strangely, sending unpleasant shivers up her spine every time he looked at her, and abused the boys, Naruto just a little bit more harshly.

The Den mother ruled the orphanage with a soft Iron hand, a strict grandmother with a warm smile

The Oniji trampled about the orphanage as if he was a king who didn't give a damn about his subjects

"Come here," Tenten murmured, ushering Naruto closer, "Quickly, if he checks down this far we'll pretend to be asleep."

"W-what if-if he" Naruto stuttered gulping as he crawled into bed beside her, shivering as she pulled her blanket over him and held him close, "What if he-he..."

"Don't worry Naruto," Tenten murmured softly, tightening her hold reassuringly, "If he takes you away I'll say it was a nightmare... he can't ague too much with that." Naruto whimpered softly at the sound of their bedroom door opening, Tenten gritted her teeth and tightened her hold on the blond, turning her back to the open bars keeping her from falling out of her bed. She hated sleeping like that but if it meant protecting one of the smaller kids, Naruto especially, she didn't mind nearly as much.

She always swore to leave this place behind someday

"_You're a Shimura now"_

But she couldn't just leave the little ones behind, Oniji didn't get to close to any of the girls when she was around, he kept his distance when she was within sight but if she wasn't... what would he do to the other children then? Would everything get worse?

"I'll protect you..." Tenten murmured into the top of Naruto's head, _If I can't... I know someone who will..._

…

* * *

…

The next day Tenten and Sakura sat beneath the tree in front of the school, sharing their lunch and speaking softly.

"...I thought you wanted to get adopted," Sakura said, passing Tenten some of her rice dish.

"I do" Tenten said with a sigh, "It's just... well what about the younger girls? Oniji looks at them strangely but not nearly as strangely as he looks at us older girls, like he's waiting for something magical to happen."

"How dose he treat the boys?" Sakura asked curiously smiling when Tenten passed her some apple slices

"Like they're bugs," Tenten answered bluntly, "Whenever there are more boys then girls and he's in charge until Den mother get's back then he takes the boys into a separate room and locks them there."

"Did you try telling the Den mother?" Sakura asked,

"Yeah but it's like my words go in one ear and the other," Tenten sighed, slumping against the tree, "I know she cares but it's like Oniji has something on her and she can't do anything about it."

"Maybe he dose," Sakura said thoughtfully, "hay why don't we go to the library after school instead of Shimura-san's?" Sakura suggested looking up at the other kids who started to approach only to stop and bicker amongst themselves, "We could try to look at some books on behaviors, see what they say about Oniji-san."

"Okay," Tenten agreed straitening and gobbling down her food quickly

"...Hay did you ever say anything to Shimura-san's offer?" Sakura asked, "Or did you really just faint?"

"I really did faint," Tenten answered slowing down to drink some water "I-I still haven't said anything to him about it..." Tenten sighed, "he's kind of only adopting me because of... because of my scares..."

"You're scares?" Sakura questioned, "Oh you mean those really faint looking marks you try to hide?"

"Uh-huh," Tenten packed up her box carefully "According to Hyūga-san there's some bad chakra in them that's hurting _my_ chakra net work. If something isn't done about it I'll never progress beyond chunin and the most ninjutsu I'll be able to use is tree climbing and water walking."

"Well that sucks," Sakura sighed, glancing up again at the group of older kids as she packed up her empty box and quickly placing it in her bag. "If that's the case, then let him adopt you, let him fix your chakra net work and then make sure that he'll never regret it."

"Never regret adopting me?" Tenten questioned, eyes flickering up to glace at the group of kids before looking back at Sakura and helping her rise to her feet as she flung her own bag over her shoulder

"Yeah," Sakura gave Tenten a bright smile, "Achieve your dream! Become a Sanin!"

"Only if you become a Sanin with me," Tenten said with a matching smile, holding her hand out to Sakura

"Of course!"

Their bells jingled cheerfully, as if blessing their promise

…

* * *

…

Ao sighed as his newest charge went back into the academy. He was supposed to pick Tenten up early and take her back to the orphanage to pack her things; but he ended up hearing the interesting little conversation she was having with the pink haired psychopath instead. Now he had to explain to his master why his new daughter wasn't currently packing for her new home and tell him about this strange man named 'Oniji'.

_I really hope it's nothing more then a rude old man_, Ao thought, bounding away from the academy and hurrying to do some research on the man who worked at the orphanage part time.

…

* * *

…

Tenten smiled as she waved Sakura good-bye on the steps of the library, Naruto had arrived at the library with three older girls to bring her back to the orphanage, Oniji was angry with her for not coming back in time and the Den mother still wasn't back yet. As the group of five neared the orphanage, Naruto clung just a little closer to Tenten and Akane, one of the older girls who tried her best to keep all the girls away from Oniji. Tenten smiled and patted his hand where he held onto her, Shizume and Nana also walked beside them, like guards escorting their charges to their own execution.

"_Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man  
They say murdered three.  
Strange things have happened here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree._"

Naruto took deep even breaths at the soft song Akane started when they were within sight of the orphanage, Tenten was soon singing beside her, Shizume joining seconds after her.

"_Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out  
For his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.__"_

Half way through the second verse, Nana and Naruto were both singing and as they advanced on their destination, Tenten heard some of the other kids outside singing with them, urging others to come out for the song.

"_Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run,  
So we'd both be free.  
Strange things have happened here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.__"_

It wasn't long before all twenty-five children of the orphanage were outside or at the window's watching Oniji glare at the small group of five children who simply repeated the song, waiting for him to snap at them. Yes the children of the orphanage sang 'hanging tree' together, as their only form of vengeance to the spiteful and cruel old man; they also sang it when one of them was adopted, the Den mother left and returned, and whenever any adult arrived at the building. Sometimes Oniji would let them sing their song for several times and sometimes he—

"Shut up you ungrateful little brats!" Oniji roared out, his voice echoing in the dark of the night

The orphans fell silent immanently, no one dared to go against an angry Oniji

"Drop dead Oniji"

Except Tenten, she was the only one who stood against him regularly

"Tenten," 'Oniji' hissed out, his dark eyes glinting dangerously, "You were supposed to be in bed with everyone else _hours_ ago"

"I'm sorry," Tenten replied in a voice that said she wasn't

"Where were you?" Oniji asked with a low growl

"None of your busyness," Tenten answered strait faced, she had been expecting him to growl out a warning or threat, waving his cane at her or one of the others to get her to talk but Oniji just stared at her furiously for several long moments before a smile stretched across his lips.

"You're seven this year," Oniji said with a sickenly sweet smile, making a shiver force it's way over Tenten's shoulders and her eyes to narrow suspiciously at him.

"I'm ten," Akane said, stepping between Tenten and Oniji with trembling legs

"I'm eight," Nana spook up, stepping forward and pushing Naruto behind her protectively

"I'm nine," Shizume said, pushing Tenten behind herself protectively

"And I'll deal with each of you later," Oniji replied calmly, turning on his heal and walking away, "Come along children, time for dinner, then off to bed."

…

* * *

…

"Sir we have a problem," Ao said, not even bothering to knock on the Hokage's door, knowing that both the Hokage and Danzo were in a meeting "The Den mother's body was found."

"Her body?" Hiruzen repeated slowly, his heart skipping a beat "what of her helper?"

"He doesn't exist before the Kiyobi attach," Ao answered, holding up a little black book for both old men to see the entrance photo inside "He dose fit a wanted 'dead or alive' entry in the bingo book though."

"This man?" Hiruzen and Danzo asked as they huddled over the bio of the nuke-nin, he was labeled as a Genin in strength but other wise his crimsons were all... all based on children...

"Kami-sama" Hiruzen whispered, paling at the simple word inscribed there

"Get to the orphanage and make sure he isn't there," Danzo ordered coldly

"He is," Ao answered, "He only leaves when the Den mother is around... with her dead..." _He'll have no reason to leave_...

"Arrest him," Hiruzen ordered, "If he so much as tries to run you have my permission to kick his ass"

"With extreme predigest" Danzo added before Ao disappeared

"Worried about your daughter?" Hiruzen couldn't help but ask as he rose to his feet

"Worried about your grandson?" Danzo shot back irated, yes he was worried because without Tenten then his plans would be basically ruined, it had nothing to do with the fact that he gotten a little used to both girls showing up on his door step and bugging him for his attention or a new lesson.

…

* * *

…

Tenten hissed as Oniji threw her into the dark room he sometimes beat the other boys in when the girls weren't there to keep his attention; looking around the dark room she understood why the boys were so afraid of Oniji.

"Monster," Tenten hissed out, tears springing to her eyes from the pain in of her fingers that was twisted strangely.

"Better then being a whore," Oniji shot back, "Which you'll be soon."

Tenten wasn't dumb, she knew what he was talking about and she had no intentions of letting him anywhere near her

"Not without a fight," Tenten growled picking up one of the scattered about blades and holding it in front of herself protectively

"Ah~ you think you have a chance" Oniji mocked, not even close to being concerned for his well fair

"I'll die before I let you touch another one of us," Tenten replied coldly "You've been here too long, old man." Tenten let her chakra flow into the weapon and quickly blocked the old man's strike with his cane, cutting deeply into the cane only to stop at the sharp _ting_ that resonated from inside. Tenten's eyes widened in realization just as Oniji kicked her into the far wall, laughing as a few scattered weapons fell on her, scratching her and knocking the wind out of her.

_I can't do this alone,_ Tenten thought gasping for breath as she pulled herself up, _I need help... someone—anyone help me!_

…

* * *

…

_Help!_

Naruto gasped as he slammed into a sitting position, his eyes wide and his heart beat thumping loudly in his chest. Scrambling out of bed he hurried down a few beds to the familiar one that belonged to his friend, knowing she'd protect him for the night.

"Tenten," Naruto whispered softly, peaking around the wall to see that Tenten's bed was empty

"Oniji has her," Naruto turned around to stare back at the fearful blue eyes of another boy, "He took her away, he's going to make her just like Akane and Shizume and Nana. He took Tenten to the shack." Naruto paled, his eyes widening, he didn't stop to think about the consequences of his actions, he snapped around and ran right out of the room, forgetting about being sneaky and only caring about getting to his comfort friend.

He won't let her get that haunted look the three older girls have—he _refused_ to let her get those same eyes

…

* * *

…

"Hold still little brat" Oniji hissed as he swung his small dull sword at Tenten, growing irated with her. Tenten quickly blocked with a bow staff, gritting her teeth at the jarring sensation that vibrated up her arms. Oniji quickly removed her staff with a few twists of his dull blade, smirking as Tenten tried to reach for another weapon but saw none near her.

_Great,_ Tenten thought pressing herself further into the corner she found herself in, _No weapons and backed into a corner..._ Tenten blinked as she saw a kunai just behind Oniji, a memory from the last time she held a real kunai flashed in her mind. Smirking, Tenten stared up at Oniji with determination shinning like fire in her brown orbs.

"Ch, stupid brat," Oniji frowned at Tenten, bringing his sword down just as she burst forward

_Don't stop!_ Tenten thought trying her best to ignore the pain that irrupted in her shoulder as she ran, she hissed in pain as Oniji tripped her, sending her face first into the floor and pushing her kunai a little further away.

"Such a pitiful little girl," Oniji taunted, "Do you know why you're an orphan Tenten-_chan_?" he asked mockingly, smirk widening as Tenten crawled forward away from him, tears dropping from her eyes. "Because your parents _hate_ you," Oniji laughed when Tenten stiffened, her eyes widening. "That's ri~ght" Oniji leaned against his blunt sword as if it was still in it's wooden sheath disguising it as a cane, "You're parents dropped you off at the door step and didn't look back as they walked away. No last words, no tears, no mementoes—nothing but you wrapped up in a little blue blanket."

"Y-you were there?" Tenten asked, pulling herself forward

"Of course," Oniji chuckled, stepping forward with a cruel grin, "Your mother was quite the looker, I've been waiting for you to grow up enough to look like her and right to my predictions, you truly do look like your mother. Almost a perfect reflection," Tenten turned on the cold hard floor, staring up at Oniji with teary brown orbs, "No, not almost, you are the _perfect_ reflection of your own mother. Cold heart and all," Oniji bent towards her and something in Tenten snapped

"LIER!" Tenten swung her glowing kunai up, letting it fly out of her hand to cut Oniji in his neck and explode against the far wall, making half the building come down and forcing Oniji to jump and fly out of the only exit with Tenten in hand before it collapsed on them. With a snarl Oniji slammed Tenten into a tree, dark eyes glinting dangerously

"Stupid girl," Oniji hissed, "I _was_ going to let you live... but I don't think I will now..."

"You're a liar," Tenten whimpered, pushing herself up from the ground, tears dropping down her face and making clean tracks in the mud and blood splattered there. "You speak lies as easily as breathing, my parents didn't leave me here—not with a monster like you looking over us."

"What would you know?" Oniji asked with glare, "You were barely a year old, all scares and no hope of survival."

_Come on,_ Tenten thought, reaching for the familiar warmth Danzo had taught her to look for, _Both of you, come out! Wake up! Wake up and save me!_

"_I_ bandaged your wounds, _I_ made sure you didn't get infection, _I_ made sure you survived—and this is how you thank me?" Oniji snarled his question as he pulled Tenten up by her hair, fingers twisting in the long brown curls, forcefully raising her into the air until her feet dangled uselessly beneath her. "You dumb little orph—"

"Drop dead," Tenten growled out, her brown eyes weren't her normal brown—they were furious, demonic crimson with slitted pupils.

"Wh-what the—" Oniji gasped as Tenten slammed her fist into his chest, pushing everything she had into the strike, hoping and praying that the simple strike would do more damage then she thought it would do. Tenten landed on her feet as Oniji sailed through the air taking out a tree while he was at it, panting softly Tenten slowly walked forward. Seeing a wooden staff lodged into the dirt half way to her destination, Tenten stooped and picked it up, using it like a cane as she approached Oniji slowly.

"Ha-ha-ha, I knew it," Tenten stiffened at Oniji's voice, coming a little closer she watched as Oniji pushed himself up a little further. "I knew you were a survivor," Tenten didn't say anything as she stopped several feet away, crimson eyes staring down at him in confusion, "you're a survivor, a true survivor of the Kiyobi's attach. Those scares of yours are more then just the show of the Kiyobi's stray nail chipping off and hitting you, they're proof that you're a survivor of his toxic chakra. You truly are a one in a million girl, you truly were worth the effort of saving."

"_Those wounds should have out-right killed her but it looks like someone, or a couple of someone's, managed to make the Kiyobi's chakra less destructive. It's acutely healing her!"_

"You didn't save me" Tenten murmured eyes hardening at the chuckling old man, "My parents saved me, they gave their lives to make sure the Kiyobi's chakra didn't kill me."

"Hu~h?" Oniji coughed some blood out and spat it to the side as if it meant nothing to him, "So someone told you... damn and here I thought I kept everything from you."

"You don't know anything about me," Tenten hissed, watching Oniji pull himself up a little further

"And you know nothing of me," Oniji chuckled, flicking his hand out revealing a string of bombs that were previously hidden in his sleeves. "Time to die... my kitsune..."

"You're disgusting," Tenten hissed, readying her staff in front of herself, _Alright, once more! Everything I have left! You too stupid fox! Protect me!_ Tenten felt her shoulder burn like someone spilt hot grease on her but she knew the pain would ease, she could feel the foreign chakra reacting already; healing her wounds and making her scares glow with angry dark crimson chakra, rolling down her left arm till it flowed into the staff and over her neck and cheek, lifting her brown hair back from her bloody face and making her already crimson eyes glow even brighter.

"Nameless brat!" Oniji's grin was wide as he activated the explosive tags "Die!"

"I'm SHIMURA!" _All at once! Everything we've got left!_

Tenten slammed the tip of her wooden staff against the ground in front of her, watching the crimson chakra burst out on contact, making the earth roll before sending huge jagged rocks up to protect her from the blast that destroyed the forest around them.

…

* * *

…

Naruto panted as he burst out of the house with several of the older kids following close behind him, some trying to stop him and others eager to save Tenten. None of them got half way to the shack before an explosion sent everyone careening back, shattering glass, rolling the earth, tilting their house dangerously and knocking almost everyone out.

_Tenten,_ Naruto thought staring up at the darkening night sky high above him, _Tenten... fight, don't give up... Tenten..._

Naruto thought he heard startled voices heading towards them but he wasn't sure, the darkness was warm and the night sky welcoming. He was asleep before the first wave arrived at the orphanage.

…

* * *

…

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Flames are lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to review!**

**Page 11**


	11. Chapter 11

**Worst case Scenario**

Chapter 11: surviving the imposable

Koomahana

**Song is '3 black crows' (which is funny because she doesn't sing 'crow' but sings 'roses') and is by Blackmore's Night**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

"What happened?" Ao asked as he landed at the nearly destroyed orphanage

"We don't know," a nearby chunin answered, lifting one of the orphans into his arms, "We all felt the Kiyobi's chakra emerging so we hurried over but Naruto-san... he's right there..." Ao looked over and saw that an Anbu operative known as 'Inu' was holding Naruto like a glass figuring, afraid the boy would break with the wrong amount of pressure.

"I'm looking for one of the orphans here," Ao said, looking around at the pile of children, some standing together on the porch worriedly, "She has brown eyes and tan skin, her brown hair is pulled back into two buns—"

"Tenten-nee?" one of the children asked, perking up at the description Ao gave

"You know her?" Ao asked turning to examine the frightened group of the children, almost all shying away from the older males around them

"Everyone here knows her," an orange haired girl said, pulling the small child close to herself as if she didn't trust Ao, "She's the only one here who stands up to Oniji."

"Do you know where she is?" Ao asked, narrowing his eyes as the small group shared frightened looks

"She's seven this year," one of the older girls murmured, as if that was a curse

"She's with Oniji," Another answered just as softly, raising a trembling hand to point directly behind Ao, "In the forest there's a tall white stone building, it's where the first explosion took place."

Ao didn't wait for an explanation, he took off as fast as he could into the woods, ignoring everyone as he searched for the pink top Tenten always wore. Several minutes later he fond her, half buried beneath scared jagged rocks like demonic teeth that looked as if it was trying to eat the small child. He cursed and landed at the opening of the rock deformation, crouching Ao carefully pulled Tenten into his arms and just as carefully hurried back to the orphanage where medics were already gathering.

He'd investigate that rancid smell later

…

* * *

…

"It's another miracle lord Hokage!" the young Hyūga girl said with a bright smile and bouncing in place, "she must have found away to expel the demonic chakra from her system in her fight! What's left is calmly mixing with the rest of her chakra network, leaving the scares to heal completely! By the time she's ten they should be but a faint memory!"

"So no operations, seals or pain the ass paper work?" Danzo asked from his place beside Hiruzen

"None" the girl smiled brightly, "the last of the Kiyobi's chakra should finish mixing into her own chakra network by the end of the year... give or take a week or month."

"That's good news," Hiruzen chuckled, "I was beginning to worry about the paper work _I'd_ have to go through for poor Tenten-chan."

"Like I'd leave all of it to you," Danzo grumbled

"Just most of it," Hiruzen replied rolling his eyes, "What about the matter of 'Oniji'?"

"Deader then a door-nail" Ao answered with a pleased voice but irritated expression, "he blew himself up... with the intention of taking Tenten with him."

"Thankfully he never got the chance to touch her," the Hyūga said, letting her bloodline flair to life and examine Tenten a little closer, "I can't stay the same for some of the older girls at the orphanage though. You do realize that _all_ of them need to see a therapist right?"

"Until they're no longer words of the state," Hiruzen sighed in agreement, "Danzo I expect that you'll be putting forth a few of your own men forward for the open job at the orphanage?"

"Do you want me too?" Danzo asked with a raised eyebrow, he honestly hadn't thought of it

"I already have someone in mind for the task," Hiruzen answered

"Then let them handle it, my men have enough jobs without looking after someone else's kids." Danzo replied with a roll of his dark eyes.

"Speaking of kids, did we ever find out who her parents are?" Hiruzen asked, turning to look at all three adults in the small hospital room

"Unfortunately no," Ao sighed, "I didn't find anything in the records room, no one even matches her description."

"Lord Hokage, is it possible that perhaps her parents were immigrants?" the young Hyūga asked curiously, "I mean we did take in a few hundred of them in the year before the Kiyobi attach."

"If that's the case we may never find her parents," Danzo sighed, "Most of that paper work got destroyed in the Kiyobi attach."

…

* * *

…

Sakura sighed as she sat in the hospital chair beside Tenten, in her hands was a little bit of red yawn and a small wooden hook. She made a few loops in the yawn then doubled back and repeated the process, she continued this process of making loops inside of the previous row of loops until she heard the heart monitor's soft beeping increase. Looking up she saw that Tenten's heartbeat had increased, her expression was slightly pained and her hands were fisting into the cloth of her bed.

"It's okay Tenten-chan," Sakura said setting her project aside and reaching for Tenten's hand, "You're safe now, Oniji is dead." That seemed to do nothing for Tenten, her heart skipped a beat then picked up as if she was running, eventually her heartbeat was so fast that the monitor was flashing bright red and a siren was flaring loudly.

_What do I do?_ Sakura thought tears springing to her eyes, Sakura new Tenten was dreaming but she just didn't know what to do to make the dream go away. Suddenly Sakura remembered a song her father sometimes sang and how it always seemed to make her feel just a little bit happier.

"_3 black crows were sitting on a fe__nce  
Watching the world pass them by__  
Laughing at humanity and its pre__tense__  
Wondering where next to fly_"

Her words were soft and frail, almost shaking as she tried to remember the rhythm her father sang at, she was speaking more then she was singing but it wouldn't belong before she truly was singing.

"_And they cackled in joy and dove through the air__  
Like the winds of a hurri__cai__ne  
And they spread their wings as if to declare__  
"Onward , let freedom ri__~i__ng!"_

_3 black crows were sitting on a fence_  
_Watching the world pass them by_

_3 black crows are sitting in a tree  
Looking down on manki__nd  
Loving how it feels to be__ so free__  
Leaving us far behind..._"

By now Tenten's heartbeat had slowed, returning to it's softer sleepy pace. Sakura never noticed the nurses standing in the doorway listening to her song or the doctor smiling as she sang.

"_And they cackled in joy and dove through the air  
Like the winds of a hurri__caine__  
And they spread their wings as if to declare__  
"Onward , let freedom ri__~i__ng!"_

_3 black crows are sitting in a tree_  
_Watching the world pass them by_

_And they cackled in joy and dove through the air  
Like the winds of a hurri__caine__  
And they spread their wings as if to declare__  
"Onward , let freedom ri__~i~i__ng!"_"

Sakura coughed, unable to hold the long note at the end. Sighing softly Sakura smiled as Tenten slept softly, face smooth and heartbeat calm. The doctors and nurses left, knowing that there was nothing for them to do now that Tenten was calm again. Sakura returned to her hook and thread, trying to finish her little project she set out to do herself.

An hour later Tenten would awake to a beautiful sunset and to Sakura slumped over the edge of her bed, clutching her hand in her sleep. Tenten couldn't hide the smile that bloomed on her face, she closed her eyes and tightened her hold on Sakura's smaller hand, knowing she was safe enough to sleep.

…

* * *

…

"Are you ready?" Danzo asked knocking on the white hospital door

"On minute please," Tenten called back "I'm almost done..."

"Hold still," Sakura whispered in the room, "One more pin and it'll be in place..."

"...are you two playing with each other's hair again?" Danzo asked, opening the door.

"Aw man..." both girls' whined looking up at him with matching pouts, "it was supposed to be a surprise!" Tenten was blushing brightly in her seat, she was wearing a bright violet kimono edged in faintly pink flowers wrapping around her knees and hands, her hair was pulled back in the familiar style Sakura often wore her own. The bottom half of Tenten's hair rolled down her back like dark chocolate rivers while the top half was pulled back into a high ponytail that was curled into one large curl, tied together with the crimson ribbon with the little golden bells on the ends.

"Shimura-san you weren't supposed to see her yet!" Sakura whined from behind Tenten, pulling the bobby pin from between her teeth and pushing it into place on Tenten's head, pulling a long lock of Tenten's bangs back from her face and weaving it back as if it was pulled into the dark curl.

"...you both have spent the past thirty minuets doing Tenten's hair?" Danzo asked with a raised eyebrow

"S-sorry sir," Tenten murmured with an embarrassed blush "di-did you have o-other plans?"

"No I was merely curious" Danzo answered with a slight frown, "...Tenten promise me something."

"Yes sir?" Tenten asked perking up and straightening in her seat

"If you're going to have long hair, which I have nothing against, then please don't forget that you can always re-grow it." Danzo said

"Huh?" Sakura and Tenten shared a confused look staring up at him in bewilderment

"I mean that if you should ever come across anyone who is willing to use you're long hair against you, don't be afraid to cut it off." Danzo clarified, "you can always re-grow it"

"C-can I possibly... try to avoid doing that?" Tenten asked with a sheepish look "I-I like long hair..."

"Ah but a kunochi may not always have that opportunity," Danzo said, "You are in the shinobi academy yes?"

"Yes!" both girls giggled together

"Then prepare to cut your hair," Danzo replied, surprising the girls "A true kunochi doesn't let anything get in the way of her training. The only kind of kunochi who dose care about her looks are the ones who specialize in seduction which neither one of you will have to worry about until you're mid to late twenties." _I'll die before either one of you even __think__ of taking a step in that direction_

"Yes sir," both girls nodded in understanding, not liking the thought but knowing that it would have to be done if they wished to archive their dream.

"Good now are you both ready for some sensing classes?" Danzo couldn't hide his amused smile as they both cheered loudly and nearly tackled him.

…

* * *

…

Later that same evening

…

* * *

…

Danzo sighed as he sat in his chair and looked over the paper work given to him, glaring a the ever growing pile he turned and pulled out a small secret drawer and pulled out the small piece of paper station there.

_Find the girls_

_Take to root_

_Save Uchiha clan_

_Let Hanzo and Akatsuki be friends_

_Find red head before Orochimaru_

_Kill Orochimaru with next contact (if there is a next)_

Glaring at the list he pulled out a pen, crossed off the first two, and replaced 'take them to root' with 'gain their trust', which he then crossed off. Rubbing at his temple in irritation he quickly jotted down a few more 'to-dos' to save his own life and preserve Konoha before putting it away and returning to the paper work on his desk.

_Teach Ten advanced weapons and sealing_

_Leave medical texts out for her to read_

_Protect girls from enemies_

_Teach girls without making it obvious to the whole world_

_Convince Ao to strengthen Second Soul for the spring_

_Train S.S. similar to root but not completely like them_

_Create 'key words' for S.S.'s awakening that could only happen in extreme distresses_

The next few years were going to be long and tiring but he would persevere

He will protect his village—no matter the coast

…

* * *

…

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Flames are lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to review!**

**Page 8**


	12. Chapter 12

**Worst case Scenario**

Chapter 12: graduation day and strange dreams

Koomahana

**Okay so I went back and realized that I had totally messed up the first two chapters which in turn messed up the others, so I went back and fixed them, well now I have to re-update the other chapters everything from five and up should be accurate but I'm going through ten just to be safe.**

**everything fixed was mostly grammar, a few needless (or needed) details, and clearing up of some things that confused _me_**

**chapter one and two are the only ones with major fixings in them!**

**so sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

He watched her daily now; curious about the two girls so close to his master, the brunet could truly pass as his daughter but it was the pinkette that caught his attention. He had been told that someday he would be in charge of her protection, that some day he would be able to come out of the shadows and stand by her side. He had been told to protect her no matter the coast that was the point of their, root's, existence—to protect the child who holds the fate of their village in her tiny hands. Although she doesn't know it yet, for she should never know, a new war is coming one that is by far worse then what any of the previous three great wars have ever dared to be.

"Hay," he looked up at his partner, comrade, friend—brother "you're late, I'll take over this shift."

"Are you sure Shin?" he asked softly, it wasn't even noon yet, his shift couldn't possibly be over now, the girls hadn't had lunch yet.

"Master has called for you," Shin smiled, "Go on, I'll take care of them." he still hesitated, there was something wrong with him, the sunlight didn't touch his eyes the way it usually dose. He brought his hand up in the sign of release but just as he was about to perform it he felt the presence of several other stronger adults move towards them.

"Retreat," he hissed flash stepping away from the academy and returning quickly to the tunnel system beneath the school for emergencies.

Shin never followed him

He should have performed release when he noticed something wrong

The village had been infiltrated, an enemy had gotten too close and another child paid the price of his negligence. The assassin was going after his master's daughter but three bullies had gotten in the way, Shin stayed behind to protect his master's daughter but he failed in protecting the other girl. He was captured right after he secured the two girl's safety. Now if he survived the Hokage's interrogators then he would be given a cyanide pill, though forced or willing didn't matter.

His brother was going to die because he was caught trying to protect the girls responsible for Konoha's future

…

* * *

…

Hiruzen stared at his two head interrogators, now knowing there was a second branch in Anbu named 'Root' and as he stared at the two grown men, he now knew that 'Root' had something to fear itself.

"Are you sure?" Hiruzen asked softly, not really wanting to believe that there was another fraction to 'Root' that had its members fearful of it. He had only found out about 'Root' a few years ago, could another faction have already splintered off? Could the same man controlling 'Root' be the one controlling this second section? Ibiki Marino and Inoichi Yamanaka nodded together, neither looking pleased with the news they were forced to give.

"I'm positive," Inoichi murmured looking slightly shaken. "The Root agents are taught to feel nothing, not even fear. The problem is that, according to the boy we caught, there is something that roams the darkest depths of their base. That something in the final levels roams almost freely and that to meet it is to meet death—there are no exceptions."

"Did you find out his leader?" Hiruzen asked, _Tell me his master's name so I don't have to point fingers, please don't let it be who I think it is_

"I'm afraid not." Inoichi murmured looking regretful. "The seal that's on his tong is only the physical manifestation of it; there is another one in his mind. Interrogators like my self can't access that kind of information without dyeing themselves."

"So there's no way of finding out." Hiruzen murmured turning to look out his window where snow was gently falling and blanketing his village. "Whoever he is, he sure is careful,"

"I was able to get something from him though," Inoichi murmured, "It's not much but it's at least something."

"What is it?"

"All transactions to his master are done through a girl," Inoichi sighed. "Her looks change with each contact, but there is a common look to each transformation. She holds a staff at the ready before herself at all times, regardless of who stands before her."

_We can't find her either._ Hiruzen sighed around his pipe, making Inoichi shift uncomfortably. _Staff users are a dime a dozen. Unfortunately, we teach transformation in the academy, so that means this woman knows her basics and is smart enough to use them._

"When the boy was given access to his master last time, he was able to get a glance of him before he kneeled," Inoichi continued. "I was able to focus on that bit of image before it fogged out and spiraled out view."

"What could you see?"

"A figure sitting in a chair," Inoichi sighed, knowing that it wasn't much. "In the memory the only thing that shows that there was someone in the chair was what little light shown on the person's feet. But that's not what's concerning to me." Inoichi took a deep breath and finally locked eyes with his village leader. "Next to the man was what appeared to be two bodies crouching as if ready to attach. The light wasn't touching them but I could tell that both figures were small in size."

"...Inoichi is it possible that the boy's master purposefully let you see that memory because he knew you wouldn't be able to trace it to him?" Hiruzen asked, Inoichi sighed and nodded.

"I thought so too Lord Hokage," Inoichi murmured. "He created the seal to show me the basics, such as the fact that all of the boy's memories were in deep, dark places that were obviously underground. He spent a ridicules number of hours in training, I was aloud to see the other members but only those who were older and wore the standard Anbu uniform: the black cloak covering everything from the head down. Honestly it could be one person who switched out masks every time they met with the boy, the voice of each member was muffled but similar. They even have similar masks to Anbu, except that they aren't painted."

"It was like trying to walk through a normal Anbu's head," Inoichi groaned as he rubbed at his temple. "Completely useless in trying to identify the difference between Root and Anbu because even the boy we captured doesn't know the difference."

"Or maybe the difference was sealed as well," Ibiki mumbled, trying to be helpful to the Yamanaka head. The blond man shook his head slightly, rubbing one hand against his temple.

"If that's the case then we're screwed," Inoichi groaned, "If I try to go beyond that seal then me and anyone else trying to read his mind are going to end up dead before we can get the information out and that boy is going to die too."

"In other words, we've got nothing," Ibiki mumbled looking displeased with the result, "What do we do with the boy?"

"Did you find out his mission objective?" Hiruzen asked thoughtfully as he turned his coal eyes onto Inoichi again.

"His mission was to protect some kid. Nothing meant more to him then protecting that kid—even at the coast of his life... or capture" Inoichi answered. "Unfortunately the only thing I do know about this mission is that the kid he was to protect holds a _lot_ of potential."

"So they could be anyone," Ibiki sighed

"Not necessarily," Hiruzen answered with a smile, "How old is the boy we captured?"

"About ten or so" Inoichi answered. "The boy doesn't keep track, I don't think anyone in 'Root' celebrates birthdays."

"So then this kid would be about his age and considering that the boy's master collects children to be shinobi, he's properly looking at a child in the academy—where he was found." Hiruzen mused softly, his dark eyes clouding over with thought, "Most likely one that doesn't come from a clan—they would all make a huge ruckus about one of their kids suddenly going missing."

"So then a civilian born kid?" Ibiki asked with a slight frown, "They would have to be exceptional, at least standing out from the other children in the academy, even if it is only slightly."

"I need to contact the school," Hiruzen mumbled wincing at the thought. "I have to find out what civilian child would be able to become the perfect soldier..."

"There's no need for you too," Ibiki said drawing attention to himself, "Your busy enough lord Hokage, I can go." While Hiruzen stared blankly at Ibiki, Inoichi looked at his partner absolutely horrified.

"You are not going to the damn academy!" Inoichi snapped out, his voice cracking, "You'll end up giving the kids nightmares! Half of the academy's students would drop out! I'll go! You stay away from the academy!"

"...I forgot that you had a kid that goes to the academy," Ibiki said with a grin and bright eyes.

_Yeah right,_ Hiruzen thought with a chuckle, watching as Inoichi glared at Ibiki in irritation. "You're both dismissed," Hiruzen watched amusedly as both head interrogators left out his door, Inoichi all but running out of the building so that he could get to the academy before Ibiki could try and scare the children away from the lives of shinobi forever.

_Let's see here,_ Hiruzen chuckled as he turned to look at his calendar for the day's events _Ah, tomorrow is graduation day...oh_ Hiruzen sighed and rubbed at his temple, remembering that Tenten Shimura was to be graduating the next day.

That meant that his old friend, Danzo, would be paying him a visit the same day

Please let tomorrow be a good day

…

* * *

…

Tenten smiled brightly as she burst out of the academy with the other students hurrying after her, it didn't take her long to spot the bright splash of pink of her friend and the dark navy blue of her guardian.

"Father! Father I did it!" Danzo turned at the entrance of the academy, soft smile pulling at his lips as he watched Tenten run strait to him. He had aloud Tenten to call him 'father' with the condition that she excel in her weapons training, he then spent ten minutes explaining to Tenten that she didn't have to be the rooky of the year to please him. Just so long as she was the top of her weapons class he didn't particularly care about her other classes. She still studied hard with Sakura, refusing to get anything less then ninety percent on her paper tests.

"I passed! I'm a kunochi now!" Tenten laughed as she barreled into them, wrapping her arms around Danzo and Sakura tightly, laughing and crying all the while.

"Congratulations Tenten-chan," Sakura giggled in the tight hold, in the near six years since their first meeting the two girls had simply grown closer, becoming more like sisters then best friends.

"Now you just have to catch up!" Tenten chuckled cheekily at Sakura, ruffling her hair affectionately.

"Just you wait," Sakura grumbled with a smirk, unable to pout at her cheerful friend "You won't know what hit you when I come out on top."

"Just focus on your paper tests," Danzo sighed patting both girls on their heads, "How are your grades coming along Sakura-chan?"

"I'm still the smartest kunochi-in-training," Sakura smiled, brushing her bangs out of her eyes absent mindedly, her hair style has yet to change since her child hood though it has grown down to her waist since the two girls first met. "My Taijutsu is still poor and I'm basically average in my other classes"

That was good; there was still a chance that she'd be paired up with her original teammates

"So you're excelling in nothing but theory again this year?" Tenten asked with a raised eyebrow, her smile never lessoning, "You do realize that someday someone's going to use that against you."

"Brains over bronzes" Sakura shot back, sticking her tong out at Tenten childishly

"I wonder if Ao is waiting in the garden," Danzo said thoughtfully

"We'll meet you at the house dad!" Tenten shouted as she and Sakura tore down the crowded street straight for his mansion. The girls still liked to touchier that poor man and Danzo still couldn't decide if he could call their antics training or not, there were times where he was proud of the two girls and times when he just felt pity for the Yamanaka male.

_They haven't changed at all_, Danzo thought as he followed slowly with a slight shake of his head. Ignoring the looks of the other parents watching him, Danzo briefly wondered if Tenten would be placed on the same team she was in, in his first time around. Perhaps he should have a talk with Hiruzen? That lazy old man still hasn't done anything about Mizuki...

…

* * *

…

"Hello Danzo," Hiruzen greeted with a slight smile to his face, "To what do I owe this expected visit?" Danzo rolled his eyes as he stepped into the room and settled into the chair closest to Hiruzen, "I suspect you're here for Tenten-chan's team assignments?"

"Just curious about those you've decided to place with my daughter," even after so many years it was still difficult to say the word without something funny settling over the back of his throat, as if he had a cough or sneeze that refused to bud.

"Just curious?" Hiruzen asked "I was actually thinking of putting her with a chunin cell that just lost one of their members recently..."

"They'll obliterate her," Danzo commented with a frown, "Tenten needs to be with her own classmates, how is she supposed to take the chunin examines if she's with a Chunin cell?"

"Yes but I also know you've been teaching her more then what you said you would," Hiruzen replied with a slight irritated look at him

"I kept my word," Danzo reassured, "Any other skills Tenten may have are either do to her own studying or her natural talent."

"So her absurd skill with weapons was _your_ doing?" Hiruzen asked with a raised eyebrow, "and what of her accurate sensing capabilities?"

"Her weapons are her own natural skill," Danzo answered, _At least they were in my time_ "I've trained both girls in nothing more then sensing." _Those two are almost scary on their own now... no one can hide from either one of them and it's been troublesome for some of my Root agents... _Case in point, someone in his root organization decided that it'd be a great test to startle the girls; if one of the agents can frighten them then they get a more advanced mission. At least, according to Ao, most of the younger agents are just using them for detection practice, trying to get close to them without being found out was apparently harder then Danzo thought (He startled them all the time so he didn't understand how it could be so difficult).

"Alright I have a blank spot for Gai's team" Hiruzen sighed, "I haven't decided who was going to be the third member of that team yet."

"Who are on it?" Danzo asked curiously, he still didn't know if the match ups were going to be the same as his own time line, things were a little different here.

"Neji Hyūga and Rock Lee," Hiruzen answered, as if he was expecting Danzo to scold him for the choice of the two boys.

"Ah still keeping up that dead-last with the rooky-of-the-year tradition eh?" Danzo asked with a roll of his eyes, "If they don't protect her like teammates should, I have full rights to thump them both."

"Fair enough," Hiruzen chuckled, "I honestly thought I was going to get more back lash from you..."

"Gai can help Tenten with her hand-to-hand combat," Danzo said thoughtfully, "in return she'll properly balance out the boys with their own faults."

"Their faults?" Hiruzen repeated with a raised eyebrow

"Neji has a tendency to be rude and Lee is too loud," Danzo explained, pushing himself to his feet, "I see nothing wrong with this match up. Oh before I go, why haven't you done anything with Mizuki-san?"

"Despite everything you say about him, I still can't do anything about him without hard evidence," Hiruzen answered sliding back in his chair to look at Danzo carefully.

"He picks favorites and he doesn't actually teach the children anything," Danzo shot back irated "I had to have Ao help Sakura with her Taijutsu and despite her wins in Mizuki's classes she's still at the bottom of the list."

"Ah, dose Ao still treat Sakura-chan like an annoyance?" Hiruzen asked with sparkling eyes

"I'm sure you spied on that particular day," Danzo grumbled disdainfully, "you know how hard it is to convince that man to get anything done in concerns to Sakura-chan."

"Yet he's always there when she starts to cry," Hiruzen chuckled, Danzo blinked dumbly at him, "Do you have any thoughts on who I should pair Sakura-chan with?"

"...I'm sure you're already aware of who she should be teamed up with," Danzo replied calmly turning to walk away

"The dead-last and rooky-of-the-year?" Hiruzen prompted, smiling around his smoking pipe

"Just make sure her sensei would be helpful to all three of them, not just the boys" Danzo replied walking for the door, "the last thing I need is for her to complain to me about her sensei ignoring her presence and focusing on the boys."

_I already know who her sensei is,_ Hiruzen thought in milled irritation, _It's just a manner of convincing him to take on a team..._

…

* * *

…

_She was crying hysterically over the tiny child, pressing her bloody hands over the large wound in the young girl's chest, trying desperately to heal the damage. She could hear the cursing of men fighting, the explosions of bombs and the screams of agony from the dyeing surrounding her but she didn't care for any of them, she cared only for the tiny child laying in front of her._

_"Don't die, don't die, don't die," she recited the familiar words from long ago, "you have to live, and you have a life to live — live damn it! Fight! I order you to fight!" her sight was blurring over with tears, making everything foggy and doubled. A hoarse chuckle answered her making her eyes widened, she stared with watery eyes at the smiling child, blood dripping passed her lips and tears threatening her emerald eyes._

_"S-sorry" the child gasped, coughing slightly and wincing at the pain that erupted up her body, "C-can't ho-hold o-on..."_

_"NO!" she bellowed out, tears dropping from her face to splash against the child she all but raised "I'm you're Hokage damn it! When I give you an order you follow it!"_

_"Th-the b-boys..."_

_"They're fine!" She snapped, "You're the one who's hurt! Stop fighting me and start healing yourself!"_

_"C-can't... n-no ch-cha—"_

_"Don't give me that!" she snapped, panic filling her as familiar faces flashed in her mind's eye "Use that damn seal! I taught it to you for a damn reason! Use it!" the girl simply smiled up at her, acceptance shinning in her bright eyes_

_"D-don't cr-ry" she coughed weakly, staring up at her through long bangs glowed like amber lights from the lightning over head and the bombs around them "I-I'm s-sorry..."_

_"No! don't you dare! Damn it Sakura!"_

_"Sa-Sai-shhio..."_

_"Sakura! Sakura don't you dare!" she was so close, just a little longer and the hole will be closed, she could still save her "Fight damn it! I order you to fight!"_

_"Be-e ha-happy-y..." her eyes were starting to close, losing that familiar glow she become so proud of over the years_

_"No! Fight! Fight damn it!"_

_"Sa-ai-shio..."_

"No!" She screamed out slamming into a sitting position and ignoring the startled yelp from beside her; her wide eyes scanning her surroundings carefully, searching for that familiar head of neon hair and dancing emerald eyes.

"Tsu-Tsunade-Hi-Hime," she turned at the startled, stutter; staring wide eyed at her one and only apprentice, Shizune, her lover's niece. "Are-are you okay?"

"Where?" she asked instead, turning her still too wide eyes to reexamine the room she was in, "Where is she? Where are we? What happened?"

"L-lady Tsunade?" Shizune questioned fearfully, rising to kneel beside her with slightly panicked black eyes. "We're in the inn from last night... in the land of rise patties... remember?"

"Oh..." she remembered now, she won that tournament last night, earning a two hundred thousand Ryo, and a free night and breakfast at the finest inn in the village. "I-I remember" she said slowly, racking a clawed hand through her hair, the pain waking her up further.

"Um... my lady..." Shizune started, shifting uncomfortably; worry tinting her voice and unease clouding her eyes, "Were-were you perhaps... dreaming... of your past?"

"Huh?" Tsunade turned to look at Shizune, finally noticing that her sight was still blurry. "Why do you ask?" Tsunade asked, sniffing and whipping a wrist against her cheek, twitching at the feel of water on her cheek.

"Be-because you were-were crying" Shizune stuttered, watching the older blonde turn to examine her utterly tear-soaked pillow, "You were also... also saying 'don't die' a lot..."

"I remember," Tsunade sighed flipping her pillow over and whipping her runny nose on the sleeve of her sleeping yukata, too lazy to get a tissue.

"O-oh..." Shizune looked down at her hands, biting at her lips as if she wanted to ask a question but wasn't sure how she should go about it

"What is it Shizune?" Tsunade snapped out, glaring at the younger woman in irritation

Flinching at the tone of voice, Shizune quickly spoke up her final question: "Who-Who's Sakura?"

"Sakura?" Tsunade repeated with a frown, trying to go through all of her memories of people she knew with that name. After two minutes of thinking, Tsunade sighed in defeat and laid back down, knowing that she had to sleep if she wanted to leave early enough to avoid any trouble. Shizune sighed in understanding and rose to her feet, moving to her own bed for the rest of the night.

"_Sa-ai-shio_..."

_I wonder who that could be_, Tsunade thought with a sigh, turning to look out her window, watching the moon move ever higher in the night sky. _Who are you child? Why call me 'Saishio'? How do I know you?_

"_I'm you're Hokage damn it! When I give you an order you follow it!_"

If being Hokage meant that she'd lose someone precious to her again, then that only reinforces her desire to never to return to that village.

"_Use that damn seal! I taught it to you for a damn reason! Use it!_"

Tsunade didn't have to guess what seal she was talking about in the dream, she remembered seeing the large diamond on the girl's forehead, half hidden behind bright locks that looked amber in the flashes of the fire bombs and looked like pale moon light in the lighting of the heavy storm. She may not know of anyone with pale hair named 'Sakura' but there was no way she could forget eyes as green as that girl's.

Sighing heavily, Tsunade pushed herself up and reached for a nearby pad of paper and pen. Perhaps she could draw that 'familiar' face of the girl she dreamed of. Maybe that'd jog her memory of the girl...

…

* * *

…

"Ch" _Lucky_, he moved out of view of the open window to the Sanin's room, suppressing his chakra before anyone could notice his presence. He had gotten so close with her, then that damned assistant had woken up and reached out to her, forcing him to cut his jutsu short. Bounding away he returned to his teammates and settled in their room, nodding at his captain while he was at it.

"We'll try again," his captain sighed, "too soon and they'll get suspicious."

"Next week then," he sighed crawling into the little bed he'd have to share with they're only medic, sent just in case they got caught by the blond woman and forced to fight her in order to flee her.

Next week... they'd have to be careful not to get caught by her or her appetence, could any of them suppress their chakra for that long?

…

* * *

…

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Flames are lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to review!**

**Page 12**


	13. Chapter 13

**Worst case Scenario**

Chapter 13: searching, finding, protecting

Koomahana

**I thought 'what the hell, why not?'**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

Sakura hurried through the streets her village in the early morning; she started to head toward Shimura manor but quickly remembered that Tenten wouldn't be accompanying her to the academy that day. Sighing Sakura turned on her heal and went straight to the academy, it would be strange arriving so early at the school, she was used to showing up with Tenten, racing to arrive first but always tying just as the bell rang.

…

"_Made it!"_

_Ding-ding-ding!_

"_Aw man! why do we always end up tied?!" Tenten whined, half heartedly pouting at Sakura_

"_Because you always use chakra," Sakura giggled stepping further into the room, ignoring the whispers from the students and disapproving look from their teacher_

"_Oh like you can talk," Tenten snickered, "you __**always**__ use chakra!"_

"_Not on purpose!" Sakura whined at her as she went up the stairs to her assigned seat, "I can't help it if it reacts without a thought on my part!"_

"_Enough girls take your seats," Iruka would order, rolling his eyes at their morning routine_

"_Yes sir!" the girls would chime, smiling and waving at him cheerfully "Good morning sir!"_

…

_I'm going to miss that_, Sakura thought enjoying the early morning silence. As usual, Sakura wore her custom crimson top that folded over her chest and tied on both sides, her black and golden belt holding it closed with the white circle of her clan hand stitched into the back and on the sleeves, which were long enough to hide her hands but not her fingers; her slightly darker two-piece skirt that brushed at her knees gently, for now it just showed her black leggings but someday it would show her kunai pouch. The top half of her hair was pulled back into her high ponytail with the crimson ribbon and golden bells jingling with every step she took. Her bangs had grown out and she had resorted to using two plane golden pins and one butterfly clip to hold them back but let her sideburns brush against her shoulders anyways.

Tenten typically wore a similar outfit, her's in Navy blue with the Shimura crest of two crossed blades edged in white, looking as if they were glowing. Her sleeves weren't as long as Sakura's, simply ending half way down her forearm and she didn't wear a skirt but black pants with many well-hidden pockets.

_A novel experience_, Sakura thought as she walked into the academy, ignoring the whispers of the few adults and children who were early. She'd have one more year there, then she'd be the same as Tenten and she wouldn't have to worry about having to avoid bullies or the large crowds that were always blocking the main hallways.

Sakura sighed as she opened her classroom door and entered the empty room, blinking dumbly at the three other students she looked back up at the room sign and sighed again. She had the right room, she just couldn't remember when Shikamaru Nara and Sasuke Uchiha became apart of her class. Sakura ignored the third girl as she rose to her feet and ran out of the room quickly, she took her normal seat in the forth row closest to the window. Blinking at the morning sun, Sakura settled her head in her palm and watched the sunrise higher and higher into the sky.

She never once noticed how a crowed gathered at the front and back doors of her class room, the students watching them closely and whispering amongst themselves.

…

* * *

…

"I can't believe it, she's actually here," a girl murmured

"I know right?" another giggled with a slight blush, "talk about a rare sight, she's never alone!"

"So wait that rumor about her graduating with Tenten-Hime was a lie?" someone asked

"I guess"

"Man I haven't seen her this early since before Tenten-Hime first met her," a boy commented thoughtfully

"So wait a moment, why is she even here so early?" a boy asked curiously

"It takes half an hour to get from the Shimura estate to here," a girl hissed "obviously Sakura-Hime had to get up early enough to get to Tenten-Hime's home to race here and get here on time!"

"So why is everyone waiting in the hall?" a deep voice asked curiously

"Sakura-Hime is on time!" a girl gushed

"She's early!" another giggled

"huh?" both girls turned to look up at the tall Chunin standing behind them with a raised eyebrow

"Get in class you brats," Iruka chuckled at the group, "it's not the end of the world." The crowed sighed and entered the classroom slowly, while a few of the girls fought over the two seats beside Sasuke and Sakura, most left the closet seat to Sasuke alone and left Sakura's row empty. Sakura was still watching the sky color when she heard the soft, shy voice speak up hesitantly behind her.

"Ex-excus-se me" Sakura blinked and turned to look at the speaker curiously, noting how the shy girl hid her eyes behind her long navy bangs "uh...c-can I-I p-pleases s-sit be-beside y-you?" About half the class erupted into protests, right as a few girls jumped to their feet eager to answer with loud negatives, Sakura answered simply: "Sure, I don't see why you can't."

The class settled down in stunned silence and the girls slumped back into their seats with wide disbelieving eyes and their mouths a jar. Iruka snickered and settled in his seat, waiting for the bell to ring so he could start class.

_Pitter-pat, pitter-pat, pitter-pat_

_Huh?_ Iruka looked up at Sakura, just to check that she was still there but she was simply staring at the front door curiously as if she never heard someone running in the halls before

The doors slammed open...

"Made it!"

_Ding-ding-ding!_

The class stared dumbly at the brunet standing in the doorway proudly

"Wha-huh—ah! Sakura-chan how'd you beat me?!"

"Tenten-chan!" Sakura laughed, rising from her seat to point at the older girl with barely restrained laughter, "Did you forget?"

"Huh? Forget what?" Tenten asked reaching up to scratch at her head with a blank expression, "hm?" Tenten brushed her fingers over the metal headband she forgot that she was wearing "Oh my goodness! I graduated yesterday! What am I doing here?!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Sakura couldn't help it she doubled over clutching at her stomach, laughing till tears peaked at the edges of her eyes.

"Shut up!" Tenten ordered with teary, panicked eyes as turned to leave the room again "Old habits die hard!" Tenten couldn't hide her wide smile from anyone as she turned and ran straight out of the room, her smile didn't drop for the rest of the day—Neither did Sakura's

…

* * *

…

The next day

…

* * *

…

Sakura was sitting and watching the sunrise with a soft smile when she heard several footsteps stop at the end of her row and a girl clearing her voice in a rude manner. Turning Sakura smiled up at the girl who would undoubtedly ask to sit beside her, her eyes widened and her body stiffened at the sight of the three girls standing at the end of the row.

…

"_Got you!"_

"_Let go!"_

_Siring pain erupted in her face and blood splattered her foggy vision _

…

"Can we sit with you today?" Ai asked and moved forward as if Sakura already gave her permission

"Go away," Sakura snapped out, her voice turning frigid and her eyes hardening

"Wh-what?" Ai asked, eyes wide, she hadn't expected that response.

"I said," Sakura put her hands on her desk and rose to her feet, "_Go away_." The class was silent as they watched and listened, surprised by the completely empty expression and cold eyes that were somehow pasted onto Sakura's face.

"W-why? You let white-eyes sit here!" Ai snapped, gesturing to the girl from the day before, she was now sitting the back looking at them but didn't seem to know if she should interfere. "Why can't I?!"

"I _hate_ bullies," Sakura answered simply her eyes narrowing further, "If you think I've forgotten or even forgiven you for what you three did to me, you're mistaken."

"That was a long time ago," Ai grumbled, looking as if she was trying to not show her irritation

"You stabbed me with a pair of _scissors!_" Sakura hissed out, eyes flashing furiously

"You moved and I lost my footing," Ai said, sounding as if she was trying to explain her reasons

"Of course I moved, you were cutting my hair!" Sakura snapped, placing her small hands on her hips and glaring up at Ai and her friends, "Sora and Mizuumi held me in place, don't think I've forgotten you two!"

"That was years ago," Sora grumbled with a frown, "why are you still mad at us? we haven't done anything to you since..."

"Only because Tenten was at my side," Sakura replied coldly, "You three just moved onto easier targets because you knew we wouldn't stand for your hateful words and actions."

"We were never hateful towards you," Mizuumi said as if she remembered something different then Sakura

"Oh how cold your hearts must be," Sakura replied, eyes glinting hard in the morning sunlight "for you three to treat another living being like worthless trash for so long, you don't have the right to be in this school."

"Some Hime," Ai hissed out furiously, "you're more like a harpy!"

"Do you even know what a harpy is?" Sakura asked with a roll of her eyes, "never mind I can't stand your voice anymore." Sakura stooped and lifted her bag from the floor and over her shoulder, "I'd rather spend the next month in detention then spend another second near you three." Sakura stepped onto her desk and jumped over the gap between the two kids in front of her and repeated the processes until she got to the ail, were she walked down the stairs and straight for the door.

"Stop you can't just leave!" Ai shouted, Sakura paused in the door way to glared up at Ai

"Watch me"

…

* * *

…

"Thank you Shikamaru-kun, Sasuke-kun for telling me," Iruka sighed gesturing for both boys to back to class while nodding at another teacher to take over for him. Of course Ai and her friends had to miss behave the one day he was late, and let's not forget that Naruto had prank-ed another teacher and disappeared on them.

Now he had to search the village for two way-word students, one would be easy enough (Although time consuming) but it was Sakura that had Iruka worried. It wasn't like her to just walk out of class without saying something, much less before class even started.

She was an A-class kunochi-to-be and for her to suddenly lose her temper... it was unheard of. Sakura was bubbly and calm, sweet and accretive of everyone she met, regardless of their family relations or the lack there of. With Tenten at her side, she was a little harder around the edges, quick to be sarcastic but still respectful to her pears.

There was a reason the student body nicknamed Sakura 'Haruhime', a pun on her name and personality, and why Tenten had been nicknamed 'swift blade guard' for her accuracy with whatever weapon is placed in her hand and her over protective stance when around Sakura.

_I better get a move on_, Iruka thought with a sigh as he headed for the closest exit, _they won't come back on their own_...

…

* * *

…

"Sakura?" Danzo called with a frown, "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Not if it means having to sit beside Ai," Sakura retorted glaring at the dirt at her feet. After leaving the academy, she went straight to the Shimura estates, hoping to find Tenten still there, though she doubted it. "Is Tenten-chan still here?"

"No she left early this morning," Danzo answered, "Gai-san runs a strange schedule."

"I see," Sakura sighed, her glare disappearing with the heavy breath, "Sorry to disturb you then... I'll be on my way now, you must be busy..."

"Not really, I was merely watching Ao and Shinta spar" Danzo replied stepping aside from the gate and gesturing for Sakura to enter, "Would you like to watch with me?"

"...If I'm not intruding on anything..." Sakura murmured shyly, blinking up at Danzo as if she was still six years old and unsure if this was the right household.

"I have nothing planned until Tenten returns," Danzo said with the smile that always encouraged Sakura, after nearly six years it had gotten easer to encourage the pinkette to speak up in his presence. She still acted as if she didn't have that right and listened to his instructions carefully when he was teaching her but she refused to be anything less then on her best behavior when around him.

"Then... thank you for inviting me," Sakura waited for a heartbeat, as if she still expected him to slam the door on her face (something he _accidentally_ done _once_) before bowing with a polite smile and entering the estates calmly

…

* * *

…

"Naruto~!" Iruka bellowed in the blond boy's ear just to get his attention

"Wha~! Iruka-sensei where'd you come from?!"

"You little idiot!" Iruka snapped, slamming a fist into Naruto's head earning a loud yelp "you're supposed to be in class!"

"S-sorry Iruka-sensei!" Naruto whined, rubbing at his head with tear pricked blue eyes "P-please forgive me!"

"I'll forgive you on one condition," Iruka replied crossing his arms and leaning back from Naruto, "Where's Sakura-chan?"

"Huh, Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned dumbly "isn't she in class already?"

"No she walked out," Iruka sighed, "I figured since you have that crush on her you'd know where she most likely was."

"Well I know a few places she goes with Tenten-nee" Naruto answered, "but Tenten-nee is with her team so it'd be useless to look in all those spots."

"...then why think of them?" Iruka asked with a twitching eyebrow

"Because Tenten-nee and Sakura-chan are as close as twins!" Naruto chuckled, "Those two never go anywhere without the other!"

"So you have no idea where to look for Sakura-chan if she was off by herself?" Iruka asked with a frown

"Well... I guess you could try Tenten-Nee's old man's place," Naruto suggested "I know they both like to harass one of his guards, it always makes them feel better when they're down."

"...Tenten's father?" Iruka asked with a frown

"Yeah, Old man Shimura" Naruto said, looking at Iruka as if he had two heads, "Didn't you know Iruka-sensei? Tenten-nee got adopted by Danzo Shimura like six years ago"

Well he knew that _now_

"You have ten seconds to get back to class," Iruka said, "if I find out you didn't show up at" he paused to look at his watch "if you don't get back to class by nine-fifteen I won't buy you any ramen for a whole month."

"Good luck sensei!" Naruto shouted as he ran, moving faster then Iruka though the blond could move.

"And that's AM!" Iruka shouted, remembering what happened last time

"Dang it!"

_On down, one to go_, Iruka sighed and moved to the rooftops, moving towards the Shimura estate. He honestly didn't know that Danzo had enough heart to—_legally_—adopt a child and raise them as his own.

_I'll try the front door first_, Iruka thought as he landed in front of the door and quickly rung the door bell, _please answer, please answer..._

The door creaked open an Anbu mask peaked around the corner suspiciously at him

"Ah hello, my name is Iruka Umino, I'm a chunin at the shinobi academy and I'm looking for one of my students by the name of Saku—_Slam_—ura Haruno..." _That went well_, Iruka thought with a sigh, he counted to ten before turning on his heal, intending to search elsewhere.

_Cr~eak_

Blinking Iruka turned to look at the Shimura gate, noticing how it was opened slightly; Was it just him or did he see the ghost of a hand flicker at him to follow? Gulping Iruka walked back to the door and hesitantly pushed the door to open a little further, seeing nothing but what appeared to be a dark entrance on the other side Iruka slowly entered the Shimura estate.

…

* * *

…

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Flames are lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to review!**

**Page 9**


	14. Chapter 14

**Worst case Scenario**

Chapter 14: Finding, protecting, losing and gaining

Koomahana

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

Danzo felt his brow twitch twice as he stared at the knocked out Chunin being dragged toward him like a jell-o mold of a human. Of course, his men would try out their stealth skills on a legalized chunin, why didn't he see Iruka paying him a visit? Sakura and Tenten have both told him, countless times, how the young man stopped at nothing to hunt down one delinquent or another and forcefully return them to the academy.

"Practicing on the girls is one thing but scaring one of the Academy instructors is another," Danzo said, staring disapprovingly at the two men holding the instructor off the floor.

"Yes sir," they both nodded in agreement, Danzo stepped forward tapped Iruka's shoulder with a slight blast of chakra, waking the young man almost instantly. At least, he woke up just in time to keep his face from damaging his floor; his two agents were gone before Iruka even managed to stop his face plant.

"To what do I owe this unexpected visit, Umino-san?" Danzo asked hobbling away from the confused looking instructor, intending to return to his warm cup of tea waiting for him on the porch next to the training grounds.

"I-I... what happened sir?" Iruka asked in bewilderment as he tried to follow Danzo without looking like a lost puppy, he didn't succeed.

"You got caught in a genjutsu meant for the girls," Danzo answered blandly, "you weren't supposed to be the next person through that door; the only ones who use it are Sakura and Tenten."

"I see..." _Why was there a genjutsu laying in wait for the girls?_ Iruka shook his head and tried to focus on the reason for his presence in the Shimura household, "Sir I was looking for Sakura Haruno, I was wondering if perhaps she might be—"

"Cha!" Iruka flinched at the loud shout, turning he looked up and found himself on the porch of the house that faced the training grounds. About fifty feet out from his position was a blonde haired man dressed in shinobi black and his sparing partner was a crimson blur of movement—it took Iruka all of three seconds to recognize his student.

"What the hell?!" Iruka watched as Sakura barreled down on the blond, one foot out stretched and a fist held at the ready. The man snapped out an arm and forced Sakura's kick to the side hard enough to flip her mid air, bringing her head closer to his reach. Before he could touch her head, Sakura grabbed onto his out stretched arm and wrapped herself around it until she could put her feet around his chest and pull back enough to dislocate his shoulder. She then used the cursing man as a launch board and back flipped away from him, sliding on the ground a few feet before charging him again with another war cry.

"Danzo-sama what the hell is going on here?!" Iruka asked loudly as he pointed at the two fighting blurs

"Relax Umino-san this is common in this house hold," Danzo said taking a calming sip of his tea as he watched Sakura side stepped under Ao's punch and tried to land a punch to the blonde's side only to cough as he landed a harsh kick to her chest that forced her back several feet. "It's just a spar"

"Just a spar?!" Iruka asked horrified, "he's an Anbu agent going all out on a pre-genin child!"

"Not my fault Mizuki-san refuses to label Sakura correctly" Danzo replied calmly, not even phased as Ao charged and swept an Ax kick to Sakura's crossed arms. "Ah I wouldn't interfere!" his call came too late as Iruka was already charging forward to pull the two apart, _this is going to end badly..._

"Cha!"

Danzo couldn't stop his flinch as Sakura jumped down from above with a chakra charged kick aimed straight for Ao's midsection, her illusion self exploding into a gray cloud that blinded him temporarily.

"Ahhh!"

_Boom_

"I'm sorry sensei!" Sakura said with a panicked expression, her hands waving peacefully over the half-buried chunin "You aren't supposed to be here!"

_Ah she's gotten better at pulling back last minute_, Danzo smirked as he took another sip of his tea

"N-ne-eith-her-r ar-re y-you-u" Iruka's voice floated up from the dent in the training grounds

"What is a Chunin thinking when he jumps in on an Anbu spar?" Ao asked curiously, looking down on the young chunin with a lifted eyebrow

_I don't think he was_, Danzo thought as Sakura gently pulled Iruka out of the dent and helped Ao carry him over to the porch while Shinta appeared beside Danzo with the medical kit in hand.

…

* * *

…

When Iruka walked back into the classroom to relieve his substitute he heard the students he was supposed to be teaching start to snicker mercilessly at him. Iruka had no doubt that it was do to the foot imprint on his face, the nasty black eye, his bloody nose and the fact that he looked as if someone tried to burry him alive (technically that one did happen). Sakura was standing beside him without a scratch but had a small green smudge on the edge of her skirt and what appeared to be a few leafs still in her hair—at least she had enough decently to look like a scolded puppy.

"A-are you sure Iruka?" the substitute asked with a mask of worry covering his face, "Shouldn't you go to the hospital or at least to a clinic?"

"I'll be fine," Iruka grumbled at him, "It's all minor anyways, I'll look better tomorrow..."

"If you say so..." the substitute left hesitantly, pausing at the doorway, not sure if he should truly leave.

"Ai you will sit in the front until you graduate," Iruka ordered pointing to the empty seat in the very front, "Sakura-chan you'll have your normal seat..."

"Yes sir," Sakura murmured as she walked foreword, passing Ai silently as she went to her still completely empty row.

"Um... Hinata Hyūga... why don't you sit beside Sakura-chan?" Iruka asked looking up and noticing that the shy child was fretting nervously beside Ai, he knew that Ai still teased the young heiress and he planned to nip that in the bud now.

"Y-Yes sir!" Hinata snapped to her feet and all but ran up the stairs to reach the same row as Sakura, hesitating only for a moment Hinata sat on the edge of the row, close to the stairs and leaving an open seat beside Sakura. Iruka sighed, he had hoped that since Sakura changed when she met Tenten that Hinata would change if she got to spend more time with Sakura.

…

* * *

…

Iruka watched calmly as days turned into weeks and slowly both Hinata and Sakura started to get a little closer, choosing to sit beside each other in the middle of their shared desk instead of at opposite ends. After a few months, Hinata's stutter faded from her still too-soft voice; after half a year, Sakura had managed to convince Hinata to do her hair. Sakura decided to pull Hinata's bangs back into two parts, not pulling it back in a perfect mimicry of her own style but using golden clips to hold Hinata's bangs just behind her ears.

"Huh wouldn't you know it," Sakura smiled at Hinata, brushing a stray strand back from her eyes, "You're eyes aren't white at all."

"Huh?"

"They're more violet," Sakura's smile was nearly blinding as she pulled back from Hinata's face, "You have the most beautiful pair of eyes that I've ever seen, you should be proud of them." Hinata blushed brightly and tugged gently at a lock of her hair resting against her shoulder in embarrassment

"I-I-I d-don't kn-know" Hinata stuttered out, face reddening "Wha-what a-a-about—"

"Hay listen to me Hinata," Sakura ordered wrapping her fingers around Hinata's chin so the younger heiress would look at her, "A kunochi much show her enemies that she's not afraid."

Hinata was speechless that day, it was a line she remembered for the rest of her life

Iruka couldn't be prouder of Sakura then he was at that moment

Tenten had come to the academy that day, wondering why Sakura hadn't visited in such a long time, she had seen but not heard the two and immanently walked away, believing that the young heiress had replaced her as Sakura's best friend. She shared her fears and tears with no one but her pillow, she left early each morning for her team practice and arrived for her missions far too early. When Sakura was at the Shimura estate at the same time as Tenten, Tenten would have a sudden team practice or mission that she would have to leave immediately for.

By the time Sakura graduated the academy, she and Tenten weren't nearly so close any more

…

* * *

…

The day Sakura graduated she ran out of the academy and didn't even stop for her smiling parents, who where waiting outside for her, she ran passed and straight for the Shimura estate, desperate to show her friends her new status.

When she arrived at the estate, Ao told her that Tenten was out with her teammates and that Danzo was in a meeting. Depressed Sakura stared at the ground and nodded in understanding, her headband still held in her hand, having ran out so fast that she didn't put it on.

"Hay drop that look" Ao ordered taking the headband from Sakura, reaching forward and tying it on her head before she could stop him. "There now you look like a kunochi," Ao said with a smile in his voice, knowing that the pinkette couldn't see his face. "They'll be proud of you when they find out... I'll make sure to tell them my self."

"It won't really matter," Sakura sighed pushing the head band up and pulling a few lose strands down to frame her face, "I can't be a real shinobi without Tenten beside me—we made a promise."

"And what kind of promise could keep you from actually looking like a real kunochi?" Ao asked pulling and tugging a few of Sakura's bobby pins loose and tugging the shorter strands out from behind her headband.

"We promised to be Sanin together" Sakura sighed; Ao chuckled and continued moving her bangs to their normal place, which pushed her headband further back. "How can I be a Sanin if Tenten won't be one beside me?" Ao sighed as he pulled back and glared at the mass of pink Sakura called hair, he then jerked her headband down to rest around her neck.

"Maybe you should just wear it like this..." Ao mumbled as he fixed Sakura's hair gently, trying to fix his earlier mistake with her hair; still not answering Sakura's slightly rhetorical question.

"...Ao do you know what I did to make Tenten mad at me?" Ao stilled at the question, it wasn't like Sakura to call him by name; she had a tendency to call him ruder names like 'body thief' (in reference to their first meeting) and 'king jerk' (in reference to his first attempt at teaching her). How distressed was she to call him by his name? Was not having Tenten beside her that big of an impact for her?

"I doubt Tenten is mad at you," Ao said poking Sakura in the forehead, "She's just busy with her missions and training. If what you say about your promise is true, then it won't be long before you're as busy as she is, don't take her busy schedule to heart. You won't always be able to share every waking moment together, as a shinobi-and a genin at that-, you'll be moved from team to team, often times forming new teams with different members. Just because you aren't working together today doesn't mean you won't be tomorrow."

"So... someday I'll be able to work with Tenten?" Sakura asked looking up at Ao's masked face with wonder and a fearful hope, "it'll take time but I can be Tenten's teammate someday?"

"That's right," Ao sighed, ruffling Sakura's hair affectionately, "it maybe not today or even tomorrow but someday you'll meet again."

"Yes sir," Sakura murmured with teary eyes and a soft smile. Ao watched Sakura leave the estates that evening, right after a good spare with a few bombs mixed in for good measure, and immanently glared over his shoulder at the two partially hidden shadows around the corner.

"Hime you can't keep avoiding her," Ao scolded, "Shinta you shouldn't be helping her either"

"I'm not a Hime," Tenten grumbled with a pout, crossing her arm and glaring off to the side

"Then why are you acting like one?" Ao asked rising to his feet, "If you keep this up you'll end up losing a good friend, she's trying to continue to be your friend, why aren't you?"

"Some friend," Tenten grumbled again, not even looking at the two Anbu's as she marched down the hall to her room, "After six months she's already found a new best friend, why dose she even come here anymore?"

Ao was prevented from answering by Tenten closing her door

"Is she talking about Hinata Hyūga?" Shinta asked curiously, "The little girl Sakura is always gloating to about Tenten?"

"I doubt she knows about that little bit of info," Ao sighed, "did you ever figure out who Sakura's teammates and teacher are yet?"

"Well if the dead last had passed she'd have been teamed with Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki" Shinta answered with a shrug, "But because he failed the clone test—_again_—it's hard to say who she'll be teamed up with. I think you or maybe one of the medics should take her on as an apprentice until a team could be formed for her."

"The day isn't over," Ao sighed, "the dead last just might succeed yet"

"You seriously think so?" Shinta asked doubtful

"If she doesn't get put on a team by the end of the week I'll take her on as an apprentice, happy?" Ao asked with irritation and a glare at his partner

"You're volunteering-ly going near the pinkette without being ordered or threatened?" Shinta asked pausing in his steps to look at Ao as if he just said that the Hokage liked to dress up in drag, "Who are you and what did you do to my teammate?"

"Ha-ha, smart ass" Ao grumbled the last part, _someone—anyone—please pass that brat_

…

* * *

…

Mebuki watched Sakura nit-picked at her food before her, after a year of separation from her childhood friend Sakura had lost a lot of weight. Even after becoming friends with Hinata, Sakura continued to lose weight, at a much slower rate but it was still clear as day now. Looking closely, discreetly of course, Mebuki could make out the smooth lines of her bones in her hands, barely noticeable without a good look. Did Ao-san and Shinta-san notice how small Sakura has become over the passed year? Did Danzo or even Tenten? Was she the only one who's noticed that Tenten's absence is having a physical effect on Sakura?

"Honey, are you feeling better tonight?" Kizashi asked softly, Mebuki smiled at her husband, glade that he must have noticed as well. They had hoped that if he upped his ranking perhaps Sakura would become more interested in what he could teach her but it appeared his ranking didn't interest Sakura at all. She continued going to the Shimura house until Tenten graduated; after that, her daily visits became weekly visits then her weekly visits became monthly visits. Now Mebuki had been keeping track, noting them down on her calendar and diary, the last time she had been to the Shimura estate was last month on the eighteenth... today was the eighteenth and Sakura had came straight home after the academy, not even stopping to talk with them after she graduated.

"Honey?" Kizashi called again shifting his large frame in his seat, the action never failed to draw Sakura's attention.

"I'm not hungry," Sakura murmured not looking up from her plate and sinking further in her chair "Can I be excused?"

"Not until you finish what's on your plate," Mebuki replied, "it's not that much left, just a couple of bites..." after going on a hunger strike two weeks after Tenten graduated neither parent dared to fill Sakura's plate again, saying she can fix up her own plate if she was going to be rude again. As a result Sakura had been fixing herself up less and less food as the days passed; sometimes skipping a meal. Tonight, like the previous night, Sakura had little on her plate and ate even less of it.

"...I'll eat it later," Sakura sighed, poking at a piece of broccoli with her fork "For breakfast, okay?"

"It's not okay until you finish what's on your plate," Mebuki replied, "We'll sit here all night if we have to"

"We?" Sakura questioned looking up at Mebuki through her hair

"Yes we," Mebuki agreed, "I'll sit here with you until you finish what's on your plate, is that clear?"

"...we'll sit here all night," Sakura warned softly, as if she didn't care. Mebuki sighed and slumped a little in her chair, sometimes her child could be so stubborn.

"Then we'll sit here all night," Mebuki replied, nodding at her husband who tried to give her an encouraging smile but ended up giving a cringe instead. An hour later, the table was clear with only a slouching Sakura with her plate and a patient Mebuki sitting with a strip of crimson cloth trying to stitch with white thread. Both Haruno's sat at the table calmly, waiting for the other to give in; Neither Haruno slept that night, watching the sun slowly creep into the sky, alighting it like a flashlight behind multi-colored faded cloth.

"I'll be late for school if I don't go now," Sakura murmured rising from her seat and stepping towards the door

"You said you'd eat it for breakfast," Mebuki said setting her needlework down, not looking at her daughter

"...I'll eat when I come back," Sakura sighed stepping out of her house and closing the door behind herself softly.

_Will you come back?_ Mebuki thought hiding her face in her hands, trying to stop the sobbing before it even started. Over the past year her daughter has lost weight, so subtle it was barely notice able, right on up until someone bothered to look at before and after photos.

…

* * *

…

Sakura sat beside Naruto and Sasuke, taking up the open seat the fan girls were fighting over, the fight caused Naruto glare into Sasuke's face, which made a boy in front of him move and accidentally bump into him. To save Naruto from a cruel beating, from Sasuke or his fan girls she didn't care, Sakura sat between them, silencing the girls with a soft smile and a polite 'do you mind?' towards the group. The girls blabbered and stuttered together, eventually giving their consent and scattering soon after. Now Sakura couldn't help snickering from her seat, which both pouting boys knew was because of what had happened between them.

"...Sakura Haruno!" Sakura perked up at her name; only after Naruto tackled her with a joyful shout did understanding fill her.

"Get off of me," Sakura ordered with a huff, "Seriously Naruto I can't breathe"

"But Sakura-chan we're on the same team!" Naruto whined, giving her his best puppy dog look

"And Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura blinked and tilted her head back, smiling as she stared up into Sasuke's annoyed face. It didn't take her long to realize that Naruto had literally knocked her into Sasuke's lap, it took about the same amount of time as it took Naruto to realize that Sasuke was also on their team.

"What the hell?!" Naruto shouted launching to his feet and glaring at Iruka, "Why is an awesome ninja like me with a dead last like him?!" Sakura chuckled and right-end herself, ignoring Naruto's shouting with Iruka, she turned towards Sasuke and tried to be civil to her new teammate.

"Hello, my name is Sakura—"

"I know," he stated rudely interrupting her, "just don't get in my way." This portion had been directed to Naruto, to which he took the bait and started yelling at him, Sakura however misunderstood and thought that he had still been speaking to her.

"If you're going to be rude then I guess I don't have to _waist_ my time with you," Sakura said with a calm looking smile, however everyone fell sight at the sight of Sakura's calm, eye-closed smile, knowing that it was the mask she wore just before she decided to get serious in their sparing classes.

And she was aiming it right at Sasuke

"So Uzumaki-san," Sakura said, not missing a beat she snapped around, purposefully making her hair whip at Sasuke's face in the process.

"Ah Naruto is just fine Sakura-chan," Naruto blushed as he took his seat, surprised that Sakura didn't get violent with Sasuke, even though she had given him _that_ smile she uses to those she's seriously about to annihilate. Everyone in their year knew that Mizuki-sensei was not grading them correctly, pitting the clan kids against non-clan kids, only he kept Sakura away from all the other clan kids and having her spar against other non-clan kids. Even when she won her matches, he would take away points from her for the stupidest of reasons. Too much force (she used chalk against her opponent so they knew where she hit them but they never bruises and almost never felt her touch them) was his favorite excuse against her. After a while everyone just got used to his favoritism, knowing they were better then what he was grading them as (Sakura was a fine example of it and everyone knew it).

"Very well then," Sakura smiled at Naruto, her eyes open and calm, as if she didn't just give Sasuke a silent promise of pain reserved for later. The rest of class went on with Sasuke sitting as still as a statue behind a calmly chatting Sakura and excited Naruto, neither one paying much attention to Iruka as he spouted off the names of the other teams.

"Oh, you'll meet your new sensei's after lunch," Iruka said glancing at the clock, "you're excused and good luck!" The class slowly filtered out of the room, Sasuke didn't move until he saw both Sakura and Naruto stand as well, the blonde hurrying away with the promise of eating lunch with her tomorrow.

"Ah Hinata-chan," Sakura smiled, "ready for—"

"Sakura-san," Sasuke called rising to his feet and turning towards her, Sakura's eyes narrowed at him immanently. "Haruno-san," he amended quickly, knowing she had little tolerance for rudeness, "My last comment wasn't towards you, I said towards ba—Naruto." He remembered her little speech to Ai a few years ago, she _hates_ bullies and name-calling is under the same category for her.

"...then what did you mean to say to me?" Sakura questioned with a frown, "You were quite rude..."

"And I... apologize..." Sasuke said slowly, he wasn't used to apologizing and he defiantly didn't want to do so _ever_ again. "I only meant that you're the Hime of our school, everyone knows your name."

"I see," Sakura sighed, her frown not lessoning "Well then," She snapped around and smiled at Hinata following her lead towards the exit, "perhaps we can work on your manners later."

_Great_, Sasuke sighed, reaching for his boxed lunch and hurrying in the opposite direction Sakura went in, he knew the fan kids would split or stay, not knowing who to follow. _Is it a girl thing to have an obsession with manners?_

…

* * *

…

"Please Sakura," Hinata begged as they sat together for lunch, they had decided to have their lunches together one last time, "Please Sakura just a bite or two?" Hinata held out the box of fruits, some dried and some fresh, with a little bowl of syrup hidden in the corner beside a pair of chopsticks.

"Fine," Sakura sighed staring the box with irritation, "I'm not that hungry, I don't see why you do this everyday"

_Because you always finish it,_ Hinata giggled as the pinkette took the box and delicately ate some of the fruit.

"What do you think of your teammates?" Sakura asked as she nit-picked around the nuts "Do you know Kiba and Shino?"

"Not really," Hinata admitted reaching for her own boxed lunch, "I've seen them at the yearly festivals but we're typically going in other directions."

"Really?" Sakura questioned around a chocolate covered banana piece, her face smoothed over with bliss making Hinata giggled. No matter what happened, chocolate covered frozen fruit was _still_ Sakura's favorite treat.

"What about you?" Hinata asked drinking from thermos cup, "Do you know your teammates?"

"I've met Naruto once when I was younger," Sakura admitted remembering the night Tenten was hospitalized, "and I've seen him around the village, sometimes I help hide him when a group of adults are looking for him. As for Sasuke? I've seen him here and there but never really spoken to him, I think we've had more contact sitting in class then talking in the village."

"I think my team has had more contact then yours," Hinata giggled

"That's an actual possibility," Sakura agreed with a chuckle

…

* * *

…

In the dark of a large room with too many curtains hanging about, two men stood together; One seemingly ancient and the other young but with gray hair, both staring at a single crystal orb on the desk in front of the old man. The gray haired man couldn't help but to stare dumbly at the old man in front of him, there was no possible way for him to be serious.

"You're joking right?" Kakashi asked blandly, staring at the three files next to the crystal ball, "Dose she really have the Shimura's _and_ the Hyūga's attention?"

"More specifically their heirs attentions," Hiruzen chuckled, "Danzo came in last year when his daughter graduated with the request that whom ever becomes Sakura-chan's sensei pays her just as much attention as he pays to the boys."

"...You've had me in as their sensei for the past year?" Kakashi asked with a twitching eyebrow "Or has it been since a certain blond was born?"

"A bit of both," Hiruzen chuckled, "So will you take them on?"

"An Uchiha clan heir, the soul Uzumaki heir _and_ a basically civilian girl with a clan backing and one of your councilmember's daughter's best friend," Kakashi said staring dully at Hiruzen, "I highly doubt they'll pass my test." _They've never even held a steady conversation with each other... this morning doesn't count, Sasuke had that coming_

"At least give them the test" Hiruzen sighed, "If they fail you don't have teach them"

"That's the point of the test," Kakashi said with a twitching eyebrow, "do I even have a choice in this matter?"

"Would you rather Danzo, or one of his agents, take over their training?"

"...You're an evil old man"

Hiruzen chuckled as Kakashi disappeared with a puff of smoke, one problem down another to go. Now if only all his problems disappeared so quickly, he wouldn't have to hide from his security so often.

…

* * *

…

_She had just woken up from another dream of being unable to save the green-eyed girl and the first thing she noticed when she woke up?_

_Giggling_

_She woke up to childish, happy, girlish giggling_

_More then just a little confused, and still unsure if she was still dreaming, Tsunade pushed herself up from the floor of the old, abandoned house and walked over to the window. Her eyes widened as she watched a little girl dance in the semi-tall grass outside, delighted to see the fireflies dance around her, giggling as the wind pushed at her long hair and white skirt. She danced and twirled in the night breeze, unafraid of the dark and not worried that a stranger would even come across her. Tsunade smiled and leaned against the window, remembering of a time when she was still a child and danced around at night just to see her parents get up and scold her._

_Tsunade's smile didn't fall as she turned and walked out of the house, using the front door, and walked calmly out into the tall grass where the child was dancing. As she approached the still dancing and laughing girl, she noticed that the girl's hair shone white with the light of the moon, a strange green-yellow from the light of the fireflies and yet neither color came close to the faint brightness left to the darkness of the summer night. She ignored the fireflies that burst around her as she continued to walk steadily to the dancing girl, her smile never falling as she approached._

_That is until the girl turned to look at her_

_Tsunade stilled, feeling like someone had just punched the wind out of her as she stared into those bright, dancing emerald orbs. The girl smiled and waved at her, not seeing a shadow rise from the tall grass behind her, Tsunade did and she tried to move, determined to protect the tiny child from the shadow with the silver sword._

"_Saishio!" the girl giggled, waving at her as the shadow burst forward with unnatural speed, "Saishio!"_

"_Look out!" Tsunade cried out as she forced her body forward, already knowing that she wouldn't make it in time but determined to at least try._

"_Saishio!" the girl giggled at her, not seeming to process the danger just behind her "Saishio you're here!"_

"_No!" Tsunade screamed out, watching the girl's eyes widen in shock as the shadow slid his silver sword straight through her chest. "Damn you!" Tsunade cursed, pushing herself to move faster to reach the girl._

"_Poor Hime," Tsunade felt her eyes widen at the familiar voice, blood drained from her face as she stared into those familiar haunting yellow eyes hidden in the hood's shadow. "No!" she screamed out, pushing herself to move faster as Orochimaru jerked his sword out of the still girl and quickly disappeared into the tall grass._

"_Saishio" the girl whispered, watching with wide eyes as Tsunade moved ever closer to her_

"_Damn it!" Tsunade cursed reaching out to the girl, only to have the girl burst into bright pink cheery blossoms, spiraling away from her with the wind and forcing Tsunade to stumble and fall face first into the small stream the girl was standing beside._

"_Huh?" Tsunade coughed as she pushed herself up, staring down at her reflection in the small steady stream, it's water drenching her clothes and soaking her face and long yellow locks. "Wha-where?" Tsunade pushed herself up; turning wide, frantic amber eyes to look around herself, searching for that giggling girl who was now possibly dead. Gritting her teeth, Tsunade stared down at her reflection in the steady stream, nothing but teary amber eyes stared back at her._

"_Damn it!" Tsunade shouted, throwing a fist into the stream, creating a large dent and bloodying her knuckles_

…

Tsunade cursed wildly as she threw a vase at the wall in her blind fury. A year, she's been having the same dream for the passed year! She wasn't entirely sure why but after six months of the weekly dreams she started practicing again, healing the wounded and caring for the sick. She was determined to increase her medical skills, her knowledge and everything related to the art of healing. She even started drawing, keeping pads of paper, boxes of pencils and dream diaries to help her remember that damn girl in her dreams.

Tsunade let out another curse she grabbed random objects and continued chucking them at the walls of the small abandoned house; knowing Shizune was in the nearby village and wouldn't be back for a few more hours helped her in unleashing her fury.

_Thump—chrsh, chrsh, flutter, Shhh, Shhh_

Tsunade flinched as a hundred papers burst out of her suitcase, filling the small room like large pieces of snow. Sniffing and fighting back the tears without success, Tsunade collapsed to her knees and started to gather the papers around her carefully, as if they were pieces of glass that would shatter with the softest of touches. She tried to ignore how so many of the papers were of a bloody and dyeing woman with a bloody smile and closed eyes with tears rolling down smooth, filthy cheeks. Whipping at her eyes and sniffing, Tsunade left the majority of the drawings to huddle up in the corner of the room with a pad of paper and one of her boxes of pencils.

"_You have to live, you have a life to live — live damn it! Fight! I order you to fight!_"

She will draw the last dream of the girl to the best of her ability, she won't forget, she'll persevere through this endless agony

"_No! Fight! Fight damn it!_"

She'll fight and she won't stop fighting until she's strong enough to save that damned girl who plagues her dreams.

…

* * *

…

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Flames are lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to review!**

**Page 16**


	15. Chapter 15

**Worst case Scenario**

Chapter 15: Look out! Team seven coming through!

Koomahana

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

Sakura sighed as she moved through the academy basics, waiting for her teacher to arrive in the training grounds while Naruto and Sasuke argued. Today was the day that she would-hopefully-make Genin with her teammates, it was the final test to becoming a true shinobi.

…

"_Okay now that we're all here," the strange white haired man sighed as he leaned against the railing as if bored with the three young children before him. "Why don't you three introduce yourselves?"_

"_Why don't you start and be our example?" Sakura asked from her seat beside Naruto, feeling more comfortable with the familiar blonde then the moody dark haired boy on his other side._

"_Alright, my name is Kakashi Hatake," Sakura frowned at the name, knowing that it was familiar but not sure why. "I have many likes and dislikes, my hobbies are none of your concern and as for my dream? Well I've never thought about it before"_

"_That was helpful," Naruto grumbled_

"_Hai," Sakura agreed with a soft sigh_

"_We only learned his name," Sasuke grumbled barely even being heard by his new teammates_

"_Alright Blondie you first," Kakashi sighed, Naruto shared an unsure look with Sasuke, knowing the boy always loved being first, and Sakura, who was just as unsure as he was with their new 'sensei'._

"_...Uchiha-san," Sakura called softly; shifting her weight forward to look at the 'I'm-pouting-but-not-pouting' boy on Naruto's other side, "Would you like to go first? This way it's in order from right to left instead of starting in the middle and confusing either one of us into starting at the same time."_

"_Fine," Sasuke nodded, sounding as if he was disappointed in her logic but glade he was going first anyways. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like a lot of things" Sasuke glanced towards the still slightly leaning forward pinkette "and dislike a few things, my hobbies are training, my dream for the future is to step out from my brother's shadow, so that people will know my name for who I am and not for who I'm related to."_

"_That's great Teme!" Naruto laughed loudly clapping Sasuke on his back harshly making Sakura giggle at the pale boy's expression. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" Sakura hissed and leaned away from the loud blonde, covering her sensitive ears with an irritated look to the boy on her left. "I like Ramen! Especially the ramen Iruka-sensei gets me! I don't like having to wait the three minuets it takes to cook the ramen and stuck up jerks!" Naruto couldn't hide his smirk or glance at Sasuke if he was wearing a mask, "and my dream is to become Hokage! That way the villagers will stop looking down on me and look up to me like I'm somebody!"_

_Sakura sighed with a slight smile, glad that his yelling was done for now_

"_Oh yeah!" Sakura literally jumped at Naruto's loud declaration, her brow twitching as he continued, "And my hobbies are pranks! It's fun dyeing some people's hair another color when they aren't looking or even notice!"_

_Sasuke scooted a little further away from Naruto and ran a careless hand through his hair, timing it with the wind as if he was keeping his bangs out of his hair; however he only succeeded in making Kakashi smirk and Sakura chuckle, both knowing that he was checking his hair for the possibility of contamination by the blonde beside him._

"_Well pinky it's your—" Kakashi moved his foot just in time to avoid the Kunai that would have freed his pinky toe from the rest of his foot. "Now listen here young lady—"_

"_No you listen here, _sensei_," Sakura growled out, her eyes flashing in warning and voice low and thick with hatred and mockery; making Naruto scoot just a little closer to Sasuke with a pale face and wide eyes._

"_My name is Sakura Haruno and I absolutely, positively, __hate__ redundant nick-names, disrespect, rudeness of any sort, __**tardiness**_,_" she stressed her glare narrowing in on Kakashi, "Perverts, people obsessed with their own little world, and people not taking me seriously. Everything else about me you don't have to worry about because I don't trust you so you have no need knowing anything more then my name at the moment."_

_It was a long time before Kakashi spoke and by then it was a simple, short sentence: "We'll meet at training grounds three at six in the morning for your last test, don't be late and don't eat break fast or you'll throw up."_

_He was gone before any of them could question them, forcing Sakura to explain to Naruto that the test the previous day was in fact a elimination test, which meant that the test this man was going to put them through was the test to decide whether or not they could actually __**be**__ shinobi, this one mostly likely had a sixty-percent failure rate for maximum effect._

…

_And now he's making me wait for the hell of it,_ Sakura thought with a glare as she looked up at the sky, her body freezing instantly at the sight of the tilted sun.

"_...As a shinobi-and a genin at that-, you'll be moved from team to team, often times forming new teams with different members."_

Sakura's eyes narrowed at the memory of what Ao had told her the previous day

"_As new genin you'll be placed on a three man cell with a Jonin instructor,"_

Tenten had a team of three other boys, one of whom was a Jonin.

She's never seen any team less then four members, her own parents often told her of their genin days with their _teams_. Everyone she's ever spoken to who was a shinobi, or related to one, always spook about a _team_.

Teams, Teams, Teams

That was the point of the final tests conducted by the Jonins! Teamwork! That's why everyone in class was split up and mashed together!

"Hay guys!" Sakura grinned, snapping around to address the two boys, her eyes glowing in the morning sunlight "I need to talk to you." If she can convince them of her realization, and explain it bluntly to them if she had to, then she understood why they were each placed together.

If they worked together, they could be a force to be reckoned with.

…

* * *

…

He had been sitting in a high tree with his favorite book, a good vantage point to watch his three genin as they argued loudly. Eventually the pinkette threw her hands up in exasperation and walked off to continue her academy kata's, leaving both boys to continue arguing as if she was never there. Five minutes later Kakashi watched boredly as Naruto made a puff of smoke and ten copies of himself emerged to encage Sasuke in a brawling-like spar. Sakura soon jumped into the cloud of shouts and profanities to separate the two but it wasn't long before she was kicked back out, sliding on the ground and making Kakashi flinch in sympathy. He's been kicked that hard before, he could understand why she didn't want to move at the moment; shrugging carelessly he focused back on his little book.

"Found ya!"

Kakashi flinched as a horde of orange wearing blabber mouthed blonde's barreled down on him, several of which exploded instantly when he dodged their grasping hands. Catching sight of an exploding tag on a tree he landed on, he cursed and quickly jumped away—right into another horde of orange and apparently they each had an explosive tag on because he had to perform several advanced substitutions so he wouldn't get killed.

Landing in a skidded crouch with a cough and mumbled curse Kakashi turned to move again before the orange mass saw him, whipping his head around Kakashi froze just in time to avoid getting a new scar on his face. In front of him was a long blade of a short sword just an _inch_ away from cutting his headband in half and possibly revealing his Sharingan eye.

"Didn't know you had a sword Sasuke," Kakashi said in a pleased kind of voice, as if he was impressed, he stiffened as he felt the tip of another blade poke at his right side joined soon after by another on his left. Glancing to his right he saw Sakura standing beside him with her own slightly glowing, almost humming, tanto blade pressing against his vest's side. A glance to his left showed Naruto with his own tanto positioned almost perfectly across from Sakura with an army behind him, Kakashi was betting that the blonde had his little army covering his back side as well, covering the opening easily.

"Well I'll be damned," Kakashi chuckled, "you three really can work together, now who was it that came up with the plan? Naruto was it you?" Sasuke snorted in amusement earning the blonde's glare instantly, he opened his mouth to reply to Sasuke but someone beat him to it.

"Quiet," Sakura ordered, silencing Naruto and stilling Sasuke, "Don't fall for his trap."

"Trap?" Naruto asked softly,

"He's trying to distract us," Sasuke hissed softly as understanding fell on him

"Oh no, I generally want to know," Kakashi said, his dark eye sliding over to Sakura, now knowing that she really was the smartest on the team. Sakura narrowed her eyes, her blade pressing into Kakashi's side warningly, as if she knew what he was planning. "So I can take them out," Sakura gasped at the voice behind her, her face paling as Kakashi smacked a pressure point on her neck, caught her and disappeared before the boys knew what was going on. Cursing Sasuke slid his Tanto into his 'sensei's' shoulder, growling furiously as a loud pop echoed around him.

"Wh-what just happened?!" Naruto asked eyes wide as he turned to look at Sasuke in worry, not sure how either one of them should proceed without Sakura. "What do we do now?!" After the first hour of waiting for their sensei Sakura had come up with the answer to the test they were to go through and together they spent the next _five hours_ coming up with different scenarios of what could be used as their test. Going one-on-one was the first and most obvious choice for Kakashi to go with to assess their skills but there was still a chance that he would try to use a simulation in which case they would be on the 'mission' and he would be the 'enemy'. They went over several scenarios for that possibility, most of which relied heavily on Sakura's presence beside them, without her there to guide them, how where they supposed to pass this test?

"It's a kidnap scenario," Sasuke murmured thoughtfully, the tip of his blade brushing against the dirt and making unrecognizable squabbles and lines in the dirt. "Sakura is the target and Kakashi is the enemy."

"Okay so how we are supposed to find Sakura-chan _without_ having Sakura-chan to sense for us?" Naruto asked

"You remember what Sakura said this morning about your clones?" Sasuke asked, turning to look pointedly at the army behind the blonde, he nodded and Sasuke continued. "Canvas the area, if one gets dispersed without your consent you and every other clone will get it's memories."

"How is that supposed to help us find Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, watching Sasuke pull his bag from his shoulders and search through it

"I have a map, a very detailed map, in here of nothing but this training ground" Sasuke said, "I went to the library last night and... I... _borrowed_ it..." Sasuke said pulling out the map and laying it out flat for Naruto see, it was large enough to look like their world map from class.

"Borrowed it my ass," Naruto grumbled with a twitching eyebrow at the horrendously detailed map, "Even I know you can't borrow maps, especially maps like that, from the library no matter who you are"

"Shut up and canvas," Sasuke ordered studying the map carefully

"I am," Naruto hissed crouching next to Sasuke, as his clones scattered to search for their new teammate, it seriously couldn't be that hard to find neon pink in this place... right?

"Okay we're here," Sasuke said pointing to a spot and ignoring Naruto as he grumbled at him, noting how three clones remained at their side, leaning against a tree with closed eyes, "Do you remember what Sakura said in this kind of scenario?"

"Something about questions and hiding" Naruto said

"Yeah... Sensei is going to have to bunker down..." Sasuke ran his finger over the map, searching for the most likely placement, "and 'question' her... in this case he might not actually question her but he would have to hide her in a place we wouldn't look first..."

"What about after that?" Naruto questioned

"He'd properly come after us" Sasuke sighed, "In which case we'll need a code to know the difference between us and him."

"So we come up with a password?" Naruto asked, "it'd have to be easy... something that only you or me would know about..."

"Nothing that was done out in public," Sasuke agreed, "So it'd have be something we said or did in a private encounter..." Naruto was about to say something but a feminine scream tore through the air hauntingly, making both boys pale drastically.

"Forget the map!" Naruto shouted jumping to his feet

"Ah! Wa—!" Sasuke raised a hand out to stop him but Naruto was already off in the brush

"Follow the scream!" Naruto shouted, hurrying off towards the sound

"Damn it," Sasuke hissed, folding up the map as he lifted his bag back over his shoulder and hurried after the blond, "What part of 'trap' dose he not understand?!"

…

* * *

…

Sakura woke up just as Kakashi finished the last knot on the wire tying her in place, she immanently shot a kunai at him and prepared her chakra for her escape.

"That won't work," Kakashi warned, watching how the wire glowed and shrank slightly around Sakura and the tree, "The more chakra you try to use against the wire the stronger it comes. You literally can't use physical and or chakra attaches against it." He watched as the wire bit into Sakura's skin, drawing blood and making her wince, she pulled back her chakra and panted softly against the pain. "Told you," Kakashi smiled, watching Sakura throw him a dirty look before slumping against the tree, her feet giving out beneath her but the wire held strong, holding her up against the tree and even cutting further into her. "I have a few—"

"Plug your ears," Sakura said with a wicked looking smirk, taking in a deep breath and giving Kakashi no warning before she let out a scream that literally echoed around them. He didn't doubt that she had properly laced her vocal cords and throat with her chakra, making her voice sound out louder without hurting her throat in the processes.

_Holly hell_, Kakashi thought as he straighten back from Sakura's ear shattering scream that properly would have made him deaf if he didn't lean back and cover his ears protectively.

"Are you done?" he asked with an irated look at the pinkette, earning a smirk in answer. "Alright girl, I want to know how smart you really are," Kakashi sighed and fixed his best 'I'm serious do as I say and you'll live' look on her, "did you hold back in your academy examines like Lord Hokage thinks?"

"Sakura Haruno 33456," Sakura answered with a wicked looking grin, eyes glaring mockingly up at him.

"Did Danzo teach you advanced skills, such as what to say and do should you be kidnapped by enemy shinobi?" Kakashi asked, serous in this accusation; unfortunately for him, it didn't look like Sakura took him seriously. She snorted and rolled her eyes, bowing her head, Sakura slumped against the tree he had her tied up against, pulling her chakra back from his senses until he had to actually search for the source he _knew_ was five feet in front of him, to feel it. He knew she was conscious because she was still bleeding from when she struggled against the wires and he knew she was still alive because her wounds were all minor cuts.

"What's the point of doing this?" Kakashi asked lifting the kunai she had thrown at him when she first woke up and set it just below her chin, lifting it up enough to show her pale face with closed eyes. "Oi, wake up brat I know you're not asleep, you haven't done anything all day," he received no response from the pinkette.

"Alight, your stubborn," Kakashi sighed, dropping his hand and watching her head smack against her chest, which forced her long locks to fall in her face and obscure it from view. He was about to ask her a few more questions but he was interrupted by a loud crash and voice from behind himself

"S-Sakura-chan," Kakashi turned in his slight crouch to look back at both pale looking boys, their eyes locked onto Sakura. Kakashi blinked dumbly at them then looked down at the pinkette in front of him and then pictured what they must be seeing.

Sakura was tied up to a tree with ninja wire that cut into her arms and chest which made her bleed; she was slouched against the tree with a bowed head, her hair was loss and obscuring her face from view; he was crouching in front of her with a kunai in hand... Looking down he saw that the small blade actually had a small bit of blood dripping down its side, when did that get there?

"Ho-how c-could you?" Naruto asked with teary eyes and trembling fists, "This is a test not life and death!" Kakashi was quick to block the thrown projectiles from the blond, he didn't want them to hit Sakura and make things worse for himself. At least he now knew what they stumbled upon and what they immanently thought at the sight given to them.

"Get away from her!" Kakashi hissed as he jumped back from several of the blonde's clones as they jumped out from behind the tree and attached him. Hearing a whistling, Kakashi jumped and performed substitution just in time to avoid the large shiriken from below and the barrage of weapons that followed him high into the air.

_Time to hide_, Kakashi thought, quickly disappearing before either boy could think to follow him. _The girl is defiantly smarter then any of her instructors thought_, Kakashi thought as he ran through the trees, eager to get away from the very pissed off boys behind him. Sakura knew just what to do to get her teammates to her but also to get _him_ away from her that much faster, she knew what buttons to press and how hard to press them.

…

* * *

…

"Sorry guys," Sakura said whipping her head up the second she felt Kakashi was out of sight

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, all wide eyed and confused, "b-but he-you-he—what the hell?!"

"I said sorry," Sakura pouted at him, sticking out her bottom lip and blushing slight as she stared down at the ground as if she was a scolded child. "I knew you'd be able to triangulate my location if I gave you something to work with..."

"And the blood?" Sasuke asked with a glare as he marched forward, as if he was ready to give Sakura a beating of a lifetime

"Yeah... this wire doesn't respond well to chakra," Sakura chuckled sheepishly, as Sasuke crouched beside her and examined the wire carefully, Naruto soon joining him. "I tried to escape before I screamed... sorry I didn't take into account of how I would look when you both arrived."

"I'll say," Sasuke sighed lifting a kunai knife and beginning to cut at the wires holding her in place, watching Naruto fiddle with a knot on Sakura's other side "and why the hell were you so still when we arrived?"

"One: you arrived a lot faster then I thought you would," Sakura answered, "Two: I needed to keep Kakashi's attention on me and Three: I was trying to focus on finding your chakra signatures. Naruto you like the clone jutsu way to much to be healthy." Naruto chuckled as Sakura gave him a pointed look and he fiddled with the knot beside her

"Dube just cut it already," Sasuke sighed in irritation, flat out sawing at the string in his hand

"I know this kind of wire Sasuke," Naruto said, turning to look at the other boy in irritation "Anbu used to use on me as punishment when I prank-ed their base once. The prank was fun but the consensuses weren't..." Naruto chuckled at the memory. "This one kunochi had apparently just came back from the wash rooms when she got it" Naruto chuckled as he finally freed the strand he was working with and started to walk around the tree to unwind it form Sakura. "When she finally caught up to me she wouldn't stop using me for target practice, even after I said orange hair was prettier then black!"

"Naruto promise me something," Sakura said as Sasuke gave up and backed away as Naruto crouched to gently peal the thread from her arms and chest, trying not to hurt her further.

"Yeah Sakura-chan?"

"_Never_ do that to me," Sakura said with a hiss as Naruto had to open the wound a little to pull out the thread. "If you do, I have full rights to burry you alive under the Hokage monument."

"Okay," Naruto smiled at her, "I think you would look even cuter with red or yellow hair but that's up to you."

"_I will burry you alive_," Sakura repeated with a glare at the blonde, "so don't even bother"

"Right, right," Naruto snickered, "hay, hay what do you feel about blue hair?"

"_Naruto!_"

"Not on you Sakura-chan," Naruto reassured as he quickly set the little ball down and focused on the other strings wrapped around Sakura tightly, trying to free them before her body tried to heal around them. "On Kakashi-sensei, I've been trying to figure out if blue or green hair would look better on him"

"... you mean your little hair dye prank... preformed on sensei?" Sakura asked with a frown, wincing as Naruto was forced to jerk out a particularly stuck piece of wire.

"Yeah, so what do you think? What color should I use?" Naruto asked, moving on to the next line once that one was lose enough to be moved up on to some mark-less piece of flesh so it wouldn't get re-stuck in one of her wounds.

"All of them," Sasuke suggested with a smirk, his dark eyes scanning the tree tops around them carefully

"Rainbow?" Sakura asked thoughtfully before a wicked looking grin swept over her face, "oh that would be a sight to see."

"I was actually thinking that all the colors make black but that works too," Sasuke chuckled

"Oh how about if I made it to shift colors?" Naruto asked, "I have a recipe for that one! It was fun to use on some of the older ninja because whenever their emotions changed their hair would change to that second color and stay that color until they were calm again." Naruto snickered to himself, his smile contagious to his soon-to-be teammates "I haven't tried mixing all the colors together yet so I can try that out on Sensei!"

_Oh he so~ going to be pissed!_ Sakura snickered as she stretched out her arms, sighing at the feeling of her blood returning to her fingertips. Without thinking about it, Sakura filtered her chakra through her body, speeding up the healing processes like the books said. Before she graduated, Tenten would find medical texts and quickly wrote down some notes for herself before she passed it off onto Sakura, knowing that she wouldn't need it long before she had it memorized and returned it to Tenten. Although she was better then Tenten with chakra healing, she didn't have any practice with applying her knowledge to other beings, herself she had plenty of practice but none for anyone else. So how was she supposed to heal the boys if they got hurt in this test? Should she reveal her skill with the healing arts? No one but Tenten knew how good she really was and she didn't know how much she could do in the healing arts.

"How long do you need to prepare your dye?" Sakura asked as Naruto rounded up the last of Kakashi's wire

"Hmm... well I guess we're lucky that I packed some with me this morning," Naruto said reaching into his back pouch thoughtfully. "But... I never tried to combine them before..."

"How long Naruto?" Sasuke asked, glancing at the blonde over his shoulder

"I don't know... maybe an hour?" Naruto asked, "have to find a steady place to get everything settled up on a level area and then cook them up and add some water and—"

"By the lake there were three poles and some kind of stone," Sasuke piped up turning to face the two, "I remember from the map. I can you lead you there."

"Right then," Sakura smiled and rose to her feet, "You two get that mixture made up as quickly as possible, I'll distract sensei."

"Not yet Sakura," Sasuke said turning to look at her, "if you chase after him alone he'll get suspicious and wonder where we are."

"Right," Sakura nodded with a frown, "then I'll stick close to you while you mix it up, at thirty minutes I'm giving chase."

"Deal"

Later that same evening Kakashi stood in front of three genin tied together on a single pole, yelling at them about using advanced traps (Sasuke), overly lethal, chakra charged weapons (Sakura) and a possibly bio-hazarded ink (Naruto) against their seniors and allies. The three tried very hard not to stare nor laugh at Kakashi's inky black hair streaked with yellow, pink, blue and spots of white where the splash of dye didn't touch.

Their amusement died when he jumped the three of them straight into their first lesson: running from a higher ranked shinobi without betting killed or leaving your teammates behind. For his own personal enjoyment, he tied the three together at their wrists, leaving Sakura to stand in the middle of the two boys, knowing they'd both yank her in their own directions and possibly make her trip over rocks and run into trees.

It wouldn't be until the next morning when Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, came to their training ground wondering why Sasuke never came home before Kakashi let the three take a rest. At that point the three collapsed together and immanently passed out, not even twitching when Kakashi through a kunai and cut a lock of Sakura's hair, Naruto's leg and pinned Sasuke's shirt to the ground. They would sleep through the next day and night and only wake up on their third day with Kakashi looming over them threateningly and realizing that they had actually passed his test and were true genin.

Then hell began (because the dye still hadn't washed out) and they regretted passing his test

…

* * *

…

Shizune sighed as she stared at the single room of the inn she and Tsunade had been staying in recently. Again this week the dream awoke Tsunade in the middle of the night, forcing her to move into another drawing frenzy. Unable to sleep until the last detail of every smile, graceful pose, and angle of the dream was etched into paper and written into one of her diaries. Shizune had thought about getting Tsunade to see a dream specialist but when she did research on the subject she found that there were a hell of a lot of scam artists out there. She was forced to do the research herself, hoping that she'd be able to answer at least the smaller details of Tsunade's dreams.

"Lady Tsunade are you ready?" Shizune asked, kneeling to pick up some of the scattered about pictures that had burst out of the suitcase that was apparently thrown at the wall... again.

"Not yet," Tsunade answered distractedly, "not yet... damn it that's not right!" Shizune sighed as Tsunade erased furiously at her paper, it would seem they wouldn't be able to leave the small village until tonight or the next morning.

She better go warn the innkeeper

…

* * *

…

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Flames are lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to review!**

**Page 13**


	16. Chapter 16

**Worst case Scenario**

Chapter 16: remembering, fearing, regretting

Koomahana

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

Tenten tried to ignore Ao's words, she spent most of her time in her room sharpening her tools, being completely brutal against her teammates in spars, merciless in her missions and did her best to keep herself occupied so she wouldn't think about the pinkette she had seen that day she became a real kunochi.

A few days turned into a week and by the time Tenten had convinced herself that she had forgotten about Sakura, two weeks had passed. Walking towards her training grounds with her team, Tenten let out a soft chuckle, rising her eyes to examine the early morning sun; Tenten stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide as her teammates continued forward without noticing her.

Sakura had changed since the year she last seen her, Sakura's hair was down now, no small ponytail holding it back, resting simply at her waist as if in mockery. It wasn't as shiny, thick, _pretty_ as she remembered; it was a little duller, a little thinner, a little flatter now, looking more like pink straw then soft silk. Her skin was paler, looking more like white porcelain then her once smooth peach. Her face was a little thinner, as if she hasn't eaten for a week or two, her arms and legs were too thin as if she's never thrown a punch or kick in her life and her eyes were a little duller then she remembered.

"Tenten," Lee called out softly, blinking back at her, "What is wrong?"

She was gone before they heard her whispered 'nothing'

"Neji" Gai called turning to look down at his pale-eyed student

"Already found it," Neji replied, letting his eyes return to normal, "it's just... just that girl, nothing important"

"Girl?" Lee questioned, "Ah! Has someone been cruel to our teammate?! Shall we go and—"

"Calm down Lee," Neji ordered turning away from his teammates, "Tenten is the one being cruel."

"Huh? Tenten cruel?" Gai asked as if someone had just told him that Kakashi had just challenged him—willingly—to a duel "Why would you say that Neji? What did you see?"

"Tenten is avoiding that girl because she got replaced by Hinata-sama," Neji said cutting off Lee a second time.

"Ah she got replaced? I don't understand..." Lee commented now looking around for the source of his teammate's distress, not realizing that the pinkette was already long gone

"Best friends Lee," Neji sighed, "Tenten and that girl were best friends, now their not because Tenten graduated and then got replaced by Hinata-sama. Tenten is avoiding her because she doesn't want to admit that she's lost her childhood friend..." _Possibly her only friend..._

"You are sure?" Gai asked seriously

"...yeah I'm sure," Neji said glancing over his shoulder at his teacher, "I see them together all the time in the compound."

…

* * *

…

Tenten paced in her room anxiously, her hands raking through her down hair in agitation as she rummaged her memories relentlessly, looking for the sudden change that had taken place in her friend but had found none. The change had taken over a few months, becoming more noticeable as time passed.

What the hell happened to Sakura while she was away? Did something happen to her parents? Was it financial problems? What happened to their matching out fits? Why was she wearing that tacky red dress that brushed at her knees instead of her kimono top and split skirt? More importantly, why the hell did Sakura lose so much weight in a single year?!

"Tenten," Danzo called, knocking softly on her door, "may I come in?"

"I-it's a little messy," Tenten called back moving to open her door, "Sorry, I was sharpening my tools"

"Three hours ago you were," Danzo replied as she opened the door, "You've been pacing ever since, what's wrong?"

"Nothing father," Tenten sighed looking down at the ground, Tenten yelped when Danzo butted the head of his cane on her forehead

"If you're so worried about her, speak with her tomorrow," Danzo sighed, ignoring the irritated look Tenten gave him, "You haven't seen her in months child, don't you think it's about time you sat down with her and had a talk with her?"

"B-bu—"

"don't 'but' me young lady," Danzo warned shifting his hold on his cane again as if readying it to thump on her head again, "you will speak with her tomorrow."

"Yes sir," Tenten sighed, knowing that she no longer had a choice in the matter

"Good, now get some rest, it's late," Danzo ordered turning on his heal and walking away, "Ao knocked on your door but you didn't answer, so he set your dinner there," Tenten glanced down and smiled at the simple looking food that she knew was actually very good, she quickly picked up the tray and held it carefully as Danzo spook softly "make sure to wash the dishes before you leave for Sakura's home."

"D-daddy" Tenten called softly, the small tray of food in her hands, stilling Danzo in his hobble "Th-thank you..." Danzo sighed as he heard Tenten close her door softly; she only ever called him that when she was feeling especially scared or very grateful.

…

* * *

…

Kakashi narrowed his eyes as they walked by the river, just ahead he could make out two puddles of water. Why would there be two puddles of water in the middle of the road, at the heat of the day, when it hasn't rain in over a week?

...it could be disguised shinobi... but who were they after? His genin or the bridge builder?

His question was answered when he was forced to perform a quick substitution to avoid the poisoned blades of the two men hiding in the small puddles.

Great now he just had to wait...

He watched as the two ninja attached Naruto, Sasuke quickly moved to protect Naruto—at the order of Sakura—and threw a few kunai at the man about to lay a clawed hand on Naruto. Sakura readied herself in front of Tazuna, watching her surroundings carefully, as if she was expecting more shinobi to pop out and attach.

…

* * *

…

Tenten hurried through the streets with a smile on her face and a brightness in her eyes that her guards hadn't seen for some time, the look making each of them smile in their own way. Tenten ran as fast as she could, she skidded to a halt in front of Sakura's house. Panting, Tenten went up the stairs and knocked loudly, hoping that her once friend still lived inside. Tenten let out a sigh of relief as a familiar looking blonde opened the door with a practiced smile and bright green eyes.

"Hello? Ah! Tenten," Mebuki smiled at the brunet, her eyes now dancing, "Long time no see, how are you?"

"I'm fine Ms." Tenten smiled back, "I-I was wondering... could I perhaps, speak to Sakura... if she's here that is"

"Oh, I'm sorry Tenten" Mebuki sighed, "Sakura-chan went out on a long mission yesterday morning, she won't be back for several long months, properly won't return until after the coming up chunin examines."

"Oh, I see," Tenten sighed, slumping slightly. Mebuki snapped her fingers in realization, ducking back into the doorway of her home.

"Ah she did leave this on her desk though," Mebuki said as she held out a little white envelop to Tenten, her name written elegantly on the smooth surface, "It's addressed to you. I thought it strange so I brought it down this morning after she left, I figured if you didn't stop by then I'd drop it off for you."

"Th-thank you," Tenten blushed, accepting the letter with trembling fingers

"No need to thank me Tenten," Mebuki chuckled, "I'm glade to see that the two of you are finally making up."

"Huh?"

"I may not know what happened between you two, but Sakura-chan has been quite down for some time about it." Mebuki explained, "I'm sure her letter to you will explain more to you, I haven't read it so don't bother asking me what's in it."

"Y-yes ma'am... oh and, ah, thank you again," Tenten said, bowing as she started to step away from the front door

"No problem," Mebuki chuckled making a shooing motions towards her, "I'm sure you have training to get to, so go on missy, read your letter and grow stronger! Sakura-chan wouldn't be happy if you held back on her ya' know."

_I know,_ Tenten sighed bowing one last time before she hurried away from the Haruno house, eager to return home and open the letter

…

* * *

…

With a curse, Kakashi burst forward from the treetops, knocking out the man closest to Naruto and quickly charged at the other who had spun around Sasuke and ran full tilt at Sakura. Quick like lightning, blood splattered the pathway, a scream echoed in the air and Kakashi felt his heart stop at the long pink hair swaying in the wind before him.

He shouldn't have waited

"_Sakura!_"

…

* * *

…

_Dear Tenten,_

_I don't know if you'll get this and I'm wishing that you'll never have to read it but I guess that if you are then my suspicions about my mission came true. I'm sorry for not coming home after my first C-rank, I don't think it's a real C-rank, properly a higher rank disguised as one but that's beside the point._

_The point is: I'm sorry for not coming home_

_I left you the ribbon Mister gave to me, it's filled with my chakra—you wouldn't believe how many times I had to repair it with chakra so it wouldn't fall apart—I know yours had been destroyed in that attach on the orphanage a few years ago. You can wear mine now; the bells are still silent so that should help you with your stealth._

_About that promise we made years ago, you know the one about becoming the next generation of Sanin? Sorry but... can you try to become an apprentice under Jiraya or Tsunade (Jiraya is a safer bet he actually visits the village and he isn't a nuke-nin), if you do this then you'll eventually be recognized as the next generation of Sanin... at least I think you will._

_I'm sorry for whatever it was that I did to make you mad at me_

_I'm sorry for not being able to keep our promise_

_I'll watch over you always and forever_

_Forever your little sister, friend—whatever you want me to be_

_Sakura Haruno_

Tenten sat at her desk and cried, her face buried into her hands as she all but out right wailed

…

* * *

…

"Damn it Sakura don't do that!" Kakashi barked yanking the bloody man off her and throwing the wounded man into a nearby tree, not caring that he caused more damage to him then Sakura did.

"You think I wanted him to fall on me?!" Sakura snapped out rising from where she had fallen and holding her bloody hands out to either side of her in disgust, "this is so gross, can't you wait to scold me sensei? I really need to wash off this blood..."

"Use the river," Kakashi advised with a sigh, "You should properly wash your top too, you don't want the blood to soak in."

"I swear if I have to change clothes I am to going to be _so_ mad," Sakura growled rising to her feet and all but jumping into the river, eager to get the blood off her. Naruto and Sasuke immanently turned their backs to the river, watching Kakashi as he crouched and interrogated the two men, no one really noticing the bit of blood trailing down Naruto's hand. At least no one noticed before Naruto let out a loud yell and tried to jerk away from the thing latched onto his hand. Sakura grunted as Naruto tried to pull away from her, her kunai digging into his open wound a little more deeply then she had thought it would.

"Quite moving!" Sakura ordered glaring over her shoulder at the blonde, "I'm trying to remove the damn poison, idiot!"

"S-sorry Sakura-chan," Naruto stuttered wincing as Sakura yanked her blade out of him and reached in her back pouch for her bandages, "that just hurt is all." Sakura sighed letting go of him so she could get a proper hold of his hand

"You never would have let me do it if I told you about it," Sakura said, glaring pointedly at him as she wrapped his hand without looking, not noticing Sasuke's frown or Kakashi's presence beside her.

"Well, I guess that's true," he mumbled with a slight blush, "but couldn't you have given me some kind of warning?"

"Like what?" Sakura asked

"I don't know," Naruto said, trying to resist flinching at the pain when Sakura tightened the bandage and tied it in place

"How about bombs away?" Sasuke suggested with a smirk

"Say that before you throw a bomb," Sakura said with a pointed look at him, "the last thing any of us need is to be running head first into one your damn bombs."

"How about we make a choice?" Kakashi asked knocking both Sakura and Naruto in the head and giving Sasuke an irritated look, knowing the boy was too far for him to hit without pushing Sakura into the river Naruto onto a poisoned shiriken laying just behind him; Kakashi was fairly sure _he'd_ be left to tend to that one.

"Village or mission?" Kakashi asked, crossing his arms

"I vote mission," Sakura pouted, rubbing at her head with a glare at Kakashi, "We can get details along the way and if we must we can send for back up with the details. That way the team that comes out to us will be better equipped to handle the mission"

"I'm more curious as to why we got lied to begin with," Sasuke said turning to look pointedly at Tazuna "He could have set up a payment system with us if he just told us the truth."

"Can't I tell you while we move?" Tazuna asked, shifting uncomfortably and glancing back at the two men nervously

"Fine with me," Sakura shrugged lifting her bag with the cleanly cut strap over her back, "At least this thing has two straps," She sighed moving further up the path, leaving her team, Tazuna and the two Nuke-nin behind.

…

* * *

…

Tenten never noticed Danzo peeking in at her from her door nor the two agents outside of her window watching. She only recognized the little crimson ribbon thrumming with the familiar rhythm of Sakura's soft chakra sitting on her desk, the after noon sunlight reflecting off the tiny golden bells as if mocking her for her mistake.

With a nod at the two agents, Danzo watched as Ao quickly knocked Tenten out with a blissful genjutsu and entered her room almost at the same time Ao and Shinta did. He watched as Ao carefully pulled Tenten off her desk and turned to her bed, where Shinta was clearing off her weapons and sharpening stones. Danzo didn't question their too gentile actions with his 'daughter' he hobbled over to her desk and lifted the letter up to read. It didn't take him long before he was gritting his teeth and turning for the door.

He didn't say anything to his men as he left his mansion, intent to bring the letter to Hiruzen's attention. He wasn't aware of Sakura's team taking a miss-labeled mission in his previous life; he'd better double check with Hiruzen and make sure all the research was done acutely. The last thing he needed was for one of his prized 'students' to get killed before she could even become useful.

…

* * *

…

Team seven all climbed into the boat calmly, Sakura sat at the front, gesturing for Naruto and Sasuke to sit in the middle on either side of her with Kakashi and Tazuna sitting beside them with the boatman at the very back steering.

"Tazuna please wait on explaining until we get further into the mist," Sakura said folding her hands in her lap and smiling at him calmly. "I assume you lied because a powerful person in your country wants you dead," Tazuna blinked and nodded, "good when we get further into the mist you can start telling us your story. Sensei, I asked you to sit beside him because out of all of us you're the fastest, I'm the sensor so I'm sitting up here and making sure our path is clear but for me to do that I need to focus. So Naruto, Sasuke when we land I'll need you to recite everything back to me, including the decision on weather or not to proceed with this mission, okay?"

"Sure Sakura-chan," Naruto grinned

"How hard are you going to focus?" Sasuke asked with a frown as they moved ever closer to the wall of mist, "Seriously Sakura, it can't be that hard."

"It's harder then you think," Kakashi sighed, "even I'm not that great at it and _I'm_ the Jonin."

"Right and we have to assume that this powerful person after Tazuna's head is willing to hire more nuke-nin," Sakura agreed nodding at Kakashi just as they entered the thick wall of mist, the oar-man turned off the engine and started moving the boat with an oar. "This means they can hide their chakra signatures; so I have to focus on out-of-place chakra signatures. That means I can't multitask, I have to focus on this search while you each speak _softly_," Sakura gave Naruto a pointedly look at the stressed word, "If I get distracted and it turns out that another nuke-nin is laying in wait then we could end up dead faster then a puffer fish puffs."

"Ah, that explains why you want me here," Kakashi chuckled, ignoring the confused looks on the two boy's faces, "my sense of smell would give me a heads up if you miss the chakra signature."

"Huh? Sense of smell?" Sakura blinked dumbly at him, "Wouldn't the heavy amount of water in the air hinder that?"

"...Just focus..."

…

* * *

…

"What's the point of this Danzo?" Hiruzen asked as he lifted the soft paper up to read it, Danzo didn't need to speak before Hiruzen was re-reading and double-checking. "Is she positive?" he asked at last, the color draining from his face and his eyes widening

"She's rarely wrong," Danzo answered, "did she ask the client any strange questions?"

…

"_Hello Tazuna-san, my name is Sakura Haruno," she smiled at him peacefully, her eyes oddly sharp as she studied him closely. "You said you're a bridge builder yes?" he nodded in agreement, "and your project is in wave yes?" he nodded again, "Hmm... it isn't on a little no-man island is it?" he narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips, nodding softly as if he wasn't sure if he should answer her questions._

"_Old man Hokage already told us that!" Naruto whined behind her, "Come on Sakura-chan let's get ready for this mission already!"_

"_...very well then..." she sighed as if disappointed and left quickly there after, not looking back at her team_

…

"I should've known better..." Hiruzen grumbled as he rose from his seat and gestured for one of his hidden guards to appear, "I assume you'd like to check on your little brother, Crow-san?"

"...Yes sir,"

"Gather your team and head out then," Hiruzen ordered, "Don't make contact with Team seven, other then Kakashi-kun, you have till noon to leave."

"Yes sir," the young man was gone before anyone could hear his soft whisper

"...anything else I should be aware of?" Hiruzen asked, turning sharp black eyes on Danzo

"I'll tell you if I think of anything," Danzo said tilting his head to the side and turning to move away

"How is Tenten doing?" Danzo paused at the question

"I had Ao and Shinta knock her out," Danzo answered, "that's how I got that letter. She shouldn't wake till tonight at earliest."

"...how often do you knock that poor girl out?" Hiruzen asked with a shake of his head, not really expecting an answer

"Not as often as you're thinking," Danzo snorted, leaving the room without looking back

…

* * *

…

Shizune sighed as she quickly paid the Innkeeper for the unexpected extra night and hurried after Tsunade before she was left behind _again_. Shizune was hoping that tonight wouldn't be another dream night but she wasn't holding her breath. It was officially one year since the dreams started and Tsunade has had another massive good luck streak. They had just won another two massive jackpots and three minor jackpots from two different casinos and three different gambling houses—without even trying. This time Tsunade had been trying to _lose_ money instead of earning it, as such they were leaving the small village as quickly as possible, least the gambling houses and casinos tried to take back their money.

"L-Lady Tsunade," Shizune called as she hurried after the older blonde, "Where are we going now?"

"...wave" Tsunade said thoughtfully, her expression slack and eyes clouded over with thought. "I heard a rumor that a shipping tycoon took over a small island and is treating it pretty bad."

"So... what are we going to do?" Shizune asked taking Tsunade's suitcase carefully

"We're going to tend to the villagers," Tsunade answered simply, picking up her pace "the island isn't far. We'll be able to reach a boat by noon and reach the island by tonight."

"What about the tycoon?" Shizune asked, "What if he shows up expecting us to leave?" Tsunade glanced back at Shizune, the sunlight didn't make the blonde's eyes warm like normal, no this time they glinted coldly, like the glaciers of snow country.

"Then he'll regret crossing me"

…

* * *

…

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Flames are lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to review!**

**Page 12**


	17. Chapter 17

**Worst case Scenario**

Chapter 17: Dreaming reality

Koomahana

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

Naruto watched Sakura carefully, trying to see just how she was sensing her surroundings if her eyes were closed and she was sitting in a mutative pose, how was that helping? He wanted to ask her questions but he knew she needed to focus on the signatures around her, so he settled for watching her closely, trying to see what she could possibly be doing that was different from normal meditation.

"Hay Sa—"

"Quiet Naruto," Sasuke hissed softly, glaring at him, "We'll talk to her when we're on dry land"

"Okay but how long until then?"

"Five minutes," Sakura answered with an amused smile, startling the two boys. "Neither one of you can be quiet to save your lives" She said as if she knew they were looking at her with wide eyes.

"Did you find anything?" Kakashi asked staring up at the high wall that came into view

"Just small animals," Sakura answered, "I'm finding a lot more birds then before so I'm assuming we're closer to land then before."

"We are," Kakashi agreed, "how far out can you reach?"

"I don't know," Sakura sighed, refocusing on her surroundings again, "I've never bothered to measure the distance before, time wise sure but not in meters or feet."

"I see," Kakashi watched as they passed through the wall and were greeted with a bright yellow light that almost seemed foreign to him at that point. "Can you find the farthest point out from your current position?"

"I'll do that when we stop moving," Sakura answered, "other wise the data will be inaccurate." Sasuke and Naruto both sighed together, knowing that now Sakura was in her 'perfect student' mode nothing would get in her way of getting the most accurate numbers as possible.

"You can stop sensing now," Kakashi sighed, looking around at the floating houses and hundreds of docks that now surrounded him

"Can't," Sakura answered, "Found two strange signatures"

"Where?" Kakashi asked immanently, his body stiffening

"North-west of our position," Sakura answered, "...Hmm feels like maybe two-three hours away... maybe..."

"What makes them strange?" Naruto asked curiously

"Well they feel kind of like Kakashi-sensei's" Sakura answered, "One is a hell-of-a-lot stronger though..."

_A Jonin nuke-nin?_ Kakashi thought with a frown; that could cause all kinds of problems for them, perhaps they really should abandon the mission...

"They're sticking close to large water sources," Sakura murmured softly, obviously stretching herself further out to get a better accurate location for them, "strange" She said softly, breathes evening out, "They're trying to suppress their chakra's..."

"Trying?" Kakashi prompted

"I can still feel them... I think one of them is a sensor..."

_Or they have really good timing_, Kakashi thought, glancing at Tazuna wirily "How far out are they?"

"We're here," the boatman interrupted, pushing the boat close to a nearby dock, "I'm sorry Tazuna-san but I can't take you any further"

"It's alright, thank you old friend," Tazuna murmured rising to his feet and climbing onto the pier easily, "You've taken us further in then I expected... thank you."

"Just finish that damned bridge," he replied keeping the boat steady as Naruto and Sasuke climbed out after Tazuna

"I will"

"Sakura?" Kakashi called rising to crouch in front of Sakura carefully "What is it?"

"...I-I ca-can't" Sakura stuttered out, her breathing quickening "T-too far... to-o m-many... clou-clouding o-over..."

"It's okay, you've done enough," Kakashi mumbled patting Sakura gently on her shoulder, noting how she flinched harshly, "pull back now Sakura..."

"C-can't..." She panted, "h-how?"

"Take hold of your chakra, like wrapping yourself up in a blanket," Kakashi advised, his own chakra brushing against hers gently, trying to get her to focus on him. "Focus now, pull back, like raking up leafs"

"Focus?" Sakura repeated, her breathes slowing down, "on-on what?"

"...On me," Kakashi sighed; he honestly didn't know sensors had that kind of problem, sensory over load? He's heard of it but he didn't know chakra sensors could get it. "Focus on my signature, memorize it" Sakura nodded stiffly, and he began to feel her chakra returning to her, as if she had cast out a large net and was just now pulling it back to herself.

"Good, good," Kakashi sighed, "how are you feeling?" he's never had to pull someone out of their sensing before; it was a novel experience to have someone focus entirely on him without even looking at him.

"A-a little better," Sakura whispered, "my body hurts..."

"I'll carry you," Kakashi told her, lifting her to her feet and turning to pull her onto his back "Did you memorize those strange signatures?"

"Yes" Sakura sighed, relaxing on his back as he stepped up onto the dock with Naruto and Sasuke holding onto Sakura's wrists so they wouldn't fall back into the boat, "They haven't moved"

"I thought I told you too—"

"And I did" Sakura sighed, cutting Kakashi off as he adjusted his hold on her "but I can still feel them... no one else, other then you of course, but it's like-it's like... I can't explain it..."

"Tell me when we get close to them," Kakashi sighed, "I really should take you three back to the village..."

"Let us continue," Sakura sighed, burying her face into his back "just stay away from large bodies of water"

"We kind of can't" Tazuna said as he followed after the team, Kakashi stopped and gave him a sharp look "One: my house floats and two:... there's a large lake between here and the house... in less you want to take another boat ride around the island for the next three days, we have to pass that lake."

"How far is your house on foot?" Sasuke asked with a frown

"Half a day from here," Tazuna answered, looking like he was starting to regret lying to them

"Great," Kakashi sighed trudging forward with both boys trying to walk a head of him with their hands holding Sakura's. They needed to stay away from water but they were forced to travel passed a lake to reach Tazuna's house, which meant that their little guests were going to be laying wait for them.

The lake was better then the ocean

…

* * *

…

Shizune thanked the boatman as they stepped off with the other passengers; she quickly paid him and hurried after Tsunade. They had just arrived at the island, so far no one had been too rude to them, a few elders on the ship had warned them away from the island but that was it. Now they just had to find the shipping village they heard about on the ship, the one with the bridge builder determined to finish a bridge to save the island.

_I hope everything will be okay_, Shizune thought as she eyed a few thugs following them, not even bothering to hide as they did so, Shizune picked up her pace and hurried after Tsunade. "Tsunade-Hime—"

"I know," Tsunade murmured, "Don't worry about them, we have better things to tend to"

"Y-Yes my lady..."

…

* * *

…

"Captain can't we take a break?" one of his teammates, Saru, asked as they ran full tilt through the trees "We've been at this since noon"

"A team of Genin are on a possibly 'A' or higher ranked mission with no back up" He replied, not slowing down "We need to get to wave as soon as possible."

"We passed the border thirty minutes ago," another grumbled, the mask of an owl obscuring his features

"Then I guess we should pick up the pace"

"We'll be quiet if we don't move any faster," his medic, Mouse, piped up as if in worry, "Right guys?"

"I'll be quiet if we can take a five minute break" Saru replied, "My legs are about ready to give out"

"We've ran faster and longer before," he replied with a roll of his eyes

"Yes but those missions were suicidal to being with" Saru replied, "come on captain we've got to rest. I know you're worried about your brother but if their wounded, our medic will have to tend to them, she can't do that if she's half dead."

"Fine," he sighed landing on the ground and sliding to a halt "five minuets"

"Thank you,"

They collapsed together in one pile, ignoring the irritated look they received for their sloppy behavior

…

* * *

…

"Sakura are they moving?" Kakashi asked, they've been walking for nearly two hours now and he needed to know if the strange signatures had moved on or not. He was walking at the back with Sakura still on his back, Tazuna in front of him with Naruto and Sasuke in front of him. Both boys had given up on walking with Kakashi, understanding that they had to protect Tazuna while Sakura 'scouted ahead'.

"They're still," She answered softly, "... they haven't moved for the past hour and a half..."

"Can you tell me if they've set up any traps?" Kakashi asked, adjusting his hold on Sakura, realizing that they haven't moved since they left the dock

"I think so," he could almost feel Sakura's face scrunch up in a frown as she concentrated, "the water feels kind of funny... there aren't any fish in it... no life but it feels strange..."

"I can properly guess why" Kakashi sighed as they moved forward, the enemy are most likely Mist Ninja like the chunin they came across earlier, and are staying close to the lake because their chakra is water based.

"Wait," Sakura stiffened in his hold, making him hesitate half a step before continuing as if Sakura hadn't spoken, "the stronger one is moving... he's moving further away from the other one... he's hiding..."

"You can tell the difference in genders?" Kakashi asked softly, dark eye roaming around himself wirily as ducked his head slightly to hide his moving lips

"I don't know" Sakura whispered, "I've never tried..."

"...Have you noticed any difference in people's chakra signatures before?" Kakashi asked, trying to expand his own senses for safety sakes; unfortunately, he couldn't go far nor could he do it for long.

"Yes" Sakura whispered back "everyone feels like... like... well Kakashi-sensei you feel like static, the kind that makes people's hair stand on end but doesn't hurt." Kakashi twitched, could she tell people's nature affinity? Was that even possible? "Naruto feels like sunlight, warm and welcoming. Sasuke... he feels like a candle, well sometimes; sometimes he feels like sparks or fire works without the loud noise or pretty colors, typically when he's arguing with Naruto."

"So everyone feels different?" Kakashi asked

"Uh-huh," he could feel Sakura nodded against his shoulder, "Mama has a rhythm that moves a lot like her favorite song and daddy feels like a warm, soft blanket."

"And our unexplained guests ahead?" Kakashi asked shifting his hold on her again, bringing her head just a little closer to his own

"Hmm... the stronger one... warm but cold... like sunlight on snow" Sakura sighed, nearly melting against him. "The other one... I don't know how to explain it, it's cold but not, it's like... icy water with streaks of hot fire."

"Huh, can you turn these... chakra descriptions into what you think their personality would be like?" Kakashi asked, wondering if that might be too much for her

"I can try," Sakura sighed, "but I don't know... the books don't say anything about personalities and chakras being the same or even similar..." Kakashi wasn't sure if he should ask her about the kinds of books she's been reading, he wasn't evens sure if he wanted to know.

"Just try please," Kakashi took a deep breath, already going through what he knew about the Nuke-nin ahead of them. He was starting to be glade that he sent his fastest dog back to the village but he wasn't sure if he should send out another with the current location and knowledge that they had...

"The weaker one... he seems to be in charge" Sakura whispered, "cold and meticulous... he's not above killing... he might enjoy it"

They should've gone back to the village

…

* * *

…

"Excuse my Miss," Tsunade called out, smiling calmly at the tall black haired woman

"Yes?" she asked turning to look at her curiously

"I'm looking for the bridge builder," Tsunade said, noting how the woman became a little defensive at the mention of the man, "I don't suppose you know where he might live?"

"...I'm sorry Ms," the woman murmured, pulling the small boy beside her just that little bit further behind her, "the Bridge Builder left the village to get some supplies from Konoha..."

"Do you know when he'll be back?" Tsunade asked calmly

"...not for a few more days" she answered, her hand tightening on the child's

"Hmmm" Tsunade stared at the woman for a moment before she nodded and turned on her heal, "When you see him next, please tell him that there are a couple of doctors willing to help him should he need them."

…

* * *

…

"Captain why can't we get a boat?" Saru asked panting; glaring furiously at the brown pug in his captain's arms, as if it was at fault for their break cut in half, which—technically—it was the pug's fault.

"We're faster this way," he replied, It's only taken them half a day to get this far where as it's taken team seven a day and half to get this far.

"You'll come across a boat man ahead," the pug spoke up, "he took team seven across an hour ago. You can rest while he takes you the rest of the way." Crow sighed and nodded in agreement, they've been running non-stop for too long and his medic is about to faint if they don't get to rest soon.

Five minutes later the team barreled themselves into the boat, more then happy to be off their feet. The boatman was less then pleased with their random appearance, it took Crow another five minutes to calm the man down and convince him to take them back to the island he just came from.

"Fine but we have to be quiet," the boatman grumbled taking the few coins from Crow and gesturing him to get into the boat. "That means no engine and no talking" his teammates all but melted with soft chuckles in the boat, leaving him to sit at the head of the boat impatiently.

It would take them nearly an hour to get the dock where Team 7 had gotten off

…

* * *

…

"Sensei" Sakura whispered, "They're here..."

"How far?"

"Ten minutes," Sakura answered looking over his shoulder with sharp eyes, "put me down, we can't afford for them to think that I'm too weak."

"We could use that against them," Kakashi replied, setting her down on her feet and keeping close as they walked forward, nodding at the boys to slow down a little so they could be in a near perfect circle around Tazuna.

"The other would come out of hiding," Sakura answered as she tried to walk normal, "right now he's waiting... I'm not sure for wha—"

"Ah-ha!" Naruto shouted flinging a kunai into a nearby bush and nearly scaring everyone into heart attacks

"Damn it Naruto!" Sakura shouted racing forward to slam a fist into Naruto's head, "it's a damn rabbit!"

"Wha-wha—I'm so sorry Mr. Rabbit!" Naruto wailed charging into the bush to hold the albino rabbit in his arms

"Sakura" Kakashi called warningly stepping closer to the three a head of him

"Yeah" Sakura nodded turning to look pointedly into the forest, were the sound of something heavy was flying through the air came towards them. "They're here!" Sakura let Sasuke jerk her down as Naruto dived to the ground beside her, letting the rabbit burst from his arms and run away as fast as possible.

"Get down!" Kakashi ordered flinging Tazuna to the ground just in time to save his head from the flying by thing that flew overhead and crashed into a tree ahead of them. He looked up and gritted his teeth at the sight of the man-sized sword, his glare intensifying as a familiar looking Nuke-nin landed on the handle of the sword.

"Ah, Kakashi of the Sharingan eye," the Jonin Nuke-nin chuckled, "Also known as the copy-cat ninja"

_This is worse then what I thought_, Kakashi thought as he rose to his feet and quickly put himself between the nuke-nin and his team, _I should've taken them back to the village while we were still within fire boundaries!_

…

* * *

…

Shizune was walking with Tsunade on the way out of the village having left the woman and her son to camp out in the woods, when Shizune saw Tsunade stiffened suddenly making her curious enough to try and sense what's ahead of them. Maybe a mile or two ahead, there was a fight taking place, Shizune could barely make out the signature of a civilian, three children—no four children and two Jonins fighting.

"Tsunade-Hime," Shizune called softly, "What should we do?"

"I'd wager that the civilian signature is the bridge builder," Tsunade murmured jumping into the trees with Shizune close behind her. "The children are properly genin... a genin cell on an A-rank mission? Sarutobi-sensei would never approve, regardless of how skilled the children are..."

"Perhaps he lied?" Shizune guessed, "You did see that village back there, they aren't in the best of states at the moment."

"If that's the case then they aren't prepared," Tsunade grumbled, "We'd better hurry, they're out classed."

"Right,"

…

* * *

…

"Hay captain do you feel that?" Mouse asked perking up as she stared ahead with wide eyes

"A fight," Crow murmured with narrow eyes

"Hay that's Kakashi's scent" the pug piped up, "Kakashi is fighting up ahead"

"How long before we reach them?" Crow asked, his arms tightening on the pug

"Oh about thirty minutes or so... why?"

"How long have they been fighting?" Crow asked, his speed increasing, _we need to hurry_...

"Hmm... can't tell, can't be that long..." he answered

…

* * *

…

Sakura panted in her place, trying to stay calm and not show her exhaustion from going too far with her sensing. She could still feel the second chakra nearby, watching them calmly, waiting for an opportunity to interfere. So far 'Zabuza Momochi' has appeared behind them in the form of a water clone, which Kakashi-sensei countered with his own water clone and now they were talking (again) just a few feet away from them, just far enough to not be heard.

"S-Sakura-chan" Naruto gasped from behind her, "Are-are you—"

"I'll be fine," Sakura cut him off, "Focus on the task at hand"

"Can you tell where the second Nin is?" Sasuke asked, watching how Kakashi and Zabuza slashed at each other repeatedly, both trying to get the upper hand on the other.

"He's hiding" Sakura answered softly, "I think he's waiting for a chance to interfere..." the three teens flinched as Kakashi was kicked towards the large lake, "Avoid the lake!" Sakura screamed out, sighing in relief when Kakashi flipped and landed on his feet easily.

"I know," Kakashi hissed dodging a swipe from the taller man and performing a quick substitution, "Where's his helper?!"

"He's hidden!" Sakura called back, noting how Zabuza had stiffened and separated himself from Kakashi, glaring murderously at their gray haired sensei.

"Will he attach?" Kakashi asked quickly pushing up his headband and started mimicking Zabuza's hand signs quickly

"He will now!" Sakura snapped back, as Kakashi and Zabuza summoned water dragons to collide with each other

"Then I'll wrap this up!" Kakashi shouted focusing on the fight

"Like I'll let you!" Zabuza snapped charging at him

"Sensei I feel two more!" Sakura shouted out in a slight panic, "Both are too strong for any of us to handle!"

"Haku! The girl!"

_No!_ Kakashi thought watching a blur high in the trees charge straight for his genin, he promised to protect them!

…

* * *

…

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Flames are lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to review!**

**Page 12**


	18. Chapter 18

**Worst case Scenario**

Chapter 18: earning trust

Koomahana

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune called out, just in time to avoid a huge wave crashing through the trees, demolishing their surroundings and forcing them higher in the tree branches to stay safe.

"You ready Shizune?" Tsunade called after the huge wave started to retreat, "Let's go!" Tsunade didn't wait for Shizune to respond before she followed the wave back to the source. They both arrived just in time to whiteness a young boy take up a grown man around his shoulders and disappear from sight, leaving a familiar Gray haired man to focus and stare dumbly at them.

"Huh? Kakashi-kun?" Tsunade called out, landing about the approximate location the boy disappeared from, "What the hell are you—"

"Kai!" Kakashi shouted, making Tsunade blinked dumbly at him. She felt his chakra brush against her before receding. "Lady Tsunade? What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that!" Tsunade hissed marching up to him and ignoring the blond at his feet, still punching at the ground in fury and irritation, "What the hell did I tell you about using that damn eye?!"

"ha-ha-ha," Kakashi chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his neck, "Umm... I don't suppose you could possibly watch over them until I wake up again could you?"

"Don't you dare!" Tsunade snapped, only to have Kakashi fall in a dead faint, face planting the ground and startling the blond into awareness "Damn you!" Tsunade hissed as she yanked Kakashi off the wet ground and over her shoulder, "Shizune!"

"I'm here," Shizune called out hurrying towards them with Tsunade's suitcase in hand, "Did you want me to follow them?"

"No I'll need your help with Kakashi," Tsunade sighed, turning to look down at the blonde beside her, "...what's your name brat?"

"Who the hell are you and why are you touching my sensei?!" Naruto bellowed out, jumping to his feet and glaring furiously up at her.

"Naruto clones!" Sakura ordered, standing protectively in front of Tazuna with Sasuke in front of her, Naruto spewed out twenty clones without thought.

"I'm Tsunade Senju," Tsunade answered blandly, glancing at the clones thoughtfully "and I used to baby sit this brat so answer my question before I punt you back to your village."

"Hand Sensei over to Naruto please," Sakura said, Naruto's clones approached slowly while the original opened his mouth to respond to the blonde woman.

"Naruto shut up, she's one of the legendary Sanin," Sasuke said to the blonde boy, stepping forward with Sakura and Tazuna close behind and directed his next question at Tsunade; "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for vacation," Tsunade sneered sarcastically, letting the clones lift Kakashi out of her hold and hurry away to a reasonable distance, "Now will you three answer my damn question? Who are you?" Tsunade asked, moving her eyes to rest on the last genin, freezing at the sight of familiar emeralds. The girl was at least thirteen with long pale locks that were a strange shade of dull red because of the bad light and thick mist surrounding them but her skin was milky and smooth, her wide eyes stared up at her like curious emerald cat eyes.

"We're team seven," the girl answered hesitantly, as if she couldn't decide weather or not Tsunade was a friend or enemy. "That there is Naruto," She pointed to the blond, then towards the black haired boy just in front of her, "he's Sasuke, this is Tazuna our client," she gestured to look up at the old man just behind herself, "And I'm Sakura."

"_Use that damn seal! I taught it to you for a damn reason! Use it!_"

"_Saishio," the girl giggled, "You're here!"_

…

* * *

…

He hissed as he felt a hand yank on his ankle, another slapping over his mouth and jerking him away the high path and deep into the dark forest. He tried to struggle but his captors were stronger then him and both knew to keep both of his hands separate and away from his weapons. After what felt like a few minutes, he was ceremoniously dumped on the soggy ground; coughing he looked up at his captors and slowly rose to his knees with his hands high over his head. He was surrounded by a complete Anbu team with paint-less masks, which meant that they were his superiors in Root.

"What are you doing here boy?" the obvious captain asked, his voice low and cold. He took a deep breath and pulled his legs together so he could stand straight.

"Are you on a mission?" one of the others asked; he glanced down at his feet, technically that was true but at the same time, it kind of wasn't...

"What is your mission?" the captain asked; he refused to look anywhere but his feet, he was still getting the hang of not showing emotion, although he had grown sense Shin's death he was still bad at not showing his nerves around his superiors.

"Answer us boy or you'll get sent back to the barracks,"

"I failed last year," he said automatically, glaring up at the captain with gritted teeth, "I will not do so again."

"Last year?" the captain repeated, tilting his head as if he was trying to fit two different puzzle pieces together, "Ah, you were the boy who was supposed to protect Haruhime and failed, one of our comrades was captured as a result." After hearing the nickname mentioned in the academy, many of the root agents referred to their master's student in the same name but still wrote her name with two letters 'SS'. He never did figure out why she had a verbal nickname and yet a written code for a name but he didn't particularly care either, his mission was to protect her from harm, everything else was useless knowledge.

"...has master spoken to you sense?" one of the others asked

"Once," he admitted, not looking at his superiors, "right after... he told me to train..."

"He hasn't spoken to you for the past year?" the captain asked, as if confirming a fact; he nodded in agreement. "...Go home boy, if you're supposed to be training then you weren't given permission to leave."

"But I'll protect her," he said snapping his eyes up to the captain's mask, "I've gotten better at concealing my presences, I can hide right above her now; I've distracted her bullies flawlessly for the past year; I've even led a few enemies to T&amp;I before they could reach her. Please let me stay, I'll protect her this time!"

"...Roots are the foundations of the hidden leaf," the captain said, he could almost see the man narrow his eyes at him as if in warning to keep everything in check. "They have no emotions for there is nothing to feel in the darkness where we must stand to protect the great tree that is Konoha."

"... For the roots of the tree called Konoha," he recited calmly, bowing his head in defeat, "nothing is more precious then the great tree..." he knew that a few of the younger agents, like himself, were given a different recitation, showing that Danzo had something special planned for them but he never quite understood why some of the older members would glare at him when he recited his given line; was there something wrong with it?

"When did you leave?" the captain asked coldly

"...With Haruhime," he answered, not looking at the older man, knowing that he could now be treated as a traitor and there for executed. He saw the captain reach up for the katana strapped to his back and he closed his eyes in acceptance, knowing he had gone too far.

At least it'd be quick

_Shhh_

…

* * *

…

"No last names?" Tsunade asked with a blank face, her eyes still clued to Sakura

"Uzumaki," Naruto growled out, "Naruto Uzumaki" Tsunade's eyes snap towards him for a moment before relocking on Sakura expectantly.

"Umm..." Sakura shared an unsure look with her teammates as Sasuke stepped just a little closer to her, blocking her partially from Tsunade's sight.

"Sorry Ms, but we don't exactly trust you at the moment," Sasuke said gesturing for Naruto to hurry to his other side while he completely took Sakura out of Tsunade's line of sight. "We'll talk to you more after Kakashi-sensei wakes up."

"That won't happen until, at least, tomorrow morning," Tsunade answered, locking eyes with Sasuke. "And I have business with the bridge builder." The three genin stiffened, sharing a look they each took protective stances in front of the old man, "Oh relax it's good business, I won't hurt him."

"...Let's just go," Sakura said softly, gesturing for Tazuna to lead the way, "Where is your house?"

"Just ahead," Tazuna answered stepping around the children to walk further up the path but around the indent in the earth. Naruto hung back to talk cheerfully with Shizune while Sasuke and Sakura held their hands over their kunai pouches, not straying from Tazuna. Sakura kept her 'awareness' locked on Tsunade and Shizune, stiffening whenever they got to close or when their chakras moved in a different manner then their calm rhythm. Tsunade found it a little amusing to watch, realizing immediately that Sakura was the sensor in the team and that she was keeping _exhalent_ tracking of them.

"Okay boy hurry over to your teammates," Tsunade ordered, glancing down at the blonde beside her, "I don't think your teammates are too impressed with you staying back here with us."

"Yeah so?" Naruto asked, squinting up at Tsunade as the afternoon sun fell in his eyes

"She's right Naruto," Sakura said, "remember what I said two weeks ago? Assume everyone—"

"Everyone is an enemy until proven otherwise," Sasuke and Naruto cut her off, both rolling their eyes

"Naruto, get up here," Sakura ordered, barely even pausing in her walk as she shot Sasuke an annoyed look. "Other wise I won't buy you Ramen when we get—"

"I'm here Sakura-chan!" Naruto was instantly by the pinkette's side, "Where do you want me?"

"In front of Tazuna," Sakura said with a smile, Gesturing to show the blonde that she was on the man's left while Sasuke had his right both flanking Kakashi who was being carried by the clones between the three.

"You sure he should be leading?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow

"Naruto's too slow to counter a Jonin much-less a Sanin," Sakura answered, "Even with a heads up he won't move in time."

"We really need to work on that," Sasuke sighed

"We shouldn't be on this mission," Sakura countered easily, "this is Jonin level not Genin level. What the hell were you thinking asking for a higher ranked mission?" Sakura asked Naruto with an irritated look, "it's been two weeks since we graduated Naruto, no genin is ready for such a high ranking mission right off the bat. You should've been patient, earned more experience and better missions."

"Yeah but—"

"She's right dube" Sasuke sighed, "Now lead the way or I will"

"Not a chance!"

_Two weeks?_ Tsunade thought nodding at Shizune as she took up Kakashi's other arm and helped her carry him to Tazuna's house. They were worse off then she thought, this team needs as much help as they could get their hands on.

…

* * *

…

_Ting!_

He looked up with wide eyes, staring dully at the two blades crossed just inches in front of his face. It looked like the second in command had protected him from the captain's blade and now the other two members of the team were watching curiously, as if they didn't know what to do at this point. Should they side with captain and kill the second in command for traitorous actions or side with the second in command for reasons he wasn't privy too?

"He is still vital for Danzo-sama's plans," the blonde said steadily, "he will be very displeased if the boy is killed so soon."

"Is this apart of your mission?" the captain asked, his blade not moving. They were on different missions? That wasn't normal for them, Root were always paired sure but they never had one man on a team for a separate mission then the rest of the team...

"My mission is different from yours," he answered, "Danzo-sama has told me of all of his plans, many of which are in need of this boy. Either send him back with a summoning or let him continue to protect Haruhime in silence." Ah, that was why, this second in command was Danzo-sama's root heir, Inohi Yamanaka, the man who stood as Danzo-sama's right hand. "If what he says is true then he is the only one in all of root, in the entire village, who has succeeded in getting so close to the girl without being noticed. This means that we'll be found out if we get too close; he'll know how close we can get and he'll be able to get even closer."

"Hatake-san will notice him," one of the others commented off handedly

"I've prepared for that," he said glancing at the tall man to right back side, "There are ways to cloud one's scent, he hasn't found me yet."

"That you know of," the captain retorted, lifting his sword away from the second in command. "Hatake-san is exhalent at tracking but he's even better at pretending not to know something," well that didn't bold well for him, was he already found out? Was that why—

"Ah," he turned and looked off in the distance; back in the direction where Konoha laid; high overhead he could make out a dark figure flying high then suddenly diving straight for them. Without much of a prompt, he held up his scroll and the large owl dove face first into his scroll; turning the scroll back around he read the message the owl had collected.

"It would seem that Konoha had sent out Crow-san," he said blandly, his training kicking in again, "and his team. It would appear that Hatake-san's summon didn't make it back to the village before he made contact with Crow-san's team and is leading them towards us."

"We need to catch up with Hime," the second in command said, turning to glance back at the boy, "you need to catch up with Haruhime, do you know where Crow-san is going?" he read over his scroll a second time just to make sure he understood everything

"Crow-san and his team are to aid team seven in case of an emergency," he answered dully, rolling his scroll up, "Are you traveling with the slug Sanin?"

"No," the captain snapped, okay so it was none of his concern.

"Either way it would appear that we'll be traveling for a while," Sai replied glancing at his superior before he jumped into the trees, "Tsunade is with team seven, with the way she was watching Haruhime I doubt she'll be leaving them anytime soon."

…

* * *

…

They skidded to a halt on the soggy wet ground, eyes sharp and bodies tense as they searched the destroyed grounds for clues. The lake before them was significantly smaller then what the border suggested it normally was, the ground was soaking wet, there were stray needles peppering the ground, off to the side they found three sets of small foot prints surrounding a larger pair in a triangular fashion. The smallest pair of tracks some drops of blood and what appeared to be skid marks, as if the smallest member resisted a strike aimed at them.

"Well pug what do you make of this?" Saru asked, crouching next to the small drops of blood with a curiously tilted head

"Hmm, it smells like the attackers backed off to be replaced by another two... these other two are female and defiantly strong..." the pug walked over to the blood spots and sniffed delicately, "One of the kids got attached, its too faint and muddied for me to tell who."

"Can you tell if anyone is mortally wounded?" Crow asked ignoring his teammates who scouted around the obvious battleground carefully

"No, just the one kid with a slight wound," the pug answered turning to examine the other two prints, "hay I recognize these scents... these are Kakashi's Genin's scents..."

"Can you tell who's who?" Crow asked, watching his medic hurry back to him with herbs in hand excitedly, obviously finding something useful despite the circumstances

"Don't need to," the pug answered sitting on the ground, "If you're attaching someone who just so happens to have a sensor with them, what do you do?"

"Takeout the sensor," Saru sighed, "do you know if they succeeded?"

"Doesn't smell like it," he answered with an irritated sneeze, he paused and looked at a tree nearby, eyes locked on a high broken branch. "Girly is strong, that's for sure..."

"She fought back?" Saru asked, a frown in his voice,

"Obviously," Mouse chimed cheerfully, a bounce in her step as she approached "I found the spot where her attacker landed. I think she might have broken something, I found some blood near the landing sight."

"What about these two strong women you mentioned?" Crow asked, his heart beat slowing down slightly, glad that his brother hadn't been hurt at all

"Hmm oh they're familiar..." the pug closed his eyes as she thought, "Oh! I remember them now! It's Tsunade and Shizune!" Crow looked like he was ready to sag with relieve at the news, "I will say this though, someone taught Kakashi's girl good because she isn't very trustful; I can tell by her sent."

_Danzo's influence no doubt_, Crow thought with a sigh, "Alright, let's follow them. Don't forget to suppress your chakras; we're not supposed to make contact with team seven for the exception of Kakashi-san."

"Right,"

And they were off again, tearing through the trees as if their legs weren't ready to give out under them

…

* * *

…

After arriving at Tazuna's house, Tsunade immanently ordered Shizune to take Naruto and go searching for some herbs, Sakura ordered Naruto to send some clones out instead. Tsunade then ordered Sasuke to get some water and to boil it; Sakura then politely asked Tazuna if he or his daughter (Tsunami) could do it instead, Tsunade glared at her with a ticking eyebrow before she followed Naruto's ten clones up the stairs, eager to help Kakashi with his healing processes.

As a precaution the three of them had done rounds through the night, still unsure if Tsunade and Shizune were who they said they were. Sakura had woken up at three in the morning and ushered Sasuke to bed, saying she'd wake Naruto for the next round. With a huff, he crawled into the space beside her and used her leg as a pillow, mimicking Naruto much to her irritation. Sakura had rolled her eyes and leaned back against the wall, running her hands through both boys' hair as she hummed softly, her eyes closed but her chakra locked in on Tsunade and Shizune, monitoring them closely.

…

* * *

…

A few hours later

…

* * *

…

"I thought you said it could be done by 'tomorrow morning'?" Naruto grumbled from his seat

"The morning isn't over yet brat," Tsunade hissed at him Sakura stretched beside Naruto, making it look like her eyes were closed when she was actually watching Tsunade and Shizune tend to her sensei carefully. She suspected that Tsunade was aware of her 'awareness' being locked on them but she wasn't sure if Shizune knew.

"It feels like it," Naruto grumbled with a yawn "How long have I been up?"

"Since seven, you've been up for an hour dube" Sasuke answered with a roll of his eyes, "Which means," he glared at Sakura, "You've been up for the past five hours; you've had next to no sleep last night."

"Yet I was more aware then you were," Sakura retorted with a smile, "I was instantly awake were as you took five minutes to wake up and Naruto took twenty to wake up."

"Sakura-chan you were supposed to wake me u~p," Naruto whined at her, knowing that if not for the sun then both he and Sasuke would have remained asleep.

"Will both of you shut up and focus on Sensei?" Sakura asked with a soft sigh, finding Naruto's whining voice annoying and his puppy dog eyes too cute, "He's up."

"He is?" Naruto and Sasuke asked together, turning to look at their still out cold sensei

"In five, four, three, two" Sakura rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers before pointing at the their teacher. _One_, they heard a loud groan, their teacher's body shifted in the unfamiliar bed and he tried to push himself up sleepily.

"Stay down!" Tsunade ordered, thumping Kakashi on his head, "You're not fully recovered yet!"

"Of course not you just knocked him back out," Naruto grumbled at her

"Tsu-Tsunade-hi-ime?" Kakashi questioned sleepily, "yo-u weren't a-a dr-ream?"

"Of course not idiot," Tsunade huffed at him, "Now will you please tell your students to back off? I'm not a threat!"

"Huh?" Kakashi lifted his head to stare just passed his feet at three blurry figures he could barely make out, "guys?" Tsunade sighed and helped Kakashi sit up, knowing that he'd have trouble until he was fully situated like the Jonin that he was. "Oh, hay guys you're still alive," Kakashi said sleepily with a tiered wave at them, Sakura raised an eyebrow at him

"Were you expecting us to die?" Sasuke drawled curiously

"Well..." Kakashi trailed off thoughtfully, remembering the previous day's events

…

"_Haku! The girl!"_

No!_ Kakashi thought watching a blur high in the trees charge straight for his genin, he promised to protect them! He watched as in slow motion, the blur burst from the treetops and made straight for his only female student. He turned and tried to hurry towards them, ignoring the nick he felt in his side as he ran straight for his genin, flinging a careless paper tag at Zabuza while he was at it._

_Taking Sakura head-on properly wasn't the smartest plan he came up with, it was the reason why Naruto and Sasuke didn't move to protect her. Sakura gripped her kunai tightly and raised it to block 'Haku's' Kunai that was aimed for her throat then followed the block up with a quick punch to his chest. Knocking the masked Nin through a tree limb and (Kakashi was betting) twenty feet of air before he heard the boy impact the ground, it didn't sound like he was moving._

"_Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto!" Kakashi shouted landing before his team and examining them carefully, "are all of you okay?"_

"_Haku!" Zabuza shouted from the surface of the lake, turning to move towards the boy's landing place._

"_We're fine," Sakura coughed, lifting her hand up to show that Haku's had slid across the backside of her hand before she punched him._

"_Sensei you're hurt!" Naruto shouted, eyes wide as he stared at the long gash on his side_

"_Huh? Oh, yeah don't worry about it," Kakashi smiled at his students_

"_Sakura you can heal right?" Sasuke asked turning to look at Sakura pointedly, she blinked dumbly at the boy before looking back and forth between her perfectly healed hand to Kakashi's wounded side._

"_I-I've never..." Sakura's eyes clued themselves to Kakashi's side, "never t-tired to heal o-others before," Sakura stuttered out, panic making her pale and heartbeat increase. "Myself is one thing but someone else? I've never—"_

"_If we stalled them for you could you do it?" Sasuke asked, gripping his kunai just a little tighter_

"_You're not facing him! / Are you insane?!" Kakashi and Sakura snapped out at the same time_

"_We don't have a choice," Sasuke grunted at them, "Where's the helper?"_

"_He's out cold," Sakura retorted as if insulted by the question, "He won't wake for a few moments and if he dose he won't be able to move right away."_

"_What part of 'no' did you misunderstand?" Kakashi asked_

"_Good that gives us some time to stall Zabuza," Sasuke nodded his head at Naruto, ignoring the question, "So you can heal sensei and bring him back to the fight, we'll retreat then."_

"_Promise you'll retreat when sensei get's back in?" Sakura asked with narrow eyes_

"_Yes" Sasuke rolled his eyes, "you in dube?"_

"_Obviously," Naruto growled out, insulted by the question_

"_Are any of you even listening to me?" Kakashi asked looking at his three genin as if they've lost their mind_

"_Naruto keep four clones nearby," Sakura ordered, gesturing to Kakashi to sit down, "I won't be able to focus on my surroundings if I'm going to focus on Kakashi-sensei so I need you to keep up our blind spot."_

"_Right Sakura-chan!" instead of four clones they got ten, "Let's go Teme!"_

"_Manners baka!" Sakura snapped out automatically, both boys snickered and took a few hurried steps away from them, leaving Sakura shaking her head and a still Kakashi._

"_Did none of you hear me?" Kakashi asked, lifting his arm as Sakura pulled his torn jacket a little further open to examine the wound carefully._

"_Of course we heard you," Sakura answered pulling Kakashi's jacket off and his shirt up "We just chose to not to listen to you." Sakura smirked as she placed her palm on his bleeding side and closing her eyes in concentration_

…

"When your superior gives you an order, _don't ignore him_," Kakashi growled out, glaring pointedly at the boys

"How about we listen to our superior when he isn't in the middle of a panic attach?" Sakura asked with a sweet looking smile

"How about you listen to your superior _period_," Kakashi countered glaring at Sakura, "You seriously need to work on your healing, that hurt."

"What'd you expect? I'm self taught," Sakura huffed crossing her arms and glaring off to the side. "_You_ were my first patient," Kakashi groaned and flopped back in his bed, one hand rubbing at his temple in a mix of irritation and tiredness.

"You're a self taught medic?" Tsunade asked curiously, "no one's bothered to teach you?"

"Everything I know I've learned from books," Sakura retorted, not looking at the blonde. "Tenten-chan is bound to be better then me; she's always found the books first and has had them the longest."

"Ka—" Tsunade started but was cut off by the man just as quickly

"Tenten is Danzo's adoptive daughter," Kakashi sighed, "I highly doubt that she found the books by chance or accident. They were properly purposefully left out for her to find," Tsunade stared at Kakashi for a very long time, ignoring the buzzing of his students

"Why would he do that?" Sakura asked in confusion, her voice cutting through Naruto's and Sasuke's questions, "You speak as if you don't like him sensei."

"That's because I don't," Kakashi admitted, as if he was unfazed by the question, "Nothing with that man is done by chance or coincidence."

"...even two little girls stumbling upon his garden while playing together?" Sakura asked, her eyes half lidded as she regarded the older male calmly

"Especially two little girls stumbling upon his garden while playing together," Kakashi said just as calm as he sat up and studied Sakura closely. "Tell me Sakura-chan, did anything strange happen to you before you met with Danzo?" he saw Sakura's right eye twitch so he took that as a yes, "Were you offered training by a high ranked shinobi?"

"Are you stupid?" Sakura asked rolling her eyes, her hand rubbed at the back of her neck but he saw her fingers brush over her hair tie that replaced her crimson ribbon with the two little on the ends; he took that as a yes.

"Did he automatically start you off in any form of training?" Sakura gave him a look that seemed to repeat her earlier question; he figured that was pretty close to the truth. "Did he give you any special weapons?" Sakura straightened against the wall, pushing herself further back, eyes sharpening on him in a glare; another yes. "Did you ever sense anything strange within or around the Shimura compound?" Sakura eyes twitched and seemed to cloud over for a split second before they cleared and her face twisted into a frown; another yes.

"Everything that man dose has been planned years in advanced and drilled over right on down to the fine details of his tone of voice." Kakashi sighed, trying to ignore the tightening in his chest at the sight of pain that flickered in her green eyes, "He dose nothing without a reason," Sakura snarled and snapped to her feet moving as quickly as she could to the nearest door "he doesn't interact with anyone he doesn't belief will eventually be of use to him—"

_Slam_

Kakashi sighed and slumped in his seat, knowing that he had just shattered Sakura's view of the world or properly turned her permanently against him. What was he thinking telling her all that? She grew up with the man standing beside her, smiling when ever she spoke and gave her advise when she trained and-and hell the man was her teacher since she was five years old! She practically grew up in his house!

"Sensei," Naruto said softly, preventing Sasuke or Tsunade from speaking, "What you said about old man Shimura... was that true?" Kakashi looked over at his blonde student, noting the frown twisting his features and his thoughtful blue eyes clouded over in memory.

"...yes," he said it like he was confirming the Hokage's death

…

* * *

…

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Flames are lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to review!**

**Page 13**


	19. Chapter 19

**Worst case Scenario**

Chapter 19: shattering reality

Koomahana

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

It had been nearly thirteen hours since she left her teammates in Tazuna's house at Tsunade's mercy, having left around eight in the morning and it being sunset now she guessed that it was around eight in the evening. Sakura glared at the twilight sky overhead, when she left her teammates she went straight into the forest and to the nearest clearing where she proceeded to beat the trees around her as if they were at fault for the tormenting emotions that were ripping her heart apart. Now the clearing she was in was a little wider with lots of sun, the trees were up rooted and looked as if they were tossed around into a lazy loop around the clearing as if in the borders of a half-assed wall. All around the clearing the earth was upturned and blackened, some parts smoking as if it'd been lit on fire and others still looking as if they've never been touched.

_Dumb sensei_, Sakura thought sniffing lightly and trying to ignore her vision that was blurring around the edges, _He doesn't know anything... _

"_Look out!"_

"_Sakura!"_

_BOOM!_

_He wasn't there..._ Sakura remembered last year's bomb like it was yesterday. That girl had had a bouquet in her hands for Tenten, a gift for graduating the academy as the top Kunochi of their year but the girl was never given the chance to hand the flowers over.

…

_Sakura watched with wide eyes as a man dressed in black burst from the tree line just behind the girl approaching them and threw a round object at them. She watched hypnotized as Tenten screamed and tugged on her arm, the tag on the large round thing lit and then suddenly there was a loud ringing in her ears and a white flash that blinded her._

_The next thing she knew, Sakura was being rocked back and forth in a pair of too tight arms. Sakura had moved very slowly, unable to see anything but the blinding white surrounding her and unable to hear anything but the deafening ringing, she rubbed her hands over her capture's arms carefully, desperate to search for something familiar but then her world tilted and she felt someone clasping her arms and she could swear that she could hear a voice through the ringing but like the warm hands that were bruising her arms it was soon gone to be replaced with the fridge cold of the evening air._

_It wasn't long before someone was holding her again, rocking back and forth while something wet splashed on her face, making her twitch with each splash. She flinched harshly as another hand, this one much larger then the tiny arms holding her, set itself on her upper arm. The person holding her was suddenly patting her head reassuringly, as if they were trying to tell her that this new person was a friend and could be trusted. She twitched repeatedly as she felt the foreign chakra of the person brush over her ears; she flinched again as she felt the strange sensation and pulled away from them, trying to burry herself in the familiar and warm embrace of her rocker. She whimpered as the callused hand followed her and the strange cold chakra pushed further into her head, suddenly one of her rocker's hands was removed from her and she could imagine them gripping the stranger's wrist tightly, she could almost imagine them arguing._

_Suddenly she felt another hand on her shoulder and a familiar chakra brushed gently against her own, making her sob in relief as she recognized the gentile brush of feathers. Then she felt the person holding her press their chakra into her from the hand that was still wrapped around her, and she recognized the familiar feel of warm wind. Tenten was holding onto her tightly and she could feel her fear and anxiety that were bundled up with relief as she wrapped both arms around her and rocked back and forth. It was Ao who stood behind her; he was there with them, he would protect them._

_She felt Ao move and suddenly there was another chakra signature beside his own, introducing the strange feel of sunlit grass to her senses. If he was letting this new person touch her and letting her memorize their chakra beside his own then the strange person had to have been a friend, which means she was being foolish for moving away from them. She sniffed and rubbed at her blind eyes, nodding softly to Ao as her silent agreement for the sunlit grass to continue his work on her damaged ears and eyes. Nearly an hour later Sakura's ears were in perfectly health, her own chakra working with the strange man's as he fixed her hearing carefully._

"_Sakura?" Tenten called softly, her voice was soft and trembling with fear, "can you hear me? Are you okay?"_

"_Uh-huh," Sakura sighed, "a little, you're kinda faint like I have cotton balls in my ears. Are you okay Tenten-chan?"_

"_I'm fine," Tenten hick-upped, retracing her arms from her carefully, Sakura could imagine the dark haired girl rubbing at her eyes furiously._

"_Your ears are normal Haruhime," an unfamiliar male voice sounded, she assumed it belonged to the sunlit grass. "Your ears will be sensitive for a little while, they'll start out foggy like now but later you'll be able to hear a needle drop in the market place. It'll be best if you're placed somewhere quite for the next few days, your hearing will jump back and forth before it settles on the original wave length it had before the explosion."_

"_You feel like sunlit grass," Sakura giggled, unable to hide her smile as she felt the man move his hands from her ears to her eyes carefully, "What happened? Is Aname-san okay?"_

_No one answered her and it wasn't long before she could make out the sound of sniffles and crying that were surrounding her. A voice far away from her was crying hysterically, she could almost make out the sound of words but it seemed that when Ao had caught her trying to listen to her surroundings he simply placed his hands over her ears again, cutting off sound and preventing her from figuring anything else out._

_Sakura wasn't stupid, she understood what their silence and the woman's hysterical crying meant_

_Aname Hikashu didn't make it_

…

_I better get back_, Sakura thought, pushing herself up and rubbing at her face furiously, _I don't want them to get worried about me..._ Sakura looked around the darker clearing, noting how she had about an hour's worth of sunlight left to get back, it would take her about just as long to pick up all of her weapons. Rubbing at her cheek Sakura glanced at her nearest weapon and found her eyes locked onto the Tanto wrapped in cheery wood and painted with barely noticeable cheery blossom fairies.

"_Did he give you any special weapons?"_

While she had been given the Tanto, Tenten had been given a bow staff with a metallic core and ends, both were made with chakra-tempered steel. Danzo had said that it was to help with their chakra control...

"_Did you ever sense anything strange within or around the Shimura compound?"_

She often did double takes in the dark halls of the Shimura estate, sometimes she'd feel a flicker of something and turn to see who was behind her but it'd be nothing. Sometimes when she wasn't sensing, the few times she was trying to hone her other senses, she'd hear foot steps behind her or she'd see a mask in the corner of a room, yet whenever she went to double check the corner or whatever it was that was behind her there'd be nothing but darkness. When she slept over at the estate she could swear that she could feel someone else in the room she'd share with Tenten but she'd never see anyone and she was too scared to turn on the light and possibly wake Tenten up so she'd shrug and go back to sleep.

"_He dose nothing without a reason, he doesn't interact with anyone he doesn't belief will eventually be of use to him"_

What could she possibly have to offer someone as strong as Danzo? He had Anbu circling his house for crying out loud! They were as loyal to him as they were to the Hokage! What could she possibly have that he would want? She was five when they first met and had no skills to speak of. Yes, she could use her chakra back then but it was for little things like helping her run from Ami and her friends, she couldn't use it for anything else...

"_Sakura-chan," Danzo started softly, "How's your Taijutsu?"_

"_...I'm thirty-fifth in class..." Sakura admitted with a depressed sigh_

"_...How many students are in your class?"_

"_...thirty-five..."_

It wasn't strange to be curious about a kid's grades in school, lost of people asked that kind of thing...

"_Sounds as if your father has pretty good chakra control," Danzo murmured thoughtfully,_

"_Daddy's chakra control is really good!" Sakura agreed with a giggle, "Daddy says that someday he'll teach me some of his family's style, but I have to wait until I'm older when I can handle it better."_

"_Do you know what your father means by that?" Danzo asked curiously_

Everyone knew about her father's talent with plants, it was a little odd that Danzo didn't but it's not like he pried into her family history either. For him if it wasn't related to the safety of the village or of great significance then it was... unimportant...

"_I didn't mean too," Tenten mumbled again with a sigh, not making eye contact with Danzo_

"_...That doesn't really matter, you still did it," Danzo replied "You'll need some training to get better control of your chakra; otherwise you'll repeat the mistake and end up hurting someone."_

Anyone would offer up training after seeing their training ground get nearly destroyed accidentally by a single kunai loaded with chakra. What was he supposed to do, kick them out and let the school deal with Tenten's bad chakra control? It was normal for an adult to give kids some sensing classes, right? Tenten had made a kunai explode and Sakura had always known about her chakra system, what else was he supposed to do? The academy wasn't teaching them everything they needed to grow; it was simply to easy...

"_You already know what to search for?" Danzo asked curiously_

"_It's... it's always been there..." Sakura murmured shyly, "I've never really... I don't really know how to describe it... it's always been there... like a warm blanket or another layer of skin... it's always been there..."_

"_Interesting," Danzo murmured_

Why is that she remembered that of all the things he's said and asked her?

"_How are your grades Sakura-chan?"_

She was his daughter's best friend. Of course, he'd be worried about the company she was keeping...

"_So long as your paper tests are top notch, nothing else maters"_

He only ever cared for her paper tests, her exams, never about her sparing or weapons classes or any of her other classes for that matter; just so long as her scores were at the top. Why didn't he care about her weapons, genjutsu and sparing classes? Why did he only care about her classes that involved hard studying and lots of writing? He only wanted Tenten to pass her weapons class but he didn't care about anything else, in fact, she remembered the ten-minute conversation he had trying to reassure Tenten that he only cared about her weapons class and that nothing else mattered to him.

"_Everything that man dose has been planned years in advance and drilled over right on down to the fine details of his tone of voice."_

Kakashi couldn't be right because she was five when she first met Danzo, he would had to have seen her when she was still a baby and started planning immanently... right? Sakura sat just a little straighter in the dirt, not seeing how everything got darker and darker around her.

"_If you want to protect yourself, if you want to get stronger, if you want to be a kunochi that none would dare to harm. Then come and find me again, I will give you one clue." The strange masked man said. "There is one other who is the same as you. Find her and together you will be able to find me once more."_

That strange man... she remembered seeing him a few times after that incident but after two years she didn't see him anymore...

"_How did you get here?" the young man asked the second Danzo was out of hearing range, he was walking over to Tenten and kneeling beside her before she could even answer him._

"_We followed your clues..." Tenten answered holding out the two scrolls to the young Anbu member._

"_The clues don't lead here," he sighed, not noticing Sakura watching them through the curtain of her hair, listening carefully_

Sakura stiffened at the memory her eyes widening, darkness was encroaching on her self-made training grounds, sweeping towards her like a cold, dark blanket

"_The clues don't lead here," he sighed_

She didn't question it before, too tied to stay awake long, she never thought about where the clues led, just eager to learn and meet the man so she could grow stronger, be something that... that...

"_If you want to protect yourself, if you want to get stronger, if you want to be a kunochi that none would dare to harm."_

_Oh heavens_, Sakura slapped her hands to her mouth and she curled up on herself in the clearing, not seeing the darkness of the night sweep over her and smothered the last of the sunlight from her view. The man had simply told her what she wanted to hear, told her what she could become... but he never told her _how_

"_The clues don't lead here,"_

If the clues didn't lead to the Shimura estates, then were did the clues lead? Where were they supposed to go? Out of the park? Away from their homes?

...Out of the village?

Sakura felt her heart stop as the terrifying thought hit her

…

* * *

…

_Crash!_

He clutched at his head, backing away from the shards of his cup that fell from his suddenly numb fingertips. He could feel what felt like panic and fire pulsing like drums behind his skull, beating behind his eyes and between his ears like one of Sakura's favorite songs. He felt his partner grab onto his arm and lead him away from the mess he made, pushing him into a chair and gently pressing an ice pack to his head.

"Get Danzo-sama," he growled out between tightly clenched teeth. He doubled over in his seat, closing his eyes and concentrating on the seal had placed on the child so long ago.

_I have to fix this_, he thought, staring at the seal that was mirrored in his own mind, showing him just were the damage was in the girl's mind. _I have to fix this..._ If he didn't fix it then the girl and her inner soul would mold and everything they've done to the second soul would be revealed to the girl's consciousness... and they'd lose her forever...

She'd spill everything she knew, their base, their tunnel system, their training regiment, how they recruited... their master...

She'd spill _everything_ because she didn't have the same seal on her tong like everyone else. She wasn't like the other root members; she didn't have a seal because she wasn't like root...

Sakura Haruno was 'Bell'; she was trained by Danzo himself

_I have to fix this,_ he reminded himself. There wasn't an option; he was the one who put the seal on her, he was the one who powered it. He could remove it...

He had to fix it, there was no other option

…

* * *

…

Danzo wouldn't have sent that man to lure Tenten and her out of the village, right? What would the point of that be? He wouldn't have sent that man to kidnap them... would he? What was his plan? Make it look like they were eaten by a stray animal? Got lost and killed by the elements? What was he planning to do with them once they were out of the village? What was the poi—

"_Congratulations Sakura-chan," he chuckled, a smile twisting his face as Ao laid knocked out on the ground between them. "After six years and thousands of tries, you finally won against Ao."_

_No, he wouldn't-couldn't-DIDN'T plan that,_ Sakura felt her breathing begin to even out, her heart beat slowing as hundreds of other memories purged through her mind, times of when he smiled and was proud of her.

…

* * *

…

He sighed, resting his hands on his knees as he panted, glaring at the cause of all his problems

Whoever spook to her did one hell of a number on her, she was systematically going over every memory, taking them apart like a puzzle and questioning every piece five times over before she put them back together again.

…

* * *

…

There were time where Danzo was proud of what she did and the time frame she accomplished it in, of the level of skill she showed, of the... the...

Level of skill?

Suddenly other memories flashed in her minds eye:

The dark halls where she swore she saw a mask peering back at her... only for her to blink and see a picture instead

The dark room where she swore she could see someone standing beside her, looking down on her with a pale mask... only to blink and see the pale lampshade beside her

The foot steps following her in the dark... that turned out to be a dog or cat outside the windo—Danzo doesn't have any pets. He hated animals, claimed they always ruined his garden, destroying his rare flowers and digging up his special trees...

…

* * *

…

"_No!_" he shouted slamming his hands against the center of the seal, keeping it from unraveling any further. "_Damn you help me!_" he shouted glaring at the other side of the seal were a near perfect replication of Sakura stood staring at him with a smirk and raised eyebrow

"_Why?_" She asked as if she thought his problems were amusing, "_If that thing gets undone I can come out and play_."

Great he was on his own and he needed to tell Danzo that SS needed to go _back_ through the emotional training _again_

…

* * *

…

Rare flowers and special trees that she's never seen or heard of, she's sat the library memorizing the books on plant life so she could help her father grow his garden ever bigger and stronger but she had never seen the plants that Danzo held in his garden...

"Sakura-san?" she screamed at the hand that landed on her shoulder and let her fist fly out at the offender touching her, she felt the impact and heard the crash and after counting back words from five, Sakura dared to open her eyes and stare at her fist as if it had a mouth and was talking to her.

"Ow~" nearly on the other side of her clearing, she sat in the middle, was a pile of black... something.

…

* * *

…

_Oh thank you Kami-sama,_ He thought feeling the unraveling seal loosen against his limbs jut enough for him to step back and start to re-weave the seal.

"_Ah, your no fun_," SS chimed at him, smirk growing into a smug looking grin, as if she just won a bet.

"_You really do need to go back through the emotional training regiment_," he sighed, his hands blurring as he reset the seal and fixed the damage done. It'd take time because of the distance between them but after he told his master he shouldn't have to worry about that happening a second time.

…

* * *

…

"I'm so sorry Shizune-san!" Sakura said in a slightly panicked voice, she pulled on the woman's out stretched arm tried her best to pull he from the whole she got buried in, "I didn't see you and then you just kind of scared me and—"

"It's alright," Shizune coughed, sitting up and dusting herself off a little, turning to look very unamused eyes onto Sakura, "Tsunade-Hime has hit me harder."

"S-Sorry," Sakura stuttered, "I didn't know it was you... I kind of just... reacted?" her voice squeaked and turned her statement into a question, earning a bland stare from Shizune. "D-did you need something?"

"Yes," Shizune sighed, rising and wincing at the paint that shot through her side. Giving Sakura a pointed look that said 'I'll get you later for that', Shizune placed two glowing palms to her side and eased up her pain. "Tsunami-san says it's time for dinner," Shizune said, taking a deep breath and stretching her side carefully, not noticing Sakura's wide wondering eyes. "Although now that I found you... it's properly cold by now..."

"Huh? Oh... how-how late is it?" Sakura asked looking up at the perfect midnight sky

"Late enough that your teammates are properly in bed already," Shizune retorted heading towards the awkward little opening created by two massive trees that were slammed together but didn't shatter, simply splitting in half and creating a tight space to squeeze through. Sakura sighed as she followed Shizune, she was sorry for punching her but honesty the older woman should know better then to startle another kunochi, even one in training.

…

* * *

…

He shifted in his tree, looking down on the house where his charge was still sleeping. He didn't blame her she was out until nearly midnight, sitting in a field having a panic attach about something that he didn't know about because he missed the conversation she had had with her teammates that morning. It had taken her three hours to find that clearing and it took her another three hours to return to the bridge builder's house; and then she didn't even eat she just went head first straight into her pillow between her teammates.

He noticed that when Crow-san's team got to close she flinched and her chakra automatically snapped out to find the source of her irritation. He also noticed that said team then ran straight back out of her range and suppressed their chakras to the best of their abilities, which was stupid, because suppressing your chakra was like a red flag to her. Suppressing it and changing the rhythm constantly left her guessing, so she didn't focus on you but on the more annoying signatures that didn't constantly change. That was how he's always gotten so close to her, because he was constantly changing the output to match whatever animal was closest to him (right now it was a bird).

Right now, he had his superiors hiding on the very edge of the island, suppressing their signatures to an even lower amount then what they had been suppressing their signatures when they first met. He could hear them breathing calmly through the mike in his ear as they concentrated on holding that same output. As he was the only one who could get close enough the second in command had taken him aside and filled him in on a part of his mission, understanding that he couldn't talk about it or question him about his methods. In three day's time, he was to help the second in command get close enough to the house without Sakura or Kakashi taking notice, if that couldn't happen then he would give him a scroll with instructions to follow.

His eyes snapped to the open window as he saw something shift, he noticed immanently that Sakura was being shaken awake by her dark haired teammate (Sasuke if he recalled correctly). For a moment they were both still, only Sakura speaking softly to him, then it was like a damn broke. Sasuke was up and out of the room almost faster then he could blink or for Sakura to sit up and throw a kunai at Sasuke.

_I wonder what he did_, he thought, barely aware of the thought as he watched Sakura stretch and slowly rise to her feet. He didn't move as she shrugged off her dress and stepped towards her traveling bag, he wasn't surprised when he saw that under her red dress was a black shirt with mesh lining, he was surprised when she reached behind herself and unclipped the small petal hooks on her back and began to remove the black material.

Suddenly there was a loud chirping in his ear and he had to duck back out of view before Sakura could notice his presence. He peaked around the trunk of the tree and saw that Sakura had closed the curtains, glaring at the bird still sitting on the branch were his feet were seconds before. The obnoxious bird had the audacity to chirp again at him, as if scolding him for something he didn't understand.

So he put a kunai through it's throat

…

* * *

…

**Sorry for this one being a little short, the next chapter wont be! **

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Flames are lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to review!**

**Page 11**


	20. Chapter 20

**Worst case Scenario**

Chapter 20: some advanced training

Koomahana

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

"I can't belief this," Saru hissed, watching his captain take a few steps forward then jump back suddenly, "We knew the girl was a sensor but this is ridiculous!" Mouse snickered, taking great delight in watching her teammates try to find away around the little sensor's awareness. As a sensor herself, she found the situation rather amusing; she had tried to warn them that they couldn't sneak up on a sensor but they were hell bent on doing it anyways.

"Shut up mouse!" Saru hissed, "You're a sensor do something!"

"Like what? Walk into her territory and announce myself to be a sensor too?" she asked, not hiding her amusement at her teammate's expense "I did warn you, it was just a matter of finding her boundary."

"Which is growing _every day_," Crow hissed at her, turning his masked face towards her. She looked into the holes of his mask unafraid, simply smiling at the crimson orbs glaring down at her.

"Quite pissing her off and she'll stop searching for you," Mouse chimed at him, her smiling growing as she saw the fine tremor that took hold of his hands for a split second. "Face it captai~n," She said in a sing-song voice, "You don't know how to hide from a sensor~"

"_Mouse_," Crow growled warningly at her, she could nearly feel his silent promise of pain and touchier saved for a later date.

"Fine," she sighed rolling her eyes, "We sneak into the village with the next shipment of people, stay in the village for a while until she get's a little used to our signatures moving around her and then move in a little closer."

"How long will it take until we can make contact with Kakashi-san?" Crow asked

"Oh about a week or so," Mouse smiled at him, knowing that she was annoying him to no end. They could have sent the pug to fetch Kakashi but of course, their captain had told the little pug to go away because they could do the rest of the work by themselves.

"We have to wait a week for her to get used to us?" Saru asked, as if he was being forced to baby-sit—something he swore to never do again

"Right, then we have to get as close to her as we can without alarming her," Mouse agreed. "Depending on how aware she is will depended on how close we can get to her each day."

"If's she's _very_ aware?" Crow asked, sounding like he knew something she didn't

"It could take at least a month," Mouse said, a frown pulling at her lips and her eyes narrowing, "Although if she's as attentive as you are, we might never get close enough." Saru groaned and thumped his head into his hands, Crow sighed and his shoulder's fell slightly. "What? What is it that you know that I don't?"

"Of all the things Danzo could have taught her it had to be sensing~" Saru whined pathetically, "Couldn't he teach her swords like his kid or something?"

"Wait are you talking about Danzo _Shimura_? As in the councilmember in charge of the black ops?" Mouse asked, pushing herself a little higher; the two males nodded "And _he_ taught her sensing?"

"Yeah," Crow sighed turning to look back at the line that only he could see

"Sense that's the case, we're screwed," Mouse sighed, laying back down on the ground, putting her chin on her crossed arms to watch her captain lazily; all of her teammates turned to look at her curiously, their silence prompting her continue.

"I remember training with Danzo when I was a kid trying to get into Anbu, Sensing was the first thing he drilled into me. Let me give you a little clue about his teaching tactics: he's _efing_ psychotic."

Everyone knew that but hearing it from Mouse some how made the all the stories they've heard over the years sound nothing like what she must have gone through.

…

* * *

…

_She was walking down a long dirt road filled with laughing and giggling people, children laughing as they ran around with sparklers in hand. The tall buildings surrounding her were each as unique as it's neighbor, all dressed up in floating lights and banners. She knew it was a celebration of some kind, the cheerful people surrounding her were dressed in their finest kimono's and on their best behaviors, and some shinobi were even getting drunk but not enough to cause any trouble. The stalls sold good food that smelled even better, the wind played with the children's toys and the bright stars overhead twinkled in joy, as if blessing the village with eternal joy. She smiled at the dancing stars overhead, knowing that it wouldn't be long before the firework show began. If she wanted to enjoy the show with her most precious then she had to hurry to the park, otherwise it would begin without her watching their faces._

…

She woke up to the feel of sunlight and the sound of chirping birds, smiling she pushed herself up and looked around herself curiously. Smiling at the sight Shizune passed out to her left and wrapped around a pillow like it was her lover, to her right she saw the folded up pale blankets of a third bed resting beside her, the pillow set atop calmly as if was never used.

Tsunade knew better

Stretching her arms, the busty blonde paused to try to remember her dream. With nothing but laughter and warmth sweeping through her mind like a blanket that didn't want to leave, Tsunade deemed her dream a good one. Which was odd because it was Thursday and most of her 'nightmares' accrued on Wednesday night, which made her Thursdays crappy and her Fridays even worse. Tsunade shrugged and rose to her feet gracefully, with her smile never leaving her lips she spun on her heal and quickly folded up her bed before leaving a dozing Shizune to the room on her own. Tsunade smirked back at Shizune and quietly made her way out of the room and down the stairs, eager to see some more sunlight and hear more laughter.

Much to her delight, she got both

When she entered the kitchen area she found Sakura and Naruto laughing hysterically at a ramen covered Sasuke who was frozen in his seat as if he couldn't believe that his ramen really just exploded in his face. Tsunami was at the sink trying very hard not to laugh, Tazuna looked flabbergasted and the brat Inari was standing in the door beside her with his jaw open and his eyes wide, as if he was in the same state of shock as Sasuke.

"I don't think that's what your paper bombs are meant for," Tsunade chuckled, smile growing as the three perked up at her voice, turning wide curious eyes onto her.

"Ah, Tsunade-sama, you're awake!" Sakura giggled at her, eyes dancing and earning a fond smile from said woman

"_Saishio you're here!_"

"It took you long enough Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto shouted cheerfully, earning a plate to his face. Which seemed to make Sasuke's day better, he smirked at the blonde and started to eat what was left of his breakfast.

…

* * *

…

In a little bedroom on the second floor of Tazuna's home, Kakashi laid in his bed, listening to the ruckus of Naruto and Tsunade fighting, eventually going out side before they destroyed the bridge builder's house. All the while wondering what Kami he pissed off to earn such careless, loud, and insensitive teammates as the ones who now surrounded him.

No one even checked on him...

...and he has to go to the bathroom and he most certainly didn't want to have Sakura _or_ Shizune help him to the bathroom (one was his student and the other his childhood friend, he didn't want either one of them near him at the moment), that was punishment reserved for Sasuke and Naruto.

_Won't someone come and check on me?_ Kakashi thought, glancing at the door pleadingly as if someone would materialize out of it. He honestly didn't think he could crawl to the bathroom, especially since he didn't know where it was.

_Knock-knock_

_Please be male_, Kakashi thought, lifting his head to stare at the door that was beginning to open, thin pale fingers curled around the edge of the door frame...

That was a very feminine hand...

…

* * *

…

The second he opened his eyes and blinked at the pale ceiling overhead, he knew that he wasn't in the last place he remembered being in. Turning his head, he blinked blurry eyes up at his master, sitting beside him and drinking tea calmly.

"Well? How's the seal?" Danzo asked, not even glancing at him. Ao had fainted last night, saying nothing about the reason for his sudden headache but after finding him on the floor still clutching at his head, Danzo figured it was the seal placed on Sakura. Now it was midday and the copper haired man was just now waking up, which meant that the damage had to have been extensive.

"I saved it," he answered, "it took some work and a few hours but it's complete... the distance didn't help either, it slowed everything down ten fold."

"I see," Danzo said, glancing down at him thoughtfully, "The seal is intact and will not be undone again?"

"Not without a fight," Ao coughed, pushing himself up, "Whoever spoke to her, really shook her up about you. They must have shoved some facts in her face that she was able to relate with..."

"Ah Kakashi is trying to take my student," Danzo chuckled, turning to look down at the scroll in his lap. "I guess I could try to keep her in the village from now on... but the Hokage and her teacher are bound to get suspicious eventually..."

Ao rolled his eyes and rubbed at his temple with one hand, "Sir there's another problem that we have concerning SS..."

"What is it now?" Danzo asked, obviously not pleased that the girl needed more work done on her. He was beginning to think that SS was a lost cause...

"She needs to go back to emotional training," Ao grumbled rubbing at his temple with a little more force. "She flat out mocked me when I asked for her to repair her side of the seal, she really wants to come out and—in her words—have some fun." Danzo didn't look too pleased by the information; in fact, he looked like he was two inches away from rubbing at his own temple.

_The trouble I go through for that damned child_, Danzo returned to the sunlit scroll in his lap and the tea in his hands. If he could figure out how to take SS from Sakura and put her in her own body he could train her fully, so that she wouldn't have these emotional breaks that required new training—again—and be able to move on to more advanced lessons and techniques he could teach her.

Hopefully the scroll he was reading would help with that

…

* * *

…

Sakura watched in amusement as Naruto and Tsunade 'fought', really Naruto was jut getting his butt kicked, that's all. Sasuke was standing to her right, throwing his weapons at a tree, trying to perfect his throwing. Sakura couldn't hide her smirk at his antics, still irritated that Tenten had bested him in weapons for the last three years of the academy, he was second to her _every time_. Sakura always thought they were so funny, Tenten couldn't stand having lower scores then Sasuke (he having beaten her in everything but their weapons classes) and Sasuke couldn't stand being second to her in their weapons class. Both have tried to beat her paper tests but neither of them had her excessive notes taking habits, extensive research ability, or her photographic memory; it was inevitable that she'd have the best grades in the academy for three years, failing in only Taijutsu (Mizuki was biased) and averaging in weapons training (She didn't get much practice with all the studying she dose).

_Thwack!_

Sakura hissed in sympathy as Naruto went sailing through the air, Sakura made a mental note not to call Tsunade old. Even Sasuke had stopped to watch Naruto go flying, only wincing when the boy landed and took out three trees in the processes. Tsunade turned piercing amber eyes on them as if asking them if they agreed with him, both Sakura and Sasuke decided that it was a wonderful time to practice their weapons sparing and pray that she wouldn't want to join them.

"Oi pinky!"

_I didn't do anything!_ Sakura thought, freezing just before she lunged herself at Sasuke

"Get over here I wanna show you something!" Sakura turned frightful green eyes onto Tsunade, only to see her crouching in the clearing and examining something at her feet. Sharing a look with Sasuke, they both walked over to Tsunade, careful to keep their distance when they stopped before her.

"Huh you wanna learn about herbs too brat?" Tsunade asked looking up at Sasuke curiously, "Well that's different, alright take a seat and I'll explain this little beauty queen to you both." Sakura snickered softly as she took a seat and leaned forward to examine the cluster of little white bell shaped flowers that were barely the size of her pinky nail.

…

* * *

…

"Kakashi-san are you well?" Tsunami asked pushing the door open and revealing Tazuna standing just behind her

"Oh thank goodness," Kakashi sighed, "Tazuna-san I need your help—"

"Can't move but gotta get to the bathroom?" Tazuna asked with a smile, remembering a time when Tsunami's husband had over worked himself and ended up in the same situation "No worries I'll carry you there but you gotta do the rest on your own."

"I'll leave you both to it," Tsunami chuckled turning to leave

"Thank you," Kakashi sighed, embarrassed for needing the help but thankful that he was getting it. He'd rather get carried to the bathroom then go in his pants and end up sitting in it until Tsunade or Shizune came in to check on him and end up needing to give him a bath instead.

He'd never live that one down so he's sucking up his pride and dealing with this much less embarrassing situation

…

* * *

…

He watched as his student coughed into a bucket on the other side of the room, he had barely managed to block the girl's punch to his ribs and it had taken him several minutes to catch his breath then a few more to get enough strength to pull them both back out of harms way. As it turned out the girl was more then just a sensor, she could fight just as good if not better then her boys. He remembered how the boys distracted him from attaching the girl, taking out the biggest problem to his mission but then she must have been a healer too because about five minutes later Kakashi jumped back in and it was everything he could do to stay on his feet. After ten minutes he was about to die but Haku had gained enough strength to get them both the hell out of the area, just in time to avoid a new problem.

"Haku," he called trying his best to ignore the pain that crawled up his side from the slash of the dark haired boy's kunai.

"I-I'm fine," the boy coughed, whipping at his mouth and giving him a smile that was supposed to be cheerful but only showed just how much pain he was in.

"...Do we have a medic?" Zabuza asked with a frown at the boy

"Just me," Haku answered, resisting the urge to cough again

"...can you tend to your wounds?" Zabuza asked with a narrow eyed look

"...I-I never tried," Haku wheezed, biting at his lip nervously. He new herbs and basic first aid but his ribs were anything but basic wounds; he needed a real medic to heal the damage done to him

"...are there doctors in the village?" Zabuza asked

"I think so," Haku answered, "I-I don't know if they'd help..."

"Have Gozu go with you to the village," Zabuza ordered, "you need a medic's help. Make sure to dress up like a boy, otherwise some of Gato's men might try to take you."

"Understood," Haku sighed, "Do you want me to bring a doctor here for you?"

"I'll be fine," Zabuza snorted, "We have a weeks time until I can move again, you said so yourself."

"Yes sir," Haku smiled, "then I will see a doctor..." he paused in his rising as a thought occurred to him "What if Gato tries to visit?"

"...I'll deal with that," a voice said both turned to look at the calm voice, watching a boy step out of a far corner and approach them. "I have a proposal for you, Zabuza Momochi."

"What kind, boy?" Zabuza asked pushing himself up, trying to hide the fine trembling that rolled over his shoulders.

"I'll distract Gato, or at least don't let him get too close to you, in return for you to leave my charge alone." The boy said, face smoothed over, eyes dull and emotionless

"Who is your charge?" Zabuza asked suspiciously, trying to go through his memories and piece together just who the boy was, or at least who might have trained him; not anyone can sneak up on a Jonin nuke-nin.

"The girl your apprentice attached a few days ago," he answered blandly, "Don't touch her."

"...and if we happen to go back on this little deal?"

"I'll remove your head" the boy said it as if it was a fact, like he's done it before and could do it again.

"Zabuza-sama," Haku called rising to his feet and moving to put himself between Zabuza and the boy

"Stand down Haku," Zabuza ordered, eyes narrowed at the boy's headband, understanding filling him as a very bad feeling settled in his stomach "You can't handle him... not even I can."

"Zabuza-sama?" Haku turned surprised chocolate eyes onto him, "do you know him?"

"No... but I know his master," Zabuza answered, watching the boy carefully, kunai ready in his half hidden hands.

"My master?" the boy repeated, cocking his head to the side

"You work for Danzo Shimura don't you?" Zabuza asked, knowing the boy was a leaf Nin, the same age as Haku and he was able to sneak up on them said that he's had advanced (or illegal) training "You're one of his sold called solders..."

"Ah it would seem that you know too much," the boy gave an obviously fake smile, eyes closed and head tilted to the side, "perhaps I should kill you now, hmm?" Haku stiffened and readied his Senbon, he wouldn't go down quietly and Zabuza still had a use for the boy. He had to distract this brat who apparently didn't know what the sun was, if he didn't then they'd end up dead and Danzo would get his hands on another bloodline.

"Everyone with half a brain knows about Danzo's 'child solders'," Zabuza answered, "If you want to kill everyone who knows about your existence then you'll have a very busy life a head of you."

"Not everyone just the threats," the boy replied, reaching over his shoulder for the Tanto strapped to his back

"...I'll take you up on that offer brat," Zabuza replied, hoping that it would be enough to stall the boy "I can't beat one of Danzo's child solders, I'm not that naive."

"...You'll leave the girl be?" he asked, turning piercing black eyes onto him

"We'll avoid her," Zabuza agreed, knowing they no longer had a choice in the matter "We only want the bridge builder." The boy stared at him for a long time; finally he nodded and gave them another fake smile

"Good, then we have a deal?" he asked as if confirming facts, "I'll make sure Gato keeps his distance while your apprentice sees a medic and you'll stay away from Haruhim—the girl?" he corrected himself quickly, knowing that he messed up and that now Zabuza and Haku knew that the 'child solders' had a different name they used for the pinkette.

"Yeah," Zabuza said, eyes narrowed on the boy, "but can you play your cards right? You don't want Gato to know it's you and not Haku right?"

"I suppose that would be more helpful to me then you," the boy said tilting his head to the side

"A nuke-nin needs as many allies as they can get," Zabuza said calmly

…

* * *

…

"This is messed up," he hissed as the ship they were on began to doc in the village they needed to be in. They each had to remove their masks and uniform for this stunt because they had to blend in with the large civilian crowd and pray that the girl they were trying to sneak past wouldn't notice that there was something wrong with their suppressed chakras. All of them were wearing a transformation, each of them going with the 'family' tactic so they had a reason to be around each other.

Mouse was a girly-girl through and through so she gave herself large hazel eyes and pale peach skin, with her naturally short height and her newly minted chubbier face she had gone with the 'I'm twelve and still cute' approach. The transformation jutsu had made them all look like they had the same nose and jaw but slightly different cheek structures, ages and skin tones. Crow and Saru weren't cutting their hair so Crow had to be the eldest 'sister' because he had the longest hair the most feminine features of the two; Mouse had a lot of fun dressing him up. Saru was going as the eldest brother in the family and _he_, hawk, had to go as the younger brother, looking like he was only a few years older then Mouse. He hated how his long dark brown hair made him look more feminine then his normal blonde did and he was naturally paler then Mouse so he was constantly getting called 'Ms' by the civilians; the only upside was that he wasn't actually _dressed_ in a woman's kimono like his captain was.

"Silence Ototo," Crow ordered calmly, he was being called Mikoto (they honestly didn't know any other name that could possibly fit him with his bad mood, he was not fond having to dress up like a girl). "We won't be here long," 'Mikoto' smiled calmly at him, as if trying to reassure him about their stay in the village

"...This is never going to be spoken of again," he replied, glaring half heartedly up at his captain, "I swear if I get called Ms one more time—"

"Excuse me Ms?" he was ready to kill the man who just called out to him, turning he glared up at the tall middle-aged man just behind him. His eyes automatically narrowed when he saw that the man was addressing his captain, a slight blush on his cheeks and all. "Perhaps you and your siblings should stay on the boat for a little longer; this village isn't safe for young ladies like yourself..."

"I keep hearing that," 'Mikoto' sighed as if disappointed, "Yet no one will tell me why..."

"Well you see Ms, it's Gato-san," the large man said shifting uncomfortably, "he controls the Seas around this island so he controls the island." He gestured to point at the village just beyond the dock, "Gato-san is a very strict man and this is his favorite village because of the closeness to the mainland. As you can see, it's not in the best of states... you and your siblings really should get off at the next village, that one's much safer for you girls."

"I'm a boy," he growled out lowly, glaring up at the taller man

"I know," he said with a raised eyebrow, "You've shouted it a half a dozen times to dozens of people since you've gotten on. I was talking about your younger sister, Mimi right?" he pointed to their left where 'Mimi' (also known as Mouse) was chatting cheerfully to a couple of older men who looked like thugs. It wasn't long before Saru was beside her, a few soft words and they were separated from the thugs and making their way back towards them.

"Those men Mimi-san was speaking with are some of Gato's men..." the man hesitated for a moment, turning to look at them with worried brown eyes "If you're still set on going into that village... then please, be careful. People disappear in that place; it'd be disheartening if you girls fell into that long list of missing people..."

He walked away from them, leaving them feeling more anxious then they were before hand

Where their disguises such a good idea?

…

* * *

…

She woke up to the feel of sunlight and the sound of chirping birds, smiling she pushed herself up and looked around herself curiously. Smiling at the sight Shizune passed out to her left and to her right she saw the folded up pale blankets of a third bed resting beside her, the pillow set atop calmly as if it was never used.

Tsunade knew better

Stretching her arms, the busty blonde paused to try to remember her dream. With nothing but laughter and warmth sweeping through her mind, Tsunade shrugged and rose to her feet gracefully. With her smile never leaving her lips, she spun on her heal and quickly folded up her bed before leaving a dozing Shizune to the room on her own. Tsunade smirked back at Shizune and quietly made her way out of the room and down the stairs, eager to see some more sunlight and hear more laughter.

Much to her delight, she got both

When she entered the kitchen area she found three children laughing hysterically at ramen covered Kakashi who was frozen in his seat as if he couldn't believe that his ramen really just exploded in his face. Tsunami was at the sink trying very hard not to laugh, Tazuna looked flabbergasted and Inari was sitting at the table beside his grandfather ignoring the three laughing teens.

"What did I say about your explosive tags?" Tsunade asked in amusement her smile growing as the three perked up at her voice, turning wide curious eyes onto her.

"Ah, Tsunade-sama, you're awake!" Sakura giggled, eyes dancing

"Good morning Sakura," Tsunade smiled, stepping forward to take her seat at the table

"It took you long enough Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto shouted cheerfully, earning Tsunade's plate to his face. Which seemed to make his two teammates feel no mercy for him, Sakura was laughing so hard she nearly fell out of her chair and Sasuke was hiding his smirk behind his empty teacup.

"Before another war breaks out between us," Kakashi said, stopping Naruto from lunging over the table at Tsunade, "How was yesterday's training?"

"Their training went as expected," Tsunade said swiping Naruto's untouched plate and smirking when he tried to protest. "Naruto's control is still horrid, Sasuke is about average and Sakura aced the exercise"

"Sakura did you have practice?" Kakashi asked, looking at Sakura as she tried to control her breathing

"I-I saw Ao walking up a wall once," Sakura said, her eyes still dancing as she looked over at Kakashi and gave Naruto what was left on her plate, "but he said he couldn't teach me it without getting into trouble with Lord Hokage. He said I had to wait to learn more advanced stuff like that, according to him I was supposed to learn from my Jonin instructor."

"Ao?" Kakashi questioned with a frown, "I thought Danzo was teaching you?"

"He only taught me sensing," Sakura chuckled, lifting her teacup to her lips, "Ao fixed my Academy Taijutsu and Shinta taught me first aid. Compared to them, Danzo-san actually taught me very little" Kakashi nodded, his thoughts distracting him, knowing that he had to tell his Hokage that bit of information. After all, no one really knew just how strong Sakura and Tenten really were.

"Kakashi I was wondering if I could teach Sakura some medical kills," Tsunade said suddenly, "the boys need to get back to running up their trees, Sakura's already mastered water walking and she's having trouble with her healing. I figured I could teach her how to heal correctly, considering she's self taught and all."

"...I don't mind," Kakashi smiled at her, _Better you then Danzo or this 'Ao' person..._

"Great let's go Girl" Tsunade smirked and jumped to her feet, "We need to catch some fish!"

…

* * *

…

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Flames are lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to review!**

**Page 12**


	21. Chapter 21

**Worst case Scenario**

Chapter 21: Facing Gato

Koomahana

**Queen—****Ōhi**

**Spring princesses—Haruhime**

**Ink Boy—****Inku shōnen**

**Fox****—****Kitsune**

**Flame—****Honō**

**Dog man—****Inu otoko**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

They were all sitting or standing around the room and staring at the male sitting at the table looking like a kicked puppy. They had been in the village for an entire week and still hadn't been able to get too close to the bridge builder's house because the girl was a whole lot more attentive they originally thought. So they had tried to act like they were waiting for a familiar friend to show up and great them, however it looks like the plan has changed; starting with Saru's newest information.

"Are you sure?" Crow's deep voice sounded softly in the room, his eyes closed from where he leaned against the wall beside his own bed.

"Yes captain," Saru sighed, "She separated herself from Tazuna-san and approached me. She even greeted me like an old friend and then pretended to have mistaken me for someone else; she even said that I looked an awful lot like her older brother Chitai."

"How dose this mean that we've been caught?" Mouse asked curiously

"Chitai spelled back words is Itachi," Crow sighed, "She most likely knew I was here the second I got within her range."

"Then she just figured that the rest of us were your teammates," Hawk thought out loud, "Wait, how'd she even know about us?"

"Sakura-chan has a photographic memory," Saru sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, "I've never met her and she still—"

"Shisui," Crow (Itachi) interrupted, "We've followed her before and I've met her. She simply put two and two together."

"Great so our mission failed," Mouse sighed, "What do we do now? I wasn't aware that she had a photographic memory or that she's met you both before."

"Would that have made a difference?" Saru (Shisui) asked, tilting his head to the side curiously

"Yes," Mouse answered with a sigh, "If I had known that you both had been within her range before and that she had a photographic memory I would've told you both to return to the village and send someone else. A sensor with a photographic memory is basically a cameraman walking around with a tap recorder for a brain. Taking that and couple it with her massive range it'd be nearly imposable to sneak up on her innless she was heavily distracted. Our plan would've worked if neither one of you had been within her range before but because you have well; she knows and we still can't talk to Kakashi."

"...Wait wouldn't we have technically failed the mission if all three of the genin found out about us?" Hawk asked, turning to look at his captain

"Technically," Itachi agreed, he turned back to his cousin thoughtfully "What else did she say to you?"

"Well...she kind of pretend to trip and when she landed against me she said... she said Kakashi would be in at the end of the week to speak to me," Shisui admitted

"So at least we've established a connection to Kakashi," Itachi sighed, "Although we were supposed to do that without anyone catching us."

…

* * *

…

After scaring Gato away from Zabuza at little hide out disguised as Haku, he returned to his commanders and updated them on the day. The captain of the team then slammed a fist in his head and scolded him about helping S-class criminals on a protection detail; he then explained why he helped the man, the captain punched him again just for good measure.

"How's Haruhime?" Inohi asked, not moving from his place beside the captured bird he was supposed to be mimicking

"She made contact with Crow's team yesterday afternoon," he answered blandly as he rubbed at his sore head "and healed Zabuza's apprentice."

"I take it she knew of his identity?" the captain asked

"Yes," he agreed

"Why heal your enemy?" Inohi asked, ceasing his training to study the pale boy

"She has a soft heart," he answered, "Kakashi Hatake thinks Zabuza will attach by the end of the week," he added, changing the subject quickly. "Perhaps I should have you practice the same output as a fish..." the four grown men around him weren't happy with having to receive training from a child but if it meant getting closer to Haruhime without getting caught they didn't particularly care.

"Why a fish?" the captain asked

"Because you can't just jump out in the middle of the fight and try to protect Haruhime," he answered turning to walk out onto the surface of the water, watching it carefully. "She'll memorize the feel of your chakra signature and report it to Kakashi, who would report it to the Hokage, who would question Danzo-sama about it."

The team couldn't fault that logic, their responsibility was to not get caught, if that meant coping the same out put as a damned fish then so be it.

"Is this how you get so close to her?" Inohi asked, joining the boy on the water

"Yes," he nodded, "it's even harder to suppress your chakra and perform jutsu at the same time. If you intend to protect Haruhime, I suggest you do so without using your chakra."

…

* * *

…

Tsunade stretched, feeling better then she had in the past year. The healing session she had done with Sakura the previous day had gone wonderfully. All she needed was to be shown how to do it and she could do it herself, well after working from sunrise to sunset she got it. She nearly gave Tsunami a heart attach when she went running into the house with a fish wiggling wildly in her arms. Now Sakura just needed to work on neutralizing her chakra signature so that the patient wouldn't automatically reject her when she tries to heal them.

"Tsunade-Hime," Shizune called poking her head into the room

"Huh? Shizune you're actually awake before me?" Tsunade yawned, stretching and releasing in the feeling of her shoulders popping

"Yes my lady, today's the day," Shizune smiled entering the room and handing Tsunade a cup of coffee, "it's the end of the week my lady. Kakashi seems to think that Zabuza will attack today."

"Ah," Tsunade sipped her coffee sleepily, "And his little helper? Has Sakura felt him nearby?"

"Only once," Shizune admitted, "When we went into the village she felt him trying to get into contact with the doctor there. We played dumb and tended to his wounds anyways, the boy is very sweet."

"You both tended to him?" Tsunade asked with a frown at her assistant

"His friend was going to kill a few people if we didn't," Shizune replied, "I wanted to take him out but Sakura stepped forward and offered to heal the boy herself."

"Ah, more practice for her," Tsunade chuckled rising to her feet slowly, "What else happened yesterday that you conveniently forgot to tell me?"

"That's all, my lady," Shizune smiled folding Tsunade's bed up carefully, "Will we be going with them to the bridge?"

"Na," Tsunade yawned, "Lets go into town and see who we can't save from death's door step."

"Yes my lady"

…

* * *

…

Sakura moved forward with Kakashi and Sasuke beside her, Tazuna just behind her and Naruto was left at the house, he stayed out too late the night before practicing and had yet to awaken for the day, Tsunade and Shizune went into town and see what they couldn't do for the villagers. As they moved closer to the bridge Tazuna was going to work on, Sakura tried to ignore the strange feeling of being watched as well as the unsettling feeling in her stomach.

"Sakura are you alright?" Kakashi asked softly, trying not to draw attention

"I'm fine," Sakura sighed, "but it feels like I'm walking around naked." That caught Sasuke's attention, his head snapped around to look at her with wide horrified eyes, "I feel like someone's staring at me." Sakura clarified for his benefit, "haven't you ever heard the expression 'stared at as if naked'?"

"...I don't think that's a saying..." Sasuke replied, turning his head away to glare ahead of them, trying desperately not to show just how much that one sentence had affected his head.

…

* * *

…

He sighed as he patted his teammate's head with a twitching eyebrow, over the past week he's been secretly hiding her in his bedroom and he was beginning to think that his uncle was inches away from barging in. With a huff, he turned his moonlit eyes towards his desk beside his bed and glared at the little scrap of paper that was causing his teammate so much misery. He still wasn't sure how Tenten had managed to sneak into the Hyūga compound and not get her butt kicked by security but at the same time he wasn't all that surprised.

…

"_Got ya!"_

"_Damn it Tenten I'm working!" she just laughed at his misfortune, "Look what you made me do Tenten, now I have to start all over!" his calligraphy project was ruined and it only seemed to make Tenten's day, she laughed so hard she nearly collapsed_

…

_There's no proof but she's still acting like its fact_, Neji sighed glaring at his ceiling, the girl laying on him continued to cry until she fell asleep. If Sakura wasn't dead by the end of this mission she was on, then he was going to kill her when he first sees her.

…

* * *

…

He watched as team seven settled into their placements around the bridge builder as the thick mist clouded their vision. He wanted to burst out from his tree cover and get a better look at the fight that was undoubtedly going to take place but he knew that if he moved now then he wouldn't be able to stop himself from interfering with the fight itself. Yes, his mission was to protect Haruhime but his first priority was not to get caught—by _anyone_. He had to be careful or Kakashi would get his scent, Sakura would undoubtedly memorize his chakra signature and Sasuke would... well he wasn't sure what the famed 'rooky of the year' could do and he realized that he didn't particularly care. Closing his eyes and focusing on his chakra output, he carefully reached out diligently and carefully examined the stand off between the Mist Nuke-Nin and the leaf shinobi.

Zabuza moved first, creating several water clones around team seven, Sasuke immanently reacted and disrupted all of them almost at the same time. After a moment's hesitance Sasuke charged at the apprentice and both seemed to be engaging in Taijutsu, the appetence used a small jutsu to separate them. Then, as if receiving permission from Zabuza, the apprentice's chakra budged and he felt the surrounding air grow colder almost instantly because of whatever jutsu the boy used. Kakashi and Zabuza were instantly in a stand off; Kakashi was unable to help Sasuke without abandoning Sakura and Tazuna to Zabuza's mercy. Sakura couldn't help Sasuke without shortchanging Tazuna and leaving him open to attach and at the same time the blonde... the blond wasn't even with them was he?

He took a deep breath and searched his surroundings carefully, sensing wasn't his best feature but he wasn't exactly weak in it either. If he focused he could find human signatures, the stronger they were the quicker he found them (most of the stronger signatures screamed shinobi) which is what he was focusing on now. The blond on team seven had massive reserves, as if someone had smashed a thousand of the most powerful Jonin's together to form one chakra signature, it shouldn't be to hard to find him...

_Ah, got him_, his head tilted as the familiar feel of burning sunlight crashed head first into his awareness, moving full speed towards the bridge. _This should be interesting..._ he could feel Haruhime relax instantly, timing her moving just right to burst forward without warning and throwing (what he guessed) a kunai at Sasuke and the apprentice. He could feel the apprentice shift and the light chakra in the kunai suddenly stopped mid air as if it was caught several feet from Sasuke. The blond was suddenly moving even faster then before and an explosion went off, he had the feeling that more then just one went off, and the blonde had the apprentice's undivided attention.

…

* * *

…

_Only Naruto_, Sakura thought with a chuckle hurrying back to Tazuna's side, smiling as the smoke cleared to reveal Naruto standing with a smirk. She didn't catch what was said between the three boys, she only arrived next to Tazuna with enough time to flinch and yank the older man aside before Zabuza cut him in half. Unfortunately she not only had no need to yanking Tazuna aside because Kakashi blocked the strike but she had also accidentally yanked him over the edge of the bridge and into the river far below.

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura shouted as she rigged three kunais together and chakra charged them before slammed them into the cement side and dived over the edge to keep Tazuna from falling to his death, "I didn't mean to through you!" Sakura shouted as she grabbed Tazuna's out stretched hand, keeping him from slamming into the river edge to his death, "you were supposed to hit the deck not go over the edge!"

"It didn't work out that way!" Tazuna replied panicky

"Hold on—"

"I am!"

"I'll pull you up!" Sakura finished with a pointed glare at him, moving smoothly, Sakura glued her feet to the closest pillar and carefully pulled Tazuna onto her back, letting chakra course through her arms to give her added strength.

"Ah I don't mean to be rude girly," Tazuna called uncertainly from her back as she walked up the pillar, "But aren't I kind of heavy for ya'?"

"Nope," Sakura said with a smirk adjusting her hold on him pointedly, "I can give my self extra strength through the aid of Chakra."

"oh," Tazuna tried not to shifted in Sakura's uncomfortable hold and chose to examine his surroundings instead; the first thing he saw was that the top of the bridge was in sight just a few good feet away, the second thing noticed was a large ladder at the end of the bridge that he didn't remember placing. "What's that over there?"

"Hmm?" Sakura paused mid step to look; she turned just in time to see Gato climbing the latter with a dozen other thugs climbing after him. "Hold on," Sakura ordered just before she went into a dead sprint and jumped over the bridge edge to flip onto the smooth cement of the bridge. She set Tazuna down and observed her surroundings carefully, noting how the thick mist prevented Kakashi and Zabuza from seeing the end of the bridge.

"Don't move," Sakura ordered as she took a few steps forward and created several hand signs, "Wind style: cyclone trap." Sakura whispered, forming the fire hand sign just before she spread her fingers wide and swept them out from herself in a wide arc. The mist seemed to flinch back from Sakura, the wind itself buffered around the bridge, arching around those still standing before it swept out, gathering and pushing the mist towards the end of the bridge.

"Sakura!" Kakashi called, turning wide eyes onto her, "What are you doing?!"

"Gato's here with an army of thugs!" Sakura shouted back, turning and pulling out two fans from her back pouch gracefully, "I don't think he's keeping Zabuza around!"

_Not what I meant,_ Kakashi thought with a sigh, watching how Sakura moved her fans and the mist tightened around the end of the bridge, revealing an ice dome with Sasuke _and_ Naruto standing inside like a couple of lost kittens.

"What are you doing?" Zabuza hissed, straightening in his posture several feet away from Kakashi, sword held at the ready.

"Sakura!" Naruto bellowed from the ice dome, "Sakura! Sasuke needs your help! He's hurt bad!"

"What are you talking about Naruto?!" Sakura asked back, fans held out in front of her as if she was getting ready for a dance, "Sasuke's signature is coming in clear and well! What do you mean he's hurt?!"

"S-so he-he's not de-dead?!"

"Of course not baka!" Sakura snapped dropping her left hand and raising the other, making the fog denser around the end of the bridge, "How'd you expect him to die?! Hyperthermia?! He's stronger then you give him credit baka!"

No one on that bridge would ever know just how close the seal on Naruto had become in braking

"_Ow! Watch where you're stepping!_" a deep voice bellowed out from the thick fog, drawing everyone's attention instantly

"_Be quiet you idiot!_" Hissed another

"_Do_ _you want them to hear us before one or more of them are taken out?_" another male asked shrilly

"_The less shinobi the more advantage for us!_"

"_All of you be QUIET!_"

Kakashi and Zabuza paused to look expectantly at Sakura, ignoring the sudden stillness of the ice dome

"Told you Gato brought a thug army," Sakura said grumpily, "What? Did you think I was lying?"

"It's a ninja's job to lie," Zabuza replied with a bland expression, as if he expected to get lied to daily

"You must be a very suspicious individual," Sakura replied, "Can I remove the fog or do you want to keep listening? I don't think they can hear us..."

"Haku get over here!" Zabuza bellowed, Haku let his ice dome collapse almost in the same instant that another ice pane appeared beside Zabuza.

"Yes Zabuza-sama?" Haku asked calmly, stepping out of his mirror and regarding Kakashi with keen eyes

"We just got—"

"_I told you to be quiet_," An older man's voice snarled from the fog, "_The last thing I need is for Zabuza to have a head's up about our arrival!_"

"_Are you really betraying him?_"

"_Why do you care? I'm paying you to kill him!_"

"Fired," Zabuza grumbled, glaring at the rotating fog with an irritated look, "Kakashi, since we're no longer in Gato's payment we're no longer enemies."

"Got it," Kakashi replied, "How're my boys?"

"The black haired one is sleeping," Haku answered just as Naruto stumbled to his feet and pulled something dark onto his back

"Get over here!" Sakura growled at Naruto, waving a threatening fist at Naruto, "I can't leave Tazuna!"

"Sakura go ahead and help Naruto and Sasuke back over here," Kakashi said with a smile, "Zabuza and Haku are our allies now."

"...Really?" Sakura asked with a dumbfounded look, "I thought ninja's lied for a living, how do we know he's not?"

"Gato just fired us," Haku answered with a smile, appearing beside Sakura in a flash, "It's alright, as a sign of good faith I'll protect Tazuna-san now."

"...Sensei," Sakura called taking a step closer to Tazuna while her eyes looked pointedly at the gray haired Jonin

"Would you feel better if I was there as well?" Kakashi asked with a chuckle, moving towards Sakura with a lazy pace, eyes locked onto Naruto as he hurried over to Sakura. "No worries about them trying to kill Tazuna, get to your teammate's and do your medic job."

"Yes sir," Sakura bobbed her head in agreement, turning around she saw that Naruto wasn't that far from herself so she pointed at a stretch of smooth pavement in front of her. "Set Sasuke there Naruto," Sakura ordered calmly, watching how Naruto smoothly put Sasuke on his feet, snapped around with a spin and carefully laid the black haired boy down on the ground like he was made out of glass.

"Stand with Tazuna-san Naruto," Sakura ordered crouching beside a past out Sasuke and observing his wounds carefully, "Zabuza and Haku are allies now. Gato is our enemy, face him and keep a cover on us."

"I can protect you and Tazuna-san if you need me to stand by," Haku said

"Forgive me if I don't trust you," Sakura said looking up at Haku with a pointed look, "you did after all turn my teammate into a pin cushion."

Haku merely smiled at her calmly, "How's the mist?"

"***!" Sakura cursed as she snapped around in time to see that the mist had been whipped clean of the bridge, Gato and his men were now staring at them. "Ah man, I got distracted..."

"Zabuza what is going on?" Gato asked with a low growl, "I hired you to kill Tazuna!"

"You were also planning on eliminating me," Zabuza replied calmly, turning to address Gato from his place directly across from Sakura. "You do realize that Mist amplify sounds, right? We all could hear your voice as clear as day light"

"Fine," Gato hissed at him, he waved a hand out at the shinobi on the bridge, "Kill them all!"

"Haku guard pinky!" Zabuza ordered as he burst forward with Kakashi, together they swept through the 'army' of thugs, Kakashi hanging back some to make sure that none of the thugs went for Haku while Zabuza slaughtered everyone in his way and tore through the masses until he reached Gato

With a pained shout Gato's head went flying into the waters far below

…

* * *

…

He never knew anyone could move so fast before

Naruto and Haku didn't have to lift a finger as Kakashi and Zabuza swept through the mass of thugs until they started screaming and retreating. Yet neither Jonin was compared the yellow _blur_ that was Tsunade as she ran from the village and straight to the bridge, only slowing at Sakura's side and examining her closely before she knelt and instructed her on how to remove senbon's from Sasuke's body and when he woke up she knocked him back out.

"_Inku shōnen you still there?_" a voice in his ear asked casually

"Hai," he answered pressing the mike on his throat, "The fight went well, I thought you were taking care of the thugs?"

"_Haruhime distracted us,_" Inohi replied, "_She saved Tazuna before we could strike the boat and took her time getting back up. We couldn't attach them with her within sight and hearing rang._"

"Understandable," he commented smoothly, "Ōhi has arrived; she's teaching Haruhime how to remove senbon without making the damage worse."

"_Who got hit?_" a curious voice questioned

"Uchiha"

It was silent as his superiors thought about his answer

"_Is he dead?_" it was almost like they were holding their breath

"No," He replied as if they were dumb, "Ōhi knocked him back out when he woke up to Haruhime poking a needle." He could almost feel the relieve through the mike, he could almost hear them sigh; was the Uchiha boy that important?

"Anyone wounded or dead?" Inohi asked

"The thugs" he replied, watching the boat move quickly away from the bridge with the aid of the of ores, moving by far too quickly to be just the thugs roaring—well, innless they were just that scared of the ninja standing on the bridge

"Return to base,"

"Roger,"

…

* * *

…

"So you two idiots think you can just attack us and then ditch us like nothing happened?" Tsunade asked with a ticking eyebrow, "how dumb are you?!" Tsunade shouted rising to slam her hands against the wooden tabletop to glare inches away from Zabuza's de-masked face.

"Watch it woman," Zabuza replied just as coldly with a glare that matched, "I can still kill ya."

"I'd like to see you try!" Tsunade replied lowly, her amber eyes glowing darkly, _you almost killed her!_

"This is boring," Naruto yawned from his seat, they had been hearing this lecture from Tsunade for the past two hours and Zabuza still couldn't come up with a better response then 'I can still kill you'. "Wanna train?" he asked turning to look at his teammates who sat on Tsunade's other side, Kakashi was sitting to his right at the end of the table with Haku across from Naruto and beside Kakashi.

"Why not?" Sakura smiled rising to her feet beside Tsunade, "I don't mind."

"Got nothing better to do," Sasuke agreed already heading for the door

"Sweet, race ya!" Naruto shouted suddenly, barging past Tsunade so he could reach the door first.

"Naruto you idiot!" Sakura bellowed hurrying after him, "No running in the house! You could hurt someone!"

None of them noticed the chilly silence they left behind

In all of his idiotic glory, Naruto had bumped Tsunade when he ran past her, as such she went headfirst straight into Zabuza's face

"_He's dead_," Tsunade hissed as she straightened and turned for Tsunami's front door looking like a blonde demon. Zabuza remained sitting dumbstruck and unsure about how he should respond; that had been the first kiss he had gotten since the bloodline purge, when Mei went into hiding because of her own bloodline.

"Zabuza," Kakashi called worriedly, "you okay?" Zabuza only stared at the wall directly in front of himself as if he didn't hear or see anything, "Zabuza?" Kakashi called again shifting slightly, not sure if he should resort to drastic measures to wake the other man from his stupor.

"Zabuza-sama?" Haku questioned, hand gently touching Zabuza's forearm

"Huh?" Zabuza murmured suddenly focusing on Haku's face

"You okay, Zabuza-sama?" Haku asked worriedly, "did you catch a cold?"

"I'm fine," Zabuza said slowly, "wanna spare?" Zabuza asked, turning to look at Kakashi pointedly

"Sure, why not?" Kakashi followed Zabuza out the door

…

* * *

…

He watched as the two Jonins left the bridge builder's house, eyes narrowing in on the dark haired man as he walked with sharp eyes to the clearing Haruhime had created the previous week while on a rampage. As far as he knew Haruhime had gotten over the initial cause of her fit, most likely forgetting about it entirely as she was prone to, now she and her team were participating in a three-way spar while simultaneously trying to avoid getting their buts kicked by a very peeved looking blonde.

He watched as suddenly team seven were working together to stay out of the blonde's way. Then Kakashi and Zabuza stepped into the clearing, took one look at the genin Vs Sanin and headed to the edge of the field, letting the team get the center and majority of the clearing.

_Oh no,_ he thought, watching the two Jonin still and converse softly for a moment, he sighed and leaned against the tree bark, _Should've killed him when I had the chance._

"_Come in__ Inku shōnen__, Come in,_" he pressed the small mike on his throat

"Inku shōnen here, what is it?"

"_How're things with Haruhime?_" he looked over at the team sparing with the Sanin

"...She's sparing Ōhi, why?"

"_We will be returning to Konoha soon,_" the captain answered, "_Honō will remain with you._"

"When will you return?" he asked curiously, shifting further into the darkness of the forest, eyes narrowing when Kakashi seemed to glance in his direction

"_Return to base,_" the captain replied instead, actually managing to sound tiered despite his training "_We're not doing this over mikes_"

"...but..."

"_Now Inku Shōnen_," the captain growled, "_Before you're caught._"

"...I think we're a little late for that," he used flash step to disappear before the Jonin decided to give chase. Just to be safe he used a transformation jutsu, made several clones, hid his tracks, and after about five minutes of running as fast as he could he summoned one of his ink Hawks and took off through the forest with a new found speed.

…

* * *

…

**Sorry for not updating, I tried to make this one go by really fast so that they were returning to the hidden leaf but it didn't work out**

**I'll try to update more often but as it is, my muse is acting really slow with this one**

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Flames are lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to review!**

**Page 13**


	22. Chapter 22

**Worst case Scenario**

Chapter 22: one last effort

Koomahana

**Queen—****Ōhi**** (Tsunade)**

**Spring princesses—Haruhime (Sakura)**

**Ink Boy—****Inku shōnen**** (Guess who)**

**Fox****—****Kitsune**** (Naruto)**

**Flame—****Honō**** (Inohi)**

**Uchiha—obviously that's Sasuke**

**Dog man—****Inu otoko**** (Kakashi)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

"You are sure of this?" Inohi asked seriously, amber eyes locked on him like blades

"I'm sure," he sighed, bowing his head in shame, "I should've killed him..."

"No," Inohi replied, stretching before he leaned against the cave wall as if he was feeling like a hundred year old man. "No you did well Inku shōnen. If you attacked Zabuza and managed to take him out, Kakashi and Gato would both be curious about his sudden death and Gato would most likely have hired another shinobi, this one possibly out of Haruhime's skill range."

"So you mean..." he trailed off, afraid to hope that he had somehow managed to spare Haruhime from danger or death

Inohi nodded his head thoughtfully, "yes. By keeping Zabuza around you've managed to keep the threat down to just one well-known nuke-nin instead of promoting him into several unknown nuke-nin. You made less work for all of us." he wanted to smile, as his brother had taught him, but he knew better then to do so in front of his superior

"So... what is going to happen now?" he asked, tilting his head to the side as a new thought occurred to him, "With Gato gone there is no longer the possibility of a new threat... and your team as well—"

"You're wrong young one," Inohi suddenly smirked at him, a kind of look that made him look dangerous, not friendly or cocky—just dangerous. "There's still a threat for team seven and an even bigger one for Zabuza Momochi."

He blinked in confusion, not sure if he really wanted to know just what his superior was planning now

…

* * *

…

Kakashi sat in his room, looking out over the boys sleeping with him, his genin and Haku were sleeping well and sound. Zabuza was out doing rounds while all the girls slept together in their own room next door, after what happened on the bridge, Tsunade made Sakura start sleeping between her and Shizune. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on with the older blonde but he was great full that she was at least protective over one of his students. He wasn't quite comfortable with the way Zabuza was regarding his pink haired student lately, regardless of his reasons.

…

"_What information do you have that could possibly interest me?" Kakashi asked as he walked beside Zabuza with a lazy slouch, not bothering to pull out his book or even to look like he particularly cared for what the other Jonin had to say._

"_Do you know anyone by the name of Danzo Shimura?" Zabuza asked carefully, matching his longer legs with Kakashi's calmer stride easily. he didn't need to look to feel Kakashi's attention focus sully on him or to feel how cold his eyes went or even how his chakra had automatically hidden itself at just the mere mention of the old war hawk. "I thought so," Zabuza sighed smoothly, his chakra reaching out around himself carefully, searching for anything that shouldn't be there._

"_How do you know him?" Kakashi asked carefully, "I know he's a village councilor... but still..."_

"_One of his cute little followers came to me," Zabuza said softly, not daring to pitch his voice any higher then absolutely necessary, the last thing he needed was for someone unnecessary to listen in on their conversation._

"_What did he want?"_

"_What do you think he wanted?" Zabuza asked in return, his black eyes snapping into attention on the road in front of them, loud laughter echoing back to them. "He didn't want me near one of your students... care to guess which one?"_

"_My most unexpected little bundle of joy," Kakashi replied sarcastically, "Ne~ I guess the flowers of wave country really do only bloom in spring, huh?" Zabuza snorted at the riddle like question, it was obvious who he was asking about but to an outsider they'd be completely lost at the sudden turn of questioning. 'Sakura' is the name a flowering cheery tree, one that happened to bloom only in spring and the name 'Haruno' was basically saying 'Spring's' as in ownership. The girl's name literally read 'the spring's cheery blossom'. Her parents must have had a bad since of humor._

_All the same, Zabuza understood the hidden question: My pink haired student?_

"_Hai," Zabuza replied lazily, "the ones that interest me the most are the ones who bloom at night."_

_Translation: he came at night, she one of them?_

"_Eh? We have that around here?" Kakashi asked, fringing curiosity. Translation: you sure he meant her?_

"_Yup, I saw one once," Zabuza smirked at him, "the flower looked pretty but it had thorns three inches long. The flower was rather dangerous; it makes me wonder if there aren't more of them around here."_

_Translation: Yes I meat him, we made a deal but he threatened me, are there more?_

"_Hmm, a flower like that must grow in a thicket or bush..." Translation: too many for us to handle quietly, "Just where did you see this deadly, night blooming flower anyways?" Where did you meet this solder?_

"_At the base," Zabuza answered, "it just kind of popped out of the darkness as if it had always been there and I had just noticed it for the first time."_

"_Interesting," Kakashi mumbled, "why did you suddenly notice it?"_

"_Because it offered up an interesting..." Zabuza paused in thought, "... sight? Smell?" the quick correction was noticeable and his unsure frown suggested that he wasn't sure how to word what had happened. Kakashi nodded in understanding, already putting the pieces together and figuring that the strange soldier had offered Zabuza a deal of some kind._

"_What did it smell like?" Kakashi asked_

"_Like a poisoned trap," Zabuza grumbled under breath, as if he was disappointed_

_Kakashi chuckled in 'amusement' at Zabuza's expanse before he dared to ask his next question, "What did it look like? So I know what to expect..." Translation: give me a clue of who to avoid or accuse_

"_Kind of like a painting," Zabuza answered, dark eyes lost in thought, "it looked a lot like a black and white sketch." Kakashi's eyes narrowed but he nodded all the same, understanding that Zabuza had either just given him the Shinobi's skill and or possibly told him what soldier looked like._

…

_We're in all kinds of trouble if this strange soldier of Danzo's can manipulate ink_, Kakashi thought, glancing out at the moon washed lake from the view of the window he sat beside. It was troubles because it meant the shinobi could adjust their documented reports without trouble; he could even switch information around or summon aid without anyone noticing or suspecting him. Even Kakashi could see the value in having someone who could manipulate ink like that; it'd be a great asset to those who specialized in information gathering.

_Of all the student's I could've had,_ Kakashi thought with a sigh, leaning against the open window with his good eye locked onto the cloudless, moonlit sky over head. _I just had to end up with a jinchūriki, a possible spy and a brat with a superiority / big brother complex... what did I do to deserve this?_

In the distance, Kakashi could see a large white bird take flight and sore high into the sky, nearly disappearing at an almost unnatural rate. Normally Kakashi would've ignored it, except that its tail feathers were too long, wavy country didn't have white birds, it was moving too fast and he could smell fresh ink on the wind.

_No way!_ Kakashi thought, jumping onto the balls of his feet as he watched the bird slowly disappear in the distance. automatically, Kakashi unleashed his chakra and let it search out Zabuza's, he ignored the startled coughing and sleepy groaning from behind him as the three boys woke up to the sudden pressure of his chakra waking up and slamming out around them. In an instant, Kakashi had moved past the three (now) awake boys and passed the girl's room (Tsunade all but launching herself through the roof at the feel of his chakra bursting past her). In seconds he was scanning the forest and finding nothing but too small signatures that didn't so much as twitch at his chakra's movement over them. Before he could blink Kakashi found his chakra swarming, almost targeting, the sleeping signatures of the village; nearly slamming like a bull into four familiar signatures of a hotel room before he managed to make contact with the signature he was searching for. Zabuza was walking in the middle of the market of the small fishing village, seemingly uncaring that someone could find him so easily.

"Kakashi?" he heard the voice, soft and curious, coming from the door of the room but he paid it no mind. Instead, Kakashi sighed in relief and let his world turn black as he had stretched his chakra too far and went beyond his normal sensory premasters. Everyone watching Kakashi, blinked dumbly when the man tilted back words and slammed hard against the floor of the room, eyes closed and chakra dangerously low.

"What's going on?" Tsunade asked, turning sharp amber on the three boys sitting up in their beds

"How should I know?" Sasuke asked sleepily, rubbing one hand over his face. Unlike his blond teammate, Sasuke was at least partly awake where as Naruto was still out like a light, but unlike either one of them, Haku was completely awake and was already pulling on his normal attire.

"Zabuza-sama is the only one missing in the house," Haku said when he caught Tsunade's curious look, "I'm going out searching for him. What ever set Kakashi-san off to search our surroundings like that can't be good, especially if he already exhausted himself so quickly. Zabuza-sama has to know what's going on."

"And just what do you think is going on?" Tsunade asked as a sleepy Shizune entered the hallway and stumbled here way towards them

"I don't know," Haku answered truthfully, pausing before Tsunade because she stood in the center of the door, "but he needs to know that Kakashi-san just exhausted himself doing a chakra search for no apparent reason."

"Wait," Shizune stumbled to a halt behind Tsunade, suddenly wide-awake, "Kakashi did a chakra search? When did he learn to do that?"

"Properly from Sakura," Sasuke sighed, rubbing at his forehead as if he had a headache.

"Explain, now," Tsunade ordered, court and straight to the point, leaving no room for argument.

"While on the way here, she did a chakra search, she went to fare and ended up getting lost in the chakra signatures." Sasuke sighed, lowering his hand to regard the two women and boy evenly, with an expression that said he thought they already knew what he was talking about. "Kakashi-sensei had revealed his Sharingan to see what she was doing. After she admitted that she didn't know how to pull herself back from her senses, he ordered her to focus on him. I'm guessing that when she was able to pull herself out of the chakra sensory over load, was about the same time Kakashi-sensei lowered his headband back down."

"I've heard that sensors could be strong but..." Shizune gave Tsunade an unsure look, "for a sensor to get lost while sensing... is that even possible?"

"Apparently," Tsunade sighed, she turned her eyes onto a frowning Haku before glancing over her shoulder at a wide-awake Shizune. "Shizune, head towards the village and find Zabuza. With Kakashi's lack of tack at his attempt at sensing even he would've felt that burst slamming past him or even towards him."

"Yes my lady," Shizune bobbed her head

"Tell him to hurry his a** up!" Tsunade barked, as the black haired woman hurried down the hall, "He's bound to already be on his way here but just to make sure no one is trying to behead him, escort him back!"

"Yes my lady!" Shizune was gone almost before Tsunade had finished her sentence

"Tsunade-san?" Haku frowned at her

"Don't even think about it," Tsunade snapped at him

"What's going on?" Tsunami asked, poking her head out of her room sleepily, "Something wrong?"

"Nothing for you to worry about," Tsunade smiled at the younger woman, "Please go back to bed, everything is just fine."

"Okay," tsunami disappeared in her room with a sleepy smile, it was doubtful the woman would even remember this happening in the morning.

"He's my master I should go—"

"Your master left you behind for a reason," Tsunade snapped back at him, careful not to raise her voice to loudly, "let Shizune handle it."

"But—!"

"Silence," Tsunade hissed, slamming one hand over the boy's mouth while her eyes looked over his head and out the window to the forest beyond the house, "someone's coming." Sasuke and Haku both perked at the soft whisper, Sasuke immanently tried to wake Naruto without success while Haku had started to surround the house in mist.

"Damn it Dube, wake up!" Sasuke hissed, slapping Naruto's face repeatedly, "Wake up!"

"wha~" Naruto's eyes opened sleepily, only to bug out of his head as Sasuke's fist slammed against his cheek, nearly breaking it. "OW!" Sasuke quickly slammed a hand over Naruto's mouth, "Humph, humerph, ruph!"

"Shut up," Sasuke hissed, face too close to Naruto's for the blonde's comfort, "We might be getting attacked soon." Naruto stilled, his blue eyes racking over the dark room quickly, noting Haku and Tsunade standing side by side by the door, Kakashi passed out beside him and the notable absence of Zabuza.

"Quickly you too, away from the window," Tsunade ordered, making hurried motions with her hand while she watched the two large windows of the room, eyes narrowing at the thick wall of mist rising to cover them protectively. Slowly Naruto and Sasuke moved to Kakashi's sides and carefully lifted him up, moving slowly and clumsily beneath the older man's weight. "Ah—hurry!" Tsunade snapped, eyes widening as she saw something in the thick fog move towards them like a figure jumping in the mist, "Get over here!" Tsunade's panic did nothing to help the boys, if anything they collapsed again with Kakashi covering them. Haku moved to help them but just then, the dark figure burst through the closed window and landed in the room, automatically Haku through his senbon at the dark figure. His eyes narrowed when there was a sharp clanking noise, Tsunade herself burst forward with an ax kick, the shadow grunted and dodged back out the window he came from, letting Tsunade's chakra charged foot slam into the floor and take out that part of the room, leaving a gaping whole for the mist to crawl through. Gritting his teeth in annoyance, Haku raised his hands and then thrust them against the floor, pushing and dispersing the mist with little effort.

"Huh, that's new," a deep voice mocked, sending shivers down Naruto's back and making the hair rise on the back of Sasuke's neck. "And here I thought you were retired from the battle field," in the darkness of the night, a tall figured dressed in an Onex cloak crouched lowly on a tree branch just barely hidden from the soft touches of the pale white light of the moon. "Tsunade-Hime," the man's voice was laced with mockery and contempt, as if he knew every little nasty deed they had done in their lives and more then willing to spill it to the whole world.

"Who the hell are you?" Tsunade asked with narrowed eyes, _I can't let the kids fight in this, not if he knows who I am..._

"None of your concern," the man replied flippantly, "Tell me... do you have everything precious to you?"

"Everything," Tsunade replied in confusion, only to remember that she sent Shizune off on a wild goose chase, "Shizune! What have you done to her?!"

"Hmm? You mean the cute black haired woman you sent running into town?" the shadow asked, his hooded head tilting to the side, "absolutely nothing." Tsunade's glare didn't lesson and her protective stance in front of the three boys and Kakashi didn't lesson, there was something exceptionally odd about the man standing so calmly in the tree line before her. Tsunade glanced over her shoulder at the three boys, Naruto and Sasuke weren't struggling so much with Kakashi's weight but they were having issues with his awkward body shape. It was more then clear that they weren't used to carrying people bigger then them. It even looked like Haku had made them a portable ice stretcher for Kakashi and yet they were still having issues with holding him up, even with the aid of the ice stretcher.

_I can't just leave them here,_ Tsunade thought, rounding her eyes back onto their current assailant, _if he has friend's they'd get slau—_ Tsunade gasped as the thought rang in her mind, her eyes widening and her face paling drastically.

"Oh? Have you noticed it already lady Tsunade?" the stranger asked mockingly, "I'm a little disappointed that it took you so long..."

"You bastard!" Tsunade shrieked loudly, her voice echoing around the house like an explosion of sound, "Where're your teammate's?!"

"What a silly question," the man laughed at her, one hand waved out to his left, giving a graceful wave to the dark patch of shadow beside him, "did you not see him till now?" confused, Tsunade's eyes landed and searched that dark patch beside the man. Not seeing anything unusual, Tsunade glanced back at the man quickly before she looked at the indicated shadow. In an effort to understand the strange man's amusement, Tsunade let her chakra flow out and probe that small patch of darkness beside the man. If possible, Tsunade's face paled further and her eyes widened considerably, giving her ashen face a horrified look that hadn't been present since the death of her once lover. She wasn't that great at sensing, she never really had a talent for it like the Yakamaka or even Orochimaru's strange tendency for sensing the weak and wounded, but even a beginner novice could feel that sleepy hum of a young child.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted out from behind her, catching the other two boy's attention instantly, his crimson eyes blazing furiously at the shadows in the tree line.

"Wha—" Naruto started, his face paling and his hold on the ice stretcher slipping slightly

"They have Sakura," Sasuke hissed, fury burning in his Sharingan eyes, earning him another tomoe in his left eye as a result. Naruto fell silent himself, his own blue eyes locking in on the broken wall and what little of the dark tree line he could see in the dark of the night.

"Can you see anything else?" Tsunade asked, trying to regain her calm, trying desperately not to panic at the possibility of losing that pink haired girl who looked so much like that dyeing teen she dreamed of each week. "Is she under a genjutsu? Can you see her chakra system at all?"

"I think so," Sasuke replied, his eyes narrowing as he tried to get a better view of the two shadows only he could make out. The one was tall and defiantly an adult, most likely middle age so thirties or forties, but the shorter one that held Sakura over his shoulder was significantly smaller then him. Small enough that he had to hold Sakura over his back with both arms clasped under her legs with her arms hanging over his chest, both bound tightly in some kind of glowing rope. It wasn't long before Sasuke noticed that the glowing rope was actually suppressing and sucking Sakura's chakra, keeping her week and unable to move with only her wrists and fingers bound in the strange rope.

"No genjutsu," Sasuke said, "none that I can see at least. It looks like they wrapped her wrists and fingers in some kind of chakra sapping rope..." Tsunade growled and clenched her teeth, eyes glowing furiously in the moon light that dared to shine cheerfully down on her.

"What do we do?" Naruto asked softly, "Why is it that when ever we get attacked, everyone always goes after Sakura-chan?"

"Properly because she doesn't look like much," Sasuke answered, hands clenching around the hand holds of the stretcher he was holding. "She has pink hair, everyone believes on some level or another that pink is for useless little girls." Naruto snorted in amusement, he's been on the receiving end of Sakura's punches before, she wasn't useless and she sure as hell wasn't weak. "That and her physical appearance doesn't lead to much, her body is small for her age and she doesn't appear to have any muscles. If anything, they assumed her to be our medic or strategy planner . In other words..."

"They think she's all brains and no bronzes," Naruto interrupted with a frown, "Well she wakes up they're going to be in for one hell of a surprise."

"Heh, you brats are assuming we don't know who this little Hime is," the man mocked, his partner shifted smoothly, angling his body so he could disappear further into the Onex colored forest. "We know full well that she is Danzo Shimura's precious little student," Naruto gasped and Sasuke's Sharingan eyes widened comically, "plus she has the most unique and rare of hair colors. How much do you think she'll sell for on the black market, eh? Quite a pretty penny I'd assume... especially with as many enemies as Danzo has, they'll all want to have the perfect little leverage over the black ops commander and council member of the famed hidden leaf."

"Don't you even think about it!" Tsunade snarled out furiously, "do you think Konoha will let you get away with what you're planning?!" _I sure as hell won't!_

"ch, it doesn't matter what you—" the man cut himself off as he and his partner jumped in different directions, the tree they had been standing on shattering with a loud echo and a familiar scream of 'die'. Tsunade was never so glade to see Zabuza and Shizune in her whole life, the two black haired shinobi moved like water, blocking and attacking the two shadows as if they had been working together their whole life. Zabuza attacked the tall shadow and Shizune attacked the shorter one holding onto Sakura with a kind of curiosity that made Tsunade proud of the younger woman. Suddenly one of the shadow's dropped a smoke bomb and Zabuza and Shizune were both forced to retreat to Tsunade while the two shadows moved higher into the tree tops, amusement radiating off them like their smoke that filtered down to the ground.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" the tall shadow asked, crouched mockingly on the top of the tree he had been standing in previously

"Zabuza Momochi," the shorter shadow whispered, his stature and voice giving away that he was nothing more then a mere child. "From the hidden Mist village... has a 75,000 Ryo on his head... dead or alive, the Mizukage doesn't care."

"Ch, another freaking genius child," Zabuza growled, _I'm not sure but... that just might be the same brat who took Haku's place awhile back..._

"75,000 ryo huh?" the man repeated with an appreciative whistle, regarding the three adult shinobi glaring up at him furiously. "Ne~ maybe we can arrange a trade?"

"Bounty hunters," Shizune hissed, "they'll do anything for a buck."

"Hay now cutie, 75, 000 ryo isn't anything to be sniffed at ya' hear?" the man cocked his head to the side, his voice full of amusement and mockery, "that's enough money to keep us both busy for the next year, maybe longer."

"What makes you think that I'm dumb enough to even take that into consideration?" Zabuza asked evenly, "The girl means nothing to me, why even suggest a stranger to take the place of another stranger?"

"Oh I don't know... properly because she'll get sold on the black market if you don't?" the taller one suggested, Zabuza showed no outwardly reaction to the suggestion, "Huh, you really do have a heart carved from ice... maybe ototo was right, maybe we should've gone for _your_ kid instead." Zabuza's eyes narrowed considerably and Haku stiffened at the mere thought of being used to bait Zabuza, he didn't want to be anything less then the man's tool, not his weakness. Shizune gritted her teeth and pulled out a string of kunai and wires from her sleeves, intending to throw them at the two shinobi and capture the one to get Sakura back.

"Shizune no!" Tsunade bellowed out suddenly, the black haired woman froze mid launch, the two black cloaked figures chuckling as they faded out of sight.

"Ge-genjutsu!" Shizune gasped, her eyes wide in realization, "just when did they—?"

"Most likely just after the smoke bomb," Zabuza sighed, sheathing his sword and scratching at his head in irritation. "The talk about trade was most likely a diversion while they escaped..."

"Hay... Tsunade," the blonde turned at the soft whisper of Naruto's voice, eyes locking in on his unsure and slightly afraid expression. "Are we... are we going to get Sakura-chan back?"

It was quiet a moment as the three conscious adults shared an unsure look, almost as if they were studying each other carefully. Slowly Naruto let out a sigh and lowered his head, his blue eyes darkening into a near blackish sapphire hue. Tsunade spun on her heal and approached the depressed blonde, she gently placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled softly at him when he looked up at her in startled bewilderment.

"Don't worry so much," Tsunade smiled at Naruto, the moonlight streaming in through the broken wall lighting her up like a paper lantern and giving her a beautiful halo. "Sakura is strong and she is smart, she'll be able to take care of herself until we can catch up to her."

"That's right," Shizune piped up, tucking her poisoned weapons back into her sleeves, "Sakura-san can survive a day or two without you two at her side. Don't underestimate her."

_Anyone who underestimates that brat is done for,_ Zabuza thought, dark eyes locked out into the dark forest, remembering the first spar he had seen the pinkette participate in. He had seen Sakura and Tsunade deck Naruto and Sasuke at the same time, sending both boys flying at the same height and distance. He was impressed when he found that home made training ground that Sakura had created on her own, but that didn't mean he was so impressed that he missed the evidence of elemental ninjutsu left behind. He didn't know how strong that little girl was but he betted she knew at least two or three fire ninjutsu and maybe just as many water Ninjutsu's. Combine that with her insane chakra control and devastating punch, Zabuza betted that she was at least Jonin level despite her genin rank.

"Things are about to get interesting," Zabuza murmured, lost in thought as he stared at the dark forest, ignoring the leaf nin behind him while Haku took his place beside him.

"Zabuza-sama," Haku called softly, "What are we going to do?"

That night, Zabuza kept watch without ever replying to Haku's question

…

* * *

…

"Honō-san," he called softly, adjusting his hold on the girl laying against his back, "what is the purpose of this?"

"The mist hunter nin we sent for are going to be out of her caliber and then some," Inohi replied calmly, "the best way to protect her is through this little stunt..."

"And if they come searching for her?" he asked, black eyes sliding over to look at the older blonde in an almost curious manner

"They won't," Inohi reassured smoothly, "Zabuza wouldn't give up his life for a complete stranger, not in a million years, he's too self centered."

"But her teammate's will," he replied with a frown, "Kitsune and Uchiha are very protective of her, regardless of how they might outwardly react to her, and their teacher is even worse. He never lets her out of his sight if he can help it, he'll be one of the first to come after her."

"Not in that condition he put himself in," Inohi replied, "you make a good point but Tsunade-Hime won't let him go far with the level of chakra exhaustion he put himself under."

"Alright... but what about Haruhime? She won't let this stand," the boy frowned at his superior, "She's as protective of her teammate's as they are of her. Not to mention her photographic memory and her chakra sensory ability, it was all but suicide for us to take her. Not to mention the Anbu team hiding in the village, Kakashi will make contact with them and he will request their help in taking her back."

"Calm down Inku shōnen," Inohi sighed, "Wolf's team specializes in attack not tracking. There is no need to—"

"They have Mouse," the boy interrupted. Inohi silently cursed in his mind, of course the genius of the Uchiha clan would find it useful to have the best chakra tracker that Danzo trained in his ranks.

"We better get a move on it," Mouse knew who Inohi was and the last thing he needed was for her to identify and report him to the Hokage, that was a sure fire way to end up in T&amp;I and most likely under Inoichi's specialization. His clan head would not take kindly to having to interrogate one of his own but that doesn't mean he'll go easy on Inohi, if anything he'll be even more brutal and cold hearted about the whole thing.

_I hope this works,_ the boy thought as he ran as fast as he could after his team commander. He had seen Mouse both on and off the field, he could only hope that the bubble woman had never actually noticed him.

…

* * *

…

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Flames are lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to review!**

**Page 12**


	23. Chapter 23

**Worst case Scenario**

Chapter 23: Setting traps

Koomahana

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

_She was walking down a long dirt road filled with laughing and giggling people, children laughing as they ran around with sparklers in hand. The tall buildings surrounding her were each as unique as it's neighbor, all dressed up in floating lights and banners. She knew it was a celebration of some kind, the cheerful people surrounding her were dressed in their finest kimono's and on their best behaviors, and some shinobi were even getting drunk but not enough to cause any trouble. The stalls sold good food that smelled even better, the wind played with the children's toys and the bright stars overhead twinkled in joy, as if blessing the village with eternal joy. She smiled at the dancing stars overhead, knowing that it wouldn't be long before the firework show began. If she wanted to enjoy the show with her most precious then she had to hurry to the park, otherwise it would begin without her watching their faces._

_She walked and walked, the crowd eventually thickening and then dispersing just moments apart, as if a thousand people were crammed through a ten-foot wide hall before being able to hit the main lobby and dispersing like dandelion seeds. Smiling to herself, her steps quickened and she found herself in a fast walk towards the largest park the village had. Pausing briefly at the edge, her eyes were quick to search out the tallest tree there and the four young kunochi's who were supposed to be sitting at it's base. She was moving forward once she caught sight of the oldest tree in the village with it's branches a flame with the season's colors, the four young teens sitting together as they had promised. She was smiling as she approached, un hindered by the winding steep path of the park, moving gracefully through the crowd. At the base of the ancient tree sat the four girls she was meeting with along with a familiar black haired woman she had known for many yeas now. One of the girls had long midnight blue hair dressed in a blinding yellow kimono edged in crimson flames. Beside her sat a laughing blond with hair as long as she was tall, pulled back into elegant loops and braids, dressed in a pretty purple kimono decorated with elegant white flowers. To the midnight haired girl's other side sat a bubbly brunet in a nearly neon pink kimono edge in deep purple-pink shaped like the edges of a great tree. Just behind the three bubbly girls sat the familiar black haired woman she knew to be Shizune and an even more familiar pink haired girl dressed in a crimson kimono edged in the same white flowers as the laughing blond nearly directly in front of her._

_Smirk widening, she picked up her pace and moved into a near sprint as she approached the laughing group of kunochi's. She arrived at their side just as the girls shouted and dived forward for the river in front of them and small lake beyond it, laughing and joking and threatening to soak each other in whatever game it was they were playing. It was amusing, watching the girls splash at each other, laughter echoing in their voices like thunder in a storm. She honestly felt as if nothing could get better then what she was right now, that nothing could ever turn this bright and happy night into anything more then what it was—a happy celebration._

_She should've known that her happiness could never last_

_In tune to the launching of fireworks from around the village simultaneously, the sound of an immense explosion rocketed the ground hard enough to send people crashing to their feet. Billows of smoke and fire suddenly burst into being like flash bombs, towering over the village like pillars announcing the arrival of doomsday. Screams surrounded her, blood was suddenly raining from above as bits and peaces of bodies fell from the fiery pillars sprouting up at the edges of the village. She was suddenly barking out orders to nearby shinobi, flinging a hand out to Shizune and ordering her to the hospital ASAP, and spinning in a circle, searching desperately for those girls she intended to meet with. She searched the nearby stretches of burning grass and tall trees, the stretch of a stream and even the small lake in the center of the park but none of the four girls were there. feeling her heart rate increase to nearly twice the speed it was already at, She spun on her heal again and raced off in a random direction, sharp eyes scanning the screaming and flaying bodies of her people._

_A particularly loud scream echoed through the air, seeming sounding over every other sound of terror and destruction. She spun automatically towards the sound, panting hard and eyes widening as she took off in a dead sprint towards the edge of the park, desperation giving her speed and endurance as she raced for everything she was worth. When she burst past the fighting shinobi and panicked civilians, she found herself running towards a horrendously tall albino snake with a main of Onex threads. Blood dribbling around the creature's jaws and stained his teeth, at the corner of his mouth hung what appeared to be a bloodied aster arm sheathed in purple silk with white flowers. Before the albino snake, that appeared to be have made from thousands of other white snakes, were the three girls she had seen earlier, each as scared as the next, huddled together and crying like the children that they were. She screamed at them to run, trying to push her way through the fighting and panic to reach the children as soon as possible but it was as if every fight was aimed her way, preventing her from getting too far. She screamed again and again trying desperately to get the girls to run away, suddenly the snake glanced at her and she found herself staring into amused reptilian yellow eyes. She knew immanently who the giant white snake was supposed to be again and a newfound panic settled in her stomach, knowing the girls were in way over their heads with this kind of opponent._

_Her heart nearly stopped when that familiar pink haired girl rose to her feet and through a rigged kunai knife at the white snake. Orochimaru howled in pain as the bomb went off and the kunai fragments lodged deeply into his face, the girl grabbed her friends and pushed them away from herself while she turned and ran straight for the park. Orochimaru howled again, hideous face launching out of the smoke of the bomb and ignoring the other two panic stricken girls as they ran away from him, focusing solely on the pinkette who ran for everything she was worth away from him._

"_Look out!" She screamed bursting forward with renewed desperation; Orochimaru cackled, his mouth opening wide, the girl screamed as her saddled feet caught on a rock and she feel face first into the ash covered and blood soaked ground. "No!" the pinkette screamed shrilly as Orochimaru's head lunged for her, "NO~!"_

…

Naruto stood in the doorway to the girl's room with Sasuke beside him and Zabuza behind him, in front of them was a thrashing Tsunade. They all flinched when Tsunade suddenly sat up with a terrified scream of 'no', her voice echoing through the house. Shizune was already at the blonde's side and she wasted no time in wrapping her arms around the older blonde tightly, restraining her and whispering in her ear something that sounded like 'it'll be okay' but the young jinchūriki couldn't be sure. At this point even Sasuke had latched himself to Naruto's side in an effort to reframe from showing just how disturbed he was by Tsunade's sudden nightmare that woke the whole house. the Sanin was pale like new snow, her amber eyes were wide in terror, her mouth trembling and spilling out the same desperate 'no' that she had screamed upon her awakening, her body shook in a combination of Shizune's tight embrace that she was fighting and the after effects of what ever nightmare she had awakened from.

"...It'll be okay," Shizune whispered softly to Tsunade, ignoring the blonde's sharp nails digging into her arms and drawing blood. "We'll bring her back... it'll be okay, she'll be okay..." Shizune looked up at the three males with an expression mixed with fear, worry and desperation. They had already assumed that the black haired woman had dealt with the blonde in a similar situation but the panic in her eyes said that what ever that situation had been it was nothing like the current situation. Zabuza bobbed his head in some unspoken agreement between him and Shizune; he gently guided both boys away from the room and closed the door after them. About as calmly as he could, Zabuza led both boys back into the half-destroyed room that was already mostly repaired after the attack. Inside the room laid Kakashi on the far left side with an Anbu team surrounding him and Haku sitting at his feet, it wasn't long before Naruto and Sasuke took up their rightful places on Kakashi's left side, leaving only the Jonin's head to be visible from the door way.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked as Zabuza approached and took a seat by his head

"Blonde had a nightmare," Zabuza answered, "Don't ask me what kind because I don't know."

"Shizune-san knows," Sasuke piped up numbly, "She seemed to already understand what was going on with Tsunade-Hime."

"It's possible this isn't the first nightmare she's had," Kakashi sighed, "Zabuza... you've had a long time in the underworld, have you heard any rumors about Tsunade-Hime?"

"Several, why?" Zabuza asked, Kakashi stared dully up at him, "Uh-huh, none of those rumors are even close being true okay; I'm not relaying that crap."

"Any and all information is useful," the Anbu agent with a wolf's mask drawled lazily

"...I highly doubt that Tsunade-Hime is the mother of an army of shape shifting brats," Zabuza drawled with a lifted eyebrow at the young man, two of the other Anbu members snorted in amusement, already dismissing that bit of information.

"Have you heard anything else?" Kakashi asked tiredly, "Do you know why she suddenly started her medical training again six years ago?"

"Six years ago?" Zabuza repeated with a thoughtful frown, "Well yeah, I heard a few rumors that fit that time frame but I highly doubt that any of them are true..."

"What did you hear?" Naruto asked curiously

"Well... Tsunade-Hime had restarted her medical training after come across a completely burnt down village, she ended up saving half the people who were caught in the fire and didn't make it out right away." Zabuza answered, tilting his head to the side, "another said it was because she got pregnant and had a kid."

"In less that kid was female and had a horrendous growth sprit and turned out to be Shizune, I think we can count that one out," Kakashi drawled with a chuckle, "anything else?"

"Sure," Zabuza snorted, rolling his eyes, "Why don't I just pull the list of rumors I heard of her out my a** for you?"

"If you can manage it, that'd be nice," Kakashi shot back

"Not an image I needed," Naruto groaned, hiding his face in his hands, "can we change the subject now?"

"I heard a rumor a while back about Tsunade-Hime," Haku added, trying to be helpful to his master.

"Huh? What'd you hear, Haku?" Zabuza asked curiously

"That Tsunade-Hime had destroyed a casino because they took her luggage," Haku replied, "Something about losing a bet..."

"I can understand her losing her bets, she loses them all the time, it's not really a rumor as much as it is a fact." Kakashi sighed, "but that doesn't explain why she'd destroy the casino for her luggage... I doubt that part of the rumor is true..."

"You're wrong Kakashi-san," everyone turned at the soft voice, looking curiously at the solemn faced Shizune standing in the doorway with a brown suitcase in hand, "She did lose her bet as she normal dose. What you're wrong about is that the casino took her luggage as payment for her loss, she did in fact destroy the place in return." Shizune lifted the brown bag for everyone to see clearly, "No one steals this thing from Tsunade without escaping her wrath."

"What's so important about that damned bag?" Zabuza asked with a raised eyebrow, "the deed to her family home or something? Black mail material? A treasure map of some kind?" of course Zabuza was being Zabuza and had said everything with a thick coat of sarcasm and doubt, he wasn't expecting Shizune's amused smirk.

"Some have thought along those same lines before," Shizune chuckled, entering the room and closing the door, she cast a wiry eye at the giant hole in the wall before she moved to take a seat between Haku and Naruto. While Shizune carefully laid the suitcase beside her; Kakashi pushed himself up into a sitting position, thanking Zabuza and Wolf as they both helped him to lean against the wall beside his bed, leaving a large open space between all of them.

"What's in the suitcase Shizune-chan?" Kakashi asked, sighing in relieve when he leaned against the wall, nodding his thanks to Sasuke as he all but threw his blankets over his legs carelessly.

"Nothing you would deem important," Shizune answered as she opened the suitcase and pulled out a set of clothes. "Mostly just bills," Shizune set aside a rather well stuffed brown wallet. Being the noise brat that he is, Naruto opened the wallet and stared dumbly at the thick stack of bills that nearly blew up in his face when he opened the wallet. Chuckling at his expression, Shizune reached for the lid of the case and pulled out several packets of thick drawing paper and passed them to Haku, she then pulled out three semi-large wooden boxes of what appeared to be art supplies. Like eight different kinds of pencils, fifty different colored pens (Wide tipped and hair line thin tipped), five different kinds of erasers, four paper pencils (for shading), rulers, right angles, and two compasses, excreta, excreta. Once they were laid out and the shinobi surrounding Shizune were thoroughly confused, Shizune carefully felt out the bottom of the suitcase. Pausing at each opposite end of the suitcase, Shizune smoothly pulled up the hidden leather straps and pulled out the false bottom. Now with everyone's complete attention on her, Shizune set the false bottom a side and carefully lifted out three binders and two thick books.

"Like I said, they don't mean anything to you," Shizune said, passing the books to Kakashi and the binders to the three boys, "but they mean everything to Tsunade-Hime."

…

* * *

…

Everything was dark and warm, something that felt soft like fur brushed against her left arm while something hard like rock was pressed against her right arm. She didn't know what was going on but she knew she was warm and she knew she was safe—even if she didn't remember what happened to the noise and light that once surrounded her. She felt the world around continue humming softly around her, she could feel that her body was curled up and that she was leaning against the warm rock that was pressing against her right side. No that wasn't a rock... she took a deep breath and then snuggled closer to the warm thing to her right side, finding the sweet and warm smell comforting and familiar. Ah, she remembered now, she had another nightmare about that girl from so long ago, the one who died in her place. That meant she was home and she was safely tucked into her warm bed; the warm thing pressed to her side tightly was that mysterious presence that always appeared whenever she was about to break. She never really cared for when it showed up and she never questioned it's timing or why she never had the desire to wake up enough to look at the mysterious thing and try to recognize it, she just let that mysterious presence envelop her and comfort her in her time of despair.

He opened his eyes as he felt the girl laying in his lap snuggle closer to him, he adjusted his hold on the thick blanket, making sure that her bright hair remained covered and that his own face was neatly hidden by his own thick hood. At the mouth of the cave where they had taken a rest for the night, stood his superior, tall and dark against the white mist of the waterfall. He wanted to call out to his superior, to ask him questions, but the man was too far and it was too dangerous with the unknown lurking beyond the falls. Instead, he shuffled closer to the hard rock wall behind him and tucked the girl in his lap just that little bit closer, letting his eyes droop while he listened to her sleepy-breathing. It was hardly the first time he held his charge while she slept, it was dangerous but nothing compared to the possibility of her mind breaking with the regret she felt for the girl she couldn't save. He didn't understand why she held that girl so close to her chest when she didn't even know her, there wasn't anything she could've done to prevent that strange girl's death anymore then he could prevent his brother's death.

_Haruhime... sometimes you just don't make sense_, he let out a tried sigh and let his left arm hang from his propped knee, keeping his charge covered and safe with the thick cloak he wore, wrapping it tight around the both of them as if it were made to hold the two bodies it now covered. Technically, he wasn't supposed to be wearing the large cloak yet, as it was made for when he hit puberty and had a sudden growth spurt. Not that it really mattered, the cloak was larger then necessary anyways; it covered the both of them and still had enough room for a third body. the girl in his lap grumbled in her sleep and tucked her feet just that little bit closer to herself, sighing he reached over and tucked the cloak under her feet, keeping them warm despite the cold trying to seep through the thick material. She sighed and cuddled her forehead against his neck, smiling in her sleep—he couldn't hold back his amused chuckle. Carefully he re-tucked the lose opening of the cloak back over his knees and grabbed it with his left hand so that his right was free enough to tug his hood back over his face till the brim brushed the tucked and twisted opening of the cloak. His charge sighed sleepily and smirked in amusement at how easy it was to keep her happy while she slept; it was nearly imposable when she was awake. Closing his own eyes, he let himself slip into that state of half awake-half asleep, aware of the girl sleeping soundly in his lap and yet ignoring the deafening rumbling of the waterfall at the end of the cave.

…

* * *

…

They had all been flipping through the seemingly countless drawings for the past hour, each slip of paper revealing something new about the woman Tsunade dreamed of weekly. Each paper was from a new perspective, feeling a new tilt or curve of the strange pale haired woman. To the untrained eye, the drawings would appear to be the same or similar in appearance but the large group flipping through the drawings were anything but untrained. Even Naruto and Sasuke could notice the differences in the drawings that appeared to be perfect mimicries of each other. While Sasuke had gone OCD on the photo's, cataloging them based on scene and color, he would have to go back through them and arrange them by date but he didn't particularly care about that at the moment. Despite the fact that Naruto had been helping Sasuke with arranging the drawings, there had only been one drawing that Naruto had seen and then promptly hidden it in his sleeve.

"What is this?" Kakashi asked as he studied the large black notebook in his lap, flipping through the seemingly endless pictures inside, barely even making the half way mark of the book.

"What Tsunade-sama values most," Shizune answered as she put the art supplies and clothing back, closing the case and pushing it away from herself before she helped organize the pictures handed back to her. "About six years ago she started dreaming that woman... now the dream comes weekly and if anything it only makes her even crankier and ruder when she wakes up."

"Who's cranky?" Shizune paled at the threatening voice behind her; slowly she turned to stare fearfully up at the tall blonde standing behind her looking as if she was thinking of punting Shizune to the next state. Considering how small the states were in River country, Tsunade could do it without thinking twice about it.

"l-l-lady Tsu-Tsuna-ade!" Shizune stuttered out, her eyes wide and her face pale, "I thought-you were-wha—"

"Quite your stuttering and tell me why everyone in here is going through my damn property!" Tsunade ordered, voice full of irritation, "I thought you four were searching for Sakura?!" Tsunade asked, rounding her fury onto the Anbu team who instantly flinched back from her

"There-there's no trace of her," Mouse stuttered, "who ever took her... they were pros."

"There weren't any foot prints or chakra residue at all," Monkey piped up before Tsunade could launch a hundred questions at the shorter woman. "It's almost like she never existed..."

"Sakura dose exist!" Tsunade and Naruto bellowed out together, startling everyone with their volume of voice

"Please Aniki, help us look for her!" Sasuke said, catching everyone off guard for a moment as Sasuke had remained almost perfectly quiet since Shizune revealed the photos to them. Itachi stared dully down at Sasuke from behind his porcelain mask, his stance on changing and his suppressed chakra felt no different then it always had.

"...It is difficult to track what isn't there," Itachi said at last, turning to look almost expectantly down at Kakashi

"...I'll call Pakkun," Kakashi sighed, already dreading the amount of chakra it would take to summon the small pup. "He should be able to follow her scent if nothing else..."

"You mean that mangy little pup that ruined our rest the other day?" Monkey asked irritably, "Do we really need him?"

"If you want to follow Sakura's scent hen yes," Kakashi replied, staring dully at the monkey faced Anbu agent, "besides... you shouldn't feel so threatened by a messenger..."

_If your messenger had been human, I would've punched him,_ Shisui thought with a grim frown hidden behind his mask.

"So—wait a moment, I just realized something," Zabuza said moving into a more comfortable sitting position, regarding Kakashi in an almost curious manner. "That brat I was telling you about, I haven't seen him since"

"Ah, yes him, I've forgotten about him as well," Kakashi drawled

"Brat?" Itachi questioned

"Yes a boy who helped Zabuza when he was still weak," Kakashi answered, shifting to look up at the captain standing beside him, ignoring the glare Zabuza shot him. "Apparently he agreed to keep Gato a relatively safe distance away from him so long as he didn't harm Sakura."

"I put the pieces together my self," Zabuza growled lowly, glaring at Kakashi for saying that he was week when he wasn't. he was only a little bit light headed, that didn't mean he was week, there's a difference. "he had a leaf head band but he snuck up on Haku and I, which isn't easy to do."

"I snuck up on you," Itachi drawled doubtfully

"Aniki, you can sneak up on a ghost," Sasuke informed his brother, earning amused chuckles and snorts from the rest of Itachi's teammates. "Have you tried to find Sakura's boundary for her sensing?"

"Yes," Itachi agreed with a sharp bob of his head, "It doesn't appear as if she's conscious enough to sense at the moment."

"Could she have possibly left behind a trail for you to follow?" Naruto asked thoughtfully, "Knowing her she'd properly try to carve something with her chakra..."

"Without touching it?" Sasuke asked curiously, "She was out like a light yesterday night Dube; I doubt she had the ability or conscience mind to do anything with her chakra."

"Plus she's wearing chakra suppressing rope around her wrists," Tsunade added, "that alone would prevent her from doing anything chakra related."

"Chakra suppressing rope?" Kakashi asked with a tone of voice that said someone had just put him in a room full of screaming babies that needed a diaper change.

"What's with that tone of voice Kakashi?" Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow, "You sound like someone just suggested that you marry your sister."

"Thankfully I'm an only child," Kakashi sighed, rubbing one hand against his forehead, "I tried tricking Sakura once and tied her up with chakra suppressing rope... she didn't wake up once through out the entire fight I had with the boys."

"Oh yeah! I remember that!" Naruto said with a look of realization, bumping one hand into the other, before glaring irately at Kakashi. "Sakura-chan tried to kill us the next day because of that!"

"She could barely move because none of us had the foresight to move her while she slept and the rope kept her from moving," Sasuke agreed with a glare at his teacher.

"Ne~ you act as if it was a bad thing," Kakashi chuckled, "She started moving again and her temper subsided quickly too."

"After she tried to poison us," Naruto and Sasuke shot back

"How was I supposed to know she couldn't cook?" Kakashi asked innocently

"She can cook she was just punishing us with the raw fish," Sasuke retorted

"If you hadn't tied her up for a day and then _forgot_ she was tied up, we could've been eating her famous ramen!" Naruto shouted, pointing at Kakashi, "Sakura-chan makes the best ramen, rivaled only by Ichiraku Ramen!"

"And when did you two get a taste of her cooking?" Kakashi asked curiously

"Sakura-chan used to bring me lunch in the academy," Naruto answered bluntly, as if he expected Kakashi to already know that. Everyone turned to look at Sasuke expectantly, who promptly glared at Naruto, as if it was his fault for everyone's attention to be riveted on the youngest Uchiha.

"Ino," Sasuke grumbled, turning back to the piles of pictures in front of him

"Details little brother," Itachi chided, an audible smirk sounding in his voice

"Like you can talk," Shisui grumbled under his breath

"Ino Yakamaka tried to pass off one of Sakura's lunches as one of the extra's she made herself," Sasuke sighed, "by the time I noticed, Sakura and Hinata Hyūga had found me finishing off the last of her dish and Ino had disappeared."

"Oh yeah I remember that!" Naruto laughed, "Hinata punched you hard enough to make your nose bleed! It was hilarious!"

"Not as funny as the time she nearly hospitalized you for peaking in the girl's bathroom," Sasuke shot back carelessly

"How was I supposed to know they stayed late to practice?" Naruto asked sullenly, "I thought it was empty, that's why I looked..."

"Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that," Sasuke smirked at Naruto, "the girl's still have a sentry outside their bathrooms." Even Kakashi and Zabuza had to chuckle at that, despite the grumpy look shot at them from the blonde genin.

"Can we get back to what we were originally talking about?" the blond Anbu agent asked with a huff, "Some of us were actually given a mission that still needs to be fulfilled."

"Yes, Taka has a point," Itachi cut in before Mouse could start anything with the blond, "We need to find the trail they left behind. Kakashi if you could summon your pet, please?" Kakashi grumbled under his breath as he bit his thumb and did the required hang signs to summon Pakkun, after which he pretend to be dead in the corner of the room while Itachi updated the pug.

"Kakashi," Pakkun called, looking expectantly over at the white haired Jonin

"Shoo," Kakashi moaned, waving a dismissive hand at the pug. Pakkun blinked slowly before he left the room, the Anbu team following him.

"What do we do?" Haku asked, turning to look expectantly at Zabuza

"We no longer have a need to remain," Zabuza replied calmly, "I say it's about time we leave." Haku nodded in agreement, rising to his feet and ignoring Naruto and Zabuza arguing about them staying while he packed.

"Shizune and I will help with the repairs," Tsunade sighed as she stared at the damage she left behind the night before last, ignoring the argument between Zabuza and Naruto.

_And I will follow Aniki,_ Sasuke thought as he calmly exited the room, ignoring the ruckus Zabuza and Naruto were making.

…

* * *

…

As she slowly awoke, she could tell that she was laying down this time, the body she remembered sitting with before was now laying beside her, their arms wrapped around her securely. She was usually tired despite all the sleep she must have gotten, her wrists felt weird too but not in a painful kind of way, more like she was wearing thick bracelets that didn't let her wrists move the way they should. She huffed in discomfort and flung one arm and leg around the body holding her; it was either one of her teammates or another body pillow with other pillows surrounding her. As it turned out, it was another human body, she figured that out when the 'body pillow' flipped her onto her back with a grunt, their head pressed into her collar bone and her arms pressed tightly together over her head. The body over her hissed lowly, telling her that they were male and possibly around her age. This meant that it was either Sasuke or Naruto, Kakashi was taller then her by two or three feet, this boy appeared to be about the same height as her; Naruto was shorter by three inches and Sasuke was taller by an inch.

…

He waited patiently as his captain and the stranger spoke softly together, the tall stranger was leaning against the cliff face carelessly yet with the right stance to defend should he be forced too. It looked as if he didn't want them to get any closer to that waterfall... or the cave hidden behind it. Smirking beneath his shapeless mask, he disappeared and reappeared behind the tall stranger, noting how stiff the man had become as if he wanted to attack him first.

"Suinen what are you doing?" his captain asked, masked face tilting to the side curiously

"Ne~ captain he's hiding something from us," Suinen smirked beneath his mask, "I'll be right back, now worries!"

"They're just my teammates," the tall cloaked shadow reassured lazily, "no need to see what doesn't concern you."

"I'd belief you if it weren't for the fact that you've been standing out here since dawn," Suinen replied, flinging his hands carelessly behind his head and advancing further into the cave. _That's right shadow man, we've been here since last night,_ he could almost feel the man's irritation as he walked into the darkness of the well-hidden cave. Ignoring the dismissive snort from the cloaked man, Suinen continued walking in the dark cave, keen black eyes scanning his surroundings carefully as he walked further and further. He paused briefly when he heard a strange sound but continued when nothing leaped out at him, it wasn't long before he heard the noise again and this time he could start to make out a strange shape in the distance. Moving quietly, Suinen approached the strange looking shadow making the stranger noise.

He stopped the second he recognized the strange sound as a woman moaning. Blushing furiously under his mask, Suinen watched transfixed as the shadow moved and the dark cloth of a thick blanket shifted to reveal a very pale shoulder. Hearing another moan followed by heavy panting, Suinen struggled to get his professional mask back on; it was made even harder when delicate looking arms snaked over the man's neck and pulled him against the woman he was moving over.

Suinen decided that it was time for him to go

He spun on his foot, intending to march right back out of the cave, only to pause as he caught a slight glimmer in the darkness on the other side of what the couple were using as their bedroom. As soon as realization dawned on him, Suinen's blush was replaced by an amused smirk, he then through his hands back behind his head and marched himself out of the cave, ignoring the suspicious sounds of sex coming from the 'couple'. He walked right past the tall shadow, not even glancing at the man, and went straight to his team captain.

"Just a couple," Suinen snickered to his team, "No wonder he's been out here since dawn. They're still going strong." He heard two of his teammate's groan and saw one of them rub at her face beneath her porcelain white mask, as if she couldn't belief what Suinen had just said.

"We'll take your information and proceed to make contact," his captain informed the strange black cloaked male, turning on his heal and disappearing in the tall moss covered trees of wave country. The tall dark figure counted till fifty 'Konohagakure's' before he spun on his own heal and marched into the deep cave behind the waterfall. Once he reached the back where it split into two semi-large 'rooms', he stopped and locked in on the two figures moving under the large black blanket. His brow ticked twice before he threw a kunai at the boy responsible, as he expected the genjutsu dispersed and the boy deflected the weapon.

"Honō-san," the boy regarded him evenly, sitting beside his knocked out charge, "that was very unreasonable of you."

"I should kill you for that disgusting thing," Inohi replied calmly, "_never_ do that again."

"He left didn't he?" the boy sighed, rubbing one hand against his head in a mixture of a headache and confusion, "I fail to see the problem..."

_I don't doubt that_, Inohi thought sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose, _out of everyone who could be her guardian, why did Danzo-sama chose you?_

…

* * *

…

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Flames are lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to review!**

**Page 13**


	24. Chapter 24

**Worst case Scenario**

Chapter 24: Saving Sakura

Koomahana

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

Zabuza knew they targeted the girl to separate them, to weaken their forces; thankfully Kakashi and 'Crow' saw through that plan. The children remained in the bridge builder's house with Tsunade and Zabuza, they reasoned that if they took Sakura to get to Zabuza then they just might use the opportunity to kill him if he was found alone. After waiting for Tsunade to calm down enough to think rationally after her nightmare, the Anbu team disappeared from the house almost before anyone noticed. Once Kakashi's boy's realized the Anbu team had left, Zabuza had been forced tie the younger Uchiha up to keep him from taking off after them. It wasn't long after they tied Sasuke up that they had to repeat the process with Naruto, having to even go so far as hog-tying the boy.

Unbeknownst to them, the boy's had planned for the adult's 'counter attack'

While Zabuza and Shizune turned to talk quietly, leaving Tsunade to draw in peace and Haku to keep watch, Naruto quickly made a clone on the outside of the room they were in. Sasuke nodded his head at Naruto and performed substitution, Naruto performing a familiar stunt with his clone. From there they both suppressed their chakra's and ran from Tazuna's home as quickly as possible, sticking as close to the faint tracks Itachi's team left behind until they lost them. At that point, Sasuke deemed it safe enough for Naruto to case the forest with his clones and with the memory of their bell test in mind, Naruto quickly had his clones transform into creatures of the forest. Dozens of Dear, wolfs, cats, birds, and smaller ignorable creatures surrounded the two boys before they scattered in all directions; searching for anything pink in the large forest. While Naruto's clones were at work, leaving three normal clones and main blond himself to circulate through the resulting memories of the clones, Sasuke smoothly dug in his back pocket and produced a small, simple map of wave country. He studied it closely, pale fingers ghosting over the wrinkled surface, searching for the most possible locations for their enemy to hide.

"Found them," one Naruto clone whispered, "How many waterfalls are there?"

"Three," Sasuke answered, imminently marking the possible locations and triangulating time and distance to Tazuna's house.

"The river leads to the ocean," another clone whispered, "It's misty and difficult to see."

"None of the real animals like the place…" the third whispered, "two men are casing an assault on it…"

"Do we know them?" Sasuke asked, searching for the waterfall with the river that led to the ocean

"No," the first answered, "They were the same masks Haku wore when we first met him…"

"Hunter nin," Sasuke and the clones stiffened; slowly Sasuke turned his crimson eyes up to look at the irritated looking woman standing not far from them. "You two are the most reckless, ballsy brats that I've ever met," Tsunade hissed at them, arms crossed beneath her bust and feet stationed wide to give her the advantage of retreat or advance.

"We're getting our teammate back," Sasuke drawled, noting the location down and folding up his map, "Dub I know the way, distract them till I get there."

"Wait Sasuke," Naruto called, one of his clones dispersing while he opened his eyes to look at him, "We need to talk to Tsunade."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, turning to look back at the closest Naruto, lowering the hand that held the smoke bomb

"It's about the pictures…" Naruto said slowly, rising to his feet and digging into his back pocket, producing a single folded piece of paper. "I recognize this one…"

"You recognize one of my pictures?" Tsunade questioned with a frown, watching Naruto pass the folded slip of paper over to Sasuke, "That's impossible! They're my dreams!" Sasuke ignored Tsunade as he opened the slip of paper and stared at the near picture-perfect image staring up at him. It showed a peaceful stretch of elegantly long grass with a back drop of a beautiful night sky, little dots and specks of what could only be assumed as green-yellow fireflies. In the center of the image spun a young girl about ten years old, a white summer dress twirling around her gracefully, long pale hair looking like a vail that arced playfully after her, large dancing green eyes peered out from a pale, smiling _familiar_ face.

"Do notice something different about that picture Sasuke?" Naruto asked, keeping himself situated between Tsunade and Sasuke, his blue eyes staring accusatory at the older blonde, "It's the only one out of all those pictures that has a face." Tsunade jerked in realization, Sasuke's eyes widened too; both turned slightly to look at Naruto in surprise, no longer sure just what was on his mind. "You recognize her too don't you?" Naruto asked, "You remember that day just like I do…"

"It's not possible for either one of you two to know that woman," Tsunade hissed, glaring at the ground while her fists trembled at her sides, "she's _my_ dream. She doesn't actually exist, she's just a figment of my imagination—_so stay out of it!_" Naruto and Sasuke stared at Tsunade for a long time, neither one speaking as they just stared at her, watching the Sanin tremble with suppressed fury and agony.

"…You're wrong," Sasuke said at last, surprising himself with how strong his voice sounded, "and you know it."

"Ch, why can't you stupid little brats, mind your own—"

"Sakura-chan is our busyness!" Naruto barked out furiously, growling lowly at Tsunade, "So long as you fixate on the past and continue to wallow in what you 'can't' do then Sakura-chan is going to end up just like that woman you keep dreaming about!" The forest was silent for a moment, Tsunade frozen like a statue, Naruto standing defensively in front of Sasuke, concealing the older black haired boy from view.

"…Just leave Sakura to us," Sasuke said slowly, regarding Tsunade with crimson eyes, "We'll protect her."

"Protect her?" Tsunade whispered, surprising the boys, "She is the student of Danzo Shimura, she doesn't need protect—"

"Who cares who taught her?!" Naruto bellowed out loudly, remembering the first time he saw Sakura; standing beside Tenten looking just like the other kids at the orphanage. "Sakura-chan is our teammate and it's our responsibility to look out for her!" back then Sakura still let her bangs slide over her forehead and half-heartedly cover her eyes, pretending that her wall of pink hair could shield her from her bullies and the people who always gave her strange looks. Even before they were teammates, Sakura made simple 'mistakes' about Naruto's location when people were looking for him. She almost always handed over half of her lunch to him; well, so long as it wasn't anything related to fruit she did. Sakura was looking out for him before they were friends and long before they were teammate's—it was time he returned the favor.

_If you think I haven't noticed the difference between then and now you're wrong!_ Naruto thought, remembering just how different Sakura looked from the previous year to the one he was now teammates with. "I swear on my dream of being Hokage!" Naruto watched as Tsuande's head snapped up, her brown eyes wide in surprise, "I will protect my teammates! I won't ever let them get hurt or killed! Never again!" _I'll never let her cry again!_

Tsunade didn't get a chance to respond, the area filled with smoke, a combination of Naruto's two clones releasing themselves and Sasuke taking the chance to cover their tracks quickly. Tsunade watched the smoke dissipate in the early morning raise and misty, staring dully at the clearing staring innocently back at her. With a sigh, Tsunade was engulfed in smoke, relaying everything she knew to the original still sitting at her desk drawing out her dream. The real Tsunade paused briefly, analyzing the memories of the clone she had sent out earlier that day for scouting.

_Hokage huh?_ Tsunade thought, leaning back from the picture she was drawing, setting one hand onto her fist as she smiled down at the image in front of her. On the simple white sheet of paper before Tsunade, sat a simple looking picture of the previous four Hokage's with an addition of herself at the very end. The Shodaime Hokage sat at the far left, giving a stiff looking smile at a childish looking tree while water continued to roll down his head mockingly. The Niidaime Hokage was smirking at his elder brother, the Shodiame, as he hovered a large orb of water in one hand the other stretched out towards his brother as if having just flung something at him. The Sandaime was sitting calmly at a desk covered in scrolls with a wall of books situated behind him and a thick tome in one hand. The Youndaime was facing what looked like a poor drawing of Konoha, both arms stretched out to either side with his trade mark kunai in both hands, his signature cloak hiding his body with a graceful wind. At the far right sat Tsunade herself, smirking down from the top of the Kage tower, Hokage hat in hand and a sake bottle in the other, behind her stood Shizune and Sakura.

_I just might follow 'the will of fire' after all…_

…

* * *

…

They ran through the thick darkness, swift like lighting despite the fog that should've hindered their movements. They twisted, ducked, turned and flipped through the dark forest, eagerly following their fastest members: Mouse and Crow. No one was a better chakra tracker then Mouse was, coupled with a talking dog in her arms and she was damn near impossible to beat. Crow as the village's genius and number one offensive card in their deck, if he was to be named as a specific kind of card, he'd be the ace. Still, the other two members of their team weren't to be sniffed at either, they were 'geniuses' in their own talents. Monkey was a master manipulator, he could literally get anyone to spill their darkest secrets and if Monkey couldn't get them to talk, the team sent in Hawk. Hawk may have been fairly short for his age but he made up for it with his skill in searching through people's minds without them noticing him. So long as his target was distracted he could perform his family technique without said target ever knowing he was there.

"_Five meters_," the feminine voice whispered over their mikes, hauntingly soft in their ears

"_I hate it when you use that tone of voice_," Monkey whispered back, "_It's creepy_"

Mouse purred amusedly into her mike, taking delight in Monkey's resulting shiver, "_did you say something?_"

"_Enough games_," their captain scolded over the wave lengths, "_Mouse, no more games_."

"_Aw~ no fun_"

"_We're not here for fun_" their captain sighed, "_You feel her yet?_"

"_Yes, she's not alone_" Mouse sighed back, flipping elegantly over a broken in half tree, "_I'm guessing two of the signatures belong to her kidnappers…_"

"_How many do you sense?_" Hawk asked curiously, he was sensor as well but he didn't have the distance that Mouse seemed to have perfected over the years.

"_It's hard to tell_" she sighed, "_the kidnappers might be fighting against a horde of clones… but I'm sensing… I think there's two other signatures with the kidnappers…_"

"_You think?_" Crow asked, his tone low and typically emotionless but the question held all the emotion any of them would need to assume to be there. Mouse never 'thinks' about the numbers of signatures, she simply 'knows' the number of signatures.

"_If there is more than one like I think, then they must __very__ close related,_" Mouse explained softly, "_like maybe twin close… there's barely even a wave difference in the signatures…_"

"_What is it? What are you sensing?_" Hawk asked, teal-green eyes narrowing in the near-darkness of the forest

"_Summon Hime_" Mouse ordered, "_We'll need her help_." In answer, a haunting howl echoing melancholy in the dark, misty forest. Long and soft, eerie enough to frighten even the most hard headed of creatures in the strange forest.

…

* * *

…

Naruto growled as he avoided paper bomb thrown his way. Quickly he pushed out a few more dozen clones, letting them scatter and set up the traps he needed, one alerting him to Sasuke's presence. Naruto glanced back at the dark forest behind him, the portion that was mostly empty of his shadow clones, before he charged forward again, ordering his clones to distract and draw the shadow's away from the waterfall opening. The man he was fighting danced around his clones easily, as if they were standing still, he seemed to know just where to hit them to make them disperse without wasting a lot of energy. The man hadn't even used the sword strapped to his back, the kunai knifes strapped to his leg or even ninjutsu much less elemental jutsu.

…

"_If it seems like your enemy is destroying your clones with little to no effort without the use of chakra or weapons then they're using pressure points," Sakura explained while she set out the dishes for their lunch, ignoring the confused look both of her teammate's gave her. "Don't look at me like that, you need to learn that your clones aren't going to work on everyone, the sooner the better. You don't want to become predictable, it's a good way to end up dead."_

"_I doubt anyone can kill this idiot," Sasuke drawled with a raised eyebrow, "His healing is abnormal."_

"_Teme!" Naruto shouted back at him, not recognizing the hidden compliment the older boy gave him._

"_That maybe Sasuke-san but all the same," Sakura sighed, putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder and pushing him back into his seat. "He needs to learn that he's not the only one with freakish healing abilities, plus there are people in this world who could kill him. Your brother and our sensei are the perfect examples."_

"…_So only a genius could kill dube?" Sasuke asked, stealing a sliced apple from Naruto's side before the blonde could grab it_

"_The world is filled with geniuses," Sakura sighed, flinging a sliced apple into Naruto's mouth when he tried to protest to Sasuke's stunt. "It's all a matter of what they are a 'genius' in," Sakura said, ignoring Naruto's exaggerated choking antics beside her. "If he's going against a genius medic he's done for, if he's going against a genius Hyuga he's basically a well-done stake, a genius Jonin would kill him without even trying."_

"_Okay, okay, everyone's a genius in something," Sasuke sighed, "if that's the case what's Dub's weakness?"_

"_Attention span," Sakura answered strait faced, slapping a single hand on Naruto's back, getting the blond to spit out his piece of apple straight into Sasuke's face. "Naruto needs to learn how to use his clones to gather information from his opponents and set a plan of attack that way. As he gets better at this he'll be in need of less and less of those clones; eventually he'll only need two or three of them in a single fight and win said fight._

"_So… if someone isn't using chakra or weapons against me…" Naruto said slowly, settling into his seat slowly, "then… what is it that they're using against me?"_

"_They're most likely using pressure points," Sakura answered, "That limits them to the Hyuga clan or a very well trained medic or specially trained assassin."_

…

_Got it_, Naruto thought, eyes narrowing at the man dancing across his clones like he was water and they were rocks. Slowly Naruto pressed a hand to his throat, blue eyes sharp as he watched the man carefully. "He's a specially trained assassin, Sasuke, don't let him touch you."

"_Got it_," Sasuke's voice answered back softly over the wave length, "_I'm going in, distract him a little longer_."

"Disguise yourself as me," Naruto replied, "He shouldn't be so keen on you then."

"_Right_,"

Now they could only pray that Sakura was still there

…

* * *

…

In Tazuna's house Shizune and Tsunade jerked at the sound of howling, their eyes widening as the sound seemed to echo in their minds before everything became eerily silent. Slowly Tsunade rose to her feet, staring out the far window with wide eyes, searching for something in the distance. Suddenly there was a loud echoing boom; the windows shuddered with the echo, pale smoke twisted into the early morning sky. Together Tsunade and Shizune burst out of the house, racing like bolts of lighting through the forest to reach the town, then they were mere blurs as they ran across the building's roofs and towards the towering pillar of smoke.

"Tsunade-Hime! Over there!" Shizune gasped, dark eyes widening

"I see them!" Tsunade growled lowly, "Help Haku!"

"Yes my lady!" Shizune twisted midair and landed on the dirt path hurrying over to the wounded boy struggling to fight off two elder men in porcelain masks. Shizune took a deep breath and quickly blew out a large purple gas cloud, engulfing the enemy ninja while she tackled Haku and dragged him away from the fight.

_This is bad_, Shizune thought, staring at a large wound on Haku's chest, threatening to crush one of his lungs. "You're supposed to find the boys not trouble," Shizune scolded as she let her hands glow a bright green, pressing them over Haku's wound.

"I-it c-couldn't… b-be hel-helped," Haku panted, "th-they a-attacked u-us~s"

"Hay, stay with me," Shizune ordered, gritting her teeth as she focused on the internal damage done to the boy before she bothered with the external damage.

"Shizune!" Shizune's head snapped up just in time to watch a large sword arc towards her, she could even see her eyes reflected back at her from the shiny edge of the sword. Just as the sword should've cut her throat wide open, something else slammed into it; creating golden sparks that stung Shizune's cheeks with an icy after effect.

"Ch, You Konoha kunochi's are all trouble makers," Shizune gasped and panted in shock, finding Zabuza's sword protecting her with the aid of Haku's ice.

"Thank you," Shizune whispered, turning back to tending to Haku's serious wound, glad the boy woke up enough to save her just in time.

"Just save him," Zabuza grunted pushing the man away, settling protectively in front of her. "there's more to this little thug army then what first appeared to be."

"Thug army?" Shizune questioned, "I only saw that man in the mask…"

"Yeah… it looks like they bribed Gato's old thug army to attack me," Zabuza explained, glare intensifying on the twenty men gathering around them, "I only saw two other Anbu operatives but there might be a third."

"If that's the case then I should've gotten him with my poison gas," Shizune replied, "I got someone in a mask with that attack."

"Good, less people for me to focus on," Zabuza grunted, studying his opponents carefully

"Where is Tsunade-Hime?" Shizune asked as she began to seal Haku's wound cautiously

"She's dealing with the Anbu who took out my arm," Zabuza answered. Shizune's head jerked up and her wide dark eyes stared up at Zabuza's severely damaged right arm, staring in shock at the purple tinted blood dripping down his useless limb.

"Zabuza-san, stand down for a moment," Shizune ordered deeming Haku save enough to focus on Zabuza's Amr, "Let me tend to you—"

"Focus on Haku," Zabuza ordered, "You can't save me."

"At least let me try," Shizune replied, slowly lifting one hand towards him

"It's too late," Zabuza answered, adjusting his grip on his sword, "It's already taking effect." Zabuza dived forward into the mini-army, slashing at everyone in his way, killing as many thugs as he could; no longer carrying when he felt the pin-pricks of poisoned senbon lodging themselves into his skin, trying to hinder his movements.

…

* * *

…

"Not so fast!" Sasuke cursed as he jumped back words, narrowing avoiding the blade aimed for his neck, a few hairs from his bangs were too slow in retreating.

"Damn," Sasuke hissed, retreating in his disguised form, blue eyes bleeding red as he glared at the shadowed man before him. He glanced over his shoulder at the other man fighting against Naruto's clones and found that one disappearing in burst of smoke.

"Surprised?" the black cloaked man questioned, hooded head tilting to the side. "Yes I knew there were two of you the moment _I_ stepped out of the cave." Sasuke gritted his teeth and released the genjutsu over his form, revealing himself to the stranger.

"Just who are you?" Sasuke asked with gritted teeth, backing away slowly

"Your worst nightmare," the man answered back, voice low and dull, "Go away kid you aren't worth squashing."

"Ch," Sasuke gritted his teeth and glanced at the nearest clone, who nodded back and readied his own kunai blades in front of him. "You'll regret that in a moment!" they charged, the man sighed heavily, the waterfall lashed out at them, pushing them away from the cave entrance and dispersing half of the clones. "Damn," Sasuke hissed throwing a rigged kunai at the man, "Naruto!"

"Right!" the blonde grabbed him just in time to move Sasuke out of the way of another wave, "You see anything in there?" Naruto asked as they retreated on the surface of the water.

"Yeah, he's got another clone in there," Sasuke grunted, pushing Naruto out of the way just as a few kunai burst out from the raised water and flew past them. "How much time are we at?!"

"I've been at him for ten minutes!" Naruto shouted before dispersing when a kunai clipped his ankle

_Damn!_ Sasuke thought quickly retreating when the man charged forward and attacked him openly

…

"_We can always use Naruto's clone's smoke to our advantage," Sakura smiled as she watched her teammate's eat in some kind of food competition they were having. "Of course there are risks with that… the smoke moves if we disturb it, kind of like the wind. If we're going to use the smoke to our advantage we'll need to use it as a distraction to hide our retreat."_

"_Can't we just use the smoke to cover the creation of more clones?" Naruto asked as he stuffed his face with more rice, glaring heatedly at Sasuke_

"_Perhaps you can do that," Sakura replied, "but Sasuke and I don't know how to do shadow clones. For us it'd be a great cover for a retreat."_

"_What if we can't retreat?" Sasuke asked, "Say one of us is captured and the other is stuck with Naruto to save the other, what do we do then?"_

"_well… since I'm the girl with the worst natural hair color someone could come up with, that kidnap-ie is most likely going to be me," Sakura answered with an irritated look at the grill in front of them. "In that case you two would need to come up with a plan of attack on your own, something the enemy wouldn't see coming. If you couldn't save me under five minutes then I suggest you both retreat to sensei and get help from him."_

"_Yeah well what if we don't want too?" Naruto questioned, "What if Sensei is busy with something else or can't move or seriously injured or something like that?"_

"_Then send for back up," Sakura sighed again, flinging a piece of fried meat at Naruto, "If you can't beat the enemy under five minutes then get back up. Don't either one of you do anything stupid like getting yourselves caught just to find my location."_

"_Hmmm… okay so what are you going to do?" Naruto questioned, "What if you are taken and we can't get to you in under five minutes, what are you going to do?"_

"_I'll try my best to sense what's around me and figure out an escape plan," Sakura answered_

"_What if you can't?" Naruto questioned, "what if your kidnappers are smart and use chakra suppressing rope on you like Sensei did two days ago?"_

"_If sensei is unable to save me and I'm unable to save my self…" Sakura leaned back in her chair, staring up at the ceiling thoughtfully, "honestly I'm not sure. But if you two can't get back up, sensei is useless and I can't do anything in that kind of scenario then I guess… well the logical thing would be to retreat to the village and get back up."_

"_What if that's not an option either?" Sasuke asked_

"_You guys are going to keep going in the worst possible scenario aren't you?" Sakura asked, half annoyed and half amused with her teammate's_

"_We can't help it Sakura-chan!" Naruto laughed, "We're team seven! In case you haven't noticed all of our D-ranks have had nothing but advanced trouble in them anyways!"_

"_That is way to true," Sakura giggled, "alright, I'll go ahead and ask Danzo-sensei what we should do in that kind of situation."_

"_do you have to ask him?" Sasuke asked, face twisting up_

"_Well… since you seem to dislike him so much," Sakura rolled her eyes, "I can always ask Ao or Shinta what to do. They still go out on missions sometimes, they should know what to do"_

"_I approve of Shinta," Naruto laughed, grabbing up more slices of meat and stuffing them in his mouth, "he doesn't give me glares like everyone else!"_

"_That's because you're always out cold when he's tending to your wounds," Sakura giggled, "Shinta is always glaring at you, you just don't notice it!"_

…

_It's been fifteen minutes_, Sasuke thought jumping back to avoid another slash from the man, _Sakura said to retreat but…_ he remembered when she laughed for the first time in class, giggling helplessly as Naruto and Tenten argued and didn't notice just how close their faces were. He remembered when he first lost to Sakura in their academic classes, how she completely ignored his presence as she walked passed the bored, not looking at anyone as she tried to hide behind her hair. He remembered when she first won in sparing, the shock on the other girl's face as she sat on the ground covered in chalk. He remembered how Sakura was a recluse in school before Tenten and then after Tenten, Sakura was like a completely different person, she was laughing and bubbly, she didn't hide from people or ignore the world around her—she was suddenly a bright fixture in his life and she didn't even know it.

_I'm not giving up on her!_ Sasuke gritted his teeth and finally lashed out at the man trying to slice him in two, placing a paper bomb on the man's leg as he twisted under him. "Naruto now!" the field covered in white smoke, quickly followed by the paper tag exploding, creating more noise and distraction for Naruto as he snuck into the cave as a mouse.

"Tch, you don't give up?" Sasuke gasped, eyes spinning wildly as he turned, watching the man appear behind him in the white smoke, blade inching closer and closer to his face. "You're annoying!"

…

"_Ch, you're annoying," Sasuke scuffed and walked away_

"_Ignore him Ino, he's just mad that you managed to trick him," Sakura smiled at the blonde, "By the way, if you're going to do that, please don't use my poisoned lunch box. I'm trying to up my immunity to Nightshade."_

_Sasuke later found out that Sakura had only said that to make him paranoid—he refused to admit that it worked_

…

* * *

…

**I'm aiming for ten pages per chapter, is this too short for you?**

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Helpful criticism is lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to rate and review!**

**Page 11**


	25. Chapter 25

**Worst case Scenario**

Chapter 25: of life and death

Koomahana

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

Something was moving, a cold blast of air brushed against her feet, making her shiver and waken to the dark coldness of her surroundings, not quite understanding what was going on. Slowly she opened her eyes; fingers tightening against the thing covering her, a little beyond her feet stood a pale boy dressed in black. Her ears were ringing and her vision doubling but she could swear that she was seeing that boy fight against something that she couldn't make out. Suddenly a familiar voice echoed around her, making her smile beneath the blanket she was trying to keep warm under. Her first thought was that Naruto and Sasuke were fighting again and that when she got up she should scold both of them for disturbing her sleep. Her second thought was that the boy in front of her had to be Sasuke so that meant that Naruto was the one making all the noise and wind. Sakura blinked slowly, smiling at Sasuke's back as he blocked a few weapons, was she dreaming or where they under attack? Did something happen while she was asleep? Did she get poisoned? Where her boys the only ones who could fight back? Sakura wanted to get up and ask these questions but she couldn't move and her eyes were dropping further and the ringing noise was getting louder.

…

_She was standing in the market place, watching how everyone suddenly gave a wide birth to that familiar looking blonde with blue eyes, how everyone stared at him so coldly despite the fact that it was the man who pushed the boy into the street. She wanted to interfere but Shinta had a tight hold on her hand, keeping her at his side while they both watched the blonde and the people, wondering what was going to happen next._

"_Just you watch!" the boy screamed, picking up the mask the peddler threw at him and running off, "I'm gonna be Hokage someday!" Sakura watched as the boy ran off, the elders around her whispering under their breath about him, calling him strange names and blaming him for something that she didn't understand._

"_Shinta," She called, looking up at the tall brunet with wide curious eyes, "What's a 'demon child'?"_

"_Nothing you should worry about," Shinta replied calmly, patting her head affectionately_

"_But they're calling him the fox-brat and that doesn't make much sense," Sakura replied, tugging back on her hand, resisting the gentile tug Shinta had given her, trying to get them back on track. "We're taught at the academy that the Kiyūbi was killed by the Fourth Hokage, but that doesn't make much sense to me Shinta. How can you kill something that's made completely out of chakra? Wouldn't that mean that the Kiyūbi doesn't actually have a physical body? How do you kill something that doesn't have a body?"_

"_Sakura-chan…" Shinta sighed heavily, "You ask too many questions. If you're not careful you'll get hurt."_

"…_that doesn't answer my question," Sakura grumbled, "They make it sound like it's his fault for the Kiyūbi attack."_

"_Some people see it that way," Shinta sighed, relenting in that bit of information as she finally followed him through the rest of the market._

"_Why? Because he was born on the same day as the attack?" Sakura asked, frowning up at him, "I'm not dumb Shinta, I can put two and two together. What I don't understand is why people are blaming him for something that he had no control over."_

"_It's because they have no one else to blame," Shinta answered softly, not looking at her. "Now listen to me Sakura-chan, you mustn't ask any more questions about Naruto-san and __**especially**__ not about the Kiyūbi, okay?"_

"_Not until you tell me why people won't say what really happened," Sakura protested with a pout_

"_Different people will give you different answers," Shinta sighed again, glancing at the list in his hand before picking up three apples and putting them in his basket, paying the peddler nearly at the same time. "Not all of them are going to be good ones or the ones you want to hear about. Most adults will ignore the question or derail your attempt at getting answers."_

"…_You're derailing me from the main subject aren't you?" Sakura asked, looking up at him_

"_You are by far too observant," Shinta sighed again._

…

_Sakura shifted through the library carefully, looking at the tittles as closely as she could, trying to keep track of the signatures surrounding her. Carefully she shifted through the books on chakra, eventually coming across a tome about the very beginning of shinobi and a small book titled 'Uzumaki clan'. Sakura carefully hid the book amongst her other more 'innocent' looking books that she would later disguise as one of her chakra control books and opened the tomb carefully. She learned quickly about the sage of six paths, his origins and family tree, the rumors that were spread about him, his abilities and the things he created. Eventually the tomb told her about something called 'Bijuu', she continued reading quickly, not willing to stay longer then she has to. The book told her about the nine 'Bijuu' and how they roamed the earth basically peacefully until the first Hokage gained control over them. He then built his village (her village) and disputed the 'Bijuu' to keep peace amongst the other villages that were quickly built, following his example._

"_What are you doing little girl?" Sakura nearly screamed at the soft voice of the librarian sounding behind her, instead Sakura jumped harshly and spun around to look up at the older woman with wide eyes. "Hmm? That tomb is a little much for you, don't you think?"_

"_No ma'am," Sakura answered quickly, "I'm a fast reader and have a high vocabulary."_

"_Really?" the woman questioned, tilting her brown head to the side curiously. "Alright then prove it to me."_

"_Huh? How so?" Sakura asked, tilting her own head to the side cutely_

"_What is the definition of 'Technique'?" Sakura snorted and rolled her eyes_

"'_the systematic procedure by which a complex or scientific task is accomplished'"_

"_Alright, what is the definition of 'cloister'?"_

"_Decorative enamelware in which different colors of enamel are poured into areas separated by thin strips of metal," Sakura answered in boredom. "Can I continue reading now?"_

"_No," the woman huffed, "What is a 'Bijuu'?"_

"_A creature created by the Sage of Six paths that is the physical manifest of nature's chakra," Sakura replied evenly. "It is also something that I'm currently reading about and if you don't mind I would like to get back to my studies."_

"_I doubt the academy is teaching you anything about the Bijuu," the woman smirked, leaning back and crossing her arms, "That's S-class material little lady. You shouldn't even know what a Bijuu is much less what it's made up of."_

"…_If you asked me that question Five minutes ago then you'd be right," Sakura sighed, turning back to the tomb, "however you didn't so I just repeated what this book told me. And regardless of what you say or do I'm going to finish reading this book, then I'm gonna leave and never bug you again."_

_The woman was quite for a moment, "You didn't even notice what I called you, did you?"_

_Sakura blinked dumbly at the page in front of her and turned back to the woman, "What about it?"_

"_Young lady you came into this place looking like a normal Chunin," The Liberian huffed, "we've been watching you closely since you entered." Sakura stilled at the reminder, she had forgotten all about her tact of being sneaky and had accidentally released the transformation technique when she got distracted with the tomb._

_Sakura continued to stare at the woman dully, "am I in trouble?"_

"_No," the woman sighed, "continue reading little girl, I'll quiz you when you get to the counter."_

"_Why?" Sakura asked, watching the older woman walk away_

"_Because no academy student is smart enough to try entering the library under the form of a disguise," the librarian retorted, "I suggest you don't do it again." Of course she redid her transformation jutsu before she checked out and passed the librarian's quiz with flying colors._

…

"_Shinta! Guess what!" Sakura laughed as she ran into the training grounds and promptly tackled the brunet Anbu agent, squealing loudly as he spun in place to get them farther away from Ao before he could accidentally hurt the both of them._

"_Sakura what did I tell you about barging in on our practices?" Ao hissed to her, "You should stay on the porch and call him over instead of barging into our spares!"_

"_Since when have I ever listened to you thief?" Sakura asked, sticking her tong out at the blonde_

"_Sakura-chan, he's right, you shouldn't do that," Shinta scolded softly, Sakura imminently looked like a kicked puppy. "What is it that you want?" Shinta asked, pulling away from her to check her for any scratches_

"_I found out why everyone in the village doesn't like Naruto-san!" Sakura smiled, bouncing in place, suddenly remembering her excitement. "I went to the library and did a bunch of research!"_

"_Sakura-chan, what did I tell you about that?" Shinta asked, sounding very displeased with her_

"_You said I couldn't ask people about him, you didn't say I couldn't go to the library and figure it out myself!" Sakura grinned cheekily at him_

"_All the same," Shinta sighed, "You shouldn't have done that."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because it could get you into trouble," Shinta explained crouching down to Sakura's level, "What Naruto is, is the village hero. We're supposed to protect him but not many see him as a hero or a sacrifice and instead blame him for something he didn't do."_

"_So… I can't tell him the reason why people are so sad when they look at him?" Sakura asked, "But… doesn't he deserve to know?"_

"_Yes and no," Shinta sighed, "yes because it would lift the burden and he would understand things just a little bit better. And no because it could make him turn against the village and bring even more harm to it, or he could be targeted by our enemies because of what he is."_

"_Naruto wants to be Hokage," Sakura huffed, "He'll never betray the village. Despite the way everyone treats him, he still wants to protect this place."_

"_All the same Hime," Shinta patted her head, ruffling her hair just to annoy him, "You mustn't tell anyone of what you learned, understand?"_

"_Alright," Sakura sighed_

…

* * *

…

He entered the cave and was quickly discovered by the man's partner, the same boy then told him to leave rather rudely. In response he threw a few kunai and shiriken, intending to distract the other boy so he could take back Sakura quickly. However the other boy's movement combined with his own created a kind of current in the small space of the cave, tossing up the end of the blanket where he assumed Sakura to be laying. At the other end of the cave, just behind the other boy, two pale legs were curled together, no sign of clothing what so ever. At the top of the jumbled mass of blankets Naruto could see some pink locks of hair and two bound hands, just as pale and thin as the revealed legs at the bottom. Instantly Naruto remembered the lessen in the academy, a warning the kunochi's had to understand just before graduation, that if they got captured by the enemy then more often than not they were… were… 'Interrogated'

As quick as the memory came, Naruto's sanity snapped, the seal on his stomach unraveling just enough to give the demon sealed inside of him room enough to thrash out. Naruto growled menacing as the Kiyūbi's chakra burst out of him, slamming into the fragile roof over head and pushing it out, revealing the hidden cave. Water from overhead slammed into them only to retreat as the Kiyūbi's power roared back, slamming the water away from him and forcing it to move in a new direction. Naruto didn't question the roaring and screaming, the feeling of the earth tearing apart around him, the water seeking a new direction to escape him; he only saw the black cloaked boy in front of him.

"DIE!" Naruto screamed, fury fueling his movements as he lunged at the black cloaked boy in front of him, no longer feeling anything other than his fury. He watched as wide black eyes peaked out over his crossed arms, watching Naruto advance in slow motion, moving much like the fox that was sealed into his navel. Naruto reared up onto two legs, one fist pulled back, crimson eyes glaring furiously at the other boy, and threw his fist forward without thinking about the consequences.

Naruto's fist stopped short

Sakura stood in front of the black cloaked boy, arms spread wide, green eyes calm and smile peaceful

"Naruto," Sakura whispered, seemingly unfazed with the clawed fist inches away from her face, "I'm right here Naruto."

"S-Sakura," Naruto whispered, blood-red eyes still wide, "bu-bu… but you-you were…"

"Sleeping?" Sakura finished his sentence, "I was sleeping Naruto, thank you for waking me though."

"Sleeping?" Naruto repeated slowly, the demon's chakra froze and suddenly retracted from his features, "you were… you were sleeping? This entire time?" Sakura hummed in agreement, smile never fading. Naruto smiled and whipped at his face, the last of the demon's chakra fading from his eyes, returning them to the summer blue that he was born with. Naruto sniffed and looked back up at Sakura, eyes widening he saw her collapsing towards him; quickly Naruto's arms reached out and he caught Sakura carefully.

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto questioned, shaking her shoulder carefully

"Boy," Naruto's head snapped up, blue eyes wide at the black cloaked man in front of him, carefully holding the black cloaked boy in his arms. "That power you have… be careful with how you use it. You don't want to end up like the Mizukage," with that the man was gone, the knocked out boy tucked in his arms securely.

_My power?_ Naruto questioned, blinking dumbly at the space the man once stood at, _wait, Mizukage?_

"Naruto-san," Naruto looked up and found himself staring up at the familiar crow mask of Sasuke's elder brother. Slightly battered and bleeding on his left shoulder but otherwise he appeared to be in perfect health, his female teammate Mouse stood behind him, trembling in exhaustion even as she kneeled and placed glowing palms against Sakura's back.

"Itachi," Naruto whispered dumbly, imminently Itachi's teammate smacked him in the head, "OW!"

"Idiot! Don't say our real names!" Saru hissed, putting both hands on his hips and glaring down at the pouting blond, "You scared five years off all of our lives Baka! What were you thinking relaying on the nine tails?!"

"I wasn't!" Naruto shouted, "I was going to get Sakura-chan like we planned when I-I…" Naruto slowly looked down at Sakura, examining her closely. At first he was staring down at Sakura in a worried manner and then he noticed her pajamas and his face flushed five shades of red. Mouse glanced up at him for a moment and imminently back handed Naruto in the chin, forcing him away from Sakura. Naruto cried out as he sailed away from Sakura into a nearby boulder, slamming head first into it before he jerked himself into a sitting position and pointed accusatory at Mouse. "What the hell was that for?!" Naruto asked loudly, glaring at Mouse as she twisted to hide Sakura's body from everyone, going so far as taking off her own cloak and covering the girl before she lifted the pinkette into her arms.

"She appears to be just fine," Mouse said, ignoring Naruto as she rose to her feet and addressed Itachi calmly, "It seems she's unnaturally weak against chakra suppressants."

"No wounds?" Itachi asked, masked face regarding his teammate carefully

"None externally or internally," Mouse answered, "However if we don't get out of this waterfall she'll catch hyperthermia. She's not exactly dressed for this freezing water." For the first time Naruto regarded his new surroundings carefully, wondering about what had changed when a fraction of the Kiyūbi was released. The once large waterfall had been blasted into five smaller waterfalls, each with their own mini pools at their base that leaked into each other until it reached the 'main' pool where they were all station. The pool was slowly filling up and given another ten to twenty minutes the pool would be three feet deep and slowly tinkling into the main river to their left. The waterfalls were semi-quite; looking peaceful and calm instead of loud and obnoxious like it was when they arrived.

"Ah! What about Sasuke?!" Naruto asked suddenly, rounding onto the Anbu team with wide blue eyes, "What happened to him?!"

"Ototo—Sasuke-san is doing just fine," Itachi/Crow said, trying to fix his habitual mistake by saying his younger brother's name and adding a respectful honorific to it. "He's sleeping over there with Taka looking after him," Naruto looked in the direction Itachi pointed and found a not so happy looking Sasuke glaring right at him, it would appear that he woke up at some point. "He very nearly got caught by that man's blade. You're very lucky we arrived when we did, otherwise Sasuke would be sporting an eye pouch right now." Naruto nodded and carefully picked his way out of the growing pool and towards his teammate, the three Anbu agents close behind.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms as he glared at Naruto, "you were supposed to get Sakura not blow up half the waterfall."

"Hay! I didn't mean too!" Naruto shouted back, "It was an accident!"

"Yeah right," Sasuke scoffed, "you're a walking disaster!"

"Arg Teme!"

"How does she deal with them?" Shisui/Saru asked, watching the two boys argue while they threw careless punches at each other, as if they didn't care were they hit so long as they hit their target.

"Most likely with violence," Mouse answered with a shrug, "it seems to be the only language the boys understand."

…

* * *

…

They had won the battle in the village, the civilians staying out of their busyness easily enough, knowing they'd only get in the Shinobi's way. A good portion of the thugs were now dead and littered the main street like the trash that they were, Shizune worked on Haku and Tsunade gritted her teeth as she worked on Zabuza.

"Stupid man," Tsunade growled as she pulled out another clump of poison from Zabuza's arm, "you just had to go and get yourself poisoned."

"Tch, why do you care?" Zabuza asked, dark eyes dropping slightly

"Because you need to raise that boy right," Tsunade hissed, "Or did you forget what Naruto told you last night?"

"I didn't forget," Zabuza replied, "Worry about Haku blondie not me."

"To late I'm worrying over you now deal with it," Tsunade snorted, rolling her eyes, "besides, Shizune is healing Haku. He'll be fine in no time"

"Ah~ that's good," Zabuza drawled sleepily

"Oi, what the hell do you think you're doing giving up on me?" Tsunade asked, glaring at the bandaged face of Zabuza

"Simple, I know this poison," Zabuza answered, "it's… from a rare… puffer fish in the land of waves. It suffocates the lungs… eventually~ my body will shut down… from lack of air. The hidden mist has never found… a-a cure for the poison."

"Ch, well I'm not the hidden mist," Tsunade growled, "I'm Tsunade of the legendary Sanin and I've found the cure!" Zabuza blinked and turned his eyes onto Tsunade, staring up at her in disbelief and hope at the same time. "All I have to do is make sure it doesn't reach your lungs and you'll pull through," Tsunade huffed, bending back over and concentrating on his repertory system.

…

* * *

…

Shizune pulled back from Haku carefully, staring sadly at the wound still present on his chest. There wasn't anything more she could do for him, from here on out it was up to Haku to survive. Turning in her place beside Haku, Shizune stared back at Tsunade, watching how she was bent almost completely over the slightly younger male, working exclusively with her chakra system alone. Sighing softly Shizune looked at the damage surrounding them, the thugs nearly covered every inch of the main drive of the village.

"Shizune!" she turned at the sound of her voice, looking in the other direction to find Naruto and Sasuke approaching her with the Anbu team in toe, Sakura sleeping softly in the Mouse agent's arms.

"You guys! You made it!" Shizune greeted with a wide smile, eyes dancing as the two Genin hurried towards her

"What happened here?!" Naruto asked loudly, "it looks like a war zone."

"It was for a little bit," Shizune agreed, "I'm not sure why but Gato's hired men came back." Naruto paused before Shizune, studying Haku closely before he looked over at Tsunade, wondering why the woman hadn't so much as twitched in their direction. "Zabuza got hurt pretty bad…" Shizune continued softly

"Dose she need any help?" Mouse asked, "I have medical training as well, I could help."

"I'm not sure but you can try," Shizune replied, "I have to get Haku back to the house… what about Sakura-san?"

"I'll carry her," Naruto said turning to look up at mouse, "I'll carry her on my back, would that make you feel better, Mouse-san?"

"Hai," the older woman agreed, gently moving Sakura onto Naruto's back, calmly pulling the girl's arms through the long sleeves and draping them over Naruto's shoulders while he wrapped his arms around Sakura's black clothed legs. "I'll go help Tsunade-Hime," Mouse said, barely even glancing at Itachi and Saru while she hurried forward, "the rest of you should take care of the dead and check in on Tazuna and Tsunami."

"Captain and I can help with the dead," Saru suggested, "that leaves Taka with the bridge builder and Mouse with Tsunade-Hime!"

"Don't volunteer me for random things," Crow scolded, already lifting a dead man up

"But… you're already working on getting rid of the dead," Saru commented dryly

"Doesn't matter, don't do it," Crow replied, walking away

…

* * *

…

He panted harshly as he settled into the nuke of a large tree, his senses spread out wide around him, carefully cataloging each signature and dismissing all those who weren't an imminent threat. They had barely managed to escape Crow's team, with Mouse focused entirely on healing the damage done to the young Uchiha's arm before focusing on the Kiyūbi's chakra leaking and then focusing on tending to Haruhime's none existent wounds. By having her distracted with the Kiyūbi Jinchuriki and then with Haruhime, he was able to escape without her noticing his chakra signature. It took an effort but he was able to keep his chakra completely suppressed during her presence, carefully remaining a blank spot in her senses.

_We're safe_, Inohi gasped, glancing down at the wounded boy laying in his lap. The blast of chakra from the blonde had pushed him back enough to unsettle him then with Haruhime slamming him out of the way, the boy smacked his head soundly on a rock. If he didn't die or get brain damage from the assault then the boy was going to be really lucky because he was planning on giving a scolding that'd turn him deaf. Hearing some grumbling from the boy in his lap, Inohi glanced back down at the boy, studying his sweaty and clammy face closely.

"Mha… ime…" blinking in confusion, Inohi listened to the boy's sleepy mumbling, "haru… hi-im~me…"

_Idiot_, Inohi sighed, pulling away from the boy to scan his surroundings closely again. At least he now understood why Danzo had assigned the boy to take care of Haruhime; he was relentless and overprotective in the extreme. _I better send a message out with what happened_, Inohi thought, pulling the boy closer as he dived out of the tree and headed even faster away from the island in the land of waves. The last thing they needed was for a new team to be sent out looking for them instead of the Mist nuke-Nin hunters. Although that thought brought on a new one—what happened to the Mist Anbu? Two had stayed behind to attack him while the other two went on into town but that didn't explain their sudden excitement in attacking _them_, not after all the trouble he went through to relay the information about Zabuza to them.

_Did they split to see if we were nuke-nin?_ Inohi thought as he ran quickly, not willing to stay behind and possibly get caught by Mouse. _Did they think we were holding Zabuza? What was the point of attacking us?_

…

* * *

…

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Helpful criticism is lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to rate and review!**

**Page 11**


	26. Chapter 26

**Worst case Scenario**

Chapter 26: going home

Koomahana

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

Tenten sat at her desk, staring dully at the framed picture sitting against the window frame. It had been taken on the day Tenten was officially adopted by Danzo. Tenten and Sakura were standing side by side, arms looped together and smiling brightly at the camera man, Danzo sat behind them with a proud smirk, one hand atop each of their heads. Tenten was in a barrowed kimono from Sakura—a dress her mother had made her for when she was older—a bright crimson edged in elegant white cheery blossoms. Sakura wore a navy blue Kimono designed with the white swirls of her family, Cheery blossoms of her name and slim lines of brown for branches and blue for water; like the blossoms were floating in a river. Both Sakura's and Tenten's hair were pulled back with their matching crimson ribbons; Tenten had hers pulled back in a single long braid pulled over her shoulder and Sakura had hers in her normal half pony-tail.

'_From your sister_', Tenten remembered from the note Sakura had left behind for her miss-ranked mission. It had been three weeks, almost a month, since another team was sent out for Team seven and still no word was given back about the team's condition. After her crying all over her teammate, Ao had appeared at the Hyūga clan gates to relay the message that there was no proof of Sakura's demise or of any of Team seven being mortally wounded. That had been a week after Tenten read Sakura's letter.

_Just what am I going to do without you?_ Tenten thought, plopping her face into her palm, still staring at the smiling pinkette from so many years ago. Suddenly Tenten remembered just what it was that Sakura had written, which was quickly followed by Mebuki's words about training when she handed the note over. Tenten closed her eyes, took a deep breath and slowly released—finalizing her decision in the process.

"Alright then," Tenten whispered, rising to her feet and quickly gathering her equipment before heading out of her home. _I will not cry anymore, I will not be left behind_. Tenten raced through the village streets, agilely avoiding the civilians, using their habitual rituals for her agility training. She elegantly fluttered through the clusters of people, moving at almost the speed of a blur, not pausing to look at anyone as she ran past—not even her teammate's who tried to give chase.

It wasn't long before she reached the familiar forest behind the orphanage she once lived in, and it took even less time for her to reach the earthen deformation that had protected her from Oniji's massive bomb blast. Approaching the creepy looking gaping mouth, Tenten carefully ducked under the lip of the 'mouth' and crouched low to look at the earth that now surrounded her. The earth on the outside was black like Onex and what no one realized was that the same Onex tone tinted the inside of the 'mouth' as well. Sighing with a fond look, Tenten carefully ran her fingers over the partially smooth surface of the blackened rock, just as carefully letting her chakra ghost over the surface of her fingertips. Tenten felt the rock imminently warm at the feel of her chakra, nearly glowing in the faint darkness of the 'mouth'. Danzo and his Hyūga medic said that the Kiyūbi's chakra had molded completely with her chakra system by the time she was eight and there was no longer any fear for her chakra network.

What no one realized though was that most of the Kiyūbi's chakra was still here in the rock she used to protect herself from the bomb blast. Tenten smile widened slightly as she felt the lingering chakra brush against her fingers, slowly pushing the heavier partials of the earth into her palm. She may not have understood why the Kiyūbi's chakra was particularly fond of her but she didn't avoid it and she didn't push it away either. If anything, Tenten embraced the chakra that she had known all of her life and had only ever protected her.

"Sakura-chan might not be coming home from her mission," Tenten whispered to the blackened earth that surrounded her, she could feel the faint signature rub against her own like a kitten seeking affection. "She told me to keep training in her letter," the chakra seemed to understand her meaning and pushed some more of the heavier earthen partials into her palm, forming a tiny black ball. "She also said… that I should become a Sanin… that I should train with Jiraiya since he's the only one who still visits the village and isn't a nuke-nin." The chakra hummed in approval, surrounding her in endless warmth and affection. "I don't suppose you have any ideas of what I can do to get stronger huh?" Tenten asked, a faint chuckle echoing in her voice. The chakra pulled back from her for a moment, as if insulted by the question, and burrowed deeper into the black rock of her once barrier. "Ah, did I insult you? Sorry, that wasn't my intention," Tenten smiled at the dark rock, her eyes dancing as the chakra slowly trickled back into her awareness, pushing out another chunk of heavy black earth.

"What is this?" Tenten questioned, catching the chunk of earth carefully, feeling the warmth it held and faint familiar trickle of the Kiyūbi's chakra. Just enough to remind her of the warmth she once always held and just faint enough to not register on anyone else's radar; after all, Tenten was more sensitive to the Kiyūbi's chakra signature than anyone else was. "Eh~ Kiyūbi-kun did you give me more minerals to use in battle?" the chakra in her new little block of earth hummed affectionately, warming her palms like a small harmless fire. "Alright," Tenten chuckled, "I'll take care of it." Tenten raised the little block and rubbed it affectionately against her cheek, "It'll be my special weapon, something I'll use as a last resort. That okay with you?" Tenten smiled as the black rock surrounding her, hummed in more than just the chakra signature, the wind itself seemed to carry the sound till it thumbed in her own heartbeat. She knew that was the demon fox's way of saying 'yes', it was a sign of approval and his own special way of giving her hug.

"I'll take good care of this gift," Tenten whispered curling up against the black rock, her face turned towards the opening, "I won't let anyone take it from me." Tenten fell asleep to the soft purring of the deformed rock, the faint traces of the Kiyūbi's chakra surrounding her in warmth.

…

* * *

…

Huge time skip

…

* * *

…

Sakura took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes, staring sleepily at the pale roof bathed in morning sunlight. Blinking slowly, Sakura turned her head to look at the kneeling black haired woman sitting beside her, back facing her, bent over a too-pale girl. Sakura stared at the dark haired young girl, a year at least younger than herself, long black hair twisted around her head like onyx strings. Blinking the sleep out of her hazy eyes, Sakura stared at the sweaty face of the younger girl, slowly-sleepily realizing that the other girl was actually a boy—Haku to be precise.

"It's about time you woke up," Shizune whispered, still working on whatever it was she was doing to Haku, "A lot happened while you were asleep."

"What… what happened?" Sakura whispered, blinking sleepily at the boy who didn't usually sleep with them

"We were attacked the same night Gato died," Shizune explained, "you were kidnapped."

"Really?" Sakura whispered, surprised that someone had actually managed to get the drop on her, "How'd they pull that off?"

"I'm not sure," Shizune answered softly, "I wasn't here when it happened." Sakura stared tiredly at Shizune's back, her sleepy brain still not quite processing what the older woman was saying.

"Did… did anyone get hurt?" Sakura asked, attempting to push herself up, only to hiss and flop back down into her bed, face scrunched up in pain. _I know this feeling_, Sakura took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down and ride out the wave of pain that suddenly sprang into being.

…

"_Sakura-chan, are you alright?" she stared blurry-eyed at the gray-hazy image standing over her, "Can you see me?" her voice was slurred and whisper soft, her eyes dripping closed again. "What was that? I didn't hear you"_

"_Wha…wha-az hap-ken-d?" her voice was still slurred, her words barely pronounced correctly_

"_A spare you passed out in," the familiar voice of her sensei reassured, one arm lifting her head off of the ground, gently lifting her from where she laid. "And to think, all I did was put a mild chakra-suppressant on you…"_

"_Su-pes~sent?" her sight was swimming and doubling, making her feel sick_

"…_Perhaps we should up your resistant's to chakra suppressants instead of poisons…" Kakashi sighed, bowing his head slightly to look at Sakura's feverish face_

…

"…I was told they used chakra suppressants on you," Shizune said at last. Sakura had already guessed as much, remembering the one time Kakashi had used them on her for a training session with just the boys. "It took a while but we were finally able to get them off of you," Sakura opened her eyes slowly, now fully awake and not at all happy.

"How long?" Sakura asked, her voice whisper soft, "How long have I… been a sleep?" Shizune was quite a moment, as if she didn't want to answer the question. "Shizune," Sakura turned her head towards the older woman again, green eyes narrowed, "How long have I been asleep?"

"…A few weeks," Shizune answered softly, sounding as if she didn't want to give an exact number. "Two days after you were taken Naruto and Sasuke took off after you, Zabuza and Haku tried to capture them before they got too far but…" Shizune hesitated, looking down at Haku's pale face before glancing back at Sakura sadly. "Gato's men wanted vengeance and attacked Zabuza and Haku. Somewhere in the conflict some Mist hunter Nin entered the fray, disguised as some thugs while they attacked, staying just out of Zabuza's reach."

"Is he okay?" Sakura whispered, Shizune looked back at Haku's pale face before returning to her task of changing Haku's bandages. "Shizune-san?" Sakura whispered, fear tinting her voice and her eyes misting over despite her determination to remain dry-eyed. Shizune sighed and rose to her feet, taking the bandages and ointment with her, and headed for the door. Sakura gasped, her eyes widening as she watched the silent brunet walk away from her; pausing briefly just before the opened door.

"Everyone has been updated already but I might as well tell you now," Shizune said softly, not looking back at Sakura. "Tsunade-Hime had a child some years ago, she released the child to Zabuza for safe keeping and training while she traveled, deeming herself unfit to raise a child." Sakura's eyes widened, understanding dawning on her imminently, "if anyone asks, this is what you tell them." Sakura blinked several times, her head thumping back down on her pillow, eyes misting over as she stared dully at the pale roof over head.

"I…I understand"

…

* * *

…

Danzo calmly walked into the semi-dark room, keen dark eyes glaring at the three men standing around their blonde teammate laying in a hospital bed. Immanently the men shifted and kneeled, heads bowed as he approached them; he stopped at three kneeled men, before raising his eyes to look at the battered and bruised blonde.

"Report" Danzo ordered, his voice low and cold

"Inohi stayed behind," the captain started, "one of the… younger roots left with Haruhime; he stayed behind with the boy."

"I am well aware of the boy leaving," Danzo drawled, "So long as he protects Sakura and Tenten I care not for his other actions. Now, I trust Inohi was in perfect health when you saw him last?"

"Yes my lord," the man agreed

"Good, then perhaps you can explain to me why they were attacked by Mist Hunter-Nin on their way back?" Danzo asked, "I do recall telling you to protect Inohi while he performed his mission."

"…Inohi… asked us to return to Konoha and replenish our supplies," the captain answered, eyes closed as he realized what must have happened to the blonde man he really wanted to punch for the past six years. "He said we needed to stock up with suppressants and soldier pills… the boy was going to aid him in his mission until we returned…"

"Hmmm and while you returned Team seven had been attacked by the thugs with a heavy influence of the Mist Hunter Nin." Danzo informed the team, watching the captain flinch at the new information, "Now Inohi is suffering from a strange poison that we have no cure for, the boy is unconscious with no sign of waking with a strong possibility of dyeing and no one is with Tsunade-Hime." The captain gritted his teeth and seemed to shrink in on himself as he realized that he had failed his mission with a flare that would've killed anyone else. "Tell me Captain… what do you think I should do now?" the team was surprised by Danzo's question, having never before heard the man ask anyone else for help. "Since you seem to be unable to answer my question, how about I suggest something Hmm?" the captain didn't say anything, refusing to look up from the ground, knowing he had a beating; all he could do was pray that Danzo wouldn't take it out on the other two.

"If Inohi and the boy die… so shall you"

…

* * *

…

As it turned out, the Anbu team had to resort to sending a runner for Konoha to get information on how to remove the chakra suppressants her kidnappers had put on her; after a few weeks they were able to figure out how to take the bracelets, necklaces and anklets off her. In all, Sakura had been under the influence of the suppressants for six weeks and hadn't woken up after their removal for another week. In that time frame of waiting for the runner to return, Sasuke and Naruto finally reached the top of their trees and with 'Crow's' help, learned some knew techniques they could use in a fight. Sasuke learned some knew tricks with his sharingan and Naruto learned how to meditate correctly. It took him a week but Kakashi was able to regain enough chakra to no longer remain dependent on anyone else. While Sakura remained under the influence of the chakra suppressors, Tsunade and Shizune took great care of moving her body to keep the blood moving and tending to Haku's wounds at the same time. Once Sakura woke up, it took another day and half before Sakura was able to stand, she couldn't stand for long but she could clamor to her feet with the aid of a dresser. Another week and Sakura could walk down the stairs basically on her own, another week and she could move around the house without bumping into anything or with any help.

The day the bridge was finished construction, was the same day Sakura could walk for an hour without her knees going out on her; Team seven decided to start their track back to Konoha the next day. On the bridge was the town populace, they had gathered the day of the Thug attack and helped get rid of the bodies; the villagers had gathered again on the bridge to see the leaf Shinobi off. Sakura stood off to the side with Kakashi beside her, fully recovered from his stupid attempt at sensing, watching Naruto try not to cry in front of Inari.

"I'm not sure," Sakura whispered, staring at the crying duo fondly, "but I think I'm going to miss this place." Kakashi chuckled amusedly, watching Sasuke shoot an insult at Naruto before walking away, smoothly distracting Naruto into following him.

"Ah, it just might be my next favorite place," Kakashi agreed softly, his one good eye creased in a fond smile

"Hmm? What for sensei?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to look up at Kakashi curiously

"Because," Kakashi smiled down at her, "you all grew closer together." Sakura's eyes widened a bright blush flared over her cheeks, nearly hidden by her hair when she ducked her face to hide it. Kakashi chuckled and ruffled her hair just to see Sakura pout up at him, annoyed fondness half hidden behind her hair and the hard green rings of her eyes. "I'm proud of all three of you," Kakashi smiled at her, "despite being lied too, forced to fight against someone six times stronger than you, and being kidnapped, held hostage, possibly poisoned, sent to death's door steps—"

"I get it, I get it," Sakura sighed, shoulder's dropping and head bowing at her three month long weakness, "Get to the point Sensei."

"You worked together to come over the odds of the mission," Kakashi smiled, pulling back as Sasuke and Naruto stopped beside them, looking at them curiously. "Despite everything thrown at you, you three remained calm and worked together to get out of the mess and return home." Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, embarrassed bewilderment written on their faces.

"Can we go now?" Sakura asked, turning away from her teammate's so they wouldn't see the bright blush on her cheeks, "I think I can hear the Sandaime scolding us for coming home late."

"Ah Sakura-Chan!" Naruto laughed, jumping forward and wrapping one arm around Sakura's shoulders, "Jiji won't mind us coming back late! Just as long as we came back!"

"Naruto, that's my ear," Sakura whined, a smile on her face

"Dubs right," Sasuke sighed, stepping forward to walk on Sakura's other side as they slowly left the bridge builder and his town behind.

"Eh?" Sakura turned to look at Sasuke, head tilted to the side and one eyebrow raised, "Sasuke did you seriously just…?" Sakura trailed off as she stared at the back of Sasuke's face, noting how he refused to look at them. A gleam shinned in Sakura's eyes as understanding dawned on her, sharing a smirk with Naruto who apparently caught on too, Sakura launched herself at Sasuke, wrapping her arms around his middle while Naruto latched himself onto the boy's other side.

"Ack, you two get off me!" Sasuke braked, dark eyes widening as a light blush fought its way on to his pale face

"Not going to happen!" Sakura giggled helplessly

"World look out!" Naruto laughed, pumping on fist in the air, "Team seven is coming through!"

_Why do I feel like Armageddon is approaching?_ Kakashi thought in amusement as he watched his genin continue walking forward, looking more like baby ducks taking their first steps then actual children.

"Kakashi-kun," he turned at the sound of his name, staring almost curiously at the solemn face of Shizune, he hadn't known she was there amongst the crowd of civilians.

"Shizune-chan, what's up?" Kakashi asked, turning slightly towards her, "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing like that…" Shizune sighed, shaking her head softly, hesitating slightly before she continued. "It's just that… do you remember what we discussed?"

"_I'm leaving Haku to you," he coughed hoarsely, blood dribbling down his chin, "He wants to learn medicine… affr-aid I-I did-dn't he-ps…"_

"I remember," Kakashi said slowly, "want me to relay it to lord Hokage?"

"Please?" Shizune asked

"Alright," Kakashi sighed, "I was going to update him anyways… I suppose that wouldn't hurt either…"

"Un," Shizune bobbed her head and watched Kakashi turn to catch up to his team

"Na~ru~to~!"

"Ah! No killing!" Kakashi shouted out, quickly diving forward to restrain Sakura from beating Naruto, "Killing is bad! Your teammates! You're supposed to work together!"

"How about a nice spar instead?!" Sakura asked, struggling in Kakashi's hold, "What builds Team work better than a butt-kicking?!" Shizune smiled as she watched Naruto hide behind Sasuke and Kakashi restrain Sakura, she was curious as to what the blonde had said but wasn't willing to get involved.

_I almost pity him_, Shizune thought with a found smile, watching Sakura raise an elbow into Kakashi's chin while she threw a kick at Naruto, hitting Sasuke's arm by accident. _Almost,_ Shizune chuckled as team seven threw themselves into a fight, Kakashi trying to restrain his students and failing. Chuckling in amusement, Shizune turned and looked up at the bridge roof entrance just over her head, dark eyes gluing themselves to the name high overhead.

_It fits,_ Shizune thought, staring at the name before letting her eyes drop to civilians laughing and joking together, Tazuna and Tsunami laughing as Inari tried to mimic a kick Naruto threw but ended up landing on his rear instead. High overhead, the bridge's name stared down at everyone who dared to pass through it's open gates, welcoming and kind like the tittle says. A strange rumor suddenly sprang up around the bridge soon after its finished construction, a rumor filled with peace, hope, endurance and affection—all shown in the strangest way. Elopers were happy and peaceful, their children even more so. Those seeking a new beginning, mostly runaways, could earn jobs and earn a second chance at life. The families there were loving and their bonds strong, the people were known there were full of endurance and affection, giving even strangers a chance at happiness. The village quickly grew, the people growing stronger and happier as time passed and their bridge being well known above everything else.

Kin's bridge brought hope to anyone suffering, made the afraid become brave, made the homeless and the jobless have homes and jobs—hope was literally sitting around every corner of the town. The town was proud of the leaf shinobi who came and protected them, who came and saved them from Gato's cruel ring of darkness. It wasn't long before their town was named after their bridge.

'Kin's bridge' was the first step towards a second chance

'Sekandochansu village' was a place for anyone to start anew

…

Tsunade smiled from where she stood at the cliff overlooking the main land, a single sword stuck into the ground overlooking the village and bridge protectively. A reminder of the man who died to protect them and legacy he left behind. The young boy himself sat in his wheel chair, dark eyes misty and sad as he stared at the sword lodged into the earth, watching the sun rise over the village and bridge and watching it set over the village and bridge.

"He'd be proud of you," Tsunade whispered, letting the wind play with her hair as it blew past, "you fought threw that poison and survived… he would be proud."

"I know," Haku whispered, "but… Zabuza-sama… he was all I had since I was eight years old. I don't have anyone else…"

"That's not true," Tsunade replied, setting a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder, "You have Shizune and me, let's not forget that village too, they'll stand beside you as well. And most importantly, you have Team seven; they especially will never give up on you and will always protect you."

"I don't need protection," Haku replied with a slight frown, "I was supposed to protect Zabuza-sa—ow!" Haku hissed as he rubbed at his head, shooting Tsunade a bewildered look as she held her hand in front of her threateningly.

"Zabuza told me to teach you everything I know, so guess what?" Suddenly a very vindictive and cruel look spread over Tsunade's face, making Haku feel as if he had just been handed over to the devil. "You're going to get training from me and Shizune, I hope you don't mind our training tactics, they're a little bloody!"

…

* * *

…

It had taken Team seven a week to reach Konoha again, even as they walked towards the gates they could just barely see sitting on the horizon of the road, Sakura slowed her walking down to match her sensei's. Kakashi glanced down at her for a moment, before looking up at the oblivious boys who continued walking ahead of them as if nothing wrong was going on. Slowly Kakashi and Sakura drifted farther and farther behind Naruto and Sasuke, then again those two were in a speed walking competition.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked softly, lowering his famous orange book to look down at Sakura curiously.

"Huh?" Sakura lifted her head and looked up at him in bewilderment, as if she hadn't realized that her steps had slowly gotten slower and slower.

"You're thinking hard enough to neglect your walking," Kakashi chuckled, "what's on your mind?"

"It's… its nothing," Sakura sighed, moving forward again, her pacing barely picking up enough to make a difference

"Ne~ Sakura-chan you can talk to me," Kakashi replied, matching her steps, "I'm your sensei. You're supposed to trust me enough to tell me—"

"It's girl problems okay?" Sakura sighed, rubbing one hand through her hair with an irritated look, not realizing just how horrified her sensei looked at that one moment. "You wouldn't get it…" commence panic slowly seeped through Kakashi's system, making his knees weaken to the point they nearly collapsed under him, "you don't have any friends…" Kakashi stopped in his almost panic attack, confusion replacing his horror.

"What?" Kakashi asked, confusion tilting his voice, "What do you mean I don't have friends?"

"You don't have friends," Sakura repeated, "If you did we would've met them by now."

"Sakura-Chan, we've been teammates for five months now," Kakashi sighed, "Four and half of those months we were out of the village."

"Exactly!" Sakura whined to him, "We were a team for two weeks before we left and we've never met anyone your age, who could even be considered your friend!"

Kakashi sighed heavily, one hand raised to rub at his brow, "Sakura-chan… you've met Maito Gai"

"Not by choice," Sakura grumbled, wrapping her arms around herself as a shiver forced its way through her body.

"Well… he's my age," Kakashi replied, moving forward when Sakura tried to increase her speed

"Is he your friend?" Sakura asked, increasing her walking speed. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kakashi remembered the first time Gai posed in front of him, showing off the hideous green outfit someone had bought him.

"Something like that," Kakashi mumbled, before he realized something, "Damn it Sakura! This is about you not me!"

_Damn_, "What are you talking about Sensei?" Sakura asked tilting her head to the side with an innocent look, "We're talking about how you don't have any friends and how it's incredibly unhealthy. How is _your_ lack of friends anything to do with me?"

"Damn it, I do have friends," Kakashi growled at her, increasing his walking speed until he and Sakura were booth speed walking towards the gates, "Quite changing the subject!"

"What subject?" Sakura asked, "We were talking about your lack of friends—"

"I have friends!"

"We've never met them,"

"Doesn't mean they aren't there!"

"I don't belief in anything I can't see," Sakura replied straight face

"Damn it, that doesn't make sense," Kakashi hissed as they finally caught up with Naruto and Sasuke, "Just because you can't see them does that mean that Anbu aren't in the trees over there?" Naruto and Sasuke blinked and looked in the direction Kakashi pointed, silently noting how the branches moved a two dark shadows burst out of the tree to hide somewhere else.

"Of course they're there," Sakura huffed at him, not pausing in her speed walk, "I can sense their chakra, why wouldn't they be there? They were there when we left!"

"Damn it you did it again!" Kakashi hissed, "Quite changing the subject!"

"I'm not changing the subject you are!" Sakura huffed, pausing by the gates of the village, "just what subject are you talking about anyway?"

"You-you…" Kakashi paused as he tried to retrace the conversation/argument they were having, "Damn it now I don't remember!" Kakashi turned irritately filled out the paper work in front of the two guards. Behind him, Sakura turned to look at Sasuke and Naruto, once they paused in front of her, hands braced on their knees while they panted for breath, Sakura smirked vindictively at them. "Sakura!" instantly the smirk was replaced with an innocently confused expression, head tilted to the side the cutely, "What were we talking about again?" Kakashi asked, bowing his head in defeat

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sakura sighed, turning and walking into the village, leaving her completely confused teammate's behind.

_You know exactly what I'm talking about!_ Kakashi thought, glaring at the pinkette's back

…

* * *

…

**Sekandochansu-second chance  
**

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Helpful criticism is lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to rate and review!**

**Page 12**


	27. Chapter 27

**Worst case Scenario**

Chapter 27: Chunin Exams

Koomahana

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

"Again!" Tenten barked, jumping down on her teammate, bow-staff in hand, metallic tip aimed straight for Neji's face. Neji panted and spun in place, trying to deflect Tenten's down ward strike, only flinch as the chakra charged tip of the staff sliced right through his rotation, forcing him to quickly substitute with a log before Staff's end touched the ground. Somewhere to the right of the field, Lee was sprawled out in a ridiculous pose on the ground, surrounded with enough weapons to make the god of war proud. Gai was… somewhere away from them, leaving Neji to be the only one to handle Tenten's sudden desire to have an endless spare.

"Dang it Neji!" Tenten whined, straightening from the dent she created with her staff, putting one hand on her hip as she point at him accusatory, "You can't substitute like that! We agreed to no Nin-jutsu! Substitution Jutsu counts!"

"And just how did you expect me to dodge that attack?" Neji asked stepping out from behind his tree, regarding Tenten coolly as he panted softly, trying not to show just how much of a work out Tenten sometimes gave him.

"Well I don't know," Tenten huffed, "I knew you'd dodge it, you always do, I was just hoping you'd do it without the use of Nin-Jutsu."

_But there's no other way to escape you,_ Neji thought, looking down at Tenten like she was an idiot. She had dented the earth around her in a perfect ten foot radius that was properly 5 feet deep, just how did she expect him to dodge the swing without using substitution?

"Don't look at me like that!" Tenten giggled, adjusting her stance to charge him, "ready or not here I—oh!" Tenten stopped herself before she could burst forward to attack, "Oto-san and sensei are here!" suddenly Tenten's face was split in half with a grin and she spun on her foot, racing off to find her father, "come on you two! They're here!" Neji groaned and walked over to Lee, staring down at the knocked out boy, Neji thought about the pros and cons of joining him on the ground and playing dead too.

"Come on," Neji sighed at last, bowing his head and letting his shoulders slump, "Get up Lee, Danzo-sama is coming." In response his teammate let out a pained whine that had no attempt at words, Neji sighed again and stiffly crouched to pull Lee up from the ground. Staring at the boy's face for a moment, Neji groaned and carefully pulled Lee's arm over his shoulders before rising to his full height. "Come on Lee, we'd better get to the hospital…" Lee made another strange sound, his swollen face not letting any words out, barely even letting the pained whine squish past his swollen cheeks and bloated lips. When Gai and Danzo finally caught sight of them, Gai looked like he was ready to faint and Danzo did a quick double check between the boys and his 'daughter'. After a moment Danzo smirked and nodded his head approvingly at Tenten; Neji rolled his eyes as he saw that Tenten was so happy for the appraisal that she was nearly glowing where she stood beside her adoptive father.

_Maybe she wasn't as adopted as everyone thought she was?_ Neji glanced back at Tenten, watching how she was nearly vibrating with her excitement, talking faster then what should be possible with her father. Just watching how she turned into a bubbly little girl and how her 'father' just smiled endearingly at her, listening to her regardless of his reason for coming, made Neji finalize his decision on the strange 'family'.

It just might be possible for Tenten to be Danzo's daughter

…

* * *

…

"You are sure of this?" Hiruzen asked, looking up from the mission scroll to stare at one of his most trusted Jonins. Kakashi was slouching against the wall, good eye closed as he remembered everything that had happened on the four and half month's long mission. Most importantly, he remembered the training field Sakura had created that one day in the span of a few hours.

"I'm sure," Kakashi answered levelly, "Danzo defiantly taught Sakura a few elemental Ninjutsus, possibly more than one."

"I see," Hiruzen sighed, _I had gathered as much when I found out he tested their chakra_. "All the same… could you tell me for sure what elements Sakura-chan can wield?"

"Wind style for sure," Kakashi nodded courtly, "She used a couple of fans to move the mist on the bridge to surround Gato and his men before Zabuza killed him."

"I see," Hiruzen looked back down at the scroll thoughtfully, "I could understand his desire to teach Sakura-chan wind style. Wind chakra is very rare and considered a bloodline in some villages. Moreover, Danzo himself is wind style and has desired to teach someone his techniques since we were kids. I can't very well scold him for that, not when I would've done the same thing."

_That's fair I suppose,_ Kakashi thought, rolling his dark eye towards the roof of the secured room. "All the same… I don't think he could say the same for the elementals that I noticed had been used in Sakura's temper-tantrum."

"You found evidence of other elements at her disposal?" Hiruzen asked in confusion, the girl was barely fourteen; it was unusual enough for someone to show up with wind chakra but to be able to use other elements as well?

"I saw evidence of water, earth and possibly fire natured chakra scars left behind in the field," Kakashi added, "There were large pools of water that weren't there when we passed through the day before; huge mounds of upturned earth, boulders and what looked like a poor child's drawing of a tree. As well as several large black scorch marks dotting the two ackers like chicken pocks."

"So three elements without question," Hiruzen sighed, "and a forth with only a bare minim of a possibility."

"Yes sir," Kakashi sighed, looking back at his Hokage with a strange look of regret in his black eye. "From the field I found evidenced of not just elemental manipulation but also weapons training. I'm not sure but Sakura might be a weapons mistress like her child hood friend, Tenten Shimura."

"And to couple all of that with her massive range of chakra sensory," Hiruzen sighed barely even glancing at the Anbu missive scroll.

…

"_So then this kid would be about his age and considering that the boy's master collects children to be shinobi, he's properly looking at a child in the academy—where he was found." Hiruzen mused softly, his dark eyes clouding over with thought, "Most likely one that doesn't come from a clan—they would all make a huge ruckus about one of their kids suddenly going missing."_

"_So then a civilian born kid?" Ibiki asked with a slight frown, "They would have to be exceptional, at least standing out from the other children in the academy, even if it is only slightly."_

"_I need to contact the school," Hiruzen mumbled wincing at the thought. "I have to find out what civilian child would be able to become the perfect soldier..."_

…

_"I'm sorry Lord Hokage," Iruka sighed, standing nervously beside the principle, "the only civilian born academy student that comes to mind is Sakura Haruno but..."_

_"That would be suicidal," the principle interrupted, "everyone knows she's protected by Danzo Shimura. to even look at her wrong could cause trouble"_

…

_I think I just found the 'perfect solder' we've been searching for the past year and a half._ Hiruzen thought with a heavy sigh, nearly sinking in his seat. Even if Hiruzen could understand Danzo's reasons for teaching Sakura, that didn't mean he agreed with whatever method—

…

"_That's because I belief that nothing is mere 'chance' with you," Hiruzen smiled around his smoking pipe, "I think you lured them there..."_

"_And to what gain would that be?"_

…

"_I'm not giving up on anyone," Danzo replied calmly. "I just found something that's a little more interesting, that's all."_

…

"…The contract," Hiruzen groaned loudly, he should've seen the contract as a chain instead of a shield! "Of course he'd agree to it, damn it!"

"Contract?" Kakashi repeated dumbly before his eye widened in realization, "You mean, Danzo signed a contract to train Sakura?"

"Yes," Hiruzen sighed, "Sakura's parents where the ones who wrote it up and I added a few touches here and there."

"Does it say anything about Danzo letting his men teach Sakura anything?" Kakashi asked, "Because Sakura informed me that someone by the name of Ao taught her Taijutsu and someone named 'Shinta' taught her basic first aid."

"Those two are Danzo's personal guards," Hiruzen replied as calmly as he could, sitting back in his chair with a heavy sigh. "Both of whom came in and asked for permission to teach Sakura just that, of course Sakura was with them when they asked and when I suggested someone else she refused them."

"Seriously?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow, "Why?"

"Her reasons was that a stranger wouldn't be able to push her buttons like Ao could and," Hiruzen put his face in his hand, rubbing at the space around his eye as if trying to massage a headache away. "According to her… Shinta was the only one she trusted the most because anyone else would treat her like unintelligent child trying act older then she is."

"…did she even try learning basic first aid from someone else?" Kakashi asked, feeling a headache beginning to form himself

"For about a week," Hiruzen answered, "not one of the chunin medics I sent to teach her lasted more than half a day before they came running back to me asking to quite."

_I'm not entirely sure I want to know what she did to get rid of them_, Kakashi thought. He could already see a repeat of what she did to Zabuza when she caught him following her to her home-made training grounds. In all honesty, it was amusing to see Zabuza dressed up like a girl, his attempt at killing Sakura, Tsunade and Naruto wasn't so funny (the latter two had a little too much fun torturing the famed Nuke-nin) but at least he didn't have to worry about the mist nin following his genin after that.

"…I don't want to know what she did, do I?"

"…No…"

…

* * *

…

Mebuki carefully opened her daughter's door and peeked inside, a soft smile slipping over her face as she watched her daughter sleep. It was noon and she should properly wake her daughter before she missed team practice but it was rare enough to watch her daughter sleep, soon enough it would be impossible. So Mebuki used her Jonin skills that she hasn't used since Sakura's birth and spied on her sleeping daughter, more than glad that for once the girl wasn't twisting and turning in the nightmare that plagued her since the explosion the year before. Sighing softly as she leaned against the door way of her daughter's room, Mebuki let her arms drop to her sides, where her left hand then bumped the soft and warm temple of the only other occupant of her home. Sakura had been over joyed when she found out that she was going to get a younger sibling, but after meeting Tenten she had next to no time for anything outside of her Shinobi training. Even Danzo's lessons seemed to be more important than family dinners. Naoki, her only son and youngest child, stood beside her, half hiding behind her as he stared at his sleeping elder sister. Naoki and Sakura weren't as close as Mebuki would've liked but that was expected with the six and a half year gap between them.

"Hay sweaty," Mebuki whispered gently crouching and lifting her son into her arms, "Let's let sissy sleep a little longer, eh?" her son looked at her with sleepy eyes and slowly nodded, watching Mebuki as she calmly closed her daughter's door with a near silent click. "Now, why are you awake Naoki-kun? You should be sleeping" her son just gave her a sleepy smile and plopped his head against her shoulder, earning a sad but amused smile from his mother. Naoki was shy, shier then Sakura had been, choosing to smile or frown instead of speaking, he used hand signs to convey what he wanted. As far as Mebuki knew, the only one who could get him to speak was Sakura and that would always fly out the window the second someone else got within hearing range. Naoki's eyes weren't matching; instead his left was emerald green and his right was azure blue. Even his hair was three shades paler then Sakura's; a faint pink that was more like the pale petals of a Magnolia then the strong bubblegum pink like Sakura's hair or the platinum blonde like Kizashi insisted to Naoki that he had.

"Someday love," Mebuki whispered, pausing beside the stairs down to the kitchen to look lovingly at the family picture from Naoki's third birthday. "Someday… everything will be different," Mebuki kissed her sleeping son's head, a loving smile on her face as she slowly stepped down the stairs to the kitchen and living room below. _We'll be close again someday…_

Unbeknownst to Mebuki, Sakura was awake and listening to her, watching the elder blond slowly walk down the steps of their home. Sakura sighed as she silently closed her door and looked at her desk, on it sat the following pictures: Team Seven's graduation day, Tenten's official Adoption day, and Academy Graduation day. To the outside observer, it would appear that Sakura cared more about the people outside of her family then she did about her family. However, if one were to take a look under her bed or at the book that sat on her desk lamp constantly, they would realize just how important Sakura viewed her family. Slowly Sakura made her way to her bed and just as carefully pulled the small leather bound book titled 'human autonomy' into her lap, just as carefully opening it. Inside the book sat the pictures Sakura loved most, the picture of Naoki's first birthday (as well as every birthday between then and now), the day he first called her 'Nee-chan', the first time he slept in her bed, his first steps, excreta, excreta. Most of the pictures inside were of Naoki, but there were a few others in side that were of Sasuke and Naruto, a few of Tenten, some of Ao and Shinta, some even of Danzo; there were even a few pictures of her class mates, like the other graduates of the academy.

Sakura sighed and set the book aside, carefully closing it as she put it back in its place. Just as carefully Sakura pulled up the boards of her floor just beside her bed and carefully pulled out the small box inside. Inside were a few things that others would call 'girly' or 'useless' but to Sakura, they each had a use. On Sakura's eighth birthday she received a simple looking crimson hair tie, this one with a golden stripe through it; with it were several golden needles with adorable golden bells on the ends. On her ninth birthday she received a pair of earrings, they were sort of cute in the sense that they dangled from a diamond stud. On her tenth birthday she gained a fairly plain looking golden pendent, it's most extravagant feature being the elaborate design of several blades crossed together on its surface. On Sakura's eleventh birthday she received two chakra suppressants, designed to hide her chakra signature instead of physically suppressing it like most did. For her twelfth birthday, Sakura received a pair of strange looking kunai that at first she didn't know how to use much less what they were called. It really didn't take her long to figure out what their name was but after five months of practicing with Tenten in secret, Sakura learned she could use the weapons fairly well.

The only thing these things had in common?

They were all designed and given to her by the same person, not that she knew who that person was…

The hair tie seemed fairly normal if not for the fact that it was water resist, absorbed chakra, and occasionally made her hair act strange. The golden needles it came with? Well those where shaped like Sais too at the very end, each end carrying small strings with bells on the very end of them. The earrings looked like a pair of innocent looking Sais dangling from the diamond studs. However, they could be unhooked from the diamonds and with a careful press of chakra into the completely hidden seals in the blades, the cute Sai-earrings suddenly become actual weapons that were just as lethal as her normal Sais. The seemingly plain pendent could hide three pictures inside (she had placed the miniaturized pictures of her family, team and one with Tenten in it). The two golden bracelets were beautifully crafted with pearl inlet in the shape of her name sake, acidic etching rolled over the sides in a mixture of seals and Konoha's swirled leaves. Sakura didn't know what the seals were for but she guessed that it had something to with them not hurting her when she put them on. As for her actual Sai weapons? Sakura had the feeling those had a more 'back off!' kind of effect to them. Her own mother said she looked more dangerous with the Sais in her hands then when they sat alone; Sakura suspected it was the work of a Genjutsu of some sort.

_It's one week before the Chunin exams,_ Sakura thought, glancing up at her calendar, she had kept track since Tenten's last failed attempt at the exams the previous year. Sakura was mildly curious when Kakashi was going to bring it up for them, after all she hadn't told Naruto or Sasuke about it yet. Sakura took a deep breath and pushed her box back under the lose boards and quickly hid it again, placing a mild 'hide me' Genjutsu on it that would last for three days. Genjutsu weren't her strong suit, she was better at finding and disrupting, but she could cast small, low level ones. Standing Sakura quickly changed into a simple red quipo dress, wrote a note that she stuck to her door, and jumped out her window.

With the idea to shop for some new clothes, Sakura walked towards the shopping district with a smile on her face

…

* * *

…

Naruto stared at Sasuke, both of them wondering where their other two teammates were. Sasuke preoccupied his time by sharpening his tools, meanwhile Naruto was trying to mediate as he was taught but found the scraping sound of Sasuke's kunai on wet stone more than just a little annoying.

"You're starring again," Sasuke drawled, carefully setting his blade down and reaching for another

"You're being loud again," Naruto mimicked Sasuke's board tone of voice, shooting the dark haired male a glare when he glanced up at him.

"Then ignore me," Sasuke replied, calmly sharpening his last Kunai knife, watching the blade calmly, "how do you think I spend my day with you two idiots? I sure as hell don't listen to everything you say."

"Sasuke-Teme!" Naruto shouted, jumping to his feet

"What's that?" Sasuke asked, looking passed Naruto to the other side of the bridge that was their meeting place. Pausing mid-shout, Naruto turned to look, finding himself staring dully at a perfect square box with eye-wholes staring back at him.

"A rock?" Naruto asked slowly, tilting his head to the side. Sasuke blinked dully at the box before returning to his work, ignoring Naruto as the blonde moved to get off the bridge. Sasuke thought it was only mildly amusing to watch Naruto's brow spaz out on his forehead when the perfectly square rock followed him. After a moment of running back and forth on the bridge, Naruto skidded to a halt, snapped around and pointed exaggeratedly at the rock.

"Quite following me! You're not a rock!" Naruto screamed a vain pulsing on his forehead, "Rocks aren't perfectly square!"

_Took you long enough_, Sasuke thought with a sigh

"You got me boss!" a voice in the rock shouted, making Naruto blink in confusion. The rock exploded in three bright colors of blue, yellow and pink, revealing three coughing kids inside the once rock.

"I think we used too much smoke," the girl coughed, tears gathered in the corners of her eyes

"Yeah," a young brunet coughed, a snot bubble dripping out of his nose, "to-too much."

"Oh Konohamaru," Naruto said with a look of realization, "What are you doing here?"

"You know them?" Sasuke asked, something in his voice made it sound as if Sasuke had asked 'are you stupid?', making Naruto round onto the Uchiha with a snarl.

"They're my friends," Konohamaru answered with a frown at Sasuke, "right guys?!"

"I'm Udon! I love mathematics" the boy in glasses shouted suddenly, drawing Naruto's attention imminently

"I'm Moegi! The sassiest girl in the academy!" the girl shouted, spinning to put her back to Udon's, her bright orange hair flaring in her pig tails like sparklers.

"And I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi! The leader of Konohamaru squad!" brown haired brat shouted, putting himself between his friends and pointing at himself with his thumb. "Huh?" Konohamaru blinked as he saw Sasuke walking away, hands in his pockets and his gear hidden from view.

"Idiots," Sasuke drawled as he walked away, "Why am I surrounded by idiots again?"

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto roared waving a fist at the retreating boy

"Naruto? Is that you?" Naruto stilled at the familiar voice, blue eyes lighting up as he looked into the tree tops and spotted a familiar pinkette standing there with a soft smile on her face.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, letting his voice echo around them, waving excitedly at the crimson dressed kunochi, "Come here for a sec! I want to introduce you to someone!" the girl's smile didn't falter and she agilely jumped and landed in front of Naruto, six white bags resting on her arms barely even jostled with the movement. "Oh, where you shopping? Do you want help?!"

"I don't mind," Sakura answered as she straightened to her full height and offered up her right arm to Naruto, "this bag is heavier if you don't mind helping me walk it home." Naruto smiled and grabbed one of the bags on her wrist, the second it left her grasp it pulled Naruto to the ground with a loud thump.

"Wha-wha… what the?!" Naruto pulled at the bag on the ground, struggling to lift it higher than his toe, "What's in this-this bag?!"

"Just a few things," Sakura answered, chuckling as Naruto relented the bag back to her, panting as he rested his hands against his knees, panting harshly.

"Hi-Hime," Sakura blinked at Naruto before turning to look at three kids who were standing a few feet behind Naruto.

"Oh hello there," Sakura smiled, "Sorry I didn't see you before. My name is—"

"Sakura Haruno, daughter of Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno," Moegi interrupted, eyes shining as she looked up at a surprised Sakura. "You're the elder sister of Naoki-kun, student to Kakashi Hatake, famed copy-cat ninja, and Danzo Shimura, one of the village councilors and leader of the black op division, and best friends with Tenten-Hime and Hinata-Hime! The clan heiress of the Shimura and Hyūga clans!"

"Ah… do I know you little one?" Sakura asked, confusion filled her voice as she tilted her head to the side curiously, blinking her doe-green eyes dumbly.

"No but I'm one of your biggest fans!" Moegi answered, "You still hold the highest scores at the academy! Even for sparing! No one's been able to match your record spar-ending time! Not even the Hyūga girl!"

"Um… that's nice," Sakura said backing away slightly, "um, who are you?"

"I'm Moegi Kozakura!" Moegi beamed, "Everyone at the academy still calls you 'Haruhime'! Everyone knows you by name!"

"Wait what?!" Konohamaru asked loudly, drawing the girl's attention to himself, "You mean _she's_ the girl Kanamei-sensei keeps calling 'prodigy'?!" while the three kids were thus distracted, Sakura gave Naruto a confused expression, mixed with the demand for him to explain the situation imminently.

"Uhum… these are Konohamaru, Jiji's grand kid, and his friends Udon and Moegi," Naruto tried to explain quickly, "I'm teaching Konohamaru…" Sakura raised an eyebrow, as if to ask how that one happened, "you see I was taking my shinobi picture and Jiji was scolding me and Konohamaru came running in and—"

"Alright I've made my decision!" Naruto and Sakura blinked together, turning to look down at Konohamaru and Moegi who were both giving Sakura looks of determination and worship (in order). "I'm gonna challenge you and if I can beat you I get to be the next Hokage!" Sakura blinked very slowly at the brunet, before turning slowly to look at Naruto expectantly, only to see him staring dumbly right back at her.

"I'm not fighting a kid," Sakura said evenly, turning on her heal and marching away, "especially one without manners."

"Konomaru!" Moegi hissed, pulling on the brunet's ear, "Haruhime is the one who values manners! Tenshi-hime is the one who likes to fight!"

_Tenshi-hime?_ Sakura thought, barely glancing back at the three kids as she walked away before she smirked and continued forward. _Tenten-chan would get a kick out of that_

"I'm sorry!" Konohamaru whined loudly, "I didn't mean to get them mixed up! I swear!"

"Doesn't matter, winning a fight with Sakura is difficult at best," Naruto replied turning to look at Sakura as she continued walking away, now defiantly out of hearing range. "I'm her teammate and even I've never seen her go beyond Taijutsu, even in sparing and it's an all-out war. Sakura-chan just doesn't lose her temper enough to use Ninjutsu beyond E-class and she never pulls out any elemental ninjutsu."

"Never?" Konohamaru asked, tilting his head to look up at Naruto curious

"Never," Naruto smiled, "Even on our last mission and she really should've used it, she didn't. Sakura-chan just doesn't like anyone knowing how many cards she has. She's really cautious that way."

"But… why?" Udon asked, looking up at Naruto curiously, as if the blonde had all the answers. "Why is she so cautious that she doesn't let her allies know her abilities?"

"It's because of the accident," Moegi said suddenly, looking at the ground with a frown, tears threatening the edges of her brown eyes.

"Accident?" Konohmaru asked

"Uh-huh," Moegi lifted her tear brown eyes to look at her friends, "do you remember that explosion from last year?"

"Yeah?" Konohmaru replied, tilting his head to the side. He remembered because Anbu were there and regardless of what was going on in his class, lifted out of his seat and ran straight for Kage tower. He saw the smoke rising through the air three minutes later from the top of the tower, wondering if his friends were okay and screaming at the Anbu agent for leaving his friends behind.

"It was said that the man responsible was a shinobi of the leaf," Moegi continued before anyone could interrupt her, "more over… they say he was a friend of Haruhime's…"

"But… Sakura-chan," Naruto's eyes were wide as he stared down at Moegi in complete shock, "Sakura-chan… she got hurt in that explosion." He remembered seeing Tenten holding a limp Sakura, crying over Sakura's still body, unaware of just how terrifying the scene was to him or to anyone else who stopped to look. At the time everyone had assumed Sakura had been killed in the explosion, no one realized she was still alive until one of Tenten's guards approached and tried to take Sakura away from the brunet.

"I know," Moegi whispered brokenly, "I think… that's why she's so cautious, even with her allies." Moegi looked up at the three boys, "She doesn't want to be betrayed again… she hides her abilities because… because if she does get betrayed—" Naruto growled and spun on his heal, running as fast as he could away from the three kids to catch up with his teammate. Naruto ran, more from just the kids trying to catch up with him, but also from the memories that were suddenly at the forefront of his mind. He remembered seeing that white haired boy who sometimes picked Tenten up and how he seemed to dot on Sakura like she was the favorite little sister. He remembered when that boy would glance at him, he'd smile instead of scowl, the main reason he remembered that older boy. It was that same boy he recalled getting walked to the kage tower, Anbu on all sides and chains binding his wrists. He remembered seeing that more for then the fact that he was surprised at Tenten's guard being led to T&amp;I in hand cuffs, but also because the white haired teen was covered in blood and scowling at the nearest Anbu agent, as if everything was that man's fault.

_No,_ Naruto thought as he ran, blue eyes bright and desperate as he tried to find that elusive flash of pink, _It's not true! It couldn't be!_

…

* * *

…

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Helpful criticism is lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to rate and review!**

**Page 11**


	28. Chapter 28

**Worst case Scenario**

Chapter 28: Chunin Exams

Koomahana

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

Naruto glanced down an ally as he ran past, his eyes widening as he caught sight of Sakura's waist long strawberry pink locks, right in front of her was a tall boy dressed in black. Naruto quickly spun on his foot and barreled down the alley way as fast as he could, he soon watched in slow motion as Sakura turned towards him with wide wondering eyes.

"Get away from her!" Naruto bellowed swinging a kick at the boy in front of Sakura

"Wait!" Sakura shouted, snapping one hand out and barely managing to latch onto the back of Naruto's coat. Naruto made a strangle-noise as he was forced into a sudden stop, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head as his feet flew out from under him. "He's not a threat," Sakura tried to reassure as she pulled at Naruto's jacket, trying to get him to step back and away from the stranger, "he's an ally."

"Bu-but—" Naruto turned to look at Sakura, staring at her face pointedly. Sakura blinked in confusion at her teammate as she released him slowly, she even went as far as tilting her head to the side in confusion. "…never mind," Naruto grumbled, blushing slightly as he glared off to the side, evoking a sigh from Sakura.

"Ch, looks like someone's got a cru~sh" Naruto snapped around with a glare and snarl, his blue eyes glaring furiously up at the taller boy who smirked back at him, "Pathetic."

"What'd you say?!" Naruto shouted loudly, his face heating furiously

"Down boy," Sakura sighed, clasping Naruto's coat collar again, "No fighting."

"But Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined at her

"No buts," Sakura interrupted, seemingly unconcerned with whatever it was that was floating in the blonde's head

"Oh and she's not interested," Naruto turned to glare at the owner of the voice, his blue eyes landing on a dancing teal, the blonde girl's smirk seemed to grow as she got his eye. "Come on we've got to go," the girl said, cocking a hip and taking a step to the side, as if she expected for the boy to follow her.

"Tch, Losers," the boy said as he took a step to follow her. Sakura sighed as she held Naruto back by his collar, ignoring his loud shouts of 'teaching them', which was also ignored by the two strangers.

"Geez, Naruto talk about a bulldozer," Sakura sighed, as she finally released her teammate now that the two strangers were at the end of the ally and far from his reach. "Don't you know a vill—"

"Ow!" Sakura and Naruto turned at the startled shout, somewhere along the way, Konohamaru and his friends took a wrong turn and ended up running head first straight into the strangers.

_Like teacher like student,_ Sakura thought with a sigh, "I'm sor—"

"Hay!" Konohamaru yelped as the boy picked him up his scarf, "Put me down you big bully!"

_Defiantly Naruto's student_, Sakura thought, setting the last of her bags on the ground with the rest, _only an idiot would be so rude…_

"Hay! Put Konohamaru down!" Naruto bellowed marching towards the group, the boy turned icy black slitted eyes towards him, completely unimpressed with the blonde. "Are you deaf?! I told you to put him down!"

"Why should I?" the boy asked, tilting his head as he glared at the boy in his hands, "He bumped into me, he needs to be taught a lesson." He raised his hand and pulled it back, fisting it before he let it lose; Naruto shouted loudly stepping forward with wide eyes. The boy yelped suddenly and tossed Konohamaru away from himself, cradling his hand as the boy and his friends hurried to hide behind Naruto and Sakura.

"You're late Sasuke," Sakura smiled up at the boy, ignoring the surprised sputtering of Naruto or the furious glaring of the stranger, "What took you so long?"

"I was on my way to target practice," Sasuke replied tossing a few pebbles in his hands carelessly, "Why didn't you do something?"

"Perhaps I knew you would," Sakura smile didn't falter at the question or the resulting disbelieving look given to her.

"Kankuro!" the girl shouted in surprise, drawing the three genin's attention imminently, "you're not seriously thinking of using that for this are you?!"

"Shut up Temari," Kankuro hissed, glare not lessoning on Sasuke, "I'll use what I want, when I—"

"Stand down Kankuro," everyone stilled at the voice, everyone but Sakura, who kept her siren smile; even as everyone turned slowly to regard the red head standing on the underside of the branch beside Sasuke.

"G-Gaara!" Kankuro stuttered out

"Shut up," Gaara ordered

"Ah, but you see it's not what you think it is!" Kankuro tried to reason, going so far as returning his weapon of choice on to his back and gesturing wildly as if that would help make his case. "You see they started it and—"

"I said shut up," Gaara interrupted coldly, his eyes narrowing fractionally, "or I'll kill you."

"Y-Yes G-Gaara," Kankuro stuttered taking a step back with a pale face. Gaara turned to look at Sasuke, who was already staring at him with one eyebrow raised, and then he turned to look down at the serine smiling pinket who was completely unsurprised by his sudden appearance. With a one-handed sign, Gaara disappeared in a swirl of sand and reappeared the same way in front of his teammates.

"I apologize for their misbehavior," Gaara said as he rose from his crouch and crossed his arms as he stared blankly at the blonde now standing in front of him.

"It's no problem," Sakura said as she stepped forward to stand almost protectively beside Naruto, "My name is—"

"I don't care," Gaara interrupted and turned to face his siblings, "let's go." He didn't notice the way Sakura's calm smile took a sudden strain look to it, Temari did and she was not about to turn her back on the strange pinket. Noticing his sister's reluctance to follow his orders, something she never did even under the threat of death, Gaara turned around to regard the now fully regrouped team. His attention imminently riveted onto the pinket, the smile she wore reminded him of the look his uncle gave him once, when he had said something insensitive and didn't realize it.

"…well since you wish for _that_ rote," Sakura's smile faded and imminently her teammates backed away, taking the three curious children with them. Temari took in a sharp breath, immanently sensing a difference in the small twig of a girl standing unafraid in front of the most powerful shinobi of her village. Kankuro seemed to have sensed it too because he took a step back as well, his eyes wide as if he just saw Gaara kill someone without using more than a finger's worth of sand. Gaara remained standing in front of them, his green eyes sharp and clear as he stared straight into Sakura's very unamused face. Like a light switch had been flipped, all emotion fell from her face, her eyes slipping into an almost sleepy gaze.

"It is considered _forbidden_ for foreign shinobi to be wondering around our village without an escort," Sakura's voice turned colder and colder with each word, eventually it sent shivers up Temari's spine and she could see a faint trembling to the three children hiding behind the girl's teammates. "As such it is my responsibility to escort you to the Kage Tower… and to the Torture and Interrogation building if you so much as speak against my orders." It was clear this girl was used to giving orders and disobedience was unacceptable, Temari felt as if she should've known better than to make this tiny girl into an enemy. However, she seemed like nothing at first, a lost genin with too many bags hanging from her arms and she was so polite to them; as if she was a secretary in the making. Now she seemed as if she was a powerful Jonin who happened to be the next in line to the Kage title and was simply waiting to come of age.

"That isn't necessary," Gaara replied calmly, "our guild isn't far."

"Then I shall accompany you to him," Sakura replied just as calmly, "I should give him a good scolding for not keeping you within sight at all times."

"You have other business to attend to," Gaara replied, blinking slowly. Temari looked at her baby brother in surprise, was she seriously witnessing him try to negotiate _out_ of a fight? "The children should be returned to their parents."

"The children are in the perfectly good care of my teammates," Sakura replied, the corner of her lips twisting into a slight smirk. "After all, it's not every day that we get to escort Lord Hokage's grandson back to him." Temari's eyes imminently landed on the mouthy brunet who was hiding behind the blonde, his brown eyes wide in surprise. "That reminds me, perhaps I should escort you three, your sensei _and_ your guild to the Hokage building. Clearly you need a new guide if this one isn't bothering to do his job right." Gaara gritted his teeth, his eyes narrowed and he accidently let a little of Shukaku's blood-thirst slip past his guard and straight into the girl's awareness. Sakura's eyes imminently narrowed in on Gaara, icy green clashed with frigid jade, neither one seemed to care for the on lookers as something unexpected happened. Suddenly the four of them were in another world, Temari watched in transfixed horror as the feeling of dread washed over and the icy fingers of death scrapped against her legs and arms. Sakura stood tall and unconcerned with the sudden blistering cold wind that howled around them like the echoing screams of tormented women. Gaara didn't appear to care about their new surroundings, his eyes narrowing further onto the pinket in front of him, his sand itching to be released so it could smother the threat in front of him.

"Don't threaten me boy," Sakura's voice as cold like ice, as if it came from a veteran of war who had enough of their games. "I am heir to Anbu Black Ops of Konohagakure," Temari felt the wind get knocked out of her as suddenly Sakura was looking down at them, almost condescendingly, "Don't test my patience." As quickly as the new surroundings came they were gone and Temari felt herself falling to her knees and hurling up her lunch. Temari wasn't aware of Kankuro's actions but she knew instinctively that Gaara was unmoved; she even knew that the girl was standing before them as if nothing happened.

"Whoa! Sakura-chan what just happened?!" the blonde boy asked loudly, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head, "Why's she throwing up?!"

"Genjutsu," the dark haired boy replied calmly, his eyes narrowed slightly at the three of them, "didn't know you had it in you."

"Come now Sasuke-san its nothing like what you're thinking," Sakura said a placid smile slipping onto her face as she backed away from them, "we learned that one from Kakashi-sensei, remember?" Sakura turned and smiled at her teammates as if the three statue still teenagers behind her didn't exist, "it's the nightmare Genjutsu."

"As expected of Haruhime!" the little orange haired girl gushed, "You need to only see something once to repeat it!"

_Ha…Haruhi-hime?_ Temari thought in horror that was the same person they were warned to avoid by their contact. The genin with the strength of a Bijuu, the girl who was taught by the head of the Anbu division, she was raised by her civilian parents so finding her was like finding a needle in a haystack. However, they had been warned that they would know her when they saw her. Because at first look she appears as nothing important—then she severs your head, never giving you a second chance.

"That was awesome lady!" the brunet gushed beside his friends, "Can you teach me that?!"

"Absolutely not," Sakura replied with a smile, "That technique is D-class, none of you have even finished learning your E-class techniques."

"We need to go," the dark haired boy drawled lazily, turning away from the strangers, "Kakashi-sensei is waiting to meet us at the training grounds."

"He's already late isn't he?" Sakura asked with a sigh, shaking her head ruefully, "Alright, Sasuke-san please return these three to the Hokage tower, to Iruka-sensei if possible."

"And you two?" Sasuke asked blandly, an unimpressed look on his face

"Naruto you go to the training grounds and wait for sensei, if he shows up before either one of us" Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto snickered in amusement, "you can tell him what happened." Sakura continued as she lifted her bags into her arms, "Mean while I have to take these home and sort them out."

"What about them?" Sasuke asked, turning to look at the still unmoved strangers, "Shouldn't we escort them to the Hokage tower like you said?"

"Hmm? Oh them," Sakura turned and smiled at the three Sasuke had been in earlier. "Don't worry about them," Sakura smiled, ignoring the resulting glare from Gaara, "Sempai can take care of them, right old man?" the wind blew and Naruto had to squint as a with a burst of wind a man dressed in a black robe appeared beside Sakura, kneeling with one arm braced over his raised knee and his head bowed slightly.

_She really is the Anbu heir!_ Temari thought in distress, her eyes widening and her breathing in creasing

"I've warned you not to call me that _brat_," the man said as he rose to his feet, revealing his shapeless bone mask painted like the haunting expression of bloody owl. Sasuke and Naruto booth took a step back from the man and his strange mask, already receiving a negative feeling from the stranger.

"Can you escort them or not?" Sakura asked, rolling her eyes, "I can always tell Danzo-sensei that you're following me again." There was a mischievous smirk on her face but her sharp and steal gaze told the man that she was serious; he sighed and turned towards the three teens in question.

"…You're banned from Genjutsu," the man drawled, staring at Temari in particular

"When have I ever listened to you?" Sakura asked with a growing smile, she turned back to her teammates before the man could respond, "alright, off to your chores. Shoo, shoo." Sakura waved a hand at her teammates, earning them away with the three children in tow; they didn't hesitate in retreating nor did they stop to question why she wasn't following them.

"Sempai," Sakura turned the Anbu agent, her smile falling, "Please take them to their Jonin instructor and guild, and then take them to lord Hokage or Ibiki if he's too busy."

"Ibiki is a little far princess," the man drawled as he walked forward, stopping directly in front of Gaara. "Well don't just stare at me, go on, get up. We don't have all day," Gaara turned his icy stare onto the man, "Don't look at me like that brat I'll deck you faster than you can blink. Now get your teammates in gear before there's an international incident and I end up sending you three, and who every else came with you, on your way back home."

"Oh and I'm harsh," Sakura snickered lifting her last back and jumping up to the nearest roof and disappearing before anyone could think of retaliating.

…

* * *

…

Next day

…

* * *

…

Sakura stretched as she sat in her bed, then she stared at her practically buried mirror with a fond smile. Easily Sakura stood and reached for her nearest piece of clothing, her eyes sliding over to a familiar hair tie sitting on her desk. She still hasn't decided whether or not she wanted to wear the items she's been given over her last six birthdays, they were nice and useful but she was afraid they'd present the wrong kind of image.

"Sakura, honey can I come in?" Sakura looked up at the sound of her mother's voice, a smile slipping onto her face as the door was pushed open a little and her mother's surprised jade eyes landed on her.

"Hay mom, come on in," Sakura smiled at her mother, "Your head is." her mother smiled a little and entered with a box in one hand and her brother sleeping on her hip. "Naoki," Sakura straightened and crouched, her eyes lighting up at the sight of her baby brother. Said brother's head snapped up at the sound of his sister's voice and his miss-matched eyes imminently landed onto Sakura. Mebuki grunted as she gently set her suddenly awake and squirming son down on the hardwood floor, smiling as he took off like a rocket and went face first straight into Sakura's chest. Naoki smiled and giggled as Sakura stumbled back words to land on her rear, she didn't seem surprised or even offended at his sudden barging onto her person. His sister rarely cared how he found her if it meant a hug, the only exception being if she was in the shower or just got out of it.

"That's a first," Mebuki chuckled, walking forward and setting her box down on Sakura's bed, "he's usually hiding behind me."

"And I'm usually walking away," Sakura agreed with a sad smile on her face, "Well Naoki do you have school today?" her baby brother scrunched up his face in thought, as if he wasn't sure; then he took in a sharp breath, his eyes widening in horror and he scrambled back out of her arms, tearing out of the room. Sakura giggled as her brother ran as fast as he could to his room, making a ruckus as he tried to gather his school things before he ran out of the house.

"He's as fast as you were," Mebuki chuckled, leaning out her daughter's small balcony to watch her son run down the street.

"Hay, I'm faster than him," Sakura snickered herself, smiling as her brother comically skidded into a stop before he took his turn and disappeared out of sight.

"Not when you where his age," Mebuki shot back, "that was before Tenten, remember?"

"Hmm? Oh~" Sakura's eyes widening a little before she let out another chuckle, shaking her head in amusement. "Oh yeah mom," Sakura easily drew her mother's attention back onto herself, "What's in the box?"

"Huh? Oh!" Mebuki gasped as she turned and hurried back into Sakura's room, her eyes widening slightly as she hurried back into Sakura's room. Sakura giggled as she followed her mother into the room, she imminently stopped walking as her mother had lifted the lid and revealed what was inside, Sakura couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow in response. Inside the box was a neatly folded set of black leggings, pink split skirt, a black Yukata top, a white headband, a sleeveless white top designed to look like bandages and thick arm-warmers with the same design. At the bottom of the box, wrapped in careful white silk sat a familiar looking object.

"What kind of rebel were you?" Sakura asked in bewilderment as her mother unwrapped the object and revealed her once favored white-oak baseball bat.

"The shinobi kind," her mother answered with a smirk and chuckle, "I once had long hair when I was a kid and because of the way I ran my hair would often part and take on the shape of wings. The result was that I was often called the golden butterfly of Konoha," Her mother rolled her eyes as if she still couldn't belief that nickname, "I often kicked someone's ass when I heard it—your father's included!" Sakura smiled as her mother doubled over in laughter, remembering something from so long ago that Sakura could only pray she could witness.

…

* * *

…

Sasuke stared dully at the large bag sitting on his desk, if he didn't wear what Sakura gave him to wear he was bound to get a beating. At the same time he took offence to the ridiculous articles of clothing she had handed him. they weren't even reasonable, not even a civilian would wear them, why she chose _them_ for him he would never understand.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke looked up as his mother entered his room with an expression of bewilderment, "What are you doing son? You're usually up and dressed by now." Sasuke sighed heavily as looked down at his plane pale blue pajamas, she was right, he was usually eating breakfast with his brother and mother right now. "What's the matter son? Why do you look so disgruntled?" He looked at his mother the way he'd seen his brother look at her when she said something completely confusing, or in this case, said something that he refused to admit was true.

"Don't look at me like that Sasuke-kun, you're not your brother," Mikoto frowned at him, putting one hand her hip and giving him a very unimpressed look, "Speak up, now." Sasuke sighed and bowed his head, his propped up hand pointed at his desk were the large bag sat. His mother cocked an eyebrow at him, in the same manner she used against Itachi when he insisted he was too busy to eat at the moment. The resulting look usually made Itachi stare at her for half a minute before he caved and grabbed whatever dish she happened to be holding out to him.

"Sakura," Sasuke relented under the stare of his mother, he never could stand that almost blank look on her face when he didn't speak to her.

"Sakura?" his mother questioned, her brows nearly disappearing into her hair line. Immanently she marched further into his room and rummaged through his given bag, a strange glint in her eye. "Oh my!" Sasuke flinched back at the surprised shout, his mother turned to him with a side smile, pulling out the large gray top with her. "This is cute!" Mikoto squealed girlishly, holding it out to Sasuke with a wide smile, "this Sakura girl has a good eye for fashion!" Sasuke groaned and flopped back into his bed, throwing one arm over his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the smirk on his brother's face, silently watching them from the door way.

"And oh look sweaty it even has our family crest on the collar here!" Mikoto gushed, clearly pleased with the fine, "Just small enough that no one would see it right away but large enough that a keen eye wouldn't dismiss it!"

"Now, Now, Ototo, you shouldn't reject such a fine piece of clothing that your friend clearly spent a good amount of money on," Itachi said with an amused smirk, Sasuke glared at him from under his arm, "you should wear it." Sasuke knew his brother was torturing him, vengeance for something he'd forgotten perhaps. He knew, _knew_, that Itachi specifically 'forgot' to tell their mother about his teammates.

"That's a good idea Itachi!" Mikoto smiled brightly waving the gray thing at Sasuke hurriedly, "now hurry up and get dressed Sasuke-kun! You shouldn't disappoint your… uh" Mikoto looked at Itachi curiously, she knew full well that he knew who 'Sakura' was, "uh… girlfriend?"

"Most likely" Itachi agreed, his smirk growing and his eyes dancing in amusement

He was going to kill Sakura the second he saw her

…

* * *

…

Naruto stared in horror at the items Sakura had bought for him, he swore that not one piece of it had so much as a smidge of orange on it. Talk about depressing. The large black cloak was okay, the paper it came with said it was both water and fire resistant; the black pants looked similar to the ones he seen Kakashi-sensei wear and they came with the jacket. The crimson scarf was fire proof, as was the white wrist-to-elbow arm warmers. The shirt she bought him crossed the line in his opinion. It was completely white with little red flames around the edges and some kind of cool looking circular design in off-white in the center, it almost looked like a seal but he honestly couldn't tell, having never seen an elaborate seal before.

_I don't wanna,_ Naruto thought, bowing his head with a heavy sigh

"_If you don't wear this, I'll do to you what I did to those three earlier!"_

"I'm gonna die," Naruto whined to himself, couldn't she have given him an orange scarf at least?

…

* * *

…

Kankuro sat relaxed against the tree in the yard of the Shinobi Academy, watching the younger children on the other side of the school grounds, closest to their teachers, play tag with the a little blue ball. He remembered a similar game when he was young, he remembered a time when he had been able to play with Gaara, before their uncle's betrayal. Now the three of them were waiting for their instructor to tell them which room to go to, all three leaning against the tree of the large open grounds—waiting. He hates waiting when he should've been told last night after the scolding and Temari hates waiting knowing they were supposed to have been told _this morning._

Gaara hates waiting… for anything

No one is supposed to upset him for anything in this world, what was their sensei thinking? Did he want to end up dead like the last one? Kankuro groaned and rubbed at his face; quickly he pushed himself onto his feet and headed for the academy front doors.

"Maybe the people inside will know what classroom we're supposed to be in," Kankuro said offhandedly, knowing that both of his siblings had looked at him because of his sudden movement. Temari glanced at Gaara before moving off the tree branch she had been perched on, silently watching the children with a fond smile that she would never admit to. Gaara opened his eyes and watched his siblings begin to walk away, Temari pausing half way to the door to look back at him with a curious expression. As if silently asking why he wasn't following them. Gaara simply blinked at her and returned to his meditative stance, closing his eyes and straightening his back, ignoring the giggling of the children on the other side of the field. Temari quietly told Kankuro to hold back, she would go in and ask while he settled the silent argument between him and Gaara. Of course, Kankuro was against it but a threat to his family pride shut him and had him hurrying back over to Gaara. Temari sighed and opened the door to the academy, only to have it pushed back against her, sending her teetering back unsteadily. She watched wide eyed and surprised as a little blonde boy tore out from behind the door and barreled straight into Kankuro, nearly knocking him down.

"Listen here you little brat," Kankuro hissed, snapping around and grabbing the boy his shirt front, lifting him into the air. "You'll pay for that," Kankuro stared into the boy's frantic miss-matched eyes, a strange feeling settled in the pit of his stomach, as if he should put the boy down and _fast_. But Kankuro was peeved and ignored the silent alarm in the back of his mind, he raised fist and let it slam into the boy's face. The resulting silence was deafening, Kankuro stiffened and looked towards the once playing children. Every single one of them was staring at him blankly, as if he had just done something they knew not to do, even the instructors were facing them but didn't appear as if they were going to do anything about it.

"Naoki," that one word had Kankuro paling, his eyes widening as he turned to regard the silently approaching pinket, her bangs shadowing her expressive eyes. In the blink of an eye she was gone, Kankuro snapped around to look at the boy, saw a flash of pink and then he too was gone. Kankuro looked around himself, eyes wide and almost frantic, feeling as if he was a rabbit being hunted by a wolf. His eyes soon landed on the girl and the boy, she was crouched close to the gate, her blonde teammate close behind her with a sad expression.

"Take this," the girl whispered, taking off a golden ring and pressing it into the boy's hand, "Press it to your cheek."

"Why?" the boy asked, twisting away from her quickly so he could jump to his feet and glare up at her, "you could've stopped him just now but you didn't, why?"

"Naoki," she whispered gently, a soft expression on her face

"I heard that you're in the chunin exams this year," the boy, Naoki, said, his fists trembling beside him

"That's right," she agreed, her gentile smile not falling

"Do you know what I just learned?" Naoki asked, clearly not expecting an answer, "I heard that some Genin die in those exams."

"That's right," she agreed, unmoved by the declaration

"And you're still going?" Naoki asked, head bowed and shoulder's shaking

"Yes," she agreed, one hand raised to touch his shoulder in worry, "Naoki—"

"Stop that!" Naoki screamed, jerking away from her, "Stop saying my name like that!"

"Like what?" she asked in confusion

"Like you're going off to war and you're not coming back!" Naoki shouted at her, frustrated tears threatening his vision. The girl pulled back from him, her hand returning to rest in her lap, her shoulders slumping and a sad expression entering her expressive eyes. "Stop that!" Naoki screamed at her again, "I'll never forgive you if you go! You can't enter the Chunin Exams!"

"I must," she replied softly, a frown twisting her features, "there is more to the story then just what you know—"

"I hate those stupid riddles!" Naoki screamed at her, "I hate your voice! I hate your eyes! I hate _YOU_!" he tore past her and through the gate faster than the blonde boy could stop him. Behind him, Kankuro could hear Temari's sharp gasp, he could hear Gaara rise from where he was seated and he could see the tears swimming in the girl's eyes even as her face showed nothing. Kankuro blinked himself out of his stupor and looked back at the children on the far end of the field and saw them all whispering together, even the instructors where huddled together whispering themselves. Kankuro turned back at the curious voice and saw the black haired boy approach his teammates in confusion, his brows knitted and his head tilted to the side slightly. The girl took in a deep breath and spun on the balls of her feet to look up at him; she jumped up and smiled cheerfully at him, talking rapidly about how late he was.

"Let's go," Gaara drawled, pulling Kankuro out from his thoughts as he walked past. Kankuro spared one last look at the strange girl before he turned on his heal and followed after his brother and sister, silently noticing the pitying look Temari shot the pinket before she passed through the door way.

…

* * *

…

Sasuke stared dully at Sakura as they walked through the courtyard and into the academy, there was something extremely off about her today and his urge to throw a punch at her had vanished when he saw her. There was even a strange sad glint to Naruto's eyes and it was bugging him, annoying him enough that he completely ignored the fact that all three of them were in matching tan cloaks with their village's insignia etched in bright crimson covering almost the entirety of their backs. He continued to stare silently into the back of Sakura's head as they climbed the stairs; however he got distracted by a ruckus on the second floor, for a brief moment he thought they were on the third but he could see the reception desk down stairs, something you couldn't do from the third floor. Naruto started blabbering automatically and started moving towards a nearby hallway, hands thrown behind his head carelessly. Sakura glanced back at him with an amused smile and after seeing him follow the blonde into the hall, she too followed them. Sasuke realized her amusement when he stared up at the classroom number, his brow twitched twice before he sighed in disappointment. He wanted to turn around and leave but he was stopped when Naruto decided to butt heads with someone standing in front of the classroom doors.

"You don't treat girls like that!" Naruto bellowed into the teen's face

"I'll treat them how I want! The chunin Exams aren't a place for manners!" the teen spat back at him, his black eyebrow twitching on his forehead just beneath his headband. "And who are you tell me what to do?!"

"I think I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto shouted at him, throwing a finger into the boy's face, "And I'm gonna be Hokage someday!"

"Yeah in a million or so years," the other boy commented in disbelief, half of his face was hidden behind his short brown hair, revealing only one amused brown eye

"What was that pimple face?!" Naruto screamed at him

"Pimple?!" the other asked loudly, looking horrified and insulted at the same time

"Naruto manners," Sakura sighed walking up and smacking on the back of his head; Naruto yelped, instantly cradling his head in his hands. "As for you two," Sakura turned her green eyes onto the two teens, studying them closely, "My apologies for his rudeness, please don't take it to heart, he didn't mean any of it."

"Yes I did," Naruto grumbled teary eyed at her, his punishment was her foot slamming heal first; his misfortune that shew as wearing high heels. Sasuke jumped forward and quickly smothered the blonde's scream before he could make everyone in the hall deaf.

"Tch, whatever," the one-eyed boy grumbled with an irated glare at her

"What are you doing here girly? Didn't your mother teach you that little girls should stay home and play with their dolls?" the other one asked with a cocky smirk; Sakura's brow twitched, Sasuke smacked a hand to his face, Naruto gave a look that read 'are you stupid?' and everyone else in the hall (all leaf genin) took one or two big steps back.

"Didn't your mother teach you're to respect your betters?" Sakura shot back, a placid smirk on her face accompanied with hooded eyes, as if she didn't think he was worth her time. Half the hall erupted into snickers, Sasuke tried hard not to join them, Naruto was failing at hiding his amusement, and even the boy's partner was looking at Sakura in shock.

"You little brat," the boy hissed lowly, Sakura's smirk grew, "Take this!"

"Kotetsu no!" the other boy shouted loudly, as if realization just hit him but it was too late. His friend's leg was already in the air, Sakura's smirk grew and the hall was silent in anticipation; it was as if time slowed down as he watched everything unfold before him like a slow motion movie.

…

* * *

…

**Merry Christmas! I finally wrote something! XD**

**You know what, this just might've been better then what I originally wrote **

**Either way, I'm gonna start writing on this one some more, I'm starting to have fun again! **

**Virtual hugs to everyone who was nice enough to keep encouraging me to continue writing **

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Helpful criticism is lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to rate and review!**

**Page 13**


	29. Chapter 29

**Worst case Scenario**

Chapter 28: Chunin Exams

Koomahana

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

As fast Kotetsu's kick was, it was matched by the speed and strength of another who stood in the way. Kotetsu stared wide-eyed at the green glad boy he had just knocked away a moment ago, his surprise wasn't just because of his sudden appearance but was also because of the boy's physical strength to stop him dead in his tracks. Kotetsu lowered his leg and looked at the pink haired girl who didn't appear to care, one hand raised as if she had braced it against a wall. Kotetsu's confusion was quickly replaced with realization as he caught sight of a flicker of green creep away from the surface of the girl's palm. He wasn't sure what she was planning to do but he betted that if the boy hadn't interrupted them, then he would be on the floor right now. The girl herself didn't appear to be surprised in the least; if anything she seemed mildly amused by the green-clad boy's appearance.

"Ah, if you're here then," Sakura's smirk turned into a smile and her green eyes imminently swept over the nearest teens, searching for a familiar burnet. "Ah, Tenten!" Sakura's smile widened as she watched the brunet walk towards her, "you wouldn't belief what the academy kids call you," Sakura's smile didn't fall even as the girl reached arm's length, "it's the cutest little… name…" Sakura's voice slowed to a stop as Tenten walked past her, not even spearing her a glance. Sakura blinked dumbly at the air in front of her, her smile stiff and unnatural as the other two boys of Tenten's team slowly walked past, the one whispering in Sakura's ear before he pushed the green glad boy forward forcefully. Sakura's hand fell to her side where her cloak covered it, Naruto stepped forward and carefully put a hand on her shoulder, gently pulling her away from the two teens in gray.

"Oh yeah, before we go," Sasuke turned back to the two boys, "Drop the Genjutsu, it's annoying."

Kotetsu and his partner watched with glares on their faces as team seven walked away, the hall soon emptying out after them

…

* * *

…

Suppressants, that was the only thing on Tenten's mind, chakra suppressants. The one thing Sakura Haruno could never build a resistance too, the one thing that knocked her out without fail, the one thing that was a sure way to make her as week as a newborn for the next two days. Yet there Sakura was, suppressing her chakra to an ignorable amount, her two teammates neatly hidden completely from her senses. She had worried herself sick the past five months wondering if her best friend was dead, then last week she was starting to come to terms with Sakura's death and now she shows up out of the blue without a mark on her? Addressing her as if nothing happened? Speaking to her as if she hadn't given her a good bye letter?

Tenten let out a snarl and slammed her fist into the wall creating a large spider web, her teeth gritted and her eyes narrowed into slits. Her teammates glanced at her before sharing a look, knowing that she was by far more comfortable with Neji, Lee took his cue to go on ahead. Neji let out a breath and leaned against the same wall she just punched, going so far as to cross his arms and legs and closing his eyes as if he was planning on sleeping there. She knew it was his way of patiently waiting for her to either continue taking her frustrations out on the wall or to talk to him about her fury until she calmed down again. However, she wasn't sure if she could talk clearly without saying something she would later regret, so she kept her silence in the hopes of avoiding trouble. Taking deep steady breaths, Tenten counted to a hundred before she let herself step back from the wall and punched it again. This time expanding the crack to encompass a near five-foot radius, she would never be as strong as Sakura but she wasn't to be dismissed either.

They had planned to undermine their skills, have everyone believe they were weaker than they were. Then, just after she got punched back from the door, landing beside her teammate, she saw that blonde jump out of nowhere and start arguing with the teen in front of the door. She was surprised because she swore she could only count sixty-three people, that's twenty-one teams, and yet there was the sixty-fourth person standing in front of her, contradicting her calculations. Then his teammate, a dark haired boy, popped up behind him with annoyed kind of look, dark eyes clued to the classroom number. Then just as the blonde was about to start a fight with the two boys in front of the door, _she_ stepped forward, appearing like a mirage, and stopped the fight; she even went as far as apologizing on his behalf. Tenten couldn't help but stare at her, because the last time she'd seen her, the pinket looked so much smaller and frailer. Compared to last time, her hair was just that little bit thicker, not as shiny but defiantly thicker, and her skin was a healthier shade of peach, plus her cheeks weren't nearly as sunken in as before.

Sakura almost appeared like a different person entirely

Her hair was pulled up completely into a high pony-tail, something she never did, held back by a simple crimson ribbon with a golden stripe. Her earrings dangled dangerously close to her jaw line, flanked by her bangs that neatly hide her forehead and brows—the Sakura she knew, never wore earrings. Even her wardrobe changed, which was a bit of a swallow the first time she saw the difference. Tenten left Sakura, seeing her in their custom matching Kimono tops and split skirts, the last time Sakura was wearing a tacky red quipo dress and now she was wearing something entirely different! She wore a large oversized tan cloak that covered everything from her waist up, it even had a hood that sat neatly on her back. It showed only her black leggings, the hints of a pink skirt, black shoes and what Tenten could guess to be the tip of a some kind of round weapon.

"Are you calm enough now?" Neji asked simply, his voice smooth and nearly emotionless

"Define 'calm enough'," Tenten replied, pulling her fist back from the wall and glaring at it. She rubbed habitually at her knuckles, knowing she could've seriously messed them up if she wasn't careful, and turned away to continue down the hall.

"Can you take the next test without killing everyone?" Neji asked dryly

"Oh ha-ha," Tenten retorted with a dry look at her teammate, seeing him stare dully back at her, Tenten realized that he was quite possibly serious about the question. "I'll be fine," Tenten sighed, "let's go and get this over with already." Neji stared at her for a moment, blinked slowly, and lifted off the wall; rolling her eyes heaven-ward Tenten followed after her moody teammate.

_I hope this won't take long_

…

* * *

…

Naoki continued to ball his eyes out in his mother's arms. Screaming at his sister wasn't something he was used to, watching her walk away or listening to her bed time stories was one thing, telling her he hated her was another. It wasn't that he hated her riddles, he felt foolish when he couldn't answer them. It wasn't that he hated her voice either, she always sounded so sad when she called out for him. It wasn't that he hated her eyes; she always looked as if she were going to cry, epically when she looked at him. It made him wonder if his sister didn't know how to talk to him or even know how to look at him, as if she was a blind man thumping the road in front of him with a stick to show him the way. She was his beloved elder sister and as far back as he could remember, she was full of contradictions. In the morning she was walking away from him, at first to school and now to her team and sometimes she's off on missions. At night she used to read him stories so he'd go to sleep; now he was lucky to have dinner with her. He was happy that her chosen carrier was going smoothly but he didn't think their family could survive if she suddenly died because she took a test she wasn't ready for.

He just wanted his big sister back…

Was that too much to ask for?

…

* * *

…

Sakura stretched her arms as she walked, she had warned the two of them not to enter the fight with Rock Lee but of course they both ignored her and sprinted in head first; the result was both of them were now pouting in their own special ways. As they walked down the hall, they took a turn and spotted their sensei leaning against the wall beside their designated door, reading his book in boredom. Smiling softly, Sakura walked with her teammates towards their completely unsurprised teacher.

"I see you three figured it out faster than most," Kakashi drawled as he watched the three pause before him, each wearing smirks on their faces. "Why do the boys look like they face planted the earth?" both glared furiously at him, Sakura just snickered

"They got in a fight with Rock Lee of Maito Gai's team," Sakura answered, "Naruto went face first into the wall and Sasuke got a taste of a real Taijutsu master."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined pathetically

"Did you have to tell him?" Sasuke hissed at her, crossing his arms under his cloak; Sakura just snickered back at them, unperturbed with the glare and wounded puppy eyes given to her.

_I see Iruka-san made the right choice in not testing Sakura-chan last night,_ Kakashi thought as he let out a sigh and returned to 'reading' his book. On the contrary he said that Naruto wasn't nearly aware enough as he should be, Sasuke didn't give a damn about who followed him where—upside is they both passed the test. As did the other genin of the other teams, not nearly so spectacularly as his team but they passed.

"So we go straight in right, sensei?" Sakura asked, amusement lacing her words like butter on toast

"Did you just ask me that to be polite?" Kakashi asked back as his team walked towards the doors, Sasuke and Sakura reaching for the handles, "Do survive…" Kakashi said softly, remembering a time from childhood, before realizing who he was talking to and added a quick: "and don't break anything."

"No worries Sensei," Sakura replied, preventing either teammate from being insensitive. The doors opened and they each walked in, backs straight and heads held tall, unafraid of the test everyone warned them about. Inside Sakura couldn't help but smirk, having a hard time not snickering like Naruto, Sasuke just appeared disgruntled. In front of them was approximately eight rows split into two sections, making room four people to sit unhindered in each row-section. Sakura imminently did the calculations and smirked, realizing that she and her teammates would be split up for the sake of a paper test. She turned to address her teammates, ready to inform them of the next test but she was interrupted by a high-squeaky voice and a blur of purple and yellow ambushing Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun you made it!" Ino squealed loudly, surly making the boy temporarily deaf, "huh?" Sakura blinked as the girl turned her baby blue eyes onto her, "Well look what the cat dragged in," Ino sneered, "What are you doing here build board brow?!"

"Nice to see you to," Sakura smiled pleasantly at the girl, seemingly not noticing the insult, "I thought this test was for shinobi seeing if they are capable of leveling up, not that it was a vanity contest." Naruto slapped both hands over his mouth to keep from laughing loudly, even Sasuke's eyes were wide in surprise, having never before heard Sakura speak like that.

"Ugly brow!" Ino snapped, releasing Sasuke to put both hands on her hips and glare at Sakura, "What's with your tacky outfit build board brow? Did you get lost in the tent section?"

"At least I've come prepared for anything," Sakura retaliated calmly, "you still look like the wind could blow you over."

"Thank you," Ino smiled pleasantly, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Don't," Sakura dead panned, "it's the same as being ugly enough to scare a wolf off a meat wagon."

"Build board brow!" Ino snarled

"Pampered princess," Sakura countered

"Aw man, are they at it again?" a voice drawled sleepily, Naruto turned to see Shikamaru and Chōji approaching. "Man, they never stop do they?" Shikamaru asked as he stopped just behind Naruto, one hand scratching the back of his head.

"This is normal?" Sasuke asked in surprise

"Didn't you know?" Shikamaru asked sleepily, "Those two can't stand each other, they're always going at it."

"This is the first I've heard of it," Naruto admitted, staring at the two girls bickering, it looked like a one-sided cat fight with Sakura being the winner.

"Hay you guys keep it down!" Sasuke turned in time to see another familiar group approach them, all three were heirs to their well respected clans.

"Shut up dog-face!" Ino nearly screamed at him, making the brunette boy take a surprised step back.

"Please mind your own business," Sakura retaliated patently, her narrowed eyes showing that her patience was steadily growing shorter.

"It'll be best to not get involved," Shino observed, "Why? Because you'll only get hurt in that fight"

"Thanks for the tip," Kiba said dryly to his teammate, "Why don't you tell me something I don't know?"

"Our first test is a paper test," Hinata said with a smile at her teammate, Kiba smacked a hand to his face. As much as he loved his teammates, they had a habit of getting on his nerves; Hinata seemed to take a strange kind of glee in seeing him annoyed.

"Hay you two, keep it down," Naruto turned at the annoyed sounding voice, his eyes widening just in time to catch a gray haired teen reach out to Sakura.

"No wait!" Naruto shouted, taking a step forward but he was too late, the boy's hand touched Sakura's shoulder and she responded most unexpectedly. Everyone in the room flinched as Sakura's fist collided with the boy's jaw and Ino's foot slammed into his stomach, sending the boy straight into the nearest desk, nearly breaking it clean in half.

The room fell deathly silent

"Ow," the boy grunted, pushing himself out of the wooden shrapnel and the other participant he landed on. He and the person he landed on both froze as two shadows fell over them, their eyes slowly raised to look up at to surprisingly menacing looking teen girls. Ino and Sakura stood back to back, both looking like furious panthers ready to kill a hunter for harming their kit.

"What the hell old man?" Ino asked rudely, "Don't you know better than to get involved in a cat fight?"

"Didn't your parents teach you any manners?" Sakura asked just as coldly as her blonde counterpart, "if it's not yours don't touch it."

"Yes ma'am!" both boys agreed quickly, praying that their agreement would spare their lives

"Sakura-chan," the pinket turned at the sound of her name, her green eyes rounding onto Hinata curiously. "I brought lunch would you like some?" Hinata asked with a soft smile, Sakura was instantly approaching her friend with a warm smile, as if she didn't knock a boy two feet into the air. Ino growled as she watched Sakura walk away from her, her fists shaking as her fingers curled into her palms and threatened to draw blood as a result. The gray haired boy saw this and as soon as he was off the other participant, apologizing profusely while he was at it, he turned to Ino and carefully cleared his throat. The last thing he wanted was to go flying again, that might send the whole room into an up roar.

"As an apology for interrupting your...uh fight, I can give you some information." The boy offered, nearly flinching as the blonde turned icy blue eyes onto him.

"I doubt _you_ have anything _I_ would want," Ino drawled before turning on her heel and started to walk away.

"Strange," the boy commented off handed, "I would've thought that the daughter of the head of Torture and Interrogation division would've _loved_ to hear new information." Ino stopped dead in her tracks at the mention of her father's occupation. A glance up told her that her teammates were steadily making their way towards her, with the other rookie's of their year close behind. Neither one of the approaching girls looked happy with what they just heard; which meant that their respective teammates were now on guard. The gray haired boy behind her didn't know it, but he just got all four of Konohagakure's major clan's heirs undivided attention and not in a good way.

"Alright, four-eyes," Ino snapped around, one hand sliding up to rest on her cocked hip. "Care to tell me how you know that?"

"Everyone knows the head of T&amp;I is Inoichi Yamanaka," the boy shrugged carelessly, as if everyone in the village knew that.

"Bull pie," Kiba snorted, unimpressed with the 'lie'. "That information is supposed to be classified."

"Not to those with a high enough rank," Sasuke countered, a slight frown twisting his lips. "How did you get that information?"

"Alright," the boy chuckled, as if finding their stares amusing, "I looked it up."

"And why would that information interest you?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to the side innocently. "More importantly, what's your name?"

"Ah, I'm sorry," the boy smile pleasantly at them, "my name is Kabuto Yakushi, it's a pleasure to meet you." Sakura decided she didn't like him, Naruto and Hinata would follow Sakura's lead, Sasuke thought he was suspicious, Kiba thought he wasn't telling them the whole story, Ino didn't like him and no one knew what Shino was thinking.

"Just what were you talking about a trade?" Shikamaru asked his narrowed eyes belying his distrust of the teen.

"Ah you see I collect information where ever I go," Kabuto smiled at them, "and I store it all on these," he pulled out a large deck of orange cards, "They're ninja cards." The teens all made eye contact, some curious, some unimpressed, and a couple in disbelief. "Here I'll show you," Kabuto lowered into a crouch, blocking the aisle between the two sides of the desks, "give me a description of anyone you're curious about and I'll show you what I've got."

"Sounds boring," Naruto drawled unimpressed

"Information gathering is essential to shinobi," Ino replied dully

"Your point?" Naruto replied rudely, "other than the top of your head." Ino glared heatedly at him, looking as if she was more than ready to attack him.

"Alright," Shikamaru drawled slowly, "how many participants are there in the exam?"

"Easy," Kabuto snorted and rolled his eyes, he drew a card and laid it down on the hard ground. Spinning the card with his pointer finger, Kabuto used a single hand sign and after a moment of silence the card was encircled in white smoke. The previously blank card revealed a beautifully detailed map of the five great nations, each nation with a hidden village showed a small insignia both in the location of their village and at the bottom of the card. At the bottom of the card beneath each symbol was a number, the symbols on the map however held large and small bars indicating the number of participants from that village. "Ah, we have 74 teams from Konoha, nine from Kumo, nine from Iwa, one from Suna, two from Mizu, fifteen from waterfall, three from rain, three from grass, one from sound, and two from snow."

"That's a total of one hundred and nineteen teams," Shikamaru yawned, "with a total number of three hundred and fifty-seven individuals." Kiba let out a low whistle while Hinata activated her Byakugan to double check the information quickly, Naruto looked around unimpressed with the groups of people stationed around the room.

"His information so far is correct," Sakura blinked slowly

"Heh, how'd I know that was a test?" Kabuto sighed

"I'm not sure, it might because the heirs of the four great clans of Konoha don't like you," Kiba replied with a smirk, "besides, that info was useless to us. Sakura and Ino could've told us that." Kabuto blinked and looked at the two girls named, they both stared blankly down at him, completely unimpressed with his information.

"Alright," Kabuto sighed, "point someone else out and I'll tell you everything I know." The teens all looked at each other, as if silently asking who would go first, slowly Sakura turned her green eyes onto Sasuke. He stared back at her and with one sharp nod from Sakura he stepped forward slightly, indicating that he would go first.

"Rock Lee of leaf and Gaara Sabaku of sand," Sasuke ordered more than questioned

"Ah~ you even know their names, no fun," Kabuto smiled, "alright, first up is Rock Lee." He pulled out a card and repeated his previous actions with the map-card. In two seconds the card was engulfed in white smoke that quickly revealed the bug-eyed boy Sasuke had lost to just a few moments ago. Sakura sighed as Naruto as Sasuke both crouched and started nit-picking at the card, she knew they had their pride but this was a little much. While the two boys were whispering and planning together over the card, Kabuto backed up a little and looked up at the patiently waiting teens watching them with amusement.

"Anyone else?" Kabuto's eyes seemed to land on Ino and Sakura specifically

"Gaara Sabaku," Sasuke answered glaring up at Kabuto as if he realized that the older boy just jiped him

"No," Sakura answered bluntly, as Kabuto handed over the card in question, "your information seems to be redundant and useless."

"That was harsh," Chōji whispered, Shikamaru hummed in agreement

"Tenten Shimura," Ino answered softly, Sakura's eyes snapped over to Ino, looking like blades as Kabuto smiled patiently at her.

"Sure, no problem," Kabuto repeated his process and handed the card over to Ino, he jerked his hand back just before handing the card over to the blonde. In the desk sat a half imbedded kunai, if he hadn't snapped his hand back that kunai would've removed several of his fingers. Kabuto swallowed thickly and turned to the one he assumed to be the thrower, the other teens turned to look up at the pinket as well.

"Ino Yamanaka," Sakura said softly, just soft enough that those closest to her could hear, "are you sure you want that?"

"Yes," Ino glared right back at Sakura, one hand fisting at her side and her eyes turning cold. Sakura seemed unmoved by the cold glare, her own eyes were just as hard and her face had fallen blank as it had done when she spoke to the sand siblings the day before.

"Then prepare," Sakura replied coldly, turning on her heel and walking to the back wall where she then leaned against it and crossed her arms. Sasuke and Naruto both grabbed up the cards and hurried back over to her, whispering together about the information stored on them.

"I think you just got a challenge Yamanaka-san," Kabuto smiled worriedly at her

"How is that any different from the others?" Ino asked glancing back to where the kunai was, silently noticing its disappearance before reaching out and taking the card Kabuto held out for her.

"Ah!" Kabuto jumped to his feet, "They have my cards!" Kabuto hurried over to Team seven, forgetting that Ino also had one of his cards. Team eight and ten watched him bicker with Naruto for a moment before seemingly giving up on the argument, the two teams all shared a look and walked back over to the rambunctious team.

"Oi Yakushi-san," Kiba called loudly, "What's the significance of the number of teams as compared to the village that sent them?" Kabuto looked back at him for a moment before he snatched one of the cards out of Sasuke's hands.

"The strength of the villages in terms of the number of teams sent is often just a show of how strong that village is." Kabuto answered as he kneeled to show the group of children the first card he made. "However, the housing village will always have more teams participating then any visiting village."

"I get it," Shikamaru yawned, "it's to keep village secrets within the village."

"Correct," Kabuto smirked at him

"Okay, but that doesn't explain the one team that came from..." Ino hesitated as she starred down at the map, "is that a music note?"

"That is the hidden village of sound," Kabuto smiled, "and they're a relatively new village. The team sent in is most likely an obligation team."

"So you mean their Kage sent them to save face?" Ino asked, tilting her head to the side

"Again you are correct," Kabuto's smile didn't fall. Ino stiffened and carefully maneuvered herself to Shikamaru's other side, tugging Chōji along with her. "Huh?" Kabuto blinked at the retreating teens, he straightened in his crouched for a moment. That moment was all Sakura needed to snap a kick at him, sending the gray haired boy towards the team rushing him. Kabuto mentally cursed as, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw two teens flank his sides, leaving his back exposed to their third teammate.

"Bastard!" A feminine voice shouted, he barely managed to avoid a heeled foot. Kabuto grabbed the leg and used it to flipped over and skid to a halt some feet away. He was then forced to block and retreat from the second member's attack, once he stopped moving, he found himself staring at a rushing fist aimed at his face. He jumped back just in time, he thought he avoided the strike in time, but was surprised to find his world spinning.

"That's gross," Ino grumbled as Kabuto kneeled and started hurling up his breakfast

"What did he expect?" Sakura drawled unimpressed, "he shouldn't have insulted a village when their shinobi in question, where literally within hearing range."

"Tch," the brunet boy turned towards them, beady eyes narrowed as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "you brats wanna try something with us?" his two teammates grinned challengingly at them, Sakura stared blankly at them, as if she was completely unimpressed the boy's cockiness.

"You're not worth expulsion," Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes and turning back to the card still in his hand

"What was that you little brat?" the boy growled, turning towards them threateningly, "You trying to start something?"

"Not at all," Sasuke drawled, making eye contact with the farthest member, staring directly into his only seeable eye, "We'd _never_ see ourselves on _your_ level." The mockery and challenge in his voice bad even a few of the more experienced Genin raise a surprised eyebrow.

"Tch, believe it!" Naruto hollered pointing out at the whole crowed of Genin, "I'll beat you all!"

The resulting silence was stifling

…

On the other side of the doors, Kakashi smirked to himself. He was beginning to wonder how long it would take before Naruto shouted something rude and obnoxious, although admittedly he was mildly surprised that his other two teammates have yet too—

"_Whaa! Sakura-chan! Put me down!_"

"_A dollar a punch,_" Kakashi slapped a hand to his face, of course she would see fit to string up her teammate and let everyone punch him and make a profit off it at the same time. _Hold the phone_, Kakashi snapped his head up and stared out at the empty hall, without putting his hands together Kakashi disrupted his chakra and silently noticed nothing had changed in the hall, however, the other side of the door was deafeningly silent. Kakashi was just about to dismiss his feeling of being tricked when at the far end of the hall something big and green skidded to a halt.

"AH-HA! SO YOU NOTICED MY ETERNAL RIVAL!"

_Cr*p, it's Gai_, Kakashi thought with a heavy sigh

"It seems that the lovely lady Yuhi's tricks don't work on you after all!" Gai declared, only to go flying down the hall as said Jonin Kunochi sent a flying round house to his head

"I dare you to say that again!" Kurenai snapped, clearly insulted at the information

…

* * *

…

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Helpful criticisms lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to rate and review!**

**Page 11**


	30. Chapter 30

**Worst case Scenario**

Chapter 30: Round 1 &amp; 2

Koomahana

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

"Do you think he's noticed yet?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke, watching their blonde teammate laugh, clearly proud of himself

"Nope," Sasuke sighed, "Wanna tell him?" Sakura snorted and pulled away from Sasuke

"Yamanaka-san, you tell him," Sakura drawled carelessly, crossing her arms under her cloak

"Don't order me to do something!" Ino screeched, "He's your boyfriend! You deal with him!"

"Clearly you forgot shinobi conduct rule ten," Sakura sighed, "two shinobi participating on the same team cannot have romantic feelings for it would put their teammates and the mission in danger."

"Don't lecture me build board Brow!"

"All of you shut up!" everyone turned at the shout, blinking dumbly as the front of the class was engulfed in white smoke that quickly filtered away to reveal fifteen proctors dressed in matching gray uniforms, one man dressed in a black trench coat stood front and center.

"Who are you Scar-face?" one of the Sound boys asked rudely, Sakura sighed in disappointment, making said team feel agitated because she was making them feel like unintelligent children.

"I am the proctor of this round," The nick-named 'Scar-face' answered lowly, "Ibiki Marino. I'm the head interrogator of the T&amp;I department." Ino silently thanked the man for the resulting confusion, with any luck they'd deem Kabuto's information as inaccurate and leave her be. "Disobey me and you'll find yourself walking back to your village without the use of your legs, get it boy?" the brunet paled drastically and nodded firmly, his two teammates carefully stepping closer to him. "Good," the man turned his beady black eyes onto the group of Leaf genin, his eyes decidedly landing on a certain pinket. "You rooky nine!" The nine leaf genin in question turned to look at him curiously, "keep your mouths shut or I'll let everyone here kick you butt!"

"Promise?" A girl asked with dancing brown eyes, she sat on the desk furthest in the back on the right side, her green spandex wearing teammate behind her sighed heavily, as if disappointed.

"Seriously?" Questioned her white-eyed teammate

"I'm sorry," the girl giggled, "I couldn't help it."

"If Tenten joins in then we're all doomed," Sakura snickered

"Alright!" Naruto cheered, "scene change!"

"Idiot," Sasuke drawled, "that was a threat moron."

"Don't go getting the rest of us in trouble for your stupidity!" Ino barked before the boy could round on his teammate

"Yeah idiot," Shikamaru yawned, "not all of us feel up to getting our butts kicked today."

"Really?" Hinata questioned, "I think if we work together, we can take them."

"That's the spirit Hinata!" Naruto cheered approvingly, making her blush

"That group is moronic," one of the proctors whispered to his partner

"Makes me worried for the generation after them," another proctor whispered back

"Alright," Ibiki's agreement was followed with confused silence, "on the condition you pass my test. The second stage is where you beat each other into oblivion."

"Sounds fun," Naruto grinned, making his teammates' grin in response

"We just have to pass your round and then we can beat 'em?" The brunet sound boy questioned with a brow raised.

"I can't wait," the boy with one eye grinned. Ibiki resisted the urge to roll his eyes, it would appear that this time the group was full muscles and no brains.

"Then let us begin," Ibiki nodded to a proctor as he lifted up a large stack of papers

Kiba groaned as Hinata giggled

…

* * *

…

For a moment a shiver rolled over his shoulders and he lost his place in the book he was reading, sighing he looked up at the others sitting around him. Kakashi found himself staring at Azuma (who looked unsurprised), Kurenai (who looked unimpressed), and Gai (who looked devastated). The four of them were sitting semi-close together, not quite separated from the hundred plus other Jonin's sitting around in complete boredom. The room itself looked as if it was only made for a few dozen people, with a large four sided pillar stationed in the center; each side of the pillar held four screens, each screen was a different angle of the room in question. So, the entire Jonin population had heard every word that was exchanged between the genin participants, leaving only the center of the room unexplained.

"Um... Did I just miss something?" Kakashi asked unsurely, he thought he heard everything concerning his students but he could be wrong, it wouldn't be the first time.

"Your children are reckless," Kurenai said bluntly as she rolled her eyes and pulled out a bottle of crimson nail polish

"No, just Naruto," Kakashi countered carelessly, "You're not going to do that now are you?" Kurenai gave him a glare that would've made Uchiha women proud

"Got a problem with it?" Kurenai asked

"Uh… no," Kakashi answered slowly, Azuma's smirk told him that he wasn't the first to ask the question. "By the way, how much time has passed in the exam?" Kakashi changed the subject with a curious tone, even going so far as to look over his shoulder to look at the screens, "Huh?" half of the room was empty, he swore that it was full to the brim a few minutes ago.

"Roughly forty minutes," Azuma said carelessly, "in that time frame, forty-five teams were expelled at the drop of a hat."

"Almost like Gai with a fly-swatter," Kurenai snickered. Kakashi snickered himself, the image of Gai stuck in a room filled with thousands of flies and had only one fly-swatter to defeat them all.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Gai grinned at her, Asuma rolled his eyes and Kakashi shook his head

"So, I take it our teams still remain?" Kakashi asked

"Yup," Azuma grinned, "your girl can be one scary chick by the way." Kakashi let out a heavy sigh, wondering if he wanted to know what the strange girl had done now, sadly he couldn't keep his curiosity at bay.

"What'd she do now?" Kakashi asked with a heavy sigh

"She knocked a participant through a wall and threatened to skin him if she caught him looking at her paper again," Kurenai grinned, "Uchiha-brat nearly did the same thing to a snow shinobi but decided that putting him under a Sharingan induced genjutsu was a better choice."

"I'm almost afraid to hear what Naruto did," Kakashi whispered, pinching his brow

"Nothing yet," Asuma replied, looking up at the screen closest to them, "although it appears he might—nope Kotetsu stopped him."

"Poor Hinata," Kurenai sighed, watching the girl blush three shades of red when Naruto declined her offer of him cheating off her. Kakashi looked up at the screen and sighed, the test had ten minutes left and it looked like Ibiki was making all of them sweat again.

…

* * *

…

Sakura yawned loudly and stretched over her desk, smiling as her shoulders popped before she bothered relaxing on the desk carelessly. She knew she was getting weird looks from those around her but she didn't really care, if the main test was about gathering information without getting caught, then the tenth and main question of the test was just as simple. Then again, Sakura looked at Naruto and sighed at his panicked body language, if she didn't do something to him soon, then he was liable to either quite or do something pretty stupid again.

_This is a lot more boring than I thought,_ Sakura thought, glancing at the clock. She had spent the past fifty minutes sleeping because she was done with the test in less than five minutes, leaving her to wonder how her two teammates were doing. She thought about helping them but Sasuke had his Sharingan now and wouldn't necessarily need her help as much as Naruto might've. But he never bothered making any physical signs of needing her help, other than bouncing his leg and gripping at his head hard enough to draw blood. So instead she just stared boredly at his back, wondering when he was willing to turn around and look at her.

"Can I ask you something," Sakura glanced to her right where the only other participant in her row sat, even the right side of the same row was empty, leaving only her and this strange black haired boy. Her bland look was apparently permission enough because he continued speaking, even as he was writing. "Why don't you help your teammates?"

"Properly because they're in the world's worst places for me to communicate with," Sakura drawled, flipping her paper over just to spite the boys behind her.

"That doesn't stop most others," he replied calmly

"I'm not most people," Sakura yawned, "now shut up before you're expelled."

"You don't think they'll ding you?" the boy asked in surprise

"No," Sakura snorted, stretching her shoulders again

"Why?"

"Because I threated to kill the idiot cheating off me," Sakura drawled back, "plus, I've been done for the past fifty minutes."

"But we just got the last question," the boy blinked in surprise at her, "not even ten seconds ago!"

"You two in the middle row! Shut up!" Sakura rolled her eyes as the black haired boy blushed and bowed his head in shame

_This is getting boring,_ Sakura thought with a sigh as she turned to stare out the window, about the same time, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something black and tan rise into the air. She looked back towards the front, where Naruto and Hinata both sat directly in front of Ibiki, her eyes widened as she saw that Naruto's hand was raised into the air.

…

* * *

…

"_Your sister came home one day with an assignment from school," his mother started in that same soft and sad voice his sister spoke in, "One of the questions asked for her to list a shinobi saying. However she was unware of any sayings a shinobi would have, she only knew that the two of us were shinobi when we were young but at that point in time, we rarely home. So your sister did something rather strange for her," he looked up at his mother, staring into her swimming pools of emerald, so similar to his sister's, like perfect reflections, "she came up with a saying herself, do you know what it is?" he shook his head softly, sniffing and whipping his nose against his sleeve as his mother patted at his head of platinum pink hair with a gentile hand._

…

Naoki skidded to a stop before the academy, the field was full of other kids his age but he couldn't see any of the older genin he'd seen earlier that day. He was about to run into the school when he heard three people drop from the trees beside him, he looked down the path to see the black suited Genin from sand and his team. The girl coughed and waved a hand in front of her face, giving the black clothed boy a glare of disgust, their red haired and silent member was crouched on the stone wall surrounding the school and looking across the street in boredom. Naoki remembered how the black clothed boy looked when he heard Sakura's voice, they must've met her before and if that's the case then they have to know his sister! Without further prompt, Naoki turned on his heel and ran to the girl—he wasn't going to run into that boy a second time—he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist to prevent her from moving.

"Huh? Hay let go of me!" Temari snapped, pushing against the blonde boy's head with one hand, "Oi! I said let go!"

"Please," the boy whispered, turning his miss-matched eyes onto her and showing the rivers spilling from his eyes, "please tell Nee-chan I'm sorry!" Temari blinked down at him, at first not understanding what he wanted and then remembering who he was, her eyes widened and her face paled. He wanted her to talk to that freak he called sister? Was he insane? "Please," the boy whimpered, burying his face into her hip again, "_please_." Temari looked up at Kankuro before turning to look at Gaara, Kankuro wasn't fond of the idea of having to talk to the girl and Gaara seemed bored—again.

"I can't," Temari sighed instead, patting the boy's head in a calmer effort to get him to let go of her, "She and I are enemies right now."

"Then," Naoki sniffed and hick-upped, "When you're not?"

"Huh?" Temari watched as he looked back up at her, removing one arm to whip his nose on his sleeve

"T-tell her," Naoki hick-upped, his body jumping with the motion, "When you're not." Temari sighed heavily, sometimes she was surprised by the simplicity of a child's world; for them, someone was always a friend until some kind of life changing episode.

"I'll try," Temari sighed, just to get him to let go of her, "now let go, I'm going to be late for the next test."

"Is nee-chan going to be there?" Naoki asked hopefully

"Yes," Temari agreed, sighing in relief when he finally let go of her

"Please take me with you!" Naoki begged, "Please!"

"Hell no," Kankuro snapped, "We're going outside of the village brat!"

"I know and I'm not afraid," Naoki replied, returning his arms around Temari's waist, making her groan in exasperation. "Nee-chan always goes outside of the village walls, I know my way around them too, I can make it back I promise!"

"Absolutely not brat," Temari hissed, "Let go of me!"

"Not until you promise!" Naoki insisted, "If you're not going to tell her then I will!"

"I'm not promising anything! Now let go!" Temari ordered pushing against the boy with everything she had

"Huh?" Naoki blinked as something grainy wrap around his waist, looking down he saw what looked like a thick band of sand wrapping around him. Naoki's response was to scream bloody murder and cling to Temari even tighter, Kankuro stuttered and Temari was beginning to panic for the little boy's safety. Eventually Gaara put a piece of sand over Naoki's mouth to quiet him and pried the boy away from _his_ elder sister. Gaara brought the little orange-pink haired boy up to his level and stared into his mismatched eyes, Naoki sniffed a few times as he tried to calm himself down.

"Go home," Gaara ordered, letting his sand begin to lower the boy, "We'll tell her." Naoki's eyes widened and underneath that sand, it appeared that he was smiling up at Gaara, something that had never happened to him before. "_If_ we find her before she dies," Gaara continued as he dropped the boy and disappeared, Temari and Kankuro were quick to follow, afraid that Naoki might latch onto them next. Although Gaara's words were alarming to Naoki, he had the strange feeling that the red haired boy would keep his word.

"_The difference between stumbling blocks and stepping stones is how you use them,"_

Naoki sniffed, smiled and nodded softly. His sister was-is smarter and wiser at his age then he is, if he wanted to catch up to her then he was going to have to become the number one student in his school, just like she was the number one kunochi. With a new goal set, Naoki turned and walked back into his school grounds, it was time he started taking the academy seriously. He could no longer skate by on his sister's reputation and he shouldn't rely on his father's teachings anymore, he needed to develop his own unique way of fighting, a way that wouldn't let anyone copy him—something that would make him as famous as his sister. Reaching into his pocket, Naoki gripped that little golden ring, silently promising himself that he would never become weak enough to in need of it every again.

…

* * *

…

Sakura stared out at the large forest before her, she had heard rumors of the guarded forest but she had never actually seen it herself. To call it creep was an understatement, she could see a snake dangling from the closest tree and she was fairly sure that the tree was about to collapse from its weight alone. She could hear howling and growling, whines and death cries from the animals inside, she could see the branches moving from the creatures and she was fairly sure she could see the glowing red eyes of a feline standing ready at the edges of the forest. Beside her Naruto gulped and Sasuke just looked depressed, as if he didn't want to go in but knew he would end up going in anyways. To their left stood team eight, Hinata looking around nervously with her eyes pulsing lightly, Kiba looked sick and she couldn't tell what Shino's issue was. To their right stood team ten, looking slightly pale but that was the only out word sign of their apprehension of the task at hand. Close to the front, Sakura could feel Tenten's and her teammate's signature's, each unwavering and calm despite the sea of uncertainty surrounding them.

"Come here," Sakura ordered, her two teammates faced her and together they formed a kind of triangle, Sakura took their wrists and removed the chakra suppressing rope they gained from wave country. Amusingly enough, just storing it on their person suppressed their signature from everyone's senses and they were able to use their chakra. However, when they were tied with it they were unable to use their chakra, no matter how strong or calm they were. So, Sakura let her two boys carry that rope on them, knowing it blocked them from her senses, and silently wore only one of her golden bracelets while storing the other in her back pouch.

"I thought we would be using those for the entirety of the exam?" Sasuke asked softly, a frown pulling at his features

"There's something wrong in that forest," Sakura replied calmly, "I'll give you these once we're far enough in."

"But Sakura-chan," Naruto started

"No 'buts' Naruto," Sakura interrupted, "I have a bad feeling. I think we should use these only after we get inside, once night fall hits we can use them again. That way any sensor types will believe us to have died inside, epically if we're against another genin or wild animal inside."

"You can sense something wrong can't you?" Sasuke asked with narrowed eyes

"I know that not every genin here is a true genin," Sakura answered, she quickly pulled her hood over her head to hide her face before she bothered continued speaking. "However I am unable to pin-point their exact location. Whoever they are, they're exhalent in suppressing their chakra signature's into next to nothing micro-waves which isn't exactly a Jonin skill."

"So there's a skilled sensor amongst the genin here?" Sasuke asked, pulling his hood over his head to hide his own face, Naruto was quick to mimic them, knowing that it was now time to enact their plan to pass the exams.

"Whoever they are, they're more than 'just' a skilled sensor type," Sakura answered, "They're a _master_."

"How early do you have to start training to become a master at our age?" Sasuke asked, barely daring to look over his shoulder at a group of grass Nin with one curious looking red haired girl.

"To be a master sensor at our age?" Sakura asked in doubt, "none stop training since they were at least two or three years old."

"And if they're older?" Naruto asked, Sakura's eyes widened in realization

"They could've started training between the age's eight and ten years," Sakura answered, wrapping her fingers around her chin in thought, "however that would make them significantly older then us. By a decade at least, three or four at most—and I mean none stop as doing it in their sleep kind of none stop."

"So the older a sensor is, the more dangerous they are?" Sasuke asked

"Yes," Sakura nodded

"That mean's Ino can be pretty bad ass when she's older right?" Naruto asked

"No," Sakura replied softly, "her family has a genetic limit to their sensing ability, going past that would require a significant boost in concentration. But that boost of concentration can also put her in danger, if she's not paying close enough attention her enemies can get too close and evoke damage on her person."

"Too far and she's in danger but not far enough and she's risking the lives of her allies," Sasuke mumbled and again Sakura nodded, "but that doesn't explain why you're taking the rope from us. If we have them, then the sensor can't find us."

"Not true," Sakura replied with a frown, "a master sensor can find anyone if they try hard enough. What I'm doing is releasing your chakra so they can find you but the second I hide you, they'll assume you've been taken out already."

"You're making a trap for them," Sasuke narrowed his eyes

"Yes," Sakura nodded courtly, "the more things in our end of the court, the higher chances of our success."

"Can you at least narrow down our exact enemies?" Sasuke asked glancing again over his shoulder at the Kusa genin closest to them. Sakura narrowed her eyes and looked at the group, almost immediately the red haired girl stiffened and snapped around to low at them with slightly wide crimson eyes.

"She's a sensor type too," Sakura confirmed softly, for a moment it appeared as if the girl would approach them but her dark haired teammate grabbed her shoulder and pushed her forward. "We should keep close to them," Sakura suggested, however neither boy heard it that way, to them it was an order and they weren't about to question her.

"Everyone ready?!" They're proctor for the second round asked loudly, "hand in your sheets! You'll be given your scroll and escorted to your gates immanently afterwards!" Sakura glanced down at her sheet, her name was scrawled in the same penmanship Danzo taught her when she was young. The letters were strong and clear, no question in their symbols or meanings.

Was she making the wrong choice in competing this year? What if she ended up having to fight Tenten? What if they were forced to go against some one with more experience then them? Could they even go against some one like Gaara and survive?

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto questioned softly, waking her from her worries, "Are we going to follow them or what?" Sakura blinked and looked up just in time to see the red haired girl duck behind the curtain where she was to receive her scroll.

"Lets go," Sakura ordered, if she wanted to pass the exam, if she wanted to prove how strong she was, if she wanted to protect her teammates, she was going to have to grow up and accept what was happening in front of her and work her team around anyone too strong for her teammates to handle.

…

* * *

…

Not even an hour into the forest and a blood cuddling scream echoed through the air around them. Sakura judged their distance from the scream and creatures surrounding them before nodding courtly. She was just about yo tell her teammates that it was almost time to put the chakra suppressors on, when Naruto interrupted her with the need to pee. Sakura's resulting grin, did not reassure him that it was safe enough to go. Sakura waved Naruto away and reassured Sasuke that the Kusa Nin they were following were still within her range and for that matter, they were still safe. Sakura and Sasuke continued talking about the group while Naruto did his business behind a bush, after a moment Naruto came stumbling back out, saying something about how he could write his name.

"Enough games Chōji lets release these forms already," Sakura huffed, forming a hand sign and enveloping her body in white smoke with a shout of 'release!'. "Much better," a familiar squeaky voice sighed, the familiar voice was soon joined by the familiar image if a bossy blonde. "Come on Shikamaru, quite being so lazy and release the technique already," Ino huffed in irritation, then she turned her baby blue eyes onto Naruto, "you too Chōji! Being that dumb-ass all day must be so tiring!"

"No one but our classmates would notice the difference between us and team seven," Sasuke drawled, Sakura internally smirked as she realized that Sasuke had caught on rather quickly. "Troublesome," Sasuke sighed for effect, electing a glare from his blonde teammate. Mean while, 'Naruto' was left wondering how he screwed up which team he followed and wondering just how he was going to get out of the mess he ended up in.

"Huh? Chōji!" The blonde whined loudly, drawing attention to him, "Release the technique!"

"Uh... How about no?" 'Naruto' tried unsurely

"No?" The girl questioned with a hand on her hip, "did you just tell me no?"

"...Yes?" 'Naruto' squeaked, now feeling as if he just stepped on a land mine. The girl was just about to respond sarcastically when another scream interrupted them, the three of them turned just in time to see tree kids tearing through the trees as fast as they could. Not far behind them was a giant bear nearly five times the normal night of an average bear. The blonde girl immanently screamed shrilly and turned to run as well as Shikamaru dived forward to tackle 'Naruto/Chōji' into the bushes, hiding them from view of the bear.

"Too bad for you," Sasuke whispered to the boy was now laying on top of, "you chose the wrong team to pursue." 'Naruto' coughed up some blood and was bathed in a white cloud of dust.

"H-how?" The rain genin coughed, folding his hands over the wound on his stomach, if he moved too much he could end up making his wounds worse. Sasuke smirked as he lifted himself off the boy and freed the real Naruto a few paces from them while he was at it.

"Sakura is a sensor type," Sasuke answered, "you were found out the second you chose us as your target."

_Figures, we were warned to stay away from them, _the boy thought, breathing harshly through his mask. Naruto looked worriedly back at the rain Nin before he jumped out of the bushes with Sasuke leading the way. It wasn't hard to catch up to the bear, Sakura had at least made an attempt to make it look like they were really badly matched against the bear. She had put one of her golden bracelets on the red head and was carrying the girl as they ran; she made no effort to help the boys. Sasuke smirked as the bear caught up to one boy and—and realized that one of the girl's teammate's was missing. The boy screamed as the bear chomped down on him, throwing him into the air to get a better hold of him and then regretted it as Naruto caught the boy and Sasuke threw a special orb down the bear's throat.

"Kinta!" the girl cried as Sakura/Ino slid to a stop, turning mid skid to look back at the bear as the black orb exploded and relieved the bear of its neck.

"I got him," Naruto shouted as he bounced his way down from the branches to land in front of the two girls, "Sakura-chan can you do anything for him?"

"Yeah," his teammate answered as her true form was revealed in a burst of white smoke, "but I need the other one first, he's in worst condition!" despite her words, Sakura placed one glowing palm on the boy's chest.

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked as he landed beside them, the girl removed herself from Sakura's back and imminently slammed her arm down into her teammate's mouth.

"In the bear," Sakura answered as she watched the red head cry out as her chakra was forcefully removed from her body and made her teammate glow bright green. Sasuke sighed and ran at the dead bear; with a grunt he slammed his hidden Tanto into the bear's belly and forced it all the way down to the bear's groin. After that the organs spilled out, perfuming the air with blood, and Sasuke wasted no time in cutting open the stomach and pulling out the heavily damaged body of the red head's black haired teammate.

"Sakura," Sasuke called, holding the boy half out of the stomach, "I don't think there's anything you can do for him." Sakura looked at the boy, focused on him for a moment and let out a heavy sigh, her head bowing and her shoulder's slumping.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, curiously, "Sakura-chan can heal anyone… right?"

"Sure she can," Sasuke sighed as he pulled out the top half of the boy and set him aside, only to dig back through the stomach and pull out the boy's bottom half, "but not even Sakura can revive the dead." Naruto flinched back at the two pieces of the boy and looked away, choosing instead to look down at the boy who seemed to be stealing all of the red haired girl's chakra.

"Enough," Sakura said softly, retracting her glowing palm and placing it on the girl's shoulder, "he's gone… stop forcing it."

"B-b-but—"

"No buts," Sakura interrupted, "it's time to let him go…"

"B-But… he-he—" the girl turned teary-terrified red eyes onto Sakura, tears streaking clean paths down her dirty cheeks

"He has three punctures in his heart and every level of his left lung has at least two holes," Sakura interrupted softly, a sad look on her face as she turned to the girl, "You can't save him… not even I can." The girl sniffed as the boy's head fell limply from her wrist, fat tears rolled down her cheeks, with a loud wail the girl threw herself over her teammate and bawled. Sighing, Sakura threw her last golden bracelet at Sasuke (who put it on imminently) and wrapped the suppressing rope around her wrist, she even tied it in place. Sakura then gave the rest of the suppressing rope to Naruto, who held onto it loosely, subconsciously memorizing the feel of his chakra forcefully retracting into a little trickle.

…

* * *

…

**So for the prelims, should I make Team 7 be disguised as another set of Genin and let Orochimaru continue thinking that they were killed or just (kind of) follow the Canon version?**

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Helpful criticism is lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to rate and review!**

**Page 12**


	31. Chapter 31

**Worst case Scenario**

Chapter 31: the tower

Koomahana

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

He growled as the feeling of his target's chakra disappeared, he could feel the presence of another animal nearby, it must've gotten the upper hand because now all three of his target's signatures were missing, along with that animal's presence. How was he supposed to mark the boy if an animal could take him out? Useless, completely useless! He growled and snarled, adding speed to his rush to get to the location even faster, he didn't have much time left if he was going to collect the boy's eyes.

…

* * *

…

She stared down at the simple brown scroll in her hands, she felt defeated and useless. She couldn't even protect her teammates, she couldn't even heal them—her one skill was positively useless! What kind of ninja was she if she couldn't even protect two boys who promised to protect her? She let them die!

"_Open the scroll and help will arrive imminently,"_

She sniffed, hick-upped, and open the scroll, even throwing it away from her as she returned to wailing into over her teammate. She felt a burst of power and a new signature appeared beside her, she knew by the mere feel of it that the person arriving was a chunin. She continued crying hysterically over the boy, unable to come to terms with her complete and utter failure. She felt the chunin approach and crouch beside her and after a moment of hesitance she felt the person gently pull her away from her teammate and wrap their arms around her. Her crying seemed to grow a pitch as she cried into the man's chest; he stroked her hair and took deep steadying breaths, as if he was trying to calm himself down. It seemed like forever before she was ready enough to deal with the bodies of her teammates, she pulled away a little and whipped at her face with rough, calloused hands and heavily scared wrists.

"Please," she whispered, "please help me," she opened her eyes to look up at the leaf Nin crouching in front of her, "Please help me… I... I have to take them home."

"I understand," the man said softly, he patted her head and made a few hand signs, immanently two other chunin's appeared, along with a large casket. The two new combers sighed as they saw the corpses and carefully put the boy cut in half in the casket first and left the blonde haired boy into the scroll for safe keeping.

"I'm sorry for your loss child," the man said as he patted her head again, "you have to come to the tower with us now, can you make it?"

She sniffed and nodded softly, "I... I think so…" He nodded and ordered his men to leave, she followed them as quickly as she could but they had taken to the trees and that wasn't something she was trained to do. After a while the chunin came back and crouched on the ground for her, whipping at her still teary eyes, she crawled onto his back and tried not to flinch as he took off through the branches. She made little comments here and there on their travels, helping them evade other teams and animals that could do them harm on the way to the tower.

…

* * *

…

He arrived at the scene of a blood bath, the little area was soaked in blood with a little blood splattered scroll opened a little further away from where a small bloody body once sat. He cursed as he realized that the scroll either accidentally opened or one of the three genin had opened it seeking help just before they died. It would appear that the chunin assigned to this team's scroll appeared too late and was forced to kill the bear himself. The children were most likely beyond saving and the chunin in question was forced to summon the care-takers to take their bodies back to the tower where they would be cremated and returned to their families.

_Damn it!_ He thought with a snarl, slamming a kick into the deceased bear's head, showering himself in blood and brain matter, _damn you to the deepest, darkest hell!_

…

* * *

…

She stopped running and turned back in the direction they had just came from; her teammates quickly stopped as well, watching her closely.

"What is it?" one of the boys asked softly

"The strange signature just arrived at the scene," she whispered, "We left in time; he can't find us from here."

"Should we move even faster?" the other asked curiously

"If we do we might alert the others to our presences," she replied, "all the same, we need to hurry."

"How is that girl we saved?" the shorter of the two boys asked softly, his dark cloak lifted up a little to reveal his left wrist bound in a thick black rope.

"She opened the scroll," the girl answered, "As I thought, the scrolls are traps. You open them and a chunin appears."

"So she'll be okay?" the taller one questioned

"Yes," she answered, "the chunin summoned two others; they collected the bodies and are in the middle of retreating to the tower."

"Will we get there before them?" the shorter one asked

"No," she answered, "we'll reach the tower approximately fifteen minutes after them."

"Can you sense anyone in the tower?" the taller one asked, his arm jetting out to grab a branch and showing off the golden bracelet on his arm, "other than the chunin's and jonin's."

"Other genin's? Yes, there are two other teams…" she answered, a smirk appeared on her face and the midnight moonlight filled her hood to reveal amused dancing emerald orbs. "The suna team and Hinata's."

"Heh," the shorter one gave a fox-worthy mischievous smirk, "can we screw with Kiba?"

"I was looking forward to another spare with the green freak," the taller one, his own grin in place as he landed on a branch and stared out at the moonlit tower. "Either way, this next part should be fun enough."

"Now, now boys," the wind ruffled her hood and a lock of ivory pink slipped out of her hood, "one task at a time."

…

* * *

…

Ino panted heavily as she braced herself against a nearby tree, there were a few scrapes on her arms and legs but at least they were able to ambush a sound team, preventing them from doing much of anything without getting tangled up in wires strung up with explosives. To say they were pissed was an understatement. Thankfully the knock out gas Ino tossed at them was enough to save their hides from the brunet boy's attack that properly would've sent everything up in smoke. They were able to collect their heaven scroll and retreat before anyone could catch them, and because she didn't use up any chakra since the exam started, Ino was now hiding the three of them under the river's surface.

"You both are going to pay for this," Ino grunted as she swam through the river, of course it happened to be Shikamaru's idea for her form protective air bubbles around their heads so they could travel to the tower under water without fear of catching someone's attention. It was brilliant because everyone else was traveling on land and beating the stuffing out of each other up there, well no one thought about the river.

"Hay, we're as tiered as you are," Shikamaru grumbled beside her, "and it's your fault for making this thing so damn big anyways."

"What?! You think I can make multiple bubbles under water?! Are you stupid?!" Ino snapped loudly

"Please lower your voice Ino," Chōji whimpered from her other side, "My head hurts enough as it is…"

"That's what you get for ramming head first into three giant oaks, duffus," Ino replied tartly

"He's got a point Ino," Shikamaru sighed, "We have to be quiet or else someone else might find us and attack us."

"You think I haven't thought of that already?" Ino hissed, "Just why do you think we're so far down, huh? Why do you think I've got all three of us in black water-proof cloaks huh?"

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed, _so she was prepared for anything, she purposefully didn't respond to Sakura's statement because she wanted to surprise her. What a couple of idiots…_

"Hay, is that what I think it is?" Chōji asked curiously, Ino didn't stop swimming, forcing both boys to do the same

"Keep swimming," Ino ordered, "there are two teams directly to our west and east, I think they're about to have a fight."

"Are we going to get caught in the fight?" Shikamaru asked

"Doesn't look like it," Ino replied, "if that genjutsu up there is actually the tower then we should run into the gates soon enough."

"I hope you're right," Shikamaru sighed, "I don't think either one of us can stand this swimming for much longer…"

"I'll drag you two idiots through this muck if I have to," Ino growled, "Granted you might end up as little more than fish food after words, so don't make me."

_I think we're doomed,_ Shikamaru thought with a sigh

_Fish food? Is she talking about the chocolate ice cream that was created in heaven?_ Chōji thought to himself

…

* * *

…

Sakura grinned as she stretched, as she had advised Naruto and Sasuke opened the scrolls, now they were both arguing with their teacher about everything that happened, turns out they were arguing over the details again. Kakashi was looking board as he continued to 'read' his little public porn, and Sakura wasn't sure if they should move on or if she should remind the two boys that they had things to do.

"Kakashi-sensei what time is it?" Sakura asked, distracting her teammates

"About one in the morning," Kakashi answered, glancing up at her, "Why?"

"There was a grass genin we saved, I wanna know if I can see her," Sakura answered, both boys brightened at the prospect, of course they wanted to know if she was still okay.

"Hmm… you mean the red haired girl from Kusa?" Kakashi asked, double checking his facts

"Yes," Sakura agreed

"I don't see why you can't," Kakashi sighed, "She has been asking for you specifically."

"Say what?!" Naruto yelled, making his teammate's flinch at the volume, "but I wanna see her too!"

"I don't doubt that," Kakashi sighed, "you can see her in a more reasonable hour… like noon." Kakashi was gone in a puff of smoke, leaving his three genin alone in the room without a clue of what to do next. With a heavy sigh, Sakura walked past her teammates and headed for the nearest set of doors, her teammates were close behind her. About the same time they reached the doors, they flew open and a familiar panicked chunin stopped dead in his tracks, staring wide eyed at all three of them.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted, jumping onto the man with a blinding smile. Sakura couldn't hide her own fond smile as Sasuke smirked. Iruka listened to Naruto's ranting and overly dramatized story telling as he led the three of them down the hall to the medic hall where they would be treated for the 'wounds' they had and then he would lead them to their room where they would wait for the remaining four days to end. As it turned out they didn't need anything more than minor-first aid, some dinner, and they were all past out in the same room before Iruka could tell them that they had separate rooms. Sakura flopped face first into the nearest bed, Naruto and Sasuke then pushed the second bed up closed to it and then flopped together on top of it.

_They must be tiered,_ Iruka thought with a sigh, he didn't doubt it. They made it to the tower in fifteen hours, just short of the previous record which was twelve hours and the new set record by the Suna team of five hours. It was two in the morning, he better go great the other teams when they come in, he could always treat Team seven to breakfast later.

…

* * *

…

He growled lowly in the back of his throat as he ran from his home village, of course his cute little once-student would report him and sent out the freaking A-team after him. Of course she would, why didn't he see that happening? Oh right, because he was counting on the young Uchiha boy to be living!

_At least I got to see him be tormented for once_, he thought, glancing back at the village as he quickly transformed and borrowed deep into the earth. He honestly never saw the ever stoic Uchiha menus look so emotional before, it was a breath of fresh air honestly. After landing a sword strike on his chest, the little menus retreated with his heavily damaged team to the tower, mostly because they were wounded but also because the Uchiha heir wanted to double check his information. He briefly wondered if there was going to be a funeral but he doubted he'd be able to sweep in, steal the boy's eyes and run away again. The Uchiha's would most likely light his remains on fire to prevent their Dojutsu being stolen by a certain sharingan thief.

…

* * *

…

The next time Sakura woke up, she snapped into a sitting position, knocking Naruto off her belly and into her lap and forcing Sasuke's head to go from her shoulder to the pillow. Neither boy so much as grumbled in protest, talk about deep sleepers. Sleepily, Sakura turned to what she assumed to be the reason for her early awakening, to the side of the bed, sitting in a small chair, was the red haired girl they saved in the forest. Sakura rubbed sleepily at her eyes and looked again at the red haired girl, seeing the girl smile shyly at her, Sakura returned the smile with a sleepy one.

"Hello," the girl said softly, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay," Sakura yawned, "What time is it?"

"Just past twelve," the girl answered, "by the way… thank you, for saving me I mean…"

"No prob," Sakura yawned again, rubbing sleepily at her eyes, "just past twelve? But I thought we got here at one?" the girl giggled softly, she tried to stifle it but it slipped out anyways, curious Sakura blinked sleepily at her before looking around for a clock. The answer to her question ended up being the sunlight streaming in through the window on the other side of the rom, the curtains were neatly closed to keep the bright yellow beams from hitting the bed but were left opened enough to let in some light.

"Twelve," Sakura whispered sleepily, "oh, noon." Sakura said in sleepily realization, the girl nodded in agreement

"I brought you guys breakfast but you were still asleep," the girl said as she turned to look at the table, "its properly cold by now…"

"No problem," Sakura yawned again, "Naruto… wake up, its morning."

"No~" the blonde responded sleepily, Sakura looked down at him tiredly and slapped his face as a result, Naruto didn't even flinch.

"Sasuke get up, breakfast is here," Sakura said as she looked behind her at the curled up form of her dark haired teammate

"Drop dead," Sasuke grumbled sleepily, tugging the blankets over his head. Sakura's brow twitched and she was awake with a vengeance, she grabbed the pitcher of water beside their bed and dumped it on Sasuke's head, more specifically in his ear. "What the hell?!" Sasuke screamed jerking awake and flinging himself away from the source of cold water, in fact he was in so much of a hurry that he fell out of the bed and landed on the floor, taking half the blankets with him. "Damn it Sakura!" Sasuke coughed as he sat up with a half-asleep glare on his face, "Wake me up like a normal person for once."

"Quite cursing at me in your sleep and you won't get ice in your ears," Sakura replied sleepily, rubbing at her brow, "now wake Naruto up, he won't respond to me."

"Did you try breaking his jaw yet?" Sasuke yawned

"He'll be in need of it soon," Sakura replied sleepily, Sasuke snorted and grabbed his blonde teammate by the ankle, without much more of a prompt he dragged Naruto off the bed and sent him flying across the room—right out the window. "Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura snapped furiously, more angry that he broke the glass window then the fact that he just threw their teammate across the room.

"Oops," Sasuke yawned, it was quickly followed by a terrified scream from outside, "hay, he's awake."

"_Teme_!" a shrill voice screamed as a black blur flew past the window, quickly followed by what looked like a giant centipede

"Marron," Sakura sighed pushing the blankets off her and putting her sandaled feet onto the floor, "huh? Aw ma~n," Sakura whined herself, staring down at her clothes in horror and disgust, "We slept in our clothes!" Sasuke glanced down at his clothes and sighed, he looked around the room and imminently jumped through the first door he saw, "uh-uh Sasuke! Ladies first!" Sakura shouted the second she realized the room had a bathroom in it

"Let me know when you find one," Sasuke replied

"_UCHIHA!_" Sasuke didn't have enough time to curse before the door was broken down and he was sent flying across the room, the girl watched as he fell off the cracked wall and face planted the bed, not daring to move as Sakura placed the door carefully back in place. "Please make sure neither one of my teammates enters please," Sakura smiled at the red haired girl before ducking back behind the crack of the door way and covering it quickly with her cloak. The girl had only nodded her head, to afraid to give a verbal answer.

"Damn," Sasuke sighed as he lifted his head off the bed and glared at the broken door.

"Uh...there's breakfast," the girl said softly, pointing at the spread on the table. Sasuke looked at the table, studied it for a moment before disappearing to sit at the table and eating calmly. "Ah! Please wait a moment, I'll heat it up for you!" The girl insisted as she got up to do as she had offered.

"There's no need," Sasuke replied, opening one eye to look at the broken open window. Sakura popped her head out from behind the cloth of her cloak and smiled at the girl a little shyly.

"Could you please catch Naruto?" Sakura asked politely, "He's about to fall in," the girl gasped and jumped to her feet, "three, two... One." On cue a scream tore through the air and the girl barely managed to grab Naruto and yank him into the room before he fell past.

"Ow~" Naruto groaned as he pushed himself off the floor, he looked down to see what he was laying on top of and found himself staring at one red faced, red haired girl. In fact the girl looked as if she were ready to start crying. Naruto didn't even have time to apologize before he heard a shout, looking up the only thing he saw was a foot before his would went black and he found himself sticking out of the wall. In fact, he was fairly sure that the slime covering his face was the centipede's guts, that or it was the defensive goo it oozed when threatened. Sakura felt rather satisfied with the scream Naruto gave as he tried to wiggle out of the bug and broken wall.

"Sakura," Sasuke coughed, turning away from the two girls, "_clothes_." Sakura looked down at her towel covered form and gave her dark haired teammate a withering glare. She marched back into the bathroom and marched back out with all of her clothes in her arms, her body was covered in her light pink robe.

"You better get in there before Naruto frees himself," Sakura warned venomously, "otherwise you'll be bathing on slime." Sasuke's face visibility turned green before he all but broke the door down again to take his shower. Sakura snickered and stepped into the space behind the table, one finger curling to tell the other girl to follow her. "Sensei said you wanted to see me last night?" Sakura questioned as she threw three kunai in opposite directions, the result was a perfectly private square-ish room. One kunai for each wall with the third one taking to the ceiling to make the awkward little square, Sakura hummed with a smile and walked behind the curtain she had strung up on the thin wire.

"Oh, uh, yes I did," the girl confirmed as if she forgot about it, "I wanted to thank you for saving me in the forest last night."

"Oh you shouldn't thank us," Sakura replied as one hand appeared over the curtain, a long crimson sleeve covering it before Sakura tugged her hand free of the long material, "we planned on taking your scroll. Saving you was a simple by product of what we wanted. None of us were going to risk our lives if that scroll ended up falling inside the bear, we'd just run like hell and pray it'd eat its fill."

"But you didn't take my scroll," the girl replied in confusion, "you told me to open it so I could get some help."

"Ah, that would be because you had the same scroll as us," Sakura answered, the girl stepped back as she watched something long and black jerk back under the curtain, she assumed it was the pinket's skirt.

"But I didn't reveal it until after you left," the girl countered. Sakura gave a heavy sigh, the girl could tell through her chakra signature that Sakura was getting slightly annoyed and yet, it was as if she expected that response. Sakura remained quiet as she fussed over her outfit, removing and adding pieces, tightening and loosening some pieces. Then she fussed with her ever uncooperative hair, she brushed it for nearly half an hour before it was tangle-less and ready to be put up. Once Sakura was sure she was fully dressed in her outfit for the day, she opened the curtain and stared back at the patiently waiting red eyed girl. She wore a short black skirt (way too short) a full body fish net from her shoulders to her ankles, and a simple button up tan T-shirt with black sandals. Sakura smiled at the girl, her eyes glinting mischievously as the girl backed away nervously.

"I have the perfect outfit for you," Sakura grinned

"That's not what we were talk—whoa!" the girl yelped as Sakura grabbed her wrist and yanked her behind the curtain with her. "What are you—oi! Hay! Stop that! Those are mine! Hay~!"

"Quick put this on!" Sakura giggled

"But my clothes—"

"Are more ripped up then mine," Sakura interrupted, "Hurry up before I dress you!" right about then Sasuke walked out of the bathroom and Naruto had gotten free of the centipede guts

"You already stripped me!" the girl whined hysterically, both boys froze, they turned disbelieving eyes towards the rustling curtain, the only thing in the room that could possibly hide the two girls.

"I did not," Sakura replied dismissively, "you still have your fishnets on…"

"I'm keeping that on!"

"Okay, okay, fine~"

"Are you serious? Where did you pull that from?" the girl asked as she rustled around behind the curtain

"My pants," Sakura replied calmly, Naruto stared horrified and Sasuke snapped around to hide in the bathroom before the blonde could realize that it was free. It was a few more minutes filled with strange conversation from the two girls before either one exited the small space, Sakura giggling and the girl pouting. They both stopped as they caught sight of one very pale Naruto Uzumaki, they blinked slowly at him as he continued to stare horrified at them.

"What is it?" Sakura asked curiously, Naruto whimpered a little before screaming and running into the bathroom, where he then had to fight with Sasuke to get his shower. The girls remained confused as Sasuke whined about having to change again and Naruto whining about being covered in bug slime. Sakura shrugged clueless and carefully removed her kunai from the walls and roof, she wrapped up the large black cloth and stored it in a little blue scroll. Sakura then formed a few hand signs before placing her brightly glowing red hands over her food, the girl watched her with wide crimson eyes, memorizing every hand sign and waver of chakra as the pinket warmed up her plate of food.

"Where did you learn that?" the girl asked as she took a seat beside Sakura, watching the pinket eat carefully, wiry of burning herself

"From my grad school teacher," Sakura answered, blowing carefully on her bit of rice before putting it in her mouth

"Grade school?" the girl asked, tilting her head to the side, "what's that?" Sakura froze and looked up at the girl in disbelieve

"You've never gone to grade school?" Sakura asked, the girl shook her head, "what about an academy? Doesn't your village have that?"

"We have a shinobi program," the girl answered, "most graduate after two years though and you're not allowed to enter until your ten."

"…how old are you?" Sakura asked with a slight frown on her pale face

"I just turned fourteen, last week," she answered, she gasped as she realized something, "Oh! I'm sorry! I totally forgot!"

"Forgot what?" Sakura questioned curiously

"My name!" the girl replied panicky, "I forgot to tell you my name!"

"Hmm? Oh, you're right. I forgot to as well," Sakura agreed, "Ah, well, my name is Sakura Haruno. What's yours?"

"I'm Karin Uzumaki," the girl smiled, "it's nice to meet."

"Likewise," Sakura smiled, "the blonde is Naruto Uzumaki, he must be your cousin, and the broody black haired misfit is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Who're you calling a misfit?" Sasuke asked as he walked out with a towel on his head

"You," Sakura replied before grinning at Kain, "look, he responded!" Karin couldn't help the reflexive giggle

…

* * *

…

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Helpful criticism is lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to rate and review!**

**Page 11**


	32. Chapter 32

**Worst case Scenario**

Chapter 32: the Prelims

Koomahana

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

Kakashi stared at the wall over the two beds pushed together; somehow he wasn't entirely surprised that there was a human body imprint in it. After deciding that the broken wall had to have been formed by Sasuke, meaning Sakura was the one who threw him, Kakashi turned to study the rest of the room. The window was smashed open, with a dead centipede covering half of it and the curtains where torn up. The bathroom door appeared to be hanging on by threads—no, wait those were ninja wires—Kakashi looked back at the wall and realized that Sasuke must've jumped into the bathroom before Sakura and said something incredibly stupid when he succeeded. Over to the corner closest to him, Kakashi could see three perfectly triangular holes made from kunai, a half broken table held up by a large scroll and another hole in the wall in the shape of a head. The bed itself appeared to be the only furniture in the room that was still whole, however he wasn't about to touch it and find out just how damaged it really was. On the other side of the bed, sitting on the floor innocently playing cards, where his three rambunctious students and the girl they saved in the forest.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura greeted with a polite smile, "Good morning." The boys gave their own versions of distracted greetings, a firm glare from Sakura and they both quickly said 'good morning sensei' before huddling back over their cards again.

"He-hello sir," the red haired girl greeted with a shy smile

"I thought your teachers were joking when they called you destructive misfits," Kakashi drawled as he walked around the beds, his brow twitching when he spotted the ninja wire holding the two bedframes together.

"I'm not a misfit," Sakura replied in a tone of voice that said she was insulted. "BS!" Sakura screamed as she pointed at the card Sasuke just laid down, "I said queen of hearts!"

"That is a queen of hearts," Sasuke replied with a smirk and dare in his eyes, "Wanna check it?" Kakashi sighed as he realized just what game his students were playing. If Sakura checked the card and was wrong she'd have to take the entire pile into her deck, however if she checked it and was right then Sasuke was the one who'd take all the cards; the one with the least amount of cards in the end wins. By the look of things, Sakura was two cards away from winning, Sasuke three cards, Naruto ten cards, and the girl didn't appear to realize she still had five cards in her hands.

"I laid down the queen of hearts when I started this game," Sakura smirked at him as she picked up the card and stared at the little red queen staring back at her. Kakashi was almost tempted to sigh at her horrible gaming skills when he saw her lift a hand. "Kai!"

_Well I'll be damned,_ Kakashi thought in amazement, watching the genjutsu slip of the card like water on a duck's back, _it's the queen of diamonds… nice trick._

"Damn it," Sasuke hissed, "I thought you were bad at Genjutsu?"

"I'm bad at casting them," Sakura corrected, "finding and disrupting I'm pretty good at." Sasuke groaned as he collected the pile of cards and Naruto snickered at his misfortune.

"I brought lunch," Kakashi drawled, lifting the platter a little higher for the little demons—students, _his students_, could see

"Oh? Thank you sensei!" Sakura giggled as she jumped to her feet, "I'm hungry, Karin you?"

"I suppose a break won't hurt," the girl answered softly, rising to her feet and following the pinket to the broken table.

"What's the matter Sasuke, afraid I'll win?" Naruto taunted as his dark haired teammate went to join the girls at the table, Sasuke gave Naruto a withering glare before sitting down again, "Sensei you join us too!"

"Uh, no," Kakashi answered turning to leave, "I've had enough card games in my time."

"I bet you're just scared of losing to us," Naruto replied smugly, Kakashi glanced back at his two male students

"You idiot, if Sensei doesn't want to play with us, then he doesn't want to play," Sasuke sighed, "besides, he'd properly cheat." Sakura grinned like a shark when her sensei turned around and sat himself on the floor, it wouldn't hurt him one bit to play a few rounds of 'BS' with the boys. One hour later had both boys staring miserably at the single card in their sensei's hand, it was the fifth round they've been in and still they couldn't beat their teacher.

"Are you two done now?" Kakashi asked with a grin, clearly enjoying himself

"Hell no!" Naruto screamed, "Sasuke! Turn your sharingan on and see if he's cheating!"

"Right,"

"Nu-uh, if Sasuke can have his sharingan out then so can I,"

_That's just cruel,_ Sakura thought as Kakashi reached for his headband

"Quick! Turn them off! Turn them off!"

"Their off already! Quite waving in front of my face!"

"They sure are hyper," Karin whispered, "aren't you ever annoyed with the noise they make?"

"Nope," Sakura answered with a distracted smile, "because my home is so quiet, and my family so separated, I don't feel as if we're a real family anymore. To me, my team is more of my family then by birth parents…" Sakura sighed and stared down at the table with a look of regret, "what a horrible thing to say…"

"…but I can understand," Karin said softly, "My mother adopted Kinta and Kai when we were ten and she died a few years later. They allowed us to continue in the shinobi program because of my mom's sacrifice…" Sakura stared at Karin for a long moment, ignoring the yelling and cursing of her teammates. For once, Sakura tried to see her life through someone else 's eyes, how she would end up if she lived their path instead. When she was still little, she used to dream of being an orphan and being found by Danzo, only to be adopted and trained like she was his very own child. That dream came and went with her jealousy over Tenten; she only grew out of it because she soon realized just how hard Tenten had to work to be Danzo's heir. Tenten virtually got no sleep, spending every inch of time to perfecting her weapons skills and eventually she spent the entire evening dedicated to her studies. The only time she slept was when her body crashed or when one of the Anbu's would slip a sleeping agent into her nightly tea with her father. Now Sakura wasn't jealous of her once best friend, instead she was worried for the girl's health, always wondering when she'd see that pretty ball of light suddenly fizzle out because she pushed herself too far. Even now Sakura was worried for Tenten, despite not having spoken for nearly a year now, but despite that worry, she was able to push that aside for a moment and try to envision her life outside of Konoha. She imagined what it must've been like to only know her mother, wonder about the strangers surrounding her, fear the training she'd have to go through, worry about passing the tests she never knew about, befriend two boys for the sake of her mother, lose her mother, worry about continuing the Shinobi Program, loving her brothers…

Losing her brothers…

Watching them die…

Trying desperately to save them only to fail…

"Sakura-san?" Karin called softly, "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh…" Sakura whipped at her eyes with a sad smile, trying to reassure Karin, "I was just trying to imagine what your life would've been like if we switched places." Karin sighed and shook her head, Sakura gave a sad but understanding smile and returned to sipping on her tea, listening to the boys scream and holler together until they ended up in a fist fight again. Sakura and Karin watched for a little bit, finding amusement in their antics, until even Kakashi had just substituted himself out of the fight to stand beside them, watching Sasuke and Naruto amusedly.

_I...,_ Karin sighed as she watched Sasuke's eyes light up bright bloody red, _I might get used to this…_

…

* * *

…

Tenten grumbled as she walked through the large empty corridors of the tower, she had been her for two days now, they were on day four and her penitence was quickly drawing to a close. She swore she had walked through every hall of every floor in the tower, peaked in on every room on every floor, ran from some pretty scary Jonin's and memorized every nook and cranny of the place.

And the main source of her annoyance had yet to appear

If she didn't know better she'd think that the person knew she was looking for her and had purposefully hid her chakra signature, not just hers but her teammate's as well. She had felt their signature's disappear in the forest but she wasn't dumb enough to think that the team could be whipped out so easily by a _bear_ of all things. She even found a few other genin teams, mostly those from out of the village, but she did see a few other leaf genin's approach the tower… right before they were ambushed and slaughtered by collectors. As it was, she made it a habit to check all arena's in the tower twice a day and the cafeteria three times a day, some times more if she was feeling particularly annoyed. Tenten stopped in the center of a large arena and took in a deep breath, slowly she let it out, she tried expanding her senses to find the signature she grew up with, but her concentration was interrupted by the feel of something sailing through the air.

The two objects never touched her

"You're just stupid," Tenten commented dryly, not even turning around as the two senbon were returned to the sender, "Don't screw with me, I'm not in the mood to deal with you." She heard a yelp, a curse, and someone who apparently didn't take the hint. Rolling her eyes Tenten turned around and regarded the charging Sound Nin, her eyes narrowed as she saw the brunet boy aim his palms at her.

"Sound blast!"

The arena was filled with screams

"If you're my opponents, then this'll be a cake walk"

…

* * *

…

"Finally!" a boy cheered as he ran ahead of them, forcing his teammate's to run to catch up, "It's finally time!" he evaded every grab attempt from his two teammates while their teacher continued running across the floor after them, apparently he didn't care that they were jumping from roof to wall to roof to floor again and again. "Come on guy's you're slow!"

"We're not slow!" the taller boy grunted as he jumped after him, missing the boy's cloak by a hair's breath, "You're just used to evasion!" the boy grunted as his kick cent him tumbling from the roof and to land on the floor, "Oi! Get back here!"

"No way!" The hyper boy laughed as he evaded another strike, he looped around a corner with his teammates close behind him and laughed as he ducked into random room and stepped to the side, sending the other boy skidding into a stop. The person in front of him turned around very slowly to regard him with a venomous look and the cloaked boy took a wiry step back. It was at that same moment that the boy tried to take a second step back that the hyper boy went sailing past with a pained shout, knocking into him and dragging the both of them past two rows of three kids each.

"Idiots!" the cloaked kunochi screamed as she twisted on her foot and took after the two boys, the taller one looked up and ran out of the way, leaving the shorter one behind.

"I'm sorry!" the shorter boy shouted as the girl aimed a high powered ax-kick for him

"Whoa there," their sensei snickered as he caught her kick before could land, "no killing your teammate's."

"One kick won't kill 'em!" the girl whined as she struggled not to fall in his hold

"From you it might," the man replied, keeping his hand stationed about waist high just to keep the girl unstable. He then turned to address the very unamused rows of Jonin all standing in front of one unimpressed Kage. "My apologies for the delay, it was a little stressful reining in Kinta."

"I can see that," Hiruzen replied dryly, "and the other two?" the girl huffed as she gave up in her instructor's hold, crossing her arms she let a long lock of pink hair escape her hood.

"Ah, Karin-chan has a short temper and Kai-kun is competitive," the man answered with a smile on his lips. The rest of the Jonin's face was shadowed by his hood, allowing only the lower half of his face to be seen. The taller cloaked boy grumbled as he collapsed onto the ground, both arms were draped over his legs as he leaned back against his other teammate, neither one of them looking at their glaring female teammate.

"Please get them lined up Kaito-san," Ibiki drawled, Kaito chuckled and threw Karin's foot off to the side, she smoothly put it on the ground, took two big steps and slammed a fist atop Kinta's head only to repeat the process for Kai who barely had time to dodge.

"Ow~ Karin-chan!" Kinta whined loudly, turning teary blue eyes on his angry teammate

"When I say no sugar I mean no damn sugar!" Karin barked at him and quickly turned her glare onto Kai, "And don't help him sneak any!"

"Hay, I didn't," Kai defended himself

"Bull pie!" Karin shouted at him, pointing a finger two inches away from his nose, "You still have sugar on your face!"

"I hate sweets!" Kai snapped, whipping at his cheek in irritation

"You don't hate sweetened rice balls!" Karin replied, "and they were sitting right next to the damn lollipops!" Kai glared at Kinta as he popped an orange-abomination into his mouth, "I said no sweets!" Karin barked at Kinta, "You get worse than a nice-Kaito!"

"Oi! Leave me out of this," Kaito drawled, "now all three of you, get your butts in line."

"Ow~ Karin-chan that hurts!" Kinta whined as Karin grabbed him up by the ear and started to drag him to the only space available for them, the far end of the five rows where they would then make the sixth row.

"Guess you shouldn't have grabbed a lollipop then huh?" Karin questioned as Sasuke walked several paces in front of her, just out of her reach.

"But I got one for you too Karin-chan!" Kinta whined as he dug in his pocket and revealed the three other lollipops he grabbed from the cafeteria; one blue, one red, and one yellow. Karin stared at the three for a moment, frozen in her marching, eyes glued to the three lollipops with calculated curiosity. Just when Kinta was beginning to panic, Karin released his ear and snatched the crimson lollipop from him.

"You're not forgiven," Karin drawled as she marched away to stand behind Kai, her lollipop neatly hidden

"I got one for you too Teme!" Kinta grinned shoving the blue one under Kai's nose

"I don't like sweets," Kai drawled, unimpressed

"Don't worry!" Kinta smirked, "I got the one that matches your personality!" Kai took the blue one and stared down at the label, sour blueberry, at first he didn't get it and by the time he did, Kinta was hiding safely behind an amused Karin.

"Baka," Kai hissed, glaring venomously at Kinta who continued to snicker mercilessly at him

_Children, please_, Hiruzen thought with a heavy sighed, _have mercy on me already._ As if to silence the rowdy team, the back doors opened up and another, heavily wounded team stumbled in, looking half dead on their feet. The team tried to look inconspicuous as they hurried to the end of the row to take their place beside the Kusa team at the end. Some of the other genin hissed in sympathy as the group flopped on the ground and let their frantic kunochi teammate hurry herself between them, trying to tend to their wounds before infection set in.

"S-Sorry Hokage-sama," Kaito sighed as he took his place with the other Jonin's of the passing genin, "I'll punish them later."

"At this point I doubt anything would change their personalities," Anko drawled, rolling her eyes as she stepped forward so that everyone's attention was on her instead of the seriously wound and unbelievably late genin cell. "Listen up brats!" team seven stilled and looked at her, "there are six passing teams, that's a total of eighteen participants."

"Should we be proud that she can count?" Kinta whispered in Karin's ear, the resulting elbow in his stomach silenced him more than Anko's death-glare.

"That means we'll be using a preliminary round," Anko continued, trying to ignore Kai's smirk and Kinta's breathless coughing. "As such we'll be having a total of nine matches which means that we need everyone to participate in the prelims or have at least two people drop out now."

"Wait, you mean the preliminary round starts now?" Kiba asked, his eyes slightly wide, the others of his generation each turned to each other and whispered feverishly, trying to decide if they should participate.

"Yes," Anko replied, "According to the Chunin Exam rules, any village can add in a preliminary round whenever they so desire. Konoha herself hasn't had one since the legendary Sanin tried for their Chunin titles."

"That means we're pretty awesome!" Kinta laughed, earning annoyed looks from the other genins in the room

"If you want to be an overly prideful, snob that doesn't know his own limits, then yes," Anko smirked at him, earning an irritated look from the brunette. "Now then the first round will start when that screen," Anko turned a little to look up at the screen slowly revealing itself, "reveals the first two names. As such, you all have the option _now_ to quiet and remain a genin or continue forward and try to become a chunin." The genin started to whisper together, some in excitement, all discussing if they should or shouldn't and yet, they were each waiting for the first person to quite before they decided.

"Ah, to hell with it," everyone looked at the dark haired boy who still sat on the ground, "I'm quieting" The boy looked at his two teammates, his heavily bandaged face that showed one black eye, peered at them curiously as if he was seeking approval from his only moveable teammate.

"It's not a problem," the girl sighed, as she flicked a lock of mud covered once-pink hair back over her shoulder, "would you like me to accompany you?"

"No, you should at least try for the finals," the boy replied with a strained smile, "you're the only one who's not seriously hurt."

"Besides, one of us should pass these rounds," the blonde boy piped up, pointing at his clearly broken leg, he continued. "I don't think I'll participate in these rounds, sorry Sakura-chan."

"It's not your fault," Sakura sighed, "do you—"

"Don't even," Sasuke growled, "we're too wounded to continue, so get to the finals for us, got it?"

"Do I have a choice when you order me around like that?" Sakura asked as she pinned the strip if cloth covering the gash on his arm, Sasuke hissed as it was tightened before tied in place.

"Very well, what are your names?" Akno asked as she lifted her clip board, silently watching the pinket turn to her blond teammate

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke popped up as he struggled to get back onto his feet without putting too much weight on his left leg.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto answered, "ow! Sakura-Chan that hurt!"

"Well, quit moving dufus!" Sakura hissed as she tried to get a better hold on the blonde's left hand, "how'd you manage to do so much damage to one hand?"

"With an incredible amount of abnormal skill," Sasuke answered with a smirk, ignoring the glare from his blonde teammate

"Alright, you both have been removed from the list," Anko said, "Please leave the arena and go to the medic hall to get your wounds more treatment."

"Yes ma'am," the boys smiled politely and both used Sakura as a lift to return to their feet, then used each other as crutches as they calmly and slowly left the arena, their one female teammate sighed heavily as she was left behind to continue the matches on her own.

"Alright, listen up, our twelve rounds have been knocked down into ten rounds." Anko spoke up, drawing everyone's attention to herself again, "As such, no one else is permitted to drop out. If one more person dose, then the winner of the last round will have to fight the remaining person." It was a reasonable demand, but Sakura and Karin both found themselves staring at the single gray haired boy who stood with clenched teeth and trembling fists at his side. A few of the genin whispered together, after receiving nothing but distracted whispering, Anko ordered the screen to roll through their names. As the screen started to circulate through their names, everyone watched anxiously, wondering who they would end up against and wondering if it was too late to back out should their opponent be too strong for them.

…

* * *

…

_"Wait, you mean someone is hunting us?" Sakura asked, "whatever for?"_

_"As far as we know, the person in the forest __could__ be after one of the bloodlines this village is home too," Kakashi answered calmly, glad that he had the four teens undivided attention._

_"Dose that put the Yamanakas and Hyugas in danger?" Sakura asked seriously, clearly not happy with the information_

"_It's possible," Kakashi agreed, "however we're more concerned with a particularly rare bloodline that our enemy has been trying to get a hold of for decades now."_

"_What bloodline is that?" Naruto asked, not seeing the alarmed look Sakura gave Sasuke, watching his face pale drastically_

"_The Sharingan," Sasuke said softly, "this person… he's after my eyes?"_

"_It's a strong possibility," Kakashi answered, "because of the rarity within your clan and the immediate burning of their kin's corpses; he was never able to get hold of any of your awakened kinsmen. Out of all of the clans in Konoha, only the Uchihas and Hyūgas remain elusive to his experimentation."_

"_So that's why there are Anbu units situated around this floor of the tower," Sakura said sharply, "it's not because the sound and sand teams are on either end of the floor but because of Sasuke?"_

"_Yes that's right," Kakashi agreed, unsurprised that his female student had been able to detect the hidden signatures of Anbu's strongest team. "That is also why I've come to inform you of your given tasks," Kakashi continued, "You each are to figure out how to continue these exams without anyone finding out your identities."_

"_Understood," Sakura answered, "the easiest route would be to hide our signature's and disguise ourselves as another team, however…"_

"_Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Neji would know right away," Sasuke countered, "So would Shino and Kiba."_

"_Then we would have to rely on the proctors to not give away our names," Karin suggested, "I mean your names."_

"_Our names?" Sakura repeated slowly, "Karin you're a genius!"_

"_I am?" Karin asked, blinking in bewilderment at the pinket_

"_Yeah!" Sakura's smile widened, "Naruto and Sasuke can disguise themselves as your teammates! The only ones who would know the difference would be you!"_

"_What about the kids we just named?" Sasuke asked_

"_There are ways to hide one's sent," Kakashi hummed thoughtfully, "as for those who detect chakra signature's…"_

"_I still have the bracelets that disguise chakra signature's instead of hiding them," Sakura spoke up, "I can use the suppressant rope from wave while the boy's wear the bracelets."_

"_Interesting, would the bracelets work against the Byakugon?" Kakashi asked_

"_I have no idea," Sakura answered honestly, "but I doubt Hinata and Neji would question us out in the open about it. They're more likely to keep silent and see how things go. Though I suppose it would be best to stay off their radar just to be safe."_

"_So um, wait, are you guys talking about impersonating my teammates?" Karin asked unsurely, "but what about you Sakura-san? Are you going to act like me?"_

"_No, that would elect too much suspicion," Sakura answered with a frown, "Tenten and Ino have already undoubtedly memorized your chakra signature, they would find it strange that our two teams have switched appearances…"_

"_Then why don't I make a Sasuke and Naruto clone?" Naruto asked, "that way technically we still have team seven participating in the exams?"_

"_Alright that sounds good," Sakura agreed, "however if they want a preliminary round, don't waste any time in getting them out of the room to be dispersed, understand?"_

"_I can always have them fake some injuries," Naruto smiled at her, "that way they'd have the perfect excuses to drop out."_

"_I'm not sure but it sounds like the perfect plan to me," Sasuke smirked, "after all, Dube is the one taking up all the slack for this."_

"_Teme!"_

"_Simmer down you two," Kakashi sighed, "Sakura are you sure you want to be left out in the open?"_

"_Yeah," Sakura smiled reassuringly, "it'll be best for me to be the bate, next to no one take's me seriously any ways."_

"_Alright, in that case I'll inform Anko and Lord Hokage of the plan," Kakashi said as he stiffly rose to his feet, "none of you can leave this room understand? Sakura that's doubly meaningful for you."_

"_I understand," Sakura nodded_

"_I'll return with Karin's teammate's items, so you can at least have something to solidify your identities," Kakashi added as he started for the door, "Karin-san, please help the boys in their transformation techniques, we don't want them to release the techniques if they get startled or distracted."_

"_Understood," Karin said softly, turning to smile calmly at the two boys_

…

Naruto and Sasuke both sat relaxed in their respective beds, remaining silent as they waited for their comrade to return to them. Sadly the next person through their hospital door turned out to be the same black haired man was in 'charge' of their little distraction mission.

"It's time," the man drawled, "I can handle the rest from here." The door clicked shut and together the two boys puffed out of existence, returning to their creator. The man sighed and weaved through a few hand signs, in barely a second's hesitation smoke filled the room and the two boys from team seven reappeared before him. "This should do the trick…" the boys nodded and returned to their bed's, the man turned to the darkest corner and leaned against it calmly, waiting for the arrival of his superior. It was sheer dumb luck that the blonde on team seven could produce shadow clones who could then use the transformation jutsu to appear as someone else-ir make himself appear more wounded the he was. This one tactic was all they needed to allow the red haired girl to participate in the exams and confuse their enemy, with luck the man would retreat for now. However he feared the man would advance forward, he just had to make sure that the enemy wasn't going after anyone he thought were his targets. That was the main reason behind Team seven's way to serious wounds, with only the kunochi appearing to have minimum damage. The only ones who knew who the boys were disguised as the male members if the kusa team were the Hokage, their Jonin instructor and their red haired ally. Well, they were supposed to be the only ones who knew. He had the feeling that the Hyuga kids and Yamanaka girl knew it was team seven, which also meant that the entire rookie generation knew team seven was there. He doubted that the genin in question would then leave their instructors out of the loop, provided that lord Hokage didn't tell them himself.

…

* * *

…

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Helpful criticism is lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to rate and review!**

**Page 12**


	33. Chapter 33

**Worst case Scenario**

Chapter 33: the Prelims Part 2

Koomahana

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

Kai

Vs

Yao

"Will the two participants remain on the floor as everyone else go up to the balconies and watch," Anko ordered more then asked, she looked back at Hiruzen as the Jonin's filtered down to the genin teams and retreated to the side lines with their respective teams.

"Alright, for the preliminaries, I will—" Hiruzen was interrupted as a chunin appeared in front of him

"Please lord Hokage, allow me to run this round of the exams," the man asked politely, thick purple bruises smeared the undersides of his black eyes. Hiruzen glanced at the two previous proctors, who didn't appear to care if they ran the next part or not, and sighed in silent agreement.

"Alright," the man coughed as he turned to face two remaining genin in the arena, "My name is Gekko Hyakko and I'll be your proctor for this round." Kai sighed and nodded, he turned his eyes up to his teammate's who stood directly behind his opponent, none one of them seemed interested in the match, even Kakashi had his nose stuck in that book he likes so much and Kaito appeared to be taking a nap against the wall directly beside the leaf Jonin.

"You should focus boy," Yao growled, "I won't hold back on you just because you're a kid."

"Your fault if you do," Kai drawled uninterestedly, earning a livid glare from the teen

"Alright, ready?" Gekko asked

"Sure," Kai drawled, watching Kinta try to convince Kakashi to eat the yellow lollipop, his eyes narrowed as he realized that the blonde was still trying to see under their teacher's mask.

"Go," Gekko jumped back as Yao jumped forward

"You'll regret that cockiness in a minute boy!" Yao shouted as he thrust a hand forward, ready to grab Kai

"Not today," Kai disappeared and reappeared with a hand slamming into Yao's neck, knocking him out instantly

_That was sad,_ Gekko thought with a sigh, "Winner, Kai!"

"That was pathetic!" Kinta laughed, Kai snorted and started make his way to the stairs, "not even ten seconds!" Kinta laughed, earning a snort from his dark haired teammate, "I bet mine won't last as long!"

"Doubtful baka, you're not as fast as me," Kai drawled back, earning a livid glare from the boy

"Now, now children be nice," Kaito sighed, "look, who's going next?" Sakura blinked and looked up at the screen curiously, she was standing beside Karin and her own instructor was standing only two steps away from her.

"Shino Aburame and Zaku," Sakura answered in boredom, she looked down at the sound teen with both of his arms in slings and one very uninterested Aburame heir

"Well, this'll be quick," Karin sighed, taking the cue from Sakura

"Oi, give four-eys a chance, Karin-chan," Kinta huffed just as Kai slumped himself against the wall beside his instructor.

"I am giving him a chance," Karin sighed, "he's the one who's going to win."

"Eh? Really? How do you know?" Kinta asked curiously, "didn't that sound boy have his arms in slings when he started this exam?"

"Not even close," Sakura sighed, "he must've went up against the wrong opponent in the forest." True to Karin's word, the fight was done and over within five minutes, with Shino as the winner.

"That was pathetic," Kai sighed, "Worse than my opponent."

"You didn't even fight him," Sakura replied, "you just knocked him out in the first shot."

"Hay look it, it's that sand guy!" Kinta said loudly, Kai and Sakura both looked down at Kankuro imminently, only to glare at Kinta and continue their discussion about Kai's match and how he should've done something to make it at least a little interesting. The fight ended quickly with Kankuro as the winner, Kai and Sakura continued arguing about his lame fight, and continued doing so as the participants came and went, their numbers steadily decreasing.

"Go Karin!" Kinta hollered loudly, distracting the two teens so they'd do the same. The red haired girl smiled shyly up at them, she turned back to her opponent and slid into a defensive crouch.

"Please just quite now," Kabuto sighed heavily, looking completely uninterested in his chosen opponent, "I don't want to fight a girl."

"To bad," Karin replied, her crimson eyes narrowing at him, "I'm not giving up."

"GO!" Gekko jumped back from the opponents just as Kabuto burst forward with a kunai in hand. Karin smirked and quickly threw a little black ball at the ground; five feet surrounding her turned pitch black because of her smoke bomb.

_What is she doing?_ Kabuto thought as he slid to a stop, regarding his dark surroundings wirily, _she's blind too!_

"I apologize for any internal damage you might sustain from this," Karin's voice said softly, making Kabuto's eyes widen in surprise as he felt a sharp slash at his thighs. He tried to twist and slash out at his opponent but she was already gone, he tried to close his eyes and listen to her footsteps but she was as silent as the night. Like a ghost, she appeared and disappeared, brushing stinging nettle feathers across his joints and limbs, preventing him from moving too much. By the time the smoke cleared three minutes later, Kabuto was panting heavily on the ground looking like he took a bath in something he was allergic too. His skin was bright red and bubbles covered his exposed skin like welts or second degree burns, his clothes were ripped and turn as if he was attacked by a horde of furious cats.

"What…" Kabuto panted, his one eye was swollen shut and his lips were blistered as if he took a long walk through the desert without water, "what did… y-you d-d-do?"

"It's a gas bomb my mother taught me before she died," Karin answered, "it's made from rare plants that are poisons to humans. However it is possible to up your immunity to them if you're exposed to them long enough. My mother was the only one who could make them in the village and she taught me how to make them before she died. I'm immune to these poisons, so ninety percent of poisons are useless against me."

"Damn… I... I didn't… st-stand a-a… a ch-chance…" Kabuto coughed, before he feinted, falling flat on his crimson bubbled face. Karin cringed as a few of the bubbles on his face popped and splattered blood across the gray floor. The medics came and went Karin even handed over the antidote to her gas bomb; it wouldn't get rid of the physical signs of the bomb but it would help his internal organs to heal faster. Once Karin returned to team seven's side, Kai and Sakura quickly returned to arguing about Kai's lack of show for his fight, they were so engrossed in their argument that neither seemed to notice Kinta going to fight Kiba, yet they both paid attention to him when the blonde came back to gloat. However, there was one fight that silenced the group of teens, primarily because it drew Sakura's undivided attention.

_Temari Sabaku_

_Vs_

_Tenten Shimura_

…

* * *

…

Team kusa was completely silent, making Temari nervous with their undivided attention. She tried to concentrate on the fight at hand and for a few minutes it was easy, her opponent was a weapons master. All she had to do was twitch her fan and the weapons would scatter away from her. She was beginning to grow tiered with the fight when the brunet pulled out two scrolls and activated them, having them sore into the air which was quickly followed by her own form. She watched as the girl activated the seals in the scrolls and like a tornado on high speed, the burnet spun in the air between her twisting scrolls and released hundreds of weapons, throwing them almost at the same time she clasped them. Temari waited until the last second before she opened her fan and let the wind throw every weapon back at her opponent, she smirked as the brunet started to fall, only to jerk to a stop as the wire on her feet suspended her from the ceiling. The brunet then quickly regained control of her scattered weapons by the wire on the ends. Sighing Temari unhooked her fan and swung it, sending every last scattered weapon back at its summoner—she even smirked as the younger girl let out a pained scream.

"Too easy," Temari smirked, watching the brunet begin to fall towards her, it was just her luck that the wind had moved the brunet to fall directly over her. With her eyes locked onto the brunet, Temari didn't see Sakura's hand dent the crimson rail protecting her from falling into the ring herself.

"Iron maiden!" Sakura screamed suddenly, making Tenten's eyes pop open and Temari flinch at the sudden volume echoing in her ears

"Return!" Tenten shouted, she twisted midair and formed three quick hand signs. Temari cursed as the scattered weapons all jerked to life, flying through the air to surround Tenten protectively, forcing the blonde to jump away or risk getting crushed by the flying weapon encased kunochi.

"Damn," Temari hissed as she slid to a stop, her fan flying open to stand at her back protectively. She watched with a hiss as Tenten landed in the arena, cracking the ground and sending rock shrapnel through the air.

_What the hell?_ Temari thought as she squinted through the dust and debris, keeping her teal eyes locked on the dark form standing in the center of the room. _Where… where did this power come from?_ Temari quickly snapped her fan out in front of her, protecting herself from the thrown weapons that would've done some serious damage to her. Thankfully the gust of wind prevented the weapons from directly damaging her or her weapon of choice, however it also cleared the smoke from the arena, revealing her opponent.

"I had hopped not to use this," Tenten said as she tilted her head to look at Temari, her expression cold and lifeless, as if she were a humanoid puppet. "Now, Sa—" Tenten was interrupted by Temari, who threw a burst of wind at her, her teal eyes blazing furiously; Tenten blinked and her weapons were protecting her from the blast of sharp wind.

_What?!_ Temari thought, panting heavily as her weapon lowered in surprise, her eyes widening as she stared at the weapon barrier between her and her opponent. Within the massive shield of weapons, Temari swore she could see the face of animal glaring back at her, just above what she assumed to be its brows, she could see something crimson flash—and then she was screaming. In the moment it took for that crimson flash to get registered, every single revealed weapon was suddenly flying through the air, cutting Temari almost into pieces. Thankfully they seemed concentrated on her fan, tearing it apart as the less lethal weapons slashed at her limbs, preventing her from standing after the attack.

_Im… Imposable,_ Temari thought as silence ringed in her ears, pain was like a blanket that surrounded her in an endless sea of needles. _She… she's no genin…_

"Tenten Shimura… has won!" Gekko said in finalization, watching a pair of medics appear and surround the heavily wounded teen. Tenten sighed and raised her hands into the air, wiggling her fingers and jerking her arms about, she pulled every last one of her weapons back towards her. Everyone quickly realized that the brunette had simply encased her weapons in wire and used that to attack the blonde. Tenten quickly placed her weapons in their rightful places in her still opened scrolls. Tenten coughed just as the last weapon got half way to her and before it reached her scroll, she collapsed onto the ground, her eyes closed as darkness engulfed her. Lee and Gai both shouted and were quickly in the arena, kneeling beside a medic who chose to forgo Temari and approach Tenten. The medic kneeled and pressed a glowing palm to Tenten's side, his eyes widened and he cursed loudly.

"Oi! Two of you get over here!" the man snapped as he turned to address the group beginning to lift Temari onto a stretcher, "We've got to get Shimura-san to the emergency word now!" two of his comrades hurried over, pulling out a stretcher from a scroll and quickly placed Tenten onto it. They then followed the other group out of the arena in a hurry, muttering about serious internal damage and how they had to hurry to the infirmary. Sakura moved to follow them but Kakashi restrained her with a simple hand on her shoulder, staring up at him in a mixture of confusion, betrayal and worry, Kakashi pointed patiently down at the arena. Sakura nodded her head and jumped over the rail, ignoring the proctor and Lee, Sakura walked forward and sat next to the nearest scroll. Without a word to Neji who sat at the other scroll, the both of them started the sealing process of the weapons, carefully placing them back in their rightful places in the scrolls.

"I wasn't aware you knew how to seal," Gai commented as he watched Sakura place careful glowing fingers over the seals and weapons. His eyes snapped up to Neji who was mimicking Sakura's movements almost perfectly, seemingly uncaring if the weapons were in their right placements. He knew Tenten had taught Neji how to seal her weapons should anything happen to her while they were out of village mission but he didn't know that her childhood friend also knew how.

"I learned it about the same time Tenten did," Sakura answered, carelessly. Gai sighed as he recognized the careless tone of voice, Tenten sometimes used it with him and he knew that whatever other questions he could ask would not be answered, not until the brunet was a in a better mood. Kakashi sighed as Gai turned a hard look up at him, clearly he had questions and he knew better then to ask his student about them because she'd clam up quickly. It was the one thing about Sakura that Kakashi couldn't decide to be annoyed with or proud of. He was annoyed because she'd refuse to answer any questions that even remotely hinted at Danzo and proud because she treated their village secrets the same way. Anyone outside of her village or lacking the right clearance would never be able to get anything more than most basic knowledge from her and even that was iffy. Sakura heard the board ding repeatedly as it ran through the names, she looked up as she heard the final ding and stared dully up at the board.

_Shikamaru Nara_

_Vs_

_Kin_

_This'll be quick_, Sakura thought as she blinked slowly and returned to her work. By the time the lazy boy and his opponent were at the base of the stairs, Neji and Sakura were done sealing the weapons away and were carefully making their way back towards their own teams.

"You know anything about her?" Shikamaru asked softly as he and Sakura passed for half a breath at the base of the stairs

"Kurenai," Sakura answered as she walked past, ignoring the confused look Shikamaru gave her. Sighing, the boy genius turned back around and made his way to the center of the arena, staring in boredom at the tall teenager standing across from him.

"Do me a favor and quite boy," Kin ordered as she placed one hand on her hip, Shikamaru's eyes fell to the casted middle finger, "I want to give that Shimura-girl a beating she won't forget." Shikamaru sighed heavily as Gekko put his hand between them, "So quite now boy."

"Sorry," Shikamaru drawled as Gekko jumped back, "looks like you lost to her already." Shikamaru dropped to one knee and dodged two senbon with bells on the ends, he glanced back at them with narrowed eyes, several scenarios racing through his mind.

"I will battle her again," Kin snarled, "and the next time… I'll WIN!" Shikamaru flinched as suddenly his world was spinning, and his opponent was split into ten. He heard the ringing of the bells and realized that they must've been the cause for his disorientation; Kin smirked sadistically at him, forcing Shikamaru to think up of a way to win the match as quickly as possible. Sakura sighed as she slumped against the rail, listening silently to 'Kinta' and 'Kai' bickering about who would win the next match. She was almost tempted to start talking to Karin but she seemed a little busy answering Kakashi's questions about her poisonous gas bomb that she was apparently immune to. Just as Sakura was about to turn to glare down at Shikmaru for taking his sweet time with his match, she heard the proctor announce him as the winner.

"Sakura," Shikamaru drawled as he finally returned to his place beside his teammate's, who were conveniently beside team seven, "What the hell kind of clue was that? Kurenai? Seriously? What does she have to do with anything?" Sakura stared dully at him, as if he just said that her male teammate's were actually girls and _she_ was actually a boy.

"I thought you were smart enough to take into account each of our Jonin instructor's abilities," Sakura sighed in disappointment, "and then have enough brain cells to come up with the possible regiment that each of our instructors could come up with for each of us to learn."

"…that made no sense," Ino rolled her eyes, "that doesn't answer Shikamaru's question."

"Yes it does," Kakashi sighed as realization hit him, "Kurenai Yuhi, team eight's Jonin instructor, specializes in genjutsu." Shikamaru blinked slowly before groaning, he pinched the bridge of his nose as Sakura sighed again in disappointment. He actually didn't figure out that the girl could use genjutsu with her bells until after he was caught in them, yet Sakura had already known about them the second she saw her. "Ah that reminds me," Kakashi turned to his pink haired student, ignoring Asuma as he encouraged Chōji to go face his opponent, "How did you know about her ability Sakura?"

"I saw the girl in the forest," Sakura answered, technically she saw the girl in the tower after they got in but according to the story they were weaving she had to make a few adjustments. "She tried distracting me with an illusion when I tried to save Karin. It's only because I can see through genjutsu that I was actually able to grab the right Karin and pull her out of the way of the bear."

"So wait, the sound team was trying to sabotage your rescue attempt?" 'Kai' asked, his voice cracking to reveal a sliver who he truly was, a sharp look from Karin had him coughing to fix the mistake. As it turned out, Karin could be a little bit of a tyrant when it came to teaching and tricking others, amusingly enough role-playing was her favorite pass time.

"Yeah," Sakura nodded, giving her disguised teammate an annoyed look, "they wanted all six of us to fail and die. However after I disrupted the genjutsu and even threw a bomb at them, it still wasn't easy to get them to leave us alone but thankfully they retreated when they thought the bear was going to turn on them."

"I take it that was when you blew up the tree to distract that bear," 'Kai' drawled in annoyance, another lie but for those who were listening in, it could've very well been the truth

"Why are you mad? You didn't get hit," Sakura replied with a smile

"I was on the damn thing when it blew up," 'Kai' hissed, "I barely had the time to get to the next tree before I fell atop of that damn thing!"

"Oh, you would've survived if you landed atop of the bear," Sakura smiled, "I'm fairly sure you would've had an even easier time putting that bomb in his mouth if you did." 'Kai' was just about to retaliate when their side of the room shifted, an echoing boom reverberating in their ears. Sakura grabbed Karin just as 'Kai' grabbed her and together they were able to avoid the falling apart platform, their sensei and 'Kinta' quickly landing beside them as their section grumbled into the arena. On the floor of the arena, Chōji was stuck in the wall, in fact he had a ten foot wide perfectly round hole in the wall. His opponent had retreated from the wall when the platform started to collapse atop them and he now stood five feet away from the edge of the debris. Chōji was laying back words in the hole with only his legs in the proper arena, pinned by large chunks of stone. Team ten retreated to a safer distance before Shikamaru and Azuma both jumped down into the arena and carefully pulled their downed teammate out of the debris. The medics quickly hulled the young Akimichi heir away, monitoring his battered and bloody legs carefully as they retreated to the medic hall. Shikamaru glanced back at the remaining Sound Nin and watched as he retreated with a smirk on his face and a stride in his walk. Sakura stared down at the sound Nin with narrowed eyes; she sighed and leaned against the weak rail, unconcerned that it could possibly give way under her weight.

"Don't get to relaxed," Kakashi sighed, staring over his student's head at the board, "you're up." Sakura turned and stared at the board in boredom, as if she had expected but still hoped against her match up.

_Ino Yamanaka_

_Vs._

_Sakura Haruno_

"So," 'Kai' started, staring at the screen blankly, "how long is this going to take?"

"Don't know," Sakura answered, watching the blonde walk down the far stairs, "that'll depend on the amount of effort she decides to put into the fight."

"Are you going to win?" 'Kai' asked with narrowed eyes

"Hmm... I haven't decided," Sakura answered blandly, turning away from the team to step closer to the edge of the broken platform.

"Don't forget," 'Kai' called out softly, making the pinket still, "I want to fight you my self in the finals... So don't lose."

"Yeah Sakura-Chan," 'Kinta' grinned at her, "I wanna beat you too!"

"That means no holding back in the finals, got it?" 'Kai' asked, starring at his teammate's back, Sakura was quite for a moment, her silence was broken by a snort, quickly followed by a giggle.

"Geeze you guys," Sakura spun on her heels and looked at her boys with a smile, "you want your butts kicked that bad?" With that Sakura slipped off the edge of the platform, before anyone could so much as shout, Sakura landed on a large chunk of wall and used it like a spring board to launch herself into the arena.

"You're on build board brow!" Ino shouted, she lifted her hand and threw two kunai with paper tags on their ends

"Oi! I didn't say start!" Gekko shouted in distress

"You just did!" Ino retaliated as she ran to the side, ignoring the proctors curse as he quickly jumped away from the skidding pinket. The skidding girl flinched as suddenly another four paper explosives were activated, giving her only seconds to escape before they went off.

_She's not going to give her a moment to think,_ Kakashi though, watching his student barely dodge the explosive square. Only to end up in a Taijutsu fight with the young blonde, just as he thought that Sakura would be able to win the match, she screamed shrilly and jumped away from Ino with an urgency he's never seen the pinket display. His silent question was answered when Ino straightened, a small orb if water in hand.

"Hay that's cheating!" 'Kinta' bellowed out furiously

"Unfortunately its not," Kakashi corrected, "elemental techniques are permitted so long as the genin in question knows them. However, its a silent rule that genin aren't permitted to learn elemental Justus. The only exceptions being is 1, its a clan thing or 2, she learned it in preparation of the final exam."

"There is one other exception," Azuma spoke up as he joined Kakashi on the other side if the broken platform.

"Yes," Kakashi agreed with a narrowed eye at his classmate, "she learned it on her own."

"So that technique she's using is viewed the same as one would view a kunai or shuriken?" 'Kai' asked curiously, watching Sakura hold her injured arm close to her body, staring wirily at Ino.

"Yes," Kakashi agreed, "Sakura... Just might've just met her match..."

"No way," 'Kinta' said suddenly, watching Sakura rise to her feet carefully, turning to walk to the side, keeping the blonde in sight. "Don't forget, Sakura-chan has her own tricks. Ino won't win, not after Sakura-Chan promised to meet us in the finals."

"What do you think she's doing now?" Azuma asked curiously, watching the pinket stop to observe his student

"She's watching," Kakashi whispered in realization, his good eye widening as he watched Sakura kick a pebble at Ino. The blonde snorted and batted the pebble aside with the water whip she formed in her left hand, Sakura repeated the posses as she slowly walked in a circle around the blonde.

"How'd she get that rock to fly without kicking it?" Azuma asked with narrowed eyes

"Sakura-Chan has absolutely perfect chakra control," 'Kinta' informed him as if he expected Azuma to know that, "she only needs to tap something to make it go flying."

"Uh-huh, and how do you know that?" Azuma asked just as Sakura charged forward and Ino flung the whip in her direction, yanking it back to make it snap. With a hard strike, Sakura disconnected the tip of the whip with her kunai, Ino's eyes widened at her newly splattered about weapon.

…

…

**Who should win?**

**Ino or Sakura?**

**Hinata or Neji?**

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Helpful criticism is lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to rate and review!**

**Page 10**


	34. Chapter 34

**Worst case Scenario**

Chapter 34: the Prelims Part 3, final stage

Koomahana

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

"You've got some weak points with that technique," Sakura said as she ran to her once friend, "You need room to move your arms!"

"Your weak point is being overly confident," Ino replied calmly, "did you think that I didn't know about that weakness?" Sakura's eyes widened as the splattered water on the ground arced through the air and slammed through her body, pushing her off course. Suddenly Sakura's form was engulfed in white smoke, revealing a little Sakura plushy covered in high class exploding tags. Ino cursed and threw a kunai at the doll while she retreated to a safer distance, unfortunately for her she never noticed just how close she had gotten to the broken down platform.

"Damn," Azuma cursed as he braced himself against blast from the plush-doll, even Kakashi had to hide his book before it went flying out of his hand. Once the blast had quieted, Azuma lowered his arms to see that his blonde student was laying face down on the arena floor with shinobi wire wrapped around her legs, pulling her towards the rubble of the platform. "What the? When did she?"

"For a sensor, you're kind of sad," Sakura said as she appeared in front of Ino, standing completely unscathed just a few paces from the blonde, "How could you not sense me perform a substitution?" Ino growled as she tried to push herself up from the floor, glaring furiously up at the pinket not so far away from her. "Your technique wasn't half bad but I'm afraid you're a little late in its creation, I came up with it a few years ago," Sakura tilted her head down at Ino, regarding her coldly, "just what were you hoping to achieve with it?"

"Heh," Ino smirked viciously up at her, "Bite me." Sakura blinked in bewilderment down at the blonde, not having expected that response.

"No thanks, I'm not a cannibal," Sakura replied, waving a hand in front of her as if to get rid of a bad smell

"You know exactly what I mean!" Ino shrieked, _ah to hell with it!_ Ino let herself slid onto her chest and held her hands out in front of her, forming the circle she needed, "Soul switch!" Sakura twisted back words, putting her hands on the ground behind her, she counted to five and watched as Ino's body collapsed against the filthy floor.

"That's unfortunate," Sakura drawled, "did you forget that I'm a sensor too?" Sakura asked curiously as she put her elbows on the ground and held her face in her hands, her head situated between her knees, "I can sense the power it takes to send your soul out of your body. I know you're still conscious Yamanaka-san, quite playing around and get up already."

…

"_You're a sensor too?" She asked in bewilderment_

"_Yeah, Tenten-chan's dad is teaching us! Isn't that cool?__ Now we'll always be able to find each other!"_

…

"Only a sensor can take out another sensor," Ino smirked, lifting her face to glare triumphantly at Sakura

"Hmm?" Sakura blinked innocently at her

"You're sensing abilities are nothing compared to my own," Ino said as she pushed herself up, sitting between her legs as she braced her palms against the floor between her knees. "I've got you build board brow," Sakura blinked and looked down at the ground, true to the blonde's confidence there was a layer of water situated between the crevasses of the tile beneath her, preventing her from moving. "I thickened a specific amount of water with my chakra, I've filled it with my chakra for the past year, ever since I learned what my elemental nature is. Now those tiles you're laying on won't let go of you no matter what you do, you're stuck now!"

"Hmm, really?" Sakura asked as she observed the steadily increasing amount of water that was surrounding her, "there appears to be a weak point in your technique…"

"Bull Sh*t!" Ino snapped as she slapped her hands together, "Soul switch!" Sakura sighed and with a burst of power she turned into another pink haired doll, Ino's body slumped and Sakura appeared on the chunk of platform behind her.

"Did you seriously think I would go toe-to-toe with you?" Sakura asked in boredom, "Did you think I wasn't aware of what you've been practicing? Did you think I didn't know about the water you've accumulated on the floor throughout the entire fight you had with me?" Ino's body regained life as she lifted her head and glared furiously at Sakura over her shoulder, she was so mad tears had sprung up in her pretty blue-green eyes. "As you've said, only a sensor can take out another sensor," Sakura tilted her head down at the bound and wounded blonde, "What are you going to do now Yamanaka-san?" Ino gritted her teeth and formed three quick hand signs, with a shout the water in the arena pulled together, attacking Sakura from behind, forcing her to jump into the center of the arena to avoid the potently lethal attack.

"Again with this attack?" Sakura asked as she danced around the whips of water, green eyes still locked onto Ino as she moved, "I can sense the chakra you have in the water and I've memorized the frequency's you use to move it."

"Shut up!" Ino shouted, "I won't lose! I refuse to do so!" she moved her arms and created a wall of water around Sakura, trapping her inside. It seemed to late for Sakura to retreat again when the top sealed it self off, slowly tightening around her. "I will win," Ino said lowly, her eyes glaring at the trapped pinket who appeared to not care about the shrinking bubble of water. "Give up!" Ino ordered loudly, "you can't break out of that bubble! Give up before you suffocate!"

"No," Sakura replied calmly, "I made a promise." Ino gritted her teeth as she recalled Tenten beginning to shout something at Sakura before her opponent distracted her. It seemed that throughout their childhood Sakura has only ever done what Tenten wanted, never once thinking on her own.

"You... Are you seriously that damn blind?!" Ino asked loudly, the tears returning to the edges of her eyes, "why can't you see that she's using you?!" The bubble shrank around Sakura's body, tightening its hold on her as if it were the earth trying to crush her. "How often has she actually said anything encouraging to you?! When was the last time she even bothered to speak to you?! Do you know the last time she even looked at you?!" Sakura went to open her mouth but the water threatened to enter her lungs and suffocate her, Ino growled and slammed her hands together.

_Ino,_ Azuma thought in surprise, his eyes widening as he realized just what Ino had meant when they first met. It was Sakura she wanted to prove her worth too, to prove that she existed as well. Her words of 'proving her existence' to someone rang loudly in his mind as he stared down at his student and here he thought she was the most mature one of his team. She was only thirteen but she was still fighting to get acknowledged by someone, someone who's the same age as her, reminding him of just how much of a child she still was.

"So all this time, it was Sakura, Ino was chasing after?" Shikamaru asked in surprise, the memory from their first day as a team surfacing in their minds. _Damn, no wonder she was never happy with everything she could do, she knew Sakura had already surpassed that point._

"Soul Switch!" Ino's body slapped against the ground and Sakura's body seemed to float inside the bubble of water

…

"_Hi, I'm Ino, what's your name?" she smiled down at the sniffing pinket, seeming unconcerned with the blood dripping from her hands_

"_S-Sakura," the girl answered in surprise, "Why… why aren't you running away, like all the others?"_

"_Hm? Oh because I saw what you did," Ino smiled at her, she notice how the other kids in their class had ran away the second they saw that poor animal fall from the tree bloody and dead. "You were trying to make that branch there move. You couldn't possibly have known about the squirrel atop it, so it's not your fault when you lost control and accidentally killed it."_

"_But I-I—" she looked so miserable and heartbroken, Ino couldn't understand why their classmate's thought she was a monster _

"_Mistakes happen when you practice something for the first time," Ino said as she crouched in front of the girl, remembering what her father had told her when she first started practicing their family techniques, "Although you trying to revive the poor thing was a surprise. I didn't know you knew how to heal."_

"_I don't," She answered miserably, "I just tried to save it and all I did was make it worse!" Sakura wailed as she held her face in her hands, crying hysterically because of her mistake, silently swearing to never heal ever again_

"_Hay don't cry," Ino said, patting her back reassuringly, "everyone messes up on their first try."_

…

_"Hay Ino-san, look what my dad's teaching me!" She giggled as she carefully prodded the little seedling into growing, "Tenten-chan is learning how to do something similar, her ability is a whole lot more shinobi-like then my ability though."_

…

"_Hay Ino-san guess what!" Sakura laughed as she skidded to a stop inside the flower store, Ino stilled in her flower arranging project she was helping her mother with to turn to her excited friend with a smile. "I found out what my chakra nature is yesterday! It's water nature! And do you know what nature Tenten-chan has?!"_

"_No what?" Ino asked politely, she wasn't even close to being interested but if she said that her friend might leave and she hasn't seen the pinket for a few days now, she wanted to spend more time with the girl_

"_She has earth style! Isn't that cool?!" Sakura asked with a bright blush, "She's closest to nature!"_

"_I see," Ino sighed with a smile, "what do you think my nature is?"_

"_Huh? I never thought about that," Sakura replied, beginning to think. Ino wondered if her friend ever thought about anyone other than Tenten Shimura._

_Somehow she wouldn't be surprised if the pinket only ever thought of the brunet_

…

"_Yamanaka?" Sakura asked, "That's your sur-name?"_

"_Uh-huh," Ino smiled at her, "I'm actually the heir of the clan."_

"_Cool," Sakura smiled at her, Ino had the feeling she wasn't impressed, "Hay, do you know where the weapon's class is having their test today? I wanna see Tenten-chan win again!" why did she feel as if everything led back to that girl? Didn't Sakura care about who_ _she__ was?_

…

_She stared out the academy window, watching her friend laugh as she ate with that pretty navy haired girl. She hadn't seen the brunet-witch for some time, she knew that genin cells weren't possibly that busy to not allow one student to return to the academy to visit with a friend for lunch, so why wasn't she seeing her still? The girl's friends were both clan heirs as well, adapt in their family arts and skilled in the academy, yet the girl would only look at those two strange girls and not herself._

"_Is it because of my hair color?" she asked herself as she stared at one long platinum lock of hair, "The only thing those two have in common is dark hair, is that why you don't like to be seen with me? Because my hair isn't dark too?"_

…

_"Huh, what do you mean?" Sakura asked as she lowered her tea cup, blinking dumbly up at her friend _

_"I mean I'm tiered of constantly being compared to her!" Ino snapped, "why can't you talk about someone else for once?!"_

_"Like Sasuke-san?" Sakura asked curiously, earning a livid glare from the blonde._

_"Why can't I be near you in public?!" Ino asked, trying to divert the argument away from her crush, "I feel as if I'm only aloud to be your friend when __that girl__ isn't around!"_

_"Why can't you accept my friends?" Sakura asked, frowning at the blonde, "I never asked you to be my friend in secret only."_

"_You didn't need to say anything," Ino snapped, "your body language said you weren't interested in being near me, when SHE is there!"_

"_I've often asked you to have lunch with us," Sakura retorted, "You're the one who always said she was too busy! Why can't you just say what's on your mind?"_

"_You want to know what's on my mind?" Ino asked her, suddenly calm, her voice low and soft_

"_I wouldn't ask if I didn't want the answer," Sakura replied, rising to her feet, "What do you want?"_

_"We're no longer friends!" Ino shouted, "We're enemies!"_

…

In the safety of their now shared mind, Sakura and Ino stood facing each other. Sakura as watching the memories from their childhood shift past at a rapid rate, her eyes widening as each one appeared and disappeared in perfect clarity. Sakura turned to look at Ino, wondering what the blonde was trying to do in the privacy of their mind, but to her surprise she found that Ino looked like she did when she was still a little girl. Dressed in her familiar little pink dress with the purple skirt, her hair was short enough to not dare to cloud her wide baby-blue eyes over flowing with tears.

"_I was the one who made you smile when you started crying!_" Ino shouted clasping her hands together in front of her, as if she didn't know that Sakura was standing right before her. "_I was the one who taught you to perfect you chakra control! I was the one who kept the bullies away! I introduced you to everyone else in class! I was the one beside you __not her__! I was the only one who accepted your skills without criticism! I was the one who stood beside you when everyone else thought to use you!_"

"_Let me out,_" A voice in the back of Sakura's mind whispered tauntingly to her, "_I'll make sure we'll win… let me deal with her._" Sakura ignored the voice, something telling her that she would never see her blonde comrade again if she obeyed the voice.

"_I'm a clan heir too!_" Ino shouted, staring at her once friend in misery and betrayal, "_why is it that you don't see me?! You only ever pay attention to __them__!_" Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated on the feel of the water surrounding her, feeling every little shift of chakra pulsing through its gentile brush. It was only a moment but Ino did catch Sakura in her family technique and as much as Ino had tried to keep her hold over the 'soul switch' technique, the water orb needed complete concentration. Unable to keep up both techniques, Ino was forced to return to her body while the water orb threatened to shatter like glass. Ino remained sitting on the edge of the rubble, legs still tangled in wire, and panting heavily, her brows pulled together in a frown as she realized that it was impossible to keep up two jutsus at the same time. She was unware of Sakura struggling to lift her right hand to her left ear and then seemingly with ease, brought it down in a hard chopping motion, destroying the water bubble at the same time. Ino gasped as she watched her bubble get destroyed with the simple movement; she was unaware that Sakura was able to destroy something someone else created. They booth stared at each other, for a moment it was as if they were meeting for the first time again, both as small children. Although, this time it was Sakura standing over a weeping Ino, instead of Ino standing over a crying Sakura, and it didn't appear as if the pinket saw any interest in making the blonde's tears stop any time soon.

"Your emotions were transmitted through the water," Sakura said as the water dropped off her body, refusing to stick to her, "your lack of concentration gave me the opportunity to break your hold on the water."

"Even if what you said was true… you still couldn't have been able to break my control on the water," Ino sniffed as she raised her hands off the wet tile and crossed them before herself, "it should still be obeying me!" She lifted her arms and stilled as she realized that her water refused to obey her, choosing instead to remain unmoved at Sakura's feet. "How… what—what did you do?!" Ino asked, her fury returning to the surface as she realized that her water had been restrained by the pinkette.

"As I've said, your lack of concentration has allowed me to break your hold on the water," Sakura replied calmly, "you won't be able to control your water again in less you make direct, physical contact with it." Ino gasped and looked down at her bound legs, realization filling her as she finally understood the reasoning behind binding her legs. She would never be able to reach the large puddle of water, not while being bound to a few hundred pounds of rubble with unbreakable wire.

"Heh, I've been a puppet following your every instruction," Ino sighed, slumping in her place. "I can't feel my toes, can you release me now?"

"Do you think I'm that foolish?" Sakura asked in return, "your far from being done."

"Your right," Ino smirked, she slid her fingers threw several hand signs, her body bust into water and she reappeared behind Sakura, aiming a sweep kick at the pinket's feet. "I'm far from done!" Sakura jumped over the kick just high enough so that she would land both feet on Ino's leg. The blonde screamed as her leg was forced onto the unforgiving stone tile, Sakura's full weight was just enough to fracture Ino's leg, electing another pained scream from her.

"Ino!" Shikamaru shouted in distress, "that's enough! Quite already!"

"You know that she won't," Azuma sighed, "she wont stop until Sakura decides to take her seriously."

"If that's the case then this fight is going to last a while," Kai/Sasuke informed them calmly, only to flinch as he realized that he said that out loud. He felt sweat begin to gather on the back of his neck as Azuma turned sharp eyes onto him, even the disguised Naruto felt wiry of the Jonin's full attention.

"How do you know?" Azuma asked, silently noticing how Kakashi was watching the fight below as if nothing in the world was wrong.

"It's because she promised to never use anything more then Taijutsu in a fight," Kakashi answered lazily, drawing his classmate's attention. "The only thing that could possibly break that vow, is fighting a shinobi hell bent on killing her team." Azuma sighed, knowing that Kakashi was keeping something from him. However that knowledge did bring forth the realization that from that prospective then the fight really would last forever. However, he also knew that Ino was stubborn, creative and hell bent on getting recognized for her existence, Sakura was her target and she wasn't going to give up until she surpassed the pinket. "Sakura won't pull out the big guns because she doesn't need them for this fight," Kakashi added, and before the boys could respond, Ino let out a shrill scream. Down in the arena, Sakura stood with one foot planted on Ino's side while she held the blonde's left arm in the air.

"Let go of me!" Ino demanded, trying to wrench her arm free

"Not until you quite," Sakura replied calmly, "you're out of chakra and your body is exhausted. The fight is over."

"The hell it is!" Ino growled lowly, fighting to regain control if her captured arm

"Proctor," Sakura drawled evenly

"No! Damn it!" Ino hissed, her free hand slapped into the puddle of water she made earlier and it began to swirl into life, only to fall flat against the stone tile, quickly followed by its master.

"Told you, you were out of chakra," Sakura sighed, releasing the blonde so she'd remained sprawled out on the tile, "why can't you just stop while you're ahead?"

"Winner, Sakura Haruno!"

Sakura leaned against the broken rail, her hood stationed snugly over her throbbing head. To her left was 'Kinta' and 'Kai' arguing about her fight and comparing it to their own, Kakashi stood close to the edge as if blocking them from passably jumping off the edge as she had done, and Karin stood to her right, leaning against the crimson rail with only a hairs breath between them. Azuma had left to escort Ino to the medic ward, knowing she had pushed herself beyond her limits, Shikamaru remained behind to see what would happen next. Hinata and her team remained on the other side of the broken platform, Kiba was pouting, Kurenai was trying to cheer him up and Shino was calmly standing beside his brooding teammate; only Hinata seemed to be paying any attention to Sakura and her team. At least she was until she heard the board ding loudly and the green spandex wearing boy named 'Lee' tapped her shoulder.

_Hinata Hyuga_

_vs._

_Neji Hyuga_

Hinata stared worriedly at the screen, not sure if she should back out or participate in the fight. She took one last look at her pink haired friend, who nodded back at her with a sad looking smile before being distracted by 'Kinta', who she knew full well to be Naruto. She may not know why Team seven was acting to be the Kusa girl's teammate's and leaving Sakura to be the only official team seven member to take part in the exams but she was willing to trust her friend's judgement. Turning to look down at her opponent, her cousin stared passively up at her, as if he didn't care about her decision; in fact he almost looked as if he expected her to quite. Taking in a deep breath, Hinata stepped up onto the rail and jumped off, she flipped in the air and landed on her feet gracefully, just as Sakura had taught her half a year ago.

"I'm surprised you even came down," Neji drawled, clearly unimpressed, "and here I thought you were going to go hide behind your little pink shield." The mockery wasn't lost on Hinata and she could almost feel Sakura's glare aimed at her relative; as respectful as Sakura was to her family, even she had her limits with the insults aimed her way. Although, granted, Hinata thought Neji learned his lesson from the first time he insulted her, which ended with Neji nearly flying into the nearest tree.

"I've gotten better since our last spare," Hinata replied softly, sliding into a defensive stance as the proctor slide one hand between them. Neji snorted dismissively as he slid into his own stance, the Byakugan flaring to life in both of their eyes without a single hand sign from either one. The second the proctor jumped away, sensing that it would be in his best of health to retreat, Neji jumped forward and Hinata skidded out of the way. Gai's eyes widened as he watched his prodigy student struggle to land one hit on his opponent, after five minutes and it appeared that Neji was slowing down, Gai knew something was wrong. His questions were answered when he watched Neji perform the splits just as Hinata spun out of his range.

"That had to hurt," Kinta from the grass team hissed in sympathy. Sakura however only smirked, leaning on her arms against the rail, her eyes dancing as she watched Neji get up and attack Hinata again.

"Kurenai-san, do you know what is going on down there?" Gai asked the red eyed kunochi now standing beside him, the young woman shook her head gently, having never before seen Hinata dance around her opponent before.

"Perhaps we should ask Sakura-san," Shino suggested calmly, "why? Because she is Hinata's closest friend." The two Jonin looked at each other and nodded in agreement, they turned to approach the amused pinket only to find her standing three paces away with the kusa genin and Kakashi right behind her.

"Haruno-san," Shino greeted blandly, unsurprised with her sudden appearance

"Shino-san," Sakura greeted, not removing her eyes from the fight below, "I thought Kurenai-san would like an explanation."

"That would be nice," Kurenai agreed with slightly narrowed eyes at Kakashi

"Hmm, for now, just watch and tell me what you see," Sakura replied calmly, "I grantee you it'll surprise you." Kurenai wanted an explanation _now_, but with Sakura's complete attention on the fight below and Kakashi's lack of interest in the subject, she knew she wasn't going to be forcing any answers out of the little girl. So she turned her crimson eyes back onto the two kids below and watched the fight worriedly, wondering just when Hinata became so flexible and fast. The two cousins went in perfect circles for several minutes and it appeared that Hinata was actually getting faster while Neji was only getting slower, however the heir's trick was soon revealed. With a snarl Neji gripped his sleeve and rung the water out of it, glaring at the resulting amount of water that poured out of his sleeve. He turned sharp, white-glowing eyes onto Hinata who simply smiled shyly at him, knowing that now that with her trick revealed Neji would be much more careful with how he approached her.

"You're the same as the blonde girl," Neji drawled as he stood straight, "You're water nature!"

"Yes," Hinata agreed softly, her image wavered slightly as the water on the ground instantly became vaper, shrouding her image

"You're steadily thickening the air with water so that it would soak into my clothes and slow my movements," Neji snarled, "no wonder I couldn't hit you! You're using the water the girl left behind to surround yourself. You replace them with the water on the ground the second your little barrier starts to fall," Neji swept forward, only to miss as suddenly his arm went off course, sending him teetering to the ground.

"That's not all I can do," Hinata said softly, as Neji pushed himself back up to his feet, glaring furiously at her, "water is made up of an oxygen atom and two hydrogen atoms. The air is mostly made up of nitrogen and oxygen atoms, however there are some other atoms in air as well, such as argon, carbon dioxide and of course _hydrogen_."

"I see," Neji gritted his teeth, "you're creating water by moving partials around on an atomic level." It went unsaid that such a technique would take years to learn and a few more years to perfect to the level of perfection Hinata has acquired.

"That's right," Hinata said as she slid back into her stance, "I told you I've gotten stronger." Neji growled and kept an extra mind on where all the puddles were, to his dismay the entire arena was coated in a thin layer of water and if Hinata was as skilled as she said she was with water, then that meant she could use the particles in the air to her advantage. He swept forward, sliding through the thinner layers of water as he attacked, he smirked as he saw he landed a partial hit on Hinata's side, instead of shutting down the tenketsu point, it opened it further, giving her more power. Again they went rounds, this time Neji had been extra careful to keep the water from soaking his clothes and weighing him down, to the point that with every move he made, a certain amount of water left his clothes do to sheer force. Hinata's eyes narrowed when she noticed his speed increase, so she pulled water up to slide beneath her feet, giving her the ability to skate around Neji as if she were on ice. Although the tactic helped her avoid his attacks, it made her own more predictable, so instead of attacking in her family art, she deiced to use a few traps. Neji cursed as Hinata's water tripped him up and made him slam into the ground, temporarily he lost concentration on his Byakugan and it shut off for a few seconds. That few seconds was all Hinata needed to set up her trap, her water swirled to life around her, only to scatter back as Neji jumped back up and attacked her again. It took Hinata more time then she wanted to keep him at bay, but eventually she was able to lead him into the trap she had set up and as quickly as the underground tags were lit she retreated; leaving Neji to withstand the blast of the four explosive tags hidden under the stone tiles. Sadly her trick didn't have as much effect as she had hopped, Neji jump out of the smoke with a few rigged kunai aimed for her vitals. The rigged kunai forced Hinata to drop her water skates and block them before preforming substation or else face an explosion that would evaporate the water under her and make her a target for the rushing boy.

"Her skill with water…" Kurenai whispered wide eyed, "I've never seen anything like it."

"Of course not," Sakura smiled, watching Neji attack Hinata with renewed vigor, apparently he noticed one tag and was able to avoid the majority of the blast. "Hinata's skill with water borders on the unnatural," Sakura smirked at the two Jonin of the two Hyuga's below them, "I dare say that because of her bloodline, Hinata is actually stronger then the second Hokage in water manipulation." The Jonin's eyes widened and they returned to watching the fight, trying to determine if the pinket was right. It would be amazing if the young heir was more talented with water then the second Hokage was, it would be a perfect reason for the clan to gloat about the skill of their heir, but what was confusing was why no one else knew about her 'abnormal skill' with the element. Eventually Neji took Hinata's cue and set up a few of his own traps, knowing that his range was far larger than Hinata's, he was able to have more success with his little trap then she did. However it didn't appear to have the desired effect as Hinata had simply used the water in the arena to protect her from the blast of eight high powered explosive tags. Growling Neji tried to continue fighting Hinata in their family art but she appeared to be more elusive then he originally thought, a mistake on his part was adding chakra to his feet to jump. The result was that he found himself flying almost past his cousin, who was startled at his sudden burst of speed, and Neji realized just what his cousin was doing. With a smirk he coated the bottom of his feet with chakra and picked up speed again, this time Hinata tried to protect herself with kunai in her hands and disrupting the height of water that surrounded her feet, making her constantly appear taller or shorter or making her surrounding area higher or lower. The effect was that Neji couldn't quite land a decent hit on Hinata, the water would elevate him and lower her or vice versa, making attacking on the uneven and turbulent ground nearly imposable for him.

"Hurry it up brats," Gekko coughed, distracting Hinata just enough to stumble back instead of gliding back, "Otherwise I'll name it a tie." Neji smirked as he took the opportunity to slam a palm into Hinata's shoulder, offsetting her balance and shutting down a few chakra points, he then moved as fast as he could to continue closing off as many tengetsu points as he could before Hinata could recover.

"Oi! Proctor that's gotta count as cheating!" Kinta shouted, "You distracted her!"

"Not my fault," Gekko drawled, unimpressed with the blonde. Hinata coughed and collapsed, wrapping one arm around her chest as she coughed up blood and spit, making her teammate's worry. Sakura in particular straightened in her slouch, eyes glued onto the two cousins, watching them like a leopard would watch it's young.

"You lose," Neji panted as he stepped away

…

* * *

…

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Helpful criticism is lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to rate and review!**

**Page 11**


	35. Chapter 35

**Worst case Scenario**

Chapter 35: the last match

Koomahana

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff****,**** get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

"You lose," Neji panted as he stepped away

"No," Hinata coughed, turning pulsing white eyes onto her cousin, "I... I refuse to give up." Hinata struggled to her feet, one arm was still wrapped around her rib cage but her other pulled out a kunai and held it before her readying, even going so far as letting water swirl around its blade.

"Stand down," Neji ordered coldly, "you can't possibly beat me now, not in that condition."

"You speak… as if… I have a-a choice," Hinata panted, "I... I made a promise…"

"I don't care for such none sense," Neji drawled carelessly

"I won't go back on my word," Hinata continued, releasing her rib cage and setting her left hand against her arm, keeping it from bending in her newest attack, "I refuse… to… to break my… my word!" Neji flinched as the water around the kunai sharpened and shot at him as if it were a rocket; he barely managed to duck out of the way. The water bullet skimmed his shoulder, ripping off the shoulder piece to his top and nearly removing the skin just beneath it. He snarled as he gripped his shoulder, Hinata smiled weakly at him, blood dripping past the corners of her mouth, with a growl he charged forward and in the blink of an eye he was restrained. Kurenai, Gai, and the proctor all had various holds on him, prevent him from delivering one last hit to Hinata—however they weren't the ones who had stilled him. Between Kurenai and Hinata, stood Sakura, both arms limp at her sides as she stared directly into his pulsing eyes, unafraid of their unnatural glow. Neji froze when he saw her appear before Hinata, standing as still and calm as any statue, her frigid green eyes looked like blades as they pierced straight through his body. There was a dare echoing in those strangely expressionless orbs; the dare to go through her to hit Hinata, the dare to take another step.

If he took her challenge she would undoubtedly slit his throat

"The fight is over," Gekko drawled, staring wirily at Sakura even though he was restraining Neji, "Neji Hyūga has won the match." Hinata coughed and collapsed, however before she could hit the ground, Sakura spun on her heel and caught her, kneeling she set Hinata's head on her shoulder. Sakura then ignored Kurenai as she wrapped her arms around Hinata and let her power flow into her friend, nearly making both of their bodies glow as her chakra eagerly went to work.

"Why did you stop me?" Neji asked, eyes glued to the pinket who refused to look at him, "if I had hit you I could've killed you."

"If you did we'd be meeting in the next world," Sakura replied calmly, as if she were talking about the color of the sky.

"You think you would be fast enough to kill me?" Neji asked, his voice filled with contempt

"You think you'd have the time to avoid me?" Sakura asked as she glared at him over her shoulder, "we can always see which of us is stronger. I'm ready when you are."

"He's dead," Kinta/Naruto commented dryly

"More like obliterated," Kai/Sasuke countered

"Now is not the time to fight your comrades," Gai scolded with a frown, watching Sakura gently place Hinata into the stretcher and released her to the medics.

"Let's get one thing straight," Sakura said as she rose to her full height, she turned to face Neji and the boy silently noted how the three adults each took automatic steps back while he remained frozen in place. To say the girl's face was terrifying would be an understatement, he had no doubt that if they were at war, he would be the one choking on his own blood. "No comrade of mine, will kill his own kin," her voice was hard and clear, as if she was giving a soldier a direct order. "If you ever put Hinata at death's door step again, I will gladly face execution if it means I could remove your head." In the next breath Sakura was leaning against the wall beside her teacher, arms crossed and eyes closed as if she never moved from her place. Neji remained frozen in the arena, his white eyes wide and his tanned face as pale as snow.

He had no doubt that Sakura would go do just as she said

"You realize that was pretty stupid to do in front of witnesses right?" Kakashi asked calmly, not looking up from his book, even as his disguised boys and their kusa comrade surrounded his pink haired student.

"I noticed you didn't stop me," Sakura countered calmly

"Ah, could I have?" Kakashi asked in boredom

"I moved before anyone else," Sakura stared up at her instructor blandly, "we both know you're faster and stronger than me. You could've stopped me." Kakashi smiled down at her, even going so far as to pat her head affectionately; earning an annoyed look from the girl.

"But that brat needed a verbal ass kicking," the children snickered before erupting into uncontrollable laughter. Gai had been startled about the pinket's declaration, Kakashi seemed unsurprised, even Kurenai dismissed the girl in preference to follow the medics who had Hinata. As much as Hiruzen had wanted to excuse himself from the exam so he scold one little girl about threatening fellow shinobi, he chose instead to allow the last match to take place.

_Gaara Sabaku_

_Vs._

_Rock Lee_

Hiruzen knew with one look that this match wasn't going to end well. The red haired boy appeared ready to take on any one if it meant a fight, even if that meant fighting more than one person. Much to his displeasure, ten minutes later, the young Taijutsu apprentice revealed his ability to open the eight inner gates, fortunately he could only open the first five gates. However, although they gave the young man the upper hand at first, it showed that the younger boy had more stamina and could withstand the attacks. When Lee could no longer stand, much less attack, the red head stood again and it was as if not one attack landed on him. The boy sent trendle of sand at Lee, who was able to avoid the first three but not the following two, and succeeded in crushing Lee's right arm and leg. Smirking, Gaara sent a wave at Lee and just as he was sure to kill the boy, Gai appeared and saved his student. Hiruzen wanted to let Gaara forfeit the match so that Lee could go on to the next round, but he knew the rules and accepted Gaara as the winner because Gai interfered.

"All winners, come down for preparation of the next test!" Anko ordered loudly, the various winners each made their way done, forming a half circle around Hiruzen, Anko and Ibiki.

"The next portion of the exams will be held in one month from now," Hiruzen informed the ten children in front of him, "as it is, everyone here knows of your skills, including you strengths and weaknesses. The month long wait will allow you time to practice new techniques to surprise you opponents with." Hiruzen stepped back and looked at Anko meaningfully, she stepped forward with a small brown box in hand.

"In this box is a total of eleven slips of paper, each one with a number," Anko said as she stepped forward with said box in hand, "the numbers determine your opponent for the next round. Pick a slip of paper and we'll see who fights who." Sakura sighed as she dreaded going against one of her teammates, if she was going to fight them, then she was going to have to be careful with what techniques she used. Sasuke would undoubtedly copy any of her jutsu's, she would have to stick to taijutsu with him. Naruto however had more chakra then her and a higher stamina level then her, to beat him she would need to set up some special traps. However, each of the other passing genin's weren't likely to just let her knock them out with little to no effort. Especially Gaara Sabaku, if she were to fight him, then she was going to have to bring out her own elemental Justus. If her first opponent was Neji... Well everyone is entitled to a little stress release every now and again.

"Hay Sakura-Chan," Naruto/Kinta whispered, drawing her attention, "what are you going to do if you have to fight Tenten?" Sakura blinked dumbly at him, not having thought that Tenten would be her first opponent. Then she started feeling depressed because if she fought her once friend, there would be no holding back-she couldn't afford to.

"I don't know," Sakura admitted softly, "we're pretty evenly matched..."

"Oi brat, quite daydreaming and grab a paper!" Anko barked startling Sakura and her disguised teammates

"Oh! Yes ma'am! I'm sorry!" Sakura stuttered out while she reached out and grabbed a slip of paper quickly. Anko rolled her eyes and moved on to the last two people in the line, then she walked over to Ibiki and traded her box for his clip board.

"Alright, since Tenten Shimura is in the medical wing, I will be drawing for her." Anko said as she took a slip of paper and quickly wrote Tenten's number down in its respected placement. "Alright, starting from right to left, I want each of you to tell me your names and the numbers you've received."

"Kankuro Sabaku, five"

"Gaara sabaku, four"

"Dosu, ten,"

"Neji Hyuga, two,"

"Na—Ow! I mean, Kinta, one," the blonde kusa nin stammered out, "that hurt Karin," he whined whisper soft to his crimson haired teammate, both girls standing to his left, Karin and Sakura, glared at him in return.

"Tell me your damn numbers!" Anko snapped, jerking the rest of the team into attention, the girl's eyes widening to the size of saucers.

"Yes Ma'am!" Sakura agreed quickly, looking slightly terrified, "Sakura Haruno! Nine!"

"Karin Uzumaki, Eleven!"

"Kai, three" Sasuke/Kai grumbled, looking like he didn't care

"Good, here are the match ups," Anko said flipping the board around for the group to see, "Karin, You will end up fighting the winner of the last match, understand?"

"Yes Ma'am," Karin sighed, staring at the board, "Who's Dosu?" She whispered to Sakura, looking at the pinkette in mild confusion. The pinket winked at her and jabbed a thumb at the sound nin turned towards them with a dull look, as if he couldn't belief who he was forced to fight with for the first round of the final round of the exams.

"He's the one-eyed brat with the big mouth," Sakura smirked, "my round shouldn't be too hard."

"Tch, who's the one with a big mouth now?" Dosu asked with a glare, "Don't underestimate me brat"

"Hay, I didn't lose an eye," Sakura smirked back at him, "I'm actually aware of my surroundings."

If looks could kill, Dosu would've killed Sakura in the most painful of ways

…

* * *

…

He stared blankly at the still door, it had been hours since the male members of team seven had entered the infirmary and still no surprise visitor. Was he too late in arriving? Did the bastard see through the plan? Did they cover the wrong team? Was _he_ after someone else? A sudden knocking on the door woke him from his panic, the relaxing sound of the code knock tapping softly against the surface of the door told him that the young kunochi on his brother's team was about to enter. His silence was acceptance and as he predicted the young pinket walked in, she looked right at him and smiled peacefully.

"It's almost lunch time boys," Sakura said as she entered the room silently, approaching the closest bed as if she lived there, "what do you both feel like eating today?"

"The usual," 'Sasuke' drawled in complete boredom

"Yeah! Let's have your famous cooking again Sakura-Chan!" 'Naruto' grinned widely at her

"Alright," she sighed with an amused smile, "anything else? Sasuke-kun would you like sweet tea? Naruto-san, I take it you want juice?" Her questions were answered by cold looks and a kunai stationed at her throat, "now that's unnecessary."

"Who are you?" He asked gruffly, crimson eyes spinning lazily behind his mask

"And here I thought you were the smart one," Sakura's voice contorted and grew deep and masculine as the words rolled out of her mouth, she turned to look up at him, showing her reptilian yellow eyes and purple clan tattoos surrounding her eyes.

"Orochimaru," he drawled, voice cold and hard, the disguised sanin laughed, his transformed body shrinking and melting, slowly turning into mud at his feet.

"Did you really think I would fall for that pitiful trick?" Orochimaru's clone questioned as he faded slowly from existence. He waited until the clone was completely gone before he turned on his heal and walked tight out if the room, leaving his clones on their own.

This was as bad as it got right before it got possibly worse

…

* * *

…

She was dressed in her nicest yukata, eyes lowered to the tatamati floor, too embarrassed to look her teacher in the eye, knowing his daughter was sitting two feet away from her with eyes closed and face blank. She snuck a look at the brunet through her bangs, as usual she was dressed in her navy blue yukata with the glowing crossed swords of the Shimura clan stitched proudly on her back. They both knew that it wasn't the official clan mark, but Tenten thought this one suited the clan better than the elaborate crimson lines that were a headache in the making. Sakura herself was dressed in her summer yukata of purest white with little green leaves and light-pink flowers wrapping around the edges. Tenten for once had her long brown hair laying in pretty elegant waves rolling down her back, with her current appearance, Tenten almost looked like a noble woman: Elegant, beautiful, respectful, as if she was never trained to use a weapon, much less kill a man with a single senbon. Danzo himself was dressed in his normal navy blue and white summer yukata, looking as stern and guarded as he always did. Sakura blinked to herself, surprising herself with her own thought, when did she start seeing him as stern and guarded?

"I'm glad to hear you both passed the preliminary rounds of the Chunin exam," Danzo's voice was soft and normally Sakura would feel bubbly and happy with the compliment but instead she felt as if she failed some important test. "You both will be given specialized training for the following month," Danzo continued, turning to look over his shoulder at the two girls sitting patiently behind him, "Tenten, I have already spoken to your instructor, he understands."

"I see," Tenten nodded courtly, her eyes shadowed as she stared at the floor between them. Sakura felt as if the older girl wanted to say something but was instead holding her tongue, has it always been like this? Why is she noticing this now and not sooner? Has she always known but never really acknowledged it?

"You will be taking your training with me," Danzo continued, "However, do not expect special treatment. I will go at your training as I have done with any other Anbu operative that I've trained, understand?"

"Yes sir," Tenten agreed sharply, the little bit of light in her brown eyes seemed to dim a fraction and Sakura wanted to speak up in her defense but instead she found herself silent, staring worriedly at her once best friend.

"Sakura," she snapped to attention at the sound of her name, she stared unabashed into Danzo's eyes, for a moment forgetting just who he was and remembering him only as her favorite teacher who indulged all of her curious questions and answered them pleasantly and patiently. "I was unable to contact your instructor, the next time you see him, please tell him that I already have someone in mind to teach you for the following month. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," Sakura nodded, her voice soft in the half light of the room, she felt as if she should speak up but again she found herself silent. Was she always so afraid to speak up to him? When did this irrational fear of disappointing him settle in her? Wait, she was afraid? Of Danzo? That's ridiculous! There's no need to be afraid of him, he's her favorite teacher, he's never once harmed her nor has he ever given her a reason to fear him.

"Good," Danzo nodded courtly and he turned away from them, reaching for a scroll an agent was holding out to him, appearing out of nowhere like a wisp. As predicted, neither girl seemed surprised by the agent's appearance, almost as if they expected him to appear and give Danzo a scroll before disappearing just as quickly. Perhaps they were just used to the random appearance and disappearance of his agents and have come to be unmoved by their shows of stealth, that or they've been keeping their sensing abilities on high even though they were in his home.

"You both may go now," Danzo said dismissively, Tenten was gone almost before he finished speaking, "Sakura, your teacher will approach you at sundown."

"Yes sir," the pinket was gone almost in the same breath

…

* * *

…

"Wait what?" Sasuke asked, staring up at Kakashi like he grew two heads

"What, you didn't hear me the first time?" Kakashi asked with a playful smile, "that's unusual Sasuke-kun, you usually tease your teammate's for not listening to me."

"It's not that I wasn't listening to you," Sasuke said, "I'm just trying to figure out if you're an imposter or not, considering you're here before Sakura and all."

"He's got to be an imposter," Naruto said, squinting up at Kakashi, "No way would our real teacher actually show up on time. He's never on time, he's the type to be late even to his own funeral."

"That's mean," Kakashi pouted at the boys, "I'm on to time to things"

"Like what?" Naruto asked, "You're next hook up?"

"The next release of Icha-Icha Paradise?" Sasuke asked, tilting his head to the side

"Maybe he'd be on time to something drastic?" Naruto asked his dark haired teammate curiously

"Like what?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the bridge rail as he pretended to think, "Maybe if there was an invasion he'd show up on time?"

"Yeah but where would he show up in time?" Naruto asked curiously

"Maybe the hot springs?" Sasuke questioned, "The kunochi in them wouldn't think about getting dressed first before they started attacking the nearest enemy."

"Ha-ha-ha, they've got your number," Kakashi groaned as he looked at the smirking young men leaning against the nearby tree. Of course they weren't going to help him, just mock him.

"Shisui, Itachi," Kakashi greeted lazily

"No way Sasuke, those girls are lethal even if there isn't an invasion," Naruto disagreed, crossing his arms while he was at it, "They'd kill the first male they saw regardless of loyalties."

"They're sure not pulling any punches," Shisui chuckled, his eyes dancing as the two boys then began arguing about what Kakashi could show up to on time and for what reason

"So what? You think that he'd be late to his own wedding?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow, "I doubt he could even find a girl to marry much less date long enough and not end up board with her, he goes through more women than Kiba wishes he could date."

"Should I be concerned that he even knows that?" Kakashi asked as the two boys continued arguing

"They are more observant then you think," Itachi hummed in amusement, dark eyes sparkling in the half light shining through the branches

"Well don't take their side," Kakashi pouted, "Help me out here!"

"No way," Shisiu grinned cheekily, "This is way too much fun."

"So much for comrades," Kakashi pouted, "You both just abandoned me~"

"Nii-san!" Sasuke called catching sight of his big brother, "What are you doing here?! I thought you had a mission?"

"Hard to abdomen someone if they were never surrounded to begin with," Shisui snickered as Itachi dropped from the branch they were on and landed onto the ground before his little brother, "Sasuke will always worship Itachi, You're not even close to his radar."

"No need to rub it in," Kakashi sighed, watching Sasuke jabber on and on about the preliminaries, even Naruto joined in to rapid fire conversation with his teammate and the Anbu agent. It was mildly concerning watching Itachi navigate through their nearly inhuman speed talk and not trip up on the boy's conversation topic, which appeared to be changing as quickly as they were talking.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me scarecrow-san," Shisui said teasingly, earning an irated look from Kakashi, "Where is your precious little kunochi?"

"Don't bother trying anything with her," Kakashi said rolling his eyes, "She'll shoot you down faster than you can blink."

"Hah," Shisui snorted in disbelief, "I've yet to meet a girl who wasn't charmed by me"

"You mean other than the girls who were stolen away by Itachi?" Kakashi asked in amusement

"They don't count," Shisui replied patiently, "They don't know what's good for them."

"That's properly why they avoid you," Shisui blinked as a rustling of leaves were barely heard in time before a graceful pink and red body was crouched in front of him, sparkling green eyes glanced at him before the girl was gone again, crouching beside Kakashi atop his favorite Tori-gate. "Kakashi-sensei, Danzo-sensei gave me a message for you," Sakura said as she dangled her feet over the edge and smiled up at the crouching gray-haired man.

"Let me guess, he wants to train you?" Kakashi asked in mild annoyance

"Close," Sakura smiled, "He's going to have one of his Anbu agent's take over my training for the month."

"You mean he's not going to teach you?" Kakashi asked in surprise, "I would've thought that he would've used the next month to take you and Tenten-san away to train you himself."

"Sorry but only Tenten-chan gets his undivided attention this month," Sakura smiled, "I get someone else."

"And when is this person coming for you?" Kakashi asked curiously

"Danzo-sensei said that they will appear at Sundown," Sakura answered, she looked down at the jabbering boys and smiled fondly down at them, "What about those two? Will you be training one or both of them? Or are you going to foster them off onto someone else?"

"Ah, you know me too well," Kakashi smiled. "Sasuke will be receiving his training from his family, his elder brother to be specific."

"Oh I pity him," Sakura hissed in sympathy, "I've seen that man train, he's insane."

"Somehow I'm not surprised," Kakashi admitted with a chuckle, "Naruto will get his training from a well-rounded Jonin I know named Ebisu."

"You do realize that's not going to happen right?" Sakura asked with a grin, glancing at Kakashi, "Those two are like fire and water, Naruto will sooner spend the month in Anbu detention then spend a moment with that particular man."

"Thanks for the warning," Kakashi sighed, bowing his head and slumping his shoulders

"Just give up and train him yourself," Sakura smiled at him

"But I don't want to," Kakashi pouted at her

"Hello beautiful lady, my name is Shisui—Ghaa!" the curly haired young man was knocked off the Tori-gate by Sakura when she twisted to face Kakashi completely, her ponytail of pink hair hitting him like a bat and knocking him right off the gate. He landed solidly on the bridge far below them, making the boys and Itachi turn to look at him in confusion as he groaned in pain just behind them.

"Just who do you want to train?" Sakura asked, bracing herself on the top of the tori-gate like a cate, seemingly not noticing Shisui's fall to the bridge, "you've never taken an interest in teaching any of us so I'm curious about who you really want to teach."

"Serves you right for using flash step on her," Sasuke snorted, not feeling sympathetic to his cousin

"I don't know what that is but if it earned you Sakura-chan's hair-slap then you deserved it," Naruto said, staring down at the older man with the perfectly shaped crimson splash spanning the entirety of the left side of his face.

"You two are merciless," Shisui whined pathetically

"I'm inclined to agree with them cousin," Itachi smirked down at him, "you should know better by now."

"Sakura-chan I wanted to show you a special move that would guarantee you a win against the Sound nin," Kakashi sighed heavily, "I thought you'd like to learn it."

"Battling him isn't going to be hard," Sakura replied with a dull look at her teacher, settling back down in her seat in disappointment, "it's simple, destroy the arm band and he can't fight. If he tries I can take out his legs next, that would make him useless for a while."

"When you say 'take out his legs' you don't mean like dismembering him right?" Kakashi asked, staring dully back at his pink haired student, much to his relief she gave him a disgusted look

"Do I look like Naruto to you?" Sakura asked, her face pinched in disgust

"What'd I'd do?!" Naruto asked loudly, head tilted to the side in curiosity, having only heard his name

"You blew up a snake with shadow clones!" Sakura barked back at him

"That happened once!" Naruto shouted back with a red face

"Yeah, because every other snake in the forest communicated together and decided you weren't worth eating!" Sakura grinned down at him, "I swear, only _you_ could make an animal swear off eating humans!"

"That's a good thing right?" Naruto asked Sasuke, not sure if he should be feeling insulted or happy

"Yes," Sasuke rolled his eyes

"My students are ADD," Kakashi sighed heavily, rubbing at his brow

"No I'm not," Sakura pouted, "I can simply hold several conversations at the same time. It's not my fault you can't keep up"

"Is that a challenge?" Kakashi asked with a glare at his student, she merely smiled pleasantly back at him

…

* * *

…

**Final round matches:**

**1—Naruto Vs Neji**

**2—Sasuke Vs Gaara**

**3—Kankuro Vs Shino**

**4—Tenten Vs Shikamaru**

**5—Sakura Vs Dosu**

**6—Karin Vs Winner of previous round**

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Helpful criticism is lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to rate and review!**

**Page 11**


	36. Chapter 36

**Worst case Scenario**

Chapter 36: Training

Koomahana

**Song: Shine your way**

**From 'The Croods', the movie**

**Yes, I know, I only used the last part**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff****,**** get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

In the deep underground labyrinth hidden beneath a mile of earth and thousands of corridors, a single sterilized pure-white room was louder than usual. The room was filled with several tall men, two nurses and a doctor all surrounding a single teenage boy sitting up in his bed, looking blankly back at them. The shuffling of feet, clenching and unclenching of fists and glaring at white walls were all silent signs of relief, distress and awkwardness. For them, it was the same as screaming or laughing, shouting or whispering like a bee hive. Their physical discomfort, their inability to speak how glade they were for his awakening was all transmitted through their shifts in body language.

"I see you're awake," a new voice turned everyone present into stone, slowly the doctor and the captain both shifted away from him, showing his master slowly walking towards him with a cane in hand. "Good," he nodded his head, stared at him for a moment and then turned towards the doctor; just the look alone prompted the man to speak.

"He needs some rest but after that he can start on his physical rehabilitation," the doctor said calmly, as if he expected nothing less from this knowledge, "thankfully the boy was only out for a week and not a month, that condenses the rehabilitation period considerably."

"Start him on the rehabilitation as soon as possible," their master ordered before turning away and walking back out of the room, he stopped at the door way, "Don't push him." and then he was gone, disappearing into the darkness of the hallway like a ghost or shadow.

…

* * *

…

It was nearly sundown when she reached her home, she smiled at the few merchants still bustling around the market street. It wasn't long before she reached the sector for retired shinobi; she climbed the stairs to her home and opened her door—then wondered why her world was upside down. Hearing a soft click, she looked back at her stomach and found herself staring at the platinum pink head of her baby brother, crying hysterically atop her as if he didn't know to stop crying. Beyond her baby brother stood her father in the doorway with a camera in hand, he smiled sadly back at her before taking another picture, which earned a head-slap from his ever-patient wife. Sakura smiled sadly back at her parents and pushed herself up slowly, carefully tugging Naoki's arms around her neck before wrapping her arms around his tiny body and lifting him up as she carefully stood with her father's help. Sakura smiled gently as Naoki continued crying in her arms, even as their father wrapped both arms around them and kissed the top of both of their heads before sending them into the house. Mebuki wrapped one arm around each of her children and just held them for a moment before kissing Sakura's brow and stroking her hair, a chuckle from Kizashi had her blushing brightly. Sakura snickered softly as her mother quickly ushered her up the stairs so she could deal with their ever-playful father, sadly that only earned her a few bad jokes about her inability to pick an emotion and stick with it. Sakura tightened her hold on Naoki as she climbed the stairs, her smile falling as she listened to him continue crying, trying to talk through the snot running out of his nose and the drool sticking to his mouth… at least she hoped that was drool. At the far end of the hall sat her bedroom door, decorated in a large blossoming cheery tree her father carved into the door himself long before she was born. She was just lucky to be a girl and named Sakura, she guessed that her father loved the tree so much that he purposefully chose the name and kanji that was completely transgender. The kanji in her name was half of the reason Ami teased her for so long, 'transparent blossoms' was too much of a joke for her to let go.

"S~Siss~sy," Naoki sobbed, his arms tightening around her neck, "Si-sissy…"

"It's okay Naoki," Sakura whispered, adjusting her hold on him and reaching forward to push her door open, "I'm here." She felt him nod against her collar bone as she closed her door, nothing thinking anything about her open window, she moved to her bed and carefully sat down before laying down. She listened to Naoki cry on her chest, her right hand running through his hair and her left hand rubbing his back, it wasn't long before she tried humming their mother's favorite song and before she knew it, Sakura was singing.

"…_All of your tears will dry faster in the sun, __starting today~_

_Shine, shine, shine_

_Shine your way~_

_Morning is breaking, Darkness is fading_

_We found a way to the li~ght, It's such a beautiful si~ght_

_Anytime, anywhere, turn around and I'll be there_

_To shine, shine your way~_

_Like a star burning bright, Lighting up your darkest ni~ight_

_I'll shine, __shine your way~_

_Now I can see, you are the one_

_Sent here to show me the way~ay_

_All of our tears will dry faster in the su~n_

_Starting today~_

_Shine, shine, shi~ne, we're on our way~_

_Shine, shine, shi~ne, that's why we say~_

_Shine, shine, shi~ine, Shine your way~_

_There's a reason why you shine, Shine your way~_

_All of our tears will dry faster in the su~n…_

_Shine your way~_"

Sakura wasn't sure just when Naoki fell asleep on her but he did and she wasn't about to complain, it's been too long since she last seen her baby brother sleeping. Opening her eyes, Sakura turned to look out her window, wondering if she missed the sun setting but much to her surprise she saw a shadow crouching low in the orange glowing doorway to her mini-balcony.

Then she found her world spinning into darkness as the shadow rose to its full height

…

* * *

…

Tenten sat cross-legged on her bed, her arms braced on her knees, her head bowed and her eyes clued to the item between her hands. It had been a close call in the prelims, she had accidentally used her secret when she surrounded herself with her weapons and then to use them as a shield against the powerful gust of wind. How no one stopped to think that it might've been more than just the 'ninja wires' she liked attaching to her weapons, was beyond her. She only knew that the blonde suna-kunochi suspected, if not knew, her true strength and if she was right then the girl would undoubtedly use her knowledge to her comrade's advantage. If her suspicions were true, then the puppet master would be tinkering away on his puppet, making sure that anything metal would be replaced with wood, his poisoned weapons included. The sand user was pretty safe, he would assume that she can't manipulate his sand, which he has been building up and using since childhood and to an extent he was right. It would be impossible for her to take complete control of his sand—that is to say, _complete_ control was impossible. However, she could manipulate the sand at correct intervals that would actually help her but hinder him; the only question was whether or not he had something else held within his sand. She got a bad feeling from it, like the sand was a well disguised monster waiting for the perfect chance to leap out and kill her when she least expects it too. If he had something else combined in the sand or if it was some kind of bloodline he inherited from his parent, then it would still be impossible for her to wrestle control from him. Doesn't mean she can't try, she just has to be careful when she dose, she doesn't want him figuring it out and retracting it just to pull out an unknown variable against her.

The sound Nin should be relatively easy for her to deal with, not that she really worried about him, Sakura could take him out easily. Facing Neji shouldn't be too hard, she's spared him enough times to know all of his weak points, including the blind spot in the third chakra point down from his neck sitting directly center between his shoulder blades. Sasuke Uchiha might be a bit of a problem, especially if he knows any genjutsu, one of her weakest points; she would have to keep an eye out on him. Naruto Uzumaki wouldn't be a problem either, she'll disrupt his balance with the earthquake-technique while she rains kunai down from above, that should either scare him spineless or trap him so he can't get out. Her real threats were Shikamaru Nara and Karin Uzumaki, one a shadow using genius and the other a complete and utter unknown. Shikamaru maybe lazy to the extreme but when push comes to shove he's actually the worst kind of opponent she could possibly face. She would have to make sure he doesn't figure out her special technique and keep an eye out on shadows and everything creating them, which meant she would have to finish the round as soon as it starts or get in some serious trouble with him. As for the red head… she wasn't sure what to think of the girl, she seemed a little like Neji's cousin Hinata but she knew there was something beneath that shy and passive exterior she was using. There was power in her and Tenten couldn't figure out what it was, something was defiantly off with her though; she was stronger than she looked.

Not once did Tenten stop to think that maybe she would have to face off against Sakura

…

* * *

…

He looked out over the village bathed in orange and yellow light, the sky darkening as night approached like the creeping of slugs. Deciding that if he stayed much longer he could put his next mission in jeopardy, he quickly sealed all of his supplies into a scroll and headed towards his next location. Arriving in the retired shinobi district, he searched for the house with the big pink tree in the back yard and landed on the balcony that was home to several large hanging baskets that held expensive (and rare) herbal plants. He stepped through the open doorway and looked around the neat room for the girl who should have been waiting for him. Instead he found the bed empty, a note on the sliding glass door reading 'ha, ha got her first' with a poorly drawn scarecrow at the bottom corner. Eyes narrowing at the note, he quickly reached out with his senses and found the parents were in the dining room and the little brother was suddenly rushing towards him. He quickly disappeared into the nearest tree just as the little brother slammed open the door with a shout. He moved as fast as he could away from the house towards the nearest most used forest. If someone from that family tried to follow him then he should be able to lose them amongst the constant scent change of the shinobi-highway-forest, though just for safety sakes he'll disguise himself and wonder through the market place. He should've known that his mission would've been felled by Kakashi Hatake, after all the gray haired man was almost obnoxious in keeping everyone from Anbu away from his genin—all three of them.

…

* * *

…

She woke up to the cold, crisp, misty air. The first thing she saw was a golden blue sky half covered with wisps if pink and purple clouds looking like cotton candy. Then she saw a bustling little village far below her, about the same size as her palm, surrounded in the colors of strong pines, ancient oaks, and beautiful red woods. This beautiful view at dust was all she needed to know just where she was, the height alone being the biggest clue.

"Being a sensor I thought you would see me coming," a familiar voice sighed as if disappointed; she couldn't help but to smile

"I don't sense at home," she whispered, a touch of fondness in her voice almost too feint to notice, "too much info all at once, it gives me headaches."

"Hah, so my strongest student actually has a weakness, who knew?" Kakashi crouched beside her; Sakura frowned down at the village, unconcerned that she was sitting on the very edge of the mountain cliff-face. This particular mountain was approximately three miles tall, granted no one was ever able to make it to the top without feinting or throwing up so it was a rough guess. This mountain was located to the far east side of the crevasse where her village sat, the very base of which was over five miles away from the farthest east point of the village. Being a genin and not on a C-rank mission, it was highly illegal for her to be so far away from the village walls. Hell, she's not supposed to be _near_ the village walls without an escort, unless she lived near them.

"Kakashi-sensei, why are we so far from the village?" Sakura asked tilting her head towards him, thoughtful and sleepy, Sakura knew he would have some pity on her, especially since she put effort in being a little normal and acted like Naruto and Sasuke did when they first woke up. She liked to think she was pretty good at acting like she was half a sleep first thing in the morning, even though she was always the first to react to random attacks courtesy of the man crouching beside her.

"I asked lord Hokage this morning to let me teach you," Kakashi smiled down at her, "I'm taking you some place special." Sakura rubbed at her right eye and yawned sleepily, as if she hadn't gotten enough sleep. "Now, let's not waste daylight sleeping," Kakashi said cheerfully as he jumped to his feet and put both hands behind his back, imminently Sakura regarded him wirily. Her sensei only ever got cheerful when he was about to do something she really wouldn't like, like pushing her off the edge of a cliff just to wake her up. Just as Sakura was about to open her mouth to ask Kakashi a question, he disappeared and suddenly she was falling. Her brow twitched and she stabbed two kunai into the cliff face falling just a foot past her, adding chakra to her feet, she flipped over and skidded down the cliff face until she stopped. Panting, Sakura looked up and glared furiously up at her teacher, who was smiling down at her as if he was full in his right to kick her off a cliff face.

"Not bad Pinky," Kakashi smiled, knowing the nickname was a short cut to making her mad, "you fell about hundred feet just now. Sasuke fell about half way and Naruto fell straight down to the bottom." Sakura growled, low and deep in the back of her throat, her sensei's amusement didn't seem deterred. "As you've suggested, I'm going to take all three of you out on a training mission for the next month," there was something evil about his smile, his eye was practically spelling 'trouble', "of course I'm gonna get help."

_Sh*t,_ Sakura kicked off the cliff face just in time to avoid a splatter of pure white acid, hissing when some hit her leg Sakura quickly threw wire strung kunai at a nearby tree hanging off the cliff and used her weight and momentum to swing herself up to its the safe trunk. Peeking through the tree tops at the bottom were several large shadows shifting and jumping through the branches like her old nightmares about the shadows in her room coming to life to eat her whole. About a fifty feet down from her tree, were several large toads slowly crawling up the cliff face, each one as different as the next—and in her own mind, Sakura cringed at their… _unique_ features.

"Hurry up little one~," Kakashi called down mockingly, "If you don't get up here soon, Itachi-kun will handle your training first! I know how much you admire his training regiment."

_**Hell no!**__ Not happening!_ Sakura decided that running up the cliff face was the fastest and easiest way to the top, she charged her feet and used the tree as a spring board to launch herself up another fifty feet before she bothered to actually start running up the cliff face. Sensing something coming up from behind her, she quickly put all of her weight on her toes and spun perfectly horizontally across the rough rock. It turned out that the acid spitting frog she dodged earlier was a pretty high jumper himself, he was able to catch up to her in what she guessed to be one jump. Her previous location was nothing more than half melted rock, deciding not to stare like a clueless child, Sakura quickly grabbed a root of another tree sprouting out of the rock and climbed her way back up to another tree. Hiding safely in the branches, Sakura stopped to study each frog that was now significantly higher up the cliff, climbing surprisingly easily despite being fingerless toads.

"Got ya!" The acid spitting toad belted, shooting a spray of acid straight at her. Sakura quickly weaved her fingers through several hand signs before jumping high over the tree she was hiding in, effectively evading the acid. Before she grabbed the cliff face, Sakura's chakra burst out of her like a bomb, sending shock waves through the air, making the cliff face send several large rocks straight to the bottom, the trees bent and weaved towards the ground like shredded silk. Then she grabbed the cliff face and made the rock beneath her heave and roll before shooting her high into the air, clearing the distance between her and the top nearly in half.

"Holly Sh*t, your turn," Kakashi said backing away from the edge quickly when he saw Sakura's venomous glare aimed at him.

"Scaredy cat," Kakashi turned to scold the young man but found nothing but empty air where he once stood.

_I have full rights to be wiry when she dose that__,_ Kakashi thought, carefully pulling out a mirror and holding it over the edge to watch what was happening. The balls of fire shooting inches past his gloved hand was unexpected and one charred his mirror, sending it careening down to the forest floor too many miles down below. Deciding that it was now too dangerous to be in his current location, Kakashi decided that it was best to relocate himself, or else he might be forced to deal with one very short tempered kunochi.

_**I'm gonna kill him!**_ Sakura ignored the ranting voice in the very back of her mind, she didn't know where the voice came from but she was growing tired of it. Panting heavily, Sakura glared up at the top of the cliff and imminently saw a familiar looking man dropping towards her with a wide smile. Pinning her left arm between her and the rock, Sakura waited until there wasn't room to move before she kicked off the rock and used her elbows and toes to spin straight across the Rock face a second time. Then without looking, she stopped, grabbed a root, threw an exploding tag and flipped herself into the protective embrace the tree with three trunks shaped like the perfect hiding place. The echoing explosion sent another small tree down the rocky face and shattering against the ugly face of a large toad, which then fell down to the forest far below. Sakura gasped and quickly launched herself out of the tree before the man could pin her, she slide across the rock surface, feet wide and elbows bent as she readied herself to attack or defend. But the curly haired Uchiha merely smiled mischievously back at her, leaning only slightly over the highest point of the three trunks where he watched the toad disappear into the tree line.

"I was only going to say 'that was harsh'," the man's smile didn't drop, "do you always over react to your allies?"

"I never over react," Sakura replied, her eyes narrowing into sharp slits, "I give my elder's the respect they deserve."

"Oh~ so you do know me," if anything his mischievous smile grew and his eyes started dancing in the brightest shade of black Sakura had ever seen. "Should I feel honored, little disciple of Danzo?"

"Should I feel insulted?" Sakura asked back, her brows flexed as the voice in the back of her mind screeched out in fury, making it nearly impossible for her to think clearly. "I know of your skill and I will not underestimate you." Well that seemed to silence the furious voice, at least it was mumbling quietly so she wasn't distracted by it and could actually focus on Shisui without feeling like she was fighting a ghost too.

"Ah, what a shame, I love it when people underestimate me," his eyes flared red and his smile turned predatory, "but the greatest fun are those who think they can beat me despite knowing my skills." Sakura let herself drop from the rock face just in time to avoid Shisui's sword from impaling her ribcage, she doubted he would actually kill her but he would make her think that he was going to do just that.

"Now, now, you're heading the wrong way!" Shisui grinned at her, crimson eyes dancing like candle flames, "You've got five minutes to get to the top!" Sakura turned and blocked Shisui's blade with her kunai just in time to avoid another potentially lethal attack at her back, "you could do it if you were just running straight up but you've gotta avoid me now and after me is someone else, good luck." Sakura's feet connected with the rock and she stopped falling, she smoothly dodged Shisui's sword thrust and slammed a fist into his unprotected side. At least she would've knocked him out had he stayed still and not teleported at the last second, making her twist out of the way as he tried to strike her from behind _again_.

"You're beginning to be a real pain," Sakura growled, grabbing hold of his sword with her pointer finger and thump, Shisui's eyes widened and he shush-shined again.

"That was close," Shisui grinned at her, only to stare dumbly at the blade still in her hand, he looked down at the sword he swore was still in his hand but only saw the sheath sitting there. Slowly he turned his crimson eyes back towards Sakura, disbelief marring his features; Sakura smirked and flexed her pinky finger. A little, tiny squeak exited Shisui's mouth as his silver sword shattered into pieces, scattering towards the forest floor like dust. Knowing full well that she just crossed a line, Sakura quickly substituted with the kunai blade she left behind in the tree high overhead and waited for a few seconds. Shisui was too dumb struck and horrified to follow after her, focused too much on the pieces of his favorite sword falling further and further away from him; even the handle of the sword seemed to weigh a hundred pounds in his hand. Rolling her eyes, Sakura carefully climbed to the edge of the tree, using its roots to pull the top backwards till it was nearly flat against the cliff face, without warning she released the roots from the branches and launched herself through the air.

At least, that was the plan

…

* * *

…

Neji stared at his uncle disbelievingly, his right eyebrow twitched twice, the humming to his left didn't stop and his uncle continued to stare passively at him

"What?" Neji asked, his voice sounding a little sharper then he intended

"I want you to train Hinabi," Hiashi repeated calmly, "at least for the next two weeks."

"No," he answered bluntly, "training her is your job."

"It'll help with your own training," Hiashi continued as if he didn't hear the sarcastic reply, "You'll get a new understanding of our family techniques and perhaps you'll learn something in the processes."

"Just what can _Hinabi_ teach _me_?" yeah, on second thought, perhaps he shouldn't have sounded so condescending, if he didn't perhaps he wouldn't be looking at the ceiling wondering what just happened. Hinabi came into his view, her pale white eyes clear and a smug smirk on her pale pink lips, her long pure brown hair fell forward tickling his nose.

"I learned that one from Sakura-chan," Hinabi said, sounding way too pleased with herself, "Seems like she's the better teacher, guess you can't stand up to her."

"Hinabi," Hiashi said warning but it was too late, Neji was sitting up and twisting Hinabi's ear in his right hand, scowling furiously at her

"Just how many times did you get hit by her before you actually _learned_ something?" Neji growled at her, tightening his hold on her ear

"Hay! Let go! That hurts!" Hinabi whined loudly, already trying to thrash in his hold, "Daddy!" both cousins turned to look at their elder but he was already gone, seemingly leaving when neither was looking, "DADDY!" Hinabi screamed shrilly, loud enough that those at their clan gates turned towards the main house with wide eyes but were too scared to enter the compound and find out why the clan heir was screaming shrilly.

"Screaming won't help you," Neji snapped, throwing the girl into the court yard, landing gracelessly on her hands and knees, "Start running!"

"What?!" Hinabi growled back, rubbing at her soar ear, only to flinch as one of her locks of hair fluttered to the ground in front of her. "How dare you!" Hinabi snapped around to glare back at Neji, he was staring at her with two kunai held between his fingers, his cold glare was the only repetition she needed before she was running; Neji was close behind her.

…

* * *

…

She stared at the medium sized wooden box sitting soundly in the protective arms of her teacher, the man she knew almost all of her life. As per custom to Konohagakure, they performed an autopsy on her teammates and then burned their bodies, letting the hidden grass village keep their secrets. Her instructor was present for both autopsies, refusing to leave them even as they were burned and placed into silver urns. Her instructor chose to return to the village with her adoptive brothers instead of training her for the finals. She could only assume it was because of his disappointment in her that he refused to acknowledge her even now. The Hokage, two gate guards and her teacher's escorts were all staring at them, as if expecting a big fiasco to unroll between them. She opened her mouth to speak but her voice died as she stared at his hunched over back and bowed head. There were several things she wanted to bring up, like explaining what happened in the forest, why they used a leaf Jonin to take is place in the prelims introduction, her regret in not protecting her brothers and a thousand other things she was properly forgetting to think of at the moment.

"So~" one of the escorts started sounding unsure, "what were their names?" His partner immanently slapped him in the back side of his head, Hiruzen sighed and the two gate guards looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Kai, Kien and Karen," her teacher answered softly, almost sounding heart broken. Karen's head snapped up at the mention of her name, her crimson eyes filling with tears. "I was looking forward to giving them their new jackets... Guess I never will now." Karin gasped, her stomach growing cold and her vision blurring as tears rolled down her cheeks. Hiruzen sighed heavily, his eyes closing as if a great weight was placed on his shoulders.

"Hay man—" the second guard slapped a hand over his partner's mouth, muffling any remark he had.

"At least I know Karin wont have to face her mother's fate," her teacher whispered, just soft enough for her to hear. Was that his way of saying he hated her so much that he was glade she was 'dead'? Wait, she wasn't dead, she was still living, did he want her to die? Dose he wish she was dead? She didn't get the chance to ask him before he was suddenly walking away, too far for her to ask without raising her voice. The two escorts gave her sympathetic looks before joining him on the road, the two guards grumbled under their breath as they sat down again and Hiruzen steadily walked towards her.

"Why?" Karin whispered, her voice cracking, "Why would he say that? I'm not dead, I'm right here…" she sniffed and looked up at Hiruzen, blood shot eyes staring up into his too old dark irises, "right?" Karin asked as if she suddenly doubted her own existence, like she was fearing that she became a ghost and was forced to watch the world continue spinning without her.

"You're still living child," Hiruzen said softly, reassuring the girl about her existence, "however according to the deal your sensei struck with me, he must report back that you have died."

"What?" Karin asked, her face paling, her voice crawling with doubt, her tears stopping and her eyes widening, "What is he going to do?" Hiruzen sighed and slumped his shoulder's, his face melting into a too-tiered-too-old expression she had seen her mother where a few times when she was younger.

"Your teacher is going to report back to your village, saying that all three of you were killed in the forest of death," Hiruzen clarified, "he even asked for a body similar in stature, gender and appearance to be cremated with your teammate's; he even asked for it to be bathed in stomach acid before burning it to ashes."

"But… why?" Karin asked, feeling numb

"Because he wanted to protect you," Hiruzen shrugged, "why else would he sign the contract to allow you to become a leaf shinobi while keeping all of your village secret's left alo—"

"No sir that's what I meant," Karin shook her head, "if Kaito-sensei reports back to the village that our entire cell has been killed then—then—I have to go!" Karin's voice steadily grew and grew until she was suddenly shouting, "I have to stop him!"

"Karin no!" Hiruzen barked, slapping a restraining palm on her shoulder, "He made his choice—"

"If he says we three died they'll kill him!" Karin shrieked back, fresh tears flooding her eyes, "three strikes and you're dead! That's the rule in hidden grass!"

"I don't understand," Hiruzen frowned at her, "what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about teams; if one person loses three cells with them being the only survivor then they're suspected of sabotage and are executed imminently!" Karin answered hurriedly, "Sensei lost his genin cell in the war, and his first chunin cell were ambushed, executed and after interrogating him, left him for dead too! We were his first genin cell that he taught and he lost us! His genin cell, his chunin cell and now his Jonin cell? They'll kill him for crimes he didn't commit!" Before she could turn after her sensei, Hiruzen wrapped his arms around her tightly, giving her a hug she hasn't felt since her mother died

"I'm sorry child," Hiruzen whispered in her ear, "There is nothing more I can do. He signed a contract knowing his village would execute him for willingly handing you over to us." He pulled away from her and set both hands on her shoulders, staring solemnly into her eerie crimson orbs, "He has in fact committed treason. I'm sorry I couldn't get him to stay too but he insisted on returning the boys back to the village, even though he would die as a result." She turned away from Hiruzen, staring at the slowly shrinking back of her sensei, the only adult in her village who didn't want her to heal some minor wound that would heal on its own by the end of the day. In fact, he didn't want her to heal any of his wounds, even the ones that threatened his life; her own brothers respected him for having the same point of view as them. After her mother had died, he moved into their home without warning, it made the boys made enough to go to the council to get permission to kill him (they were firmly scolded and their request predictably rejected). They spent an entire year performing multiple pranks and possibly illegal acts of violence against the man trying to get him to willingly leave their home; it was only on the anniversary of her mother's death that they learned the reason about his sudden arrival in their home. Kaito was engaged to her mother; the day she died trying to heal thirty people at the same time (several of whom didn't need to be healed by her), was the same day she was supposed to marry him. He moved in with them to protect them from the village council and villagers, he promised her mother to protect them and he wasn't going to be made into a liar. The only problem was that this chunin exam forced him into being a liar, he didn't actually want them to be in this year's exams but their kage demanded it and the boys were eager to learn new things and meet new people. None of them expected to be killed in the second round, maybe disqualified or kicked out but not killed. She knew her brothers since they were eight and she knew Kaito since she was eleven, those three boys were her family, all she had left in this world she called life. And now, her brothers were eaten by a bear and the only man who bothered to raise her was going to die to save her the prisoner life her mother led in that heartless village she called home.

"_Do you know what your mother had wished for before she died?" he asked, looking up into the dark clouds as rain steadily fell, soaking them both, "she wished to hear you say 'daddy' to the man you thought would make a good husband for her." He turned slightly to look at the profile of her face, "honestly I wish I could have saved your mother and married her like we planned, it makes me wonder, would you call me dad then?" she snorted disbelievingly, ignoring the hot tears burning clean tracks down her face, "heh, didn't think you would."_

_Was it just her or did he sound hurt?_

"Daddy!" Karin screamed, her voice echoing off the trees, "Daddy!" she collapsed to her knees and sobbed loudly, repeating the one word she refused to call him despite having always wanted to. He was the only one she approved her mother dating and the only one she secretly admired, the only man she wished was truly her father.

"_DA~ADDY~Y!_"

…

* * *

…

**Admittedly, this ending made me cry. Don't worry though, everything will get better for Karin, I just figured a bit of a back story for her would make things a little more understandable for her horrid personality in the show and the one I'm planning on building in this story **

**Final round matches:**

**1—Naruto Vs Neji**

**2—Sasuke Vs Gaara**

**3—Kankuro Vs Shino**

**4—Tenten Vs Shikamaru**

**5—Sakura Vs Dosu**

**6—Karin Vs Winner of previous round**

**Oh yeah, I have a question for the invasion of Konha. In the anime, Gaara knocks Sakura out when she stood in the way of killing Sasuke, should I repeat that here? But you know change it so that instead of Sakura going back to team seven when she wakes up, one of the root members takes her away and wipes her memory of her team so she's loyal only to Danzo (And Root)**

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Helpful criticism is lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to rate and review!**

**Page 12**


	37. Chapter 37

**Worst case Scenario**

Chapter 37: the beginning of training

Koomahana

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff****,**** get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

To say he was impressed would be an understatement. After going about two minutes of playing cat-and-mouse with his clone, the girl firmly trapped him with roots and branches from a tree closest to them and then literally sling-shot herself to Kakashi. The two had been going round and round ever sense, ignoring the fact that the sun was gone and the moon was ready to be hidden behind a thick veil of black clouds.

"Ta~chi~" a familiar voice whined like a two year old, his immanent reaction was to throw a kunai at the man-turned-child. The man yelped, before nearly screaming at him: "you trying to kill me?!"

"Its crossed my mind," he smirked at his cousin as he slumped to the ground beside him, leaning heavily against his legs. Honestly, all he had to do was raise his leg and say 'sorry aunty, I honestly couldn't say why Shisui decided that tumbling down the face of the tallest mountain in the country was a good idea' and he had a eighty percent chance of surviving his next encounter with the possibly insane woman that wad his best friend's mother.

"You don't mean that," Shisui smiled up at him, black eyes dancing in the moonlight. He raised an eyebrow as if to ask him if he was sure about that 'assumption', the constantly on a sugar-high man just snickered back at him. "hay where are the boys?" Shisui asked as he looked around them, his eyes landed onto the two people going in nearly perfect circles around each other and he erupted into sobs. "Tachi!" Shisui shouted shrilly, "She broke Kuromo!" He thrust the two halves of his once prized sword in Itachi's face, five smaller pieces of broken silver piled on top of the two larger pieces.

"Good," Itachi drawled carelessly, "its about time you get a new sword and this time, don't name it after rotten fruit." Shisui huddled up on the corner of the wall he was leaning against and started whispering to the shattered prices of his once pure silver sword; for a moment he thought his cousin wad talking to his sword like he would talk to his two month old son waiting for him back in the village, but that was a stupid thought because despite his irrational tendencies, not even Shisui would stoop so low as to treat an inadament object as a living being.

"It'll be okay Kuromo," Shisui mumbled, making Itachi slant his eyes at him hesitantly. Shisui was smart enough to know the difference between inadamant objects and people, right? Before he had the chance to ask Shisui was serious, a rough rustling of branches and the heavy thuds of feet sounded to their right, towards the small cave entrance neatly hidden in the perfect shadow of the mountain. Poking his yellow head out from the large slant of rock and past the thick bush covering it from view, dressed in thin powder blue pajamas with cute little frog slippers on his feet, was a half asleep Naruto. Behind him was Sasuke, dressed in his black and navy checkered pajamas, looking only slightly more awake then Naruto.

"Nii-san?" Sasuke called sleepily, rubbing at his eye before frowning lightly at him, "where's Sakura? I thought you guys were going to get her?" Shisui snickered and pointed at the fight between said pinkette and Kakashi, who were still going round and round with Kakashi seemingly desperate not to get hit by Sakura. Naruto blinked sleepily at him before stepping further out and looking at the fight curiously, both boys stared for a moment before looking back at Shisui and Itachi dumbly.

"No seriously, where is she?" Naruto asked, eyes half lidded as he stated at them. Shisui's smile fell slightly before he looked back at the fight, they both seemed real enough, but when he turned his Sharingan on to get a closer look, they both disappeared in clouds of smoke. It was quiet a moment as Shisui just stared at the place where Sakura and Kakashi were fighting. Naruto and Sasuke continued to stare expectantly at Itachi, Itachi had closed his eyes and pretended to be somewhere else.

"I'm gonna kill 'em," Shisui declared bluntly, his red eyes staring into the growing darkness of the mountain ledge

"Yeah right," Naruto snorted, turning to go back into the cave with a smirk, "you'd never get close enough." Sasuke himself was smirking and shaking his head as he retreated with Naruto. Again it was quiet, Naruto's obnoxious blabbering about Shisui's in ability to sneak up on a sensor (their first c-rank was a perfect example), faded away till nothing but the grasshopper's annoying squeaky music could be heard. Just as Shisui's eyes started to drop and his mind began to fog over with the desire to rest, his best friend chose to speak up at last:

"He's right,"

"SHUT UP!"

And they started fighting, in the dark, atop a mountain, neither one activating their Sharingan

So, who were the geniuses of the village again?

…

* * *

…

"I don't care if you are the definition of genius!" She screamed as she jumped onto another rock, "I have a teacher assigned to me already!"

"Both yes and no," Kakashi smiled as he followed her closely, making lazy attempts at grabbing her. "Only your Jonin instructor can choose a teacher for you to learn under, and only if said instructor is too busy to teach you themselves."

"And what about the person Danzo-san sent to pick me up _at my house?!_" Sakura shrieked back, evading a grab by ducking, spinning and leaping away from Kakashi

"Well... I left him a nice note," Kakashi smiled at her as if that made everything okay

"You mocked him didn't you?" Sakura asked as she landed in a tree and glared down at him, "do you even know who was supposed to show up?" She asked seething at the man, he just smiled patiently back at her landing atop the ledge that was only slightly lower then she was.

"Do you even know the man whose supposed to teach you?" Kakashi asked back, killing the scathing remark on the tip of Sakura's tongue. Instead of answering him with the truth, because she can't lie to save her own life, Sakura humped and turned her face away from him. Kakashi rolled his eyes towards the night sky, as if asking them for enough patents to not kill a teen age girl for not listening to him.

"Look, do you remember what I said during the wave mission?" Kakashi asked, sounding annoyed, Sakura opened one eye and looked down at him from her perch, examining the large bolder he stood on instead of staring into his good eye as she usually dose. "About Danzo?" Kakashi prompted dully, Sakura pursed her lips as a pulse of pain drummed in her right temple, the annoying voice sounded in her head as if the owner was whispering just beyond the branches behind her.

"Sakura," Kakashi said slowly, seriously, "you do remember that conversation right?"

"Of course I do," Sakura replied sharply, her brow twitched and she frowned at the ground as if it was the cause for drumming in her head, "I have a headache, I don't want to think about it." To Sakura the comment didn't mean anything, to Kakashi it raised dozens of little red flags with blaring sirens.

"Well you're going to have to at some point," Kakashi replied, "and when you do, you'll realize that I'm right, even if it's on something incredibly minor and insignificant."

"So we agree that your opinions don't matter," Sakura snapped, her lip curling as she suppressed the urge to hiss when she felt some ghost slam an imaginary kunai into her temple. Kakashi frowned at her, ready to move and capture her before she could run again. For a fourteen year old, she was surprisingly well trained, even if that training started when she was eight and from the iron hearted old man named Danzo Shimura. He should know, he trained under the man himself, if it was one thing Kakashi learned about him it was that Danzo Shimura could not be trusted with any prepubescent child—or any child of any age really. Kakashi couldn't help Tenzo from joining root, they all but raised him, and Itachi was… Well Itachi was Itachi, no one really told him what to do innless they wanted to spit up magma for breakfast every morning.

Kakashi had been determined to keep almost any other child he could think of away from Danzo, deliberately messing with school files, forging hidden-protection detail missions and so on, but the two kids he couldn't keep away from Danzo were Sakura Haruno and Tenten. Tenten later became Tenten Shimura, Danzo's adoptive daughter (quite literally nothing he could do to separate them), and by that point Sakura had become his loyal and well known apprentice. He had tried several times to see what was so special about either girl but he never came up with anything, other than that Tenten and Naruto had a weird sibling bond that really didn't make much sense and Sakura had a freakishly perfect control of her chakra network. He doubted that even Jiraiya could move his chakra as perfectly as Sakura could, and that man was one of the great Sanin and a _sage_.

Were Sakura's chakra control and Tenten's bond to Naruto, really the only things that were special about them or was he missing something?

"Sakura!" she flinched at her name, her eyes widening to the size of saucers, granted it didn't do Kakashi's heart any favors either. "Get your pasty white butt down here! You know you're not supposed to be so far from the village!"

"Thief?" Sakura questioned, turning in her tree branch to look down at a secondary branch further down. True to her senses, Ao stood atop the highest pointed rock, both hands on his waist and his face contorted into a furious glare.

"I said get down here!" Ao snapped, his voice echoing up the steep incline of the cliff face to repeat itself like a mantra inside her brain, nearly making her feel sick.

"Drop dead," Sakura groaned back, she leaned back words and let herself fall straight off the branch and just two inches past the edge of the ridge the tree was apart off, slipping past her sensei's finger tips by a hair's breath. Before either man could shout, she twitched her toes and made contact with the rock surface, which quickly led to the soles of her feet making contact and slowing her rapid descent into a lazy slide down to Ao's level where she stopped with crossed arms.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ao questioned when Sakura stopped right in front of him, standing straight on the rock, making herself look as if she was laying flat on the air

"I came down just like you ordered," Sakura replied, rubbing one palm against her left brow, as if she could smother the pounding in her head that was steadily growing to encompass her entire brain. "What do you want thief? I have better things to do, then to entertain you."

_**Like what?**_ The voice in her mind asked sarcastically,_** counting the stars?**_

_Better than talking to you—me-we—whoever you are!_

_**I'm you, B*tch**__,_ it said it as if she should be proud of the fact

_Yeah, no, just shut up and go away_

_**Not happening**_

_I just realized I'm having a conversation with myself… this is stupid and I'm gonna ignore you from now on._ The voice snorted, she could nearly feel the other person roll their eyes at her as if they didn't belief she could ignore them. Sakura sighed and pressed harder against her brow, her jaw clenched and her left eye closed, squeezing tight so Ao wouldn't notice just how much it hurt just to talk to him.

"Don't call me that," Ao hissed before letting his teal eyes snap towards her hand, "dose your head heart again?"

"Naw I always rub it," Sakura replied sarcastically, her right eye opening just enough to glare at him

"Brat," Ao hissed the word like it was curse, making Sakura's eyes snap towards him like swords held at the ready, "Quite being a spoiled princess and get over here. I can't heal you if you're being a little show off."

"'_Quite showing off'_," Sakura said mockingly, mimicking his tone of voice as she did as she was told, walking over to the very edge of his perch and sat on it, letting her legs dangle and showing Ao her back. As much as he wanted to slap the back of her head, he knew it would only make the pain that much worse, in fact the first time he did that she nearly feinted from the pain alone and that time he had only slapped the very top of her head in a playful manner. Ao kneeled and placed both hands on either side of Sakura's temple, his hands flared bright green and Sakura nearly melted as he gently turned the signals off, forcing her into a deep dreamless sleep.

"You've got five seconds to explain yourself before I slit your throat," well the kunai at his throat kind of already said that, Kakashi didn't need to repeat himself by saying it out loud

"My name is Ao, I am Sakura's primary teacher," he replied, not moving in his place, knowing that if his hands so much as twitched wrong Sakura would end up falling straight down to the bottom of the cliff and dyeing on impact. "Can I ask what your name is and why you are threatening me?" the kunai pressed a little closer to his main artery, tearing the black cloth on his neck warningly, "alright, alright I'm healing her." If he dies the agent inside of Sakura would break lose and take control; worst case scenario she destroyed Sakura completely, best case scenario she would only seal Sakura away in her mind as he had done to her.

"Bull, I just watched you knock her out," Kakashi growled, his black eye narrowed and his headband was pushed up, his Sharingan eye ready at a moment's notice

"Of course you did," Ao smirked, "that's a part of the healing processes."

"What are you _doing_ to her," Kakashi asked through gritted teeth

"I came to heal Sakura," Ao rolled his eyes again, "As is my mission to do so from time to time."

"I thought you were the one who taught her Taijutsu?" Kakashi asked, his eye narrowing at the blonde man

"I do that too," Ao smirked at him over his shoulder, seemingly unafraid of the Sharingan

"How'd you know where Sakura was?" Kakashi asked

"All Yamanaka's can sense chakra," Ao sighed as if the answer was obvious, "I noticed Sakura wasn't in the village and started searching for her." Kakashi retreated one blade and pressed the other against the blonde's cheek, a silent threat to keep talking, "What now? I told you everything you wanted"

"You still haven't told me why you were putting chakra into her brain," Kakashi answered, "What are you doing to her?"

"I'm protecting her," Ao answered, turning his face to glare up at Kakashi as he moved his hands further apart and let Sakura fall back against his chest, "There are some things that are over your head Hatake-san, so don't expect me to answer anymore questions." The kunai lifted away from his neck and he heard the clasp click as Kakashi put it in his holster.

"Sakura's training," Kakashi started as Ao carefully pulled Sakura into his arms

"I know, I know," Ao grunted as he stood and turned towards Kakashi with an almost annoyed look on his face, "Her training is commanded by you." Kakashi was still glaring at him as Ao walked past and looked up at the tree on the ledge they were on, Kakashi watched in disbelief as it ben against its natural curve and Ao carefully stepped onto the densest portion of branches towards the top where they weaved together to support his weight.

"Do try to keep up," Ao smirked at him, then the tree launched him through the air and the blonde disappeared into the darkness of the night. Kakashi frowned thoughtfully, staring up at the darkness that swallowed his student hole, wondering just how Ao managed to copy the same technique that Kizashi perfected during the war.

That was supposed to be a Haruno family technique, no one else should know it

…

* * *

…

Sasuke yawned sleepily as he rolled away from Naruto's thrashing and curled up against a cooler body, opening his eyes slightly he saw soft pale moonlight dancing over palest pink. Sasuke shot up, his eyes wide in the dim light of the cave, his sudden movement took away the blankets from Naruto and woke up enough to realize something was wrong with his teammate. Yawning sleepily, Naruto pushed himself up to look at what was beside Sasuke, once he realized what it was he nearly mowed over Sasuke to reach her. Sakura remained sleeping despite the smothering hug from the blonde, Sasuke however was staring at her creased brow and knew something wasn't quite right. Silently rising to his feet, Sasuke signaled to Naruto to be quiet, the blond nodded and curled up next to Sakura trustingly. Sasuke carefully walked away, trying to be as quiet as possible, even suppressing his chakra low enough that no one would notice his movements but wouldn't be alarmed enough to check on them unexpectedly. Reaching the edge of the cave, Sasuke laid down and crawled forward as slowly as he could, listening to the adults just feet beyond the entrance to the cave.

"Alright who's this?" Jiraira's voice sounded closest to him

"My name Ao, I am Sakura's teacher," a different voice answered dully, Sasuke recognized it as the owl masked Anbu agent who sometimes showed up at the Academy to pick up Tenten and Sakura.

"Somehow I'm not surprised," Itachi's voice sounded, "you're the top sensor in the village, challenged only by Sakura and Tenten."

"Why are you here?" Shisui asked in boredom, Sasuke pressed himself further towards the edge. A dozen paces from him was his brother and cousin both leaning and crouching against the rock wall carelessly, Jiraiya standing stiffly in front of him (he could nearly see perfectly between his feet), And Kakashi standing beside an unfamiliar blonde directly in front of them.

"I wasn't originally going to tell you this but you are with Itachi and Jiraiya," Ao said looking at Kakashi, "something I hadn't expected."

"Am I a ghost?" Shisui asked with a glare at the blonde, who of course ignored him

"What do I have to do with anything?" Jiraiya asked with a raised eyebrow

"You are the Sandaime's student, as well as the Niidaime's illegitimate child," Ao answered looking back at him

"That was never proven," Jiraiya replied sharply, his black eyes narrowing into thin slits, his voice sounding like an iceberg descending into the icy lakes of the land of Iron.

"Regardless, you're presence alone has made me change my mind in the information regarding Sakura," Ao replied, "Itachi's presence also is a reason."

"So apparently I don't exist," Shisui pouted at Itachi, who didn't appear to hear him, making the elder Uchiha pout at him like a child.

"You're going to tell us why you're required to knock out Sakura and put chakra directly into her brain?" Kakashi asked, sounding as if he was going to doubt everything the blonde was going to say, undoubtedly ready and cataloging anything he could say and ready to refute it with logic.

"It's a rare disease that shows up primarily in civilians," Ao said, looking into Kakashi's good eye, "Shinobi are less likely to develop it because of the strenuous physical activity and constant circulation of chakra in our bodies."

"If you're going to give us a lecture on the differences between civilians and shinobi I'm going back to bed," Jiraiya said with a long yawn

"Split personality," Ao said quickly, Jiraiya froze, his dark eyes narrowing into daggers, "of course you know the side effects of a shinobi with that disease and not receiving treatment."

"Well, now that explains your presence," Jiraiya said, "no one can keep a soul in check like a Yamanaka." Sasuke ignored the warning flags in the back of his mind, his brother had straightened at the disease, maybe he was going to say something that would make the blonde man look uncreditable.

"I don't understand," Shisui spoke up, slouching against the rock face, "what do you mean by a split personality? Isn't it impossible for someone to have multiple personalities?"

"I mean two souls sharing one body and no, nothing is impossible," Ao answered, "there have been cases where a civilian had up to five souls all sharing the same body, sometimes they go away, sometimes they don't," Ao's teal eyes snapped over to Jiraiya, "Sometimes they take over and banish the original soul."

"Is that why Danzo has been teaching her?" Jiraiya asked, contempt filling his voice, "has he been trying to figure out how to bring out that second soul? Has he found the perfect little soldier?"

"He learned with Orochimaru that shinobi with Split Personalities are incredibly unstable and unreliable," Ao answered, "My only true mission with Sakura Haruno is to make sure that her second personality never surfaces. In order to do that, yes you are right, we have been forced to let _her_ out of the seal and take control of her body but she can't sustain it for long. She grows weak quickly, despite her training she can only last five minutes at a time with a six hour rest period between each awakening."

"What the hell dose Orochimaru have to do with anything?" Kakashi asked

"Orochimaru had a split personality," Ao answered, "he was the first to be discovered with a second soul sharing his body. Danzo-sama originally assumed that the soul was passive and cared little for anything outside of Orochimaru's success. However somewhere along his training, it was learned that Orochimaru's second soul was meticulous, calculative, sadistic and homicidal. He was everything Orochimaru wasn't. Before Danzo-sama could put a seal in place to protect him, the second soul had gained control of his body and destroyed the original Orochimaru."

"And you're saying Sakura is like him?" Kakashi asked lowly, a threat sounding his voice

"I'm saying without regulation, Sakura, your student, would cease to exist and her 'inner self' would reign over her entire body and life," Ao corrected, "If Innai is prominently released from the seal, Sakura will die."

"Innai is the name of this other soul?" Itachi asked

"Sakura gave her that name when she was five," Ao agreed, "because the word is written on her forehead."

"That would be the best way to tell them apart," Jiraiya grumbled, "Orochimaru's mark was on his back."

"Wait, Jiraiya-sama, you belief him?" Kakashi asked, straightening in his stance

"I noticed the difference during the war," Jiraiya answered, "there were a couple times were he was too cold in a battle or was enjoying it too much. One time he got hurt pretty bad in the back, Tsunade-hime had to cut off a section of his shirt to heal the wound. That was when we saw the name of the other soul tattooed just over his spine."

"So... This is a real possibility?" Shisui asked, "she could end up like Orochimaru?"

"No," Ao shook his head, "Innai's personality is exactly opposite of Sakura's but she also has the same abilities and intelligence as Sakura. If Innai gets permanent freedom, she can be even worse then Orochimaru. The _nation's_ will fear her."

"So Danzo isn't trying to make her into one of his men?" Kakashi asked

"It is impossible for Sakura to join Anbu," Ao answered honestly, "Danzo-sama will not make the same mistake twice. Once he learned that Innai lacks empathy but ravels in other people's pain, he's made it his personal mission to find away to get rid of her."

"Why not rip her out of Sakura?" Shisui asked, "you can do that too can't you?"

"Such a stupid thing would reduce Sakura's life force less than half, she would never live past sixteen," Ao replied bluntly, "we must find away to obliterate Innai without killing Sakura at the same time."

"If they're two different souls stuck in the same body, how could Innai's death affect Sakura?" Kakashi asked

"Because they are _opposites_," Ao repeated

"Mirrors," Itachi said randomly, "Innai is the perfect reflection of Sakura. So then it makes sense that you can't rip Innai out and you can't just shred her body apart either."

"At least _someone_ understands," Ao sighed

"Innai and Sakura are reflections of each other... but that would mean that Innai _is_ Sakura," Kakashi said, frowning at Ao, "how can that be?"

"Innai wasn't always so cold," Ao answered, "in the beginning her only purpose was to protect Sakura. Nothing else mattered to her."

"What changed that?" Kakashi asked

"Her friendship with Tenten-hime," Ao answered. "You know how most kids make up imaginary friends to play with when their young? Well Sakura created an entire soul to play with, her only desire at that time was to have a friend, so that was Innai's primary objective."

"Then meeting Tenten... Innai's purpose was taken away," Itachi murmured

"Exactly," Ao nodded, "I also noticed something both Sakura and Innai share, something that I can't just seal away."

"What?" Kakashi asked, "what can't you seal away?"

"Her anger," Ao answered, "when she was in the academy, we were forced to awaken Innai every night or else she would take over Sakura's body by morning. It was easiest when she spent the night with Tenten-hime. However, after her graduation the need wasn't there anymore. There were no more signs of Innai weakening the seal so she could wreck havoc on anyone too close to her. In the academy Sakura had been forced to act a certain way, to speak, walk, and look a certain way. We suspect that was the main reason behind her pent up anger and frustration." Ao looked at Kakashi, a grateful smile on his face, "Thank you for removing that stress." Sasuke let out a sigh if relieve, Jiraiya seemed to have heard him and started to move back. Jiraiya suddenly had the feeling of being watched and turned to see if one of the boys had gotten up. Carefully pushing the large dry bush aside to he wouldn't make enough noise to wake the boys, Jiraiya saw that both boys were curled around the pinkette, looking like little pups sleeping next to their mother. Smiling at the sight, Jiraiya quickly remembered what was said about the pinkette and gave a silent prayer that she wouldn't share the same fate as Orochimaru, that she would be strong enough to defeat the demon residing inside of her.

"Now that's out of the way," Kakashi's voice drew Jiraiya's attention back to him and he returned back to the group silently. "Why don't you explain why you share the same ability as Sakura and her father?"

"Ah, you mean the nature manipulation technique," Ao smirked at him. "I'll tell you on one condition," Ao looked at him seriously, "you take the secret to the grave and you tell no one about it. Not even Danzo-sama can know."

"You're keeping a secret from your master?" Itachi asked in surprise, as if he hadn't expected that

"Danzo-sama dose not need to know this," Ao answered, "not even Tenten-hime or Shinta know this. You four are the first to find out," his eyes dropped to Shisui, "though I would prefer it if you left."

"F*** you," Shisui drawled

"Sorry but I don't swing that way,"Ao replied, he smirked at the horrified look Shisui wore

"What is it that you want to tell us?" Kakashi asked, drawing Ao's attention back to him

"With the seal I placed inside Sakura's head, I have gained a weaker version of her nature manipulation bloodline," Ao continued, "think if me as a parasite—"

"Already do," Kakashi jabbed at him

"And Sakura is the host," Ao said, seemingly unaffected by the insult, "if she dies, I die."

"What happens if its reversed?" Kakashi asked

"If I die, nothing but a headache for Sakura," he shrugged carelessly, "eventually the seal will widdle away to nothing. I can't tell you how long that'll take, it could be weeks or years. It depends entirely on how much effort Innai puts into destroying the seal."

"If you die can I or another Yamanaka re-draw the seal?" Jiraiya asked

"Unfortunately no," Ao answered heavily, "We've already tried that. My chakra signature is the only one close enough to synergize with Sakura's. Meaning that for what ever reason, I am the only one she unconsciously permits inside her mind. No other Yamanaka can get close enough to her subconscious to re-draw the seal, you must've noticed that in the prelims."

"So what you're saying is that, you are the only one of your clan that can take possession of Sakura-san?" Itachi asked slowly

"Unfortunately Innai prevents a full capture of Sakura's mind, not even I can take possession of her." Ao corrected, "that is also the main reason Genjutsu doesn't work on her, I doubt even your Sharingan illusions will last long with her."

"We can find out in the morning," Itachi smirked at him

"Nothing extremely violent or bloody," Ao warned, "Sakura doesn't react well to sudden blood shed and explosions."

"How bad dose she react?" Kakashi asked

"lets just say that if you scare her bad enough, she'll reshape this landscape."

…

* * *

…

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Helpful criticism is lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to rate and review!**

**Page 11**


	38. Chapter 38

**Worst case Scenario**

Chapter 38: The Month of Hell

Koomahana

**This one is gonna be long **

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff****,**** get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

Hiruzen sighed as he sent the team out of the village, the still heartbroken red head following them with her few possessions strapped to her back. Unfortunately, Karin wouldn't be able to participate in the final exam; the hidden grass leaders would recognize her instantly. In order to prevent a possible scuffle (mini-war really, the hidden grass doesn't have a chance against them), Hiruzen had informed the young girl that she would have to go to Tsunade's custody. As the only one left with a fraction of Uzumaki blood in her, Tsunade was the only one left who could claim custody and legally take Karin away from the hidden grass without a war erupting between them. Thankfully with team seven's return from their last mission, they had Tsunade's exact location so the team wasn't going head long into a possible war front. Now for his other team…

"Bring Kintai back alive," Hiruzen ordered into the air, not affected that any civilian would think he was losing it, "Failure isn't an option."

"Yes sir," the Anbu unit disappeared, heading straight to hidden grass. They were his best infiltrators, sabotage and extraction team; there was no doubt about their success.

He could only pray that hidden grass hadn't killed him yet

…

* * *

…

She imminently woke up to the feeling of being suffocated, her eyes opened to blinding blonde spikes directly in front of her face. Her brow twitched and Sakura's first reaction was to punch Naruto into the closest wall, Sasuke immanently removed his arm as her pillow and got up, not wanting the same fate as the blonde. However the weight trying to suffocate Sakura didn't leave her and it made her wonder who it was trying to kill her slowly. Looking down at her chest, Sakura stared at the blonde-pink hair sitting soundly on her chest; a silent probe was all she needed to know that Naoki had found her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Kakashi choked on his coffee, Shisui nearly peed himself, Itachi nearly stabbed himself with his dango, Jiraiya tripped, Naruto wondered why his body was numb, Sasuke nearly choked on his breakfast and Ao counted to ten before he removed the ear plugs from his ears.

"Morning Nee-chan," Naoki yawned, slipping off her as she sat up and glared furiously at him, "The trees helped me find you." Sakura snatched up his ear, twisting it painfully, "OW! Let go Nee-chan!"

"Go home!" Sakura ordered angrily, "I don't know how you got up here bu—"

"I helped him," Shisui said as he entered the cave, "he could've died trying to climb up the cliff face the way he was." Naruto and Sasuke looked at Shisui in complete horror, Sakura stared at him while she released her baby brother, Kakashi carefully hid himself out of her line of sight and even suppressed his chakra signature.

"Naoki, See him?" Sakura asked pointing at Naruto

"Uh-huh," Naoki nodded, wondering why Naruto flinched when his sister addressed him

"Don't stray from him," Sakura smiled and patted his head, "if you do I'll snatch up that ear again." Naoki looked as if the world was going to end, Sasuke and Naruto could firmly agree that they would rather go to war then have Sakura grab their ears. "Naruto, if he gets a scratch, _you're dead meat_."

"Yes Sakura-chan," Naruto squeaked, sounding like a mouse

"Shisui," Sasuke whispered backing away from the entrance of the cave while Sakura gently lifted Naoki off her and set him aside, "_run!_" the young officer didn't need to be told twice

"_Get back here!_"

Everyone watched as Shisui momentarily forgot how to flash step, he just ran for his life, pretending that the hounds of hell were chasing him

"I wanted to spare her," Itachi said in mild disappointment

"Note to self, don't screw with her brother," Jiraiya said, paling when Sakura jumped and landed just inches past Shisui, who flash stepped at the last moment, and nearly cratered the entire mountain edge.

…

* * *

…

Ino was silent as she read a book on water Justus, so far they were the only things she could find that were even close to what she needed to perfect her technique. She felt the moment her father entered the library and instead of replying to his gentile probe, she returned to reading, ignoring him stubbornly. It wasn't long before he was behind her, looking over her shoulder to see what she was reading, his disappointed sigh was sign enough of his disapproval.

"Training isn't going to make you better than her," Inoichi whispered to her, "you can only walk your own path, not hers."

"I don't understand how I can't stand on her level," Ino replied, glaring at the page in front of her, "I trained just as long as she has. From dawn to dusk, going through the same movements, practicing the same Justus, ignoring the blisters and bruises—I did everything she's done since we were eight years old. How is it that that I'm less then she is?"

"You're not less than her," Inoichi replied, wrapping his arms around her, "You are working by yourself, she has had the aid of shadows and legends all of her life. The difference between you is not that you are inferior to her, you are just not asking people for help, something she did."

"She asked people to help her?" Ino asked softly

"Yes," Inoichi answered, kissing her head

"Can you help me?" Ino asked leaning back in his hold, it had been a long time since she last had a hug from him

"In our clan techniques, yes,"

"I want to learn water jutsu's," Ino frowned to herself

"I'm afraid your clan techniques are what you need to work on," Inoichi replied, pulling away from her, "your clan techniques are the one thing she can't replicate. She can't beat you in that field, in that aspect of your training, _you_ can beat her. Be something she can't compare to, achieve what she can't, perfect what she can't, overcome and defeat your enemies the way _she __can't_. You are so much more than just water natured, you are a Yamanaka. Its time you start acting like one."

Ino thought about his words, seeing the logic in them despite her annoyance in not learning what she wanted to. He was right, their bloodlines were different. Yamanaka's control minds, Haruno's manipulate trees, they had their differences for a reason. Ino was an interrogator, Sakura was a defender. They were no different then Naruto's absurd chakra levels compared to Sasuke's genius brains, they were only reflections of each other, the paths taken had they made different choices. Sakura and Ino were reflections of the other if they were born into different clans. During the warring stats era, before the peace between Senju and Uchiha, there were several other clans that formed treaties with each other. One such clan treaty was the Nara, Yamanaka and Haruno clans; the Haruno clan relied heavily on the Yamanaka and Nara clan's protecting them from the east and west. When the Nara's decided to move to Konohagakure, the Yamanaka were quick to agree and the Haruno's were given no choice but to follow. They were once great allies with combination tactics that made them feared when forced to fight together on the same battle field. Ino only ever wanted to make her ancestors proud, she was the only female in a long (_long_) male line, there were whispers that she might not be able to stand up to the tasks required of a male leader. She just wanted them to be proud of her, she wanted to prove that she was capable of protecting their century old ally (even if said ally wasn't aware of their history), she was a Yamanaka too and she deserved to be given a chance. Realizing what her mind just told her, Ino smiled to herself, an old story from her grandfather surfaced in her mind as she gently closed the book in front of her.

"What's your first lesson?"

Inoichi smiled brightly at her

…

* * *

…

Neji stared down at the note in his hand, it was the first time Tenten had said she couldn't train with him. They had planned on training together, her accuracy against his agility; they had already decided this before they went into the exam. The only thing that could prevent them from training together would be her father, which meant that he told her what was going to happen and didn't ask for her opinion—again. The only thing he could do now was follow the directions she laid out for him, to a training hall he could use that she first started training in. She even wrote down the password and key codes to activate the system, the only thing he would have to do is create a new account with his information. Such as name, age, bloodline, height, weight, skill level, rank, specialty and his preferred level attack from the training field. According to Tenten, she was the only other person using the training field so he could use it whenever he wanted and other then the few obvious shinobi, no one else was supposed to even know about it.

"Neji-nii?" He looked up at the soft voice, Hinabi was standing at the corner and looking at him curiously, "Where is Hinata-Nee?"

"She's not home," he replied, standing up

"I know that," Hinabi frowned at him, "Is she training with her teammate's for the finals? Father won't tell me where she is and you're the only one who's seen her recently."

"Why don't you ask her teacher?" Neji asked as he started to walk away, "or maybe her teammates could help you."

"I've already tried them," Hanabi said as she jumped off the porch and followed him, "I can't reach any of them. Kiba is getting chased by his mother, Shino is training with Kurenai, Father is in an endless meeting with the elders, and Kishia is on a mission."

"Well I'm about to train," Neji replied disinterestedly, "Go bug someone else."

"You're supposed to be teaching me," Hanabi reminded him, "No way am I going back to that genin you sent to distract me Nii-san. I whooped her in..." Hanabi's voice trailed off as she watched him stare blankly at the letter in his hand, rereading it for undoubtedly the tenth time. "Can I watch?" she asked at last, soft and gentile like her sister, hoping the tone would remind him of her sister and he would bend just that little bit for her.

"No," Neji answered, blinking out of his thoughts and beginning to put away his little letter as he began walking toward the exit, "it's in a secret location."

"I can keep a secret," Hanabi smiled, Neji stopped walking and glared down at her

"If you continue following me, I will hurt you"

Hanabi knew and understood that her cousin would keep that promise, she also knew he was more lenient with her then Hinata

…

* * *

…

Sakura cursed as she substituted away from the slash, her arms tightening around Naoki as she ran through the mountain pass. Sasuke was soon covering her with a fire ball and Naruto put a clone shield around her, Kakashi was soon in the shield and reached out to her. With a smirk Sakura wrapped a branch around his wrist, perhaps she had too much enjoyment hearing his arm pop out of place when he was jerked back words just before exploding into dust. Not hesitating in the use of her branches, Sakura created a ramp and then sling shot herself through the air, reaching the highest point before gravity took over, Sakura reached one hand out and forced a tree to explode into being. It grew rapidly, its branches thrusting out to wrap around her arm, acting like vines so that when she fell they snapped tight and swung her back up, letting only her feet brush the tops of the trees far below. Of course her escape attempt was met with an acid spitting toad, to which she responded by letting it become the very essence of a tree. He wasn't dead, she couldn't afford the toad Sanin getting serious, but he wouldn't be able to spit acid or pursue her anymore.

Running along the cliff wall, Sakura looked down into the trail where her teammates were. Sasuke was fending off Ao very well and Naruto stumbled into another Genjutsu, courtesy of Itachi. Rolling her eyes, Sakura told the trees to scratch Naruto, giving him just enough pain to wake him from the Genjutsu. The illusion must've been powerful because a root sprung up around his ankle, lifted him high into the air and slammed against one of the trunks of the older trees. Sakura hissed in sympathy, then cringed as he whined loudly about her mistreating him again, then listened to Kakashi harp on her for attempting to kill her teammate—again.

At least he was awake now

Naruto quickly duplicated out of the mess that fell on him in the form of crows, Sasuke then had to smack him into reality (again) and then they both ran for their lives towards her. Taking in a deep breath, Sakura skidded to a stop and held Naoki close, examining everything around her and her teammate's, Sakura deduced that they couldn't actually out run two Anbu agents much less three.

"Alright Naoki, listen closely," Sakura said as she started to shift his weight around, "I'm putting you on my back, don't let go."

"Okay," Naoki whispered, crawling onto her back and wrapping his feet around her waist, his small hands clutching to her quipao dress in tight fists. Sakura smiled at him over her shoulder, pulled her ponytail out of his way and kneeled against the rock wall, knowing that Naoki was now laying against her.

"Naoki," Sakura whispered, "Don't tell dad what I'm about to do."

"What are you going to do?" he asked, sounding unsure and for once, slightly afraid

"Tatsu, Mi, Saru," Sakura whispered, forming the hand sings slowly so she wouldn't mess them up

"Nee-chan," Naoki whispered in mild panic, "Those hand signs…"

"I've got it," Sakura replied softly, "see?" Naoki looked and saw that the forest all bent together, their branches interweaving and creating a perfect road for Naruto and Sasuke to run up. Kakashi didn't see any reason why he shouldn't run up it too and he was soon joined by Itachi, Ao seemed to have a bad feeling about and quickly started running on the ground.

"Keep running, keep running, keep running," Naruto chanted in mild panic

"Shut up," Sasuke ordered, but Naruto didn't stop and some part deep inside of him appreciated that, however his patients was growing thin and he was ready to slug Naruto when he noticed something slightly wrong with their ramp.

"Sakura!" Naruto wailed, "The ramp!"

"Jump!" Sakura smiled at them, "I've got you!"

"With what?!" Naruto screamed shrilly

"Trust me!" Sakura replied, refusing the hand signs Sakura released the trees and the ramp started to disintegrate under them. Naruto and Sasuke started running even faster and Itachi and Kakashi were both forced to retreat or face being flung into a rock wall. There was a cry of 'we're gonna die' from Naruto just seconds before both boys jumped, Sakura rolled her eyes and easily sent two roots acting like ropes to catch the boys. After clutching the ropes fearfully, they were carefully swung back onto the mountain—right into their goal place. The old lake greeted them with icy cold waters and Sakura stood nearby with a smile and two towels, Naoki standing just behind her.

"We win," Sakura smiled as she passed the towel over to Sasuke, "told you, you could trust me."

"Sakura-Chan," Naruto called weakly, "_never_ do that to us again."

"Whatever, I'm calling it Jump Rope," Sakura shrugged, smirk still in place

"When did you get here?" Sasuke asked her curiously, "I know you made clones and everything but illusions shouldn't be able to perform Justsus." Sakura's smile was stiff as she stared at him, not answering. "Sakura," Sasuke said warningly, "_how_?" In answer her image flickered, Naruto openly gaped at her, his eyes wide as Sasuke glowered at her. Her image shattered into a cloud of glitter and Sasuke snapped around, ready to leave the base to go after her. However, around the sharp corner beyond the lake, were they jumped off the cliff face, was a loud and echoing explosion. The boys watched dumbly as Sakura flew towards them in a perfect arc, her hands wrapped around a long thin root.

"Yahoo!" Sakura shouted as she let go of the root and sent herself flying towards the lake. Unlike her teammates, she landed and skid across the surface, electing a large wave to break free and dose the boys once she stooped.

"See?" Sakura smiled as she walked forward, breathing heavily, "We win." Naoki giggled as she gave him a hug before accepting the towel from him and quickly patted the ends of her hair dry again. She set a large log off to the side and smirked at the boys as she let her hair down from the high ponytail.

"So what's our next test?" Naruto asked as he looked at the large old styled building before them, it looked as if it belonged in one of his history books. Its tall old roof was cracked and splintered, several sections of tiles were missing, the walls seemed to be in perfect condition (_seemed_), and the complete wrap around deck had a few rotten boards but was otherwise looked good enough to stand on. Their surroundings was mostly ancient blossoming trees and over grown grass, the lake just behind them was easily stretching a hundred feet wide and good fifty to sixty feet long (or was that vice versa?) and bulging a couple of feet over the cliff face like the edge of a bowl peeking out of a wall. The large boulders surrounding the edges prevented any amount of water from dripping off or even being seen from the ground. In fact the only way to see large open mouthed cave is from the air, it would be difficult from there to not see the hundred foot high and eighty foot wide gapping mouth sitting on the side of one of the tallest mountains in fire country.

"Well we're at the safe point," Sakura shrugged as she smiled at a group of falling white petals floating just past her face like a caress from the gentle breeze inside the cave. "They only said to get here…"

"I like it here," Naoki declared, taking his sister's hand and smiling blindingly up at her, "Can this be our secret base?"

"I'll think about it," Jiraiya chuckled as he walked forward with Itachi, Kakashi and Ao just behind him. Shisui was threatened to return home by Fugaku or risk losing his job and get the beating of a lifetime that morning, so he returned home before he found himself in the next world. The three men behind Jiraiya seemed too busy staring at their surroundings to pay attention to the three teens and little six year old watching them with big grins.

"Please?" Naoki begged the sage eagerly, "everything is so pretty here!" Sakura stilled and frowned down at her brother, it was fairly dark inside the cave, with next to no natural light for them to see by and what few plants were visible were all dead. Everything seemed to be in a permanent state of twilight, with the cave entrance being the only source of light, she was impressed that anything plant related could even survive in this strange almost new-world place. A look around her said that no one but Ao had noticed the strange wording, but it also appeared that Ao was only looking curiously at her, meaning her reaction was what caught his attention. Sakura smiled reassuringly at him but had the feeling he wasn't convinced, he glanced at other adults and shrugged his left shoulder back words, a silent command for her to separate so they could talk about whatever it was that bugged her.

"If you think it's pretty now you should see it when the trees bloom," Jiraiya laughed, a silent acknowledgement that Sakura missed, a silent reminder that plants hybernate in winter and it was certainly cold enough in this cave, "their beauty amplifies a hundred fold."

"Really?" Naoki asked, excitement filling his voice

"Uh-huh,"

"Can we come back in spring?" Naoki asked Sakura with wide glowing eyes, "please?!"

"We'll have to ask Jiraiya-san first," Sakura answered, "and we'll need a reason for leaving the village, especially if you want to keep this place a secret."

"I do! I do!" Naoki said excitedly, bouncing in place, Sakura chuckled and ruffled his strawberry blonde locks.

"What's our next task?" Sasuke asked, pulling his towel to wrap around his neck lazily.

"This place is where I took the fourth to train for his Anbu qualification," Jiraiya told them with a fond looking smile, "some of the tools are a little roughed up but Kakashi has a friend that'll fix them up in nothing flat. You'll use the training field once it's fixed, from there you'll divide your time in half, between your individual teachers and the training field."

"Can we explore?!" Naoki asked, excitement seeping off him like the water soaking Naruto. "Please?!" Sakura sighed and looked pleadingly up at her teacher, right now her arm was starting to go numb from all the tugging her little brother was doing. She really wanted to just take a shower and go to bed, or maybe she'll do a little exploring and some cooking for dinner before she hits the hay… maybe.

"I suppose we've beaten you three into submission enough for one day," Kakashi smiled. Sakura and Sasuke imminently slapped their hands over Naruto's mouth, earning a pout from their teacher. "Don't ruin my fun," Kakashi told them, slouching even further then he usually does, "honestly, you two ruin it every time."

"Come along children," Ao called turning on his heal and walking away, "brat, dinner isn't going to cook itself."

"If you catch the meat I can cook it!" Sakura said as she skipped forward with Naoki in hand, the little strawberry blonde mimicking her movements and giggling every time they matched a step.

"Sweet! Sakura-Chan's cooking!" Naruto cheered walking forward with one fist pumping the air excitedly

"You're skinning anything theif brings back!" Sakura shot back, Sasuke smartly kept his mouth shut but that didn't seem to spare him. "Sasuke! You and your brother can start the fires and do the dishes!" Kakashi snickered as his students walked away, the boys grumbling under their breath. "Kakashi-sensei! You can clean up the spider webs! If I find one spider in my room I'm poisoning your breakfast!" Kakashi groaned as Jiraiya laughed mercilessly, "Jiraiya-san, it's your house! You should help sensei!"

"Or call a maid service," Naruto grumbled

"That wouldn't keep the place secret morron," Sasuke drawled

"And civilians can't climb this mountain," Sakura added with a smirk

"Damn it!" Jiraiya cursed loudly, however he got no sympathy from the other males who each left to do their given tasks

…

* * *

…

"What are you saying Temari?" Kankuro asked, "that Shimura girl is stronger then Gaara?"

"I doubt she's stronger then Gaara but she won't go down without a fight," Temari replied calmly, "I think she might be Jonin level."

"That would require illegal training," her teacher replied lowly, "which would be invalidate of the treaty."

"Oh yeah, we wouldn't know _anything_ about that," Temari hissed at him

"Watch your tone Temari," he ordered coldly, she looked away from him, flexing her jaw in annoyance.

"I agree with Temari," Gaara said suddenly, "the Shimura girl is stronger then she lets on. We've seen the best of her teammates and the other leaf genin, they're nothing special. The only ones we should be careful of is Shimura and Haruno. They're the only ones different."

"That was expected," their teacher sighed, "we knew they were trained by Danzo Shimura, the head of Anbu and village councilor. But for the two of them to be strong enough that even Gaara thinks we should be careful of them, is another thing."

"So wait, that little pixy-wannabe _is_ the heir to Anbu?" Kankuro asked

"Where did you hear that?" He asked sharply, "we've never heard of it before."

"When we met her the first time," Temari answered, "she put us in a Genjutsu so her teammates wouldn't hear our conversation."

"Then her status is a secret," her said said thoughtfully, "if that's true then she's significantly stronger then we first thought. Our informant didn't tell us everything…"

"How strong do you think she is?" Kankuro asked curiously

"In order to inherit Anbu, you must also be the same rank or equal in power as the Kage of the village in question." He answered deep in thought, "Since we're talking about the hidden leaf, that means that despite her age, she must also be a candidate for the Hokage position..."

"What?" Kankuro gasped, "she's younger then me!"

"Actually she's older then you," the man answered, pulling out a small orange card from his pocket and holding it up pointedly, "she was born march twenty-eighth. That makes her older then you by two months."

"Our age but Kage level," Tamari looked sick, "what the hell did they do to her?"

"I think it was Danzo's doing," he answered, flipping it over and looking at its surface, he read the small paragraph and nodded thoughtfully to himself. "It's well known that he doesn't obey the normal training regulations that the other villages abides by, that's the main reason so many people hate him."

"So he's a rule breaker?" Kankuro asked, _or is he trying to start a war?_

"More like a destroyer of kids," the man answered, passing the card over to a curious looking Gaara, "it was thought that some of his first agents were kidnapped from their homes but without any proof and all of his men loyal to him, no one could formally charge him."

"I bet being village councilor helped a lot," Temari jabbed at him

"Hold your temper in check Temari," he warned, "I will not tell you again."

…

* * *

…

Sakura hummed as she chopped the carets she found in the over grown garden. She and Naoki had also found potatoes, onions, beans, tomatoes and a hundred others. The cuberds were full of canned foods and other nonperishable foods like noodles and rice, as well as canned fruit, dried fruit and frozen items as well. There was enough food for all of them for about a year, maybe a little longer. As she pushed the carrots away and reached for a potato, someone walked through the kitchen swinging doors with a carcass held between them and someone else, Sakura saw the antlers and imminently threw her knife, sticking it in the door way next to Ao's face, stilling him and the person on the other side of the animal.

"Take that outside!" Sakura barked, stalking towards him threateningly, "You're not making this place smell like a rotten corps!" Glaring at her, Ao and whoever was on the other side, shuffled back out, grumbling under their breath, "I better not be able to smell it from here!" Naoki snickered as he stirred his pot; Sakura huffed and took out her knife, quickly returning towards her vatables cutting. Unknown to her, Ao took it out to the back yard and showed Naruto and Sasuke how to skin a dear, remove its organs properly and the little things they could use the bones for if they ever ran out of weapons to use on the battle field. Jiraiya was sorting through an office, carefully putting away anything that the kids could find and figure too many secrets out. Itachi was taking care of everyone's rooms and hiding one particular room under a five layered genjutsu, before dusting the entire hall stubbornly. Kakashi _was_ sleeping on the stair case outside of the kitchen; Sakura heard his snoring and dumped a bucket of water on him. His scolding was ignored as she ordered him to clean up the mess before it soaked in made the wood rote.

"Oh yeah, Kakashi-sensei did you happen to pack any of my things before you kidnapped me?" Sakura asked as she turned back around towards her teacher, the gray haired man stilled, one hand out reached with the towel towards his favorite book that received all of the damage meant for his face. "Sensei," Sakura called warningly, "You left a note for my parents right?" Kakashi refused to look at her as he flew through a few hand signs, summoning Pakkun quickly, "Sensei!" Sakura screeched at him

"Pakkun could you please tell the Haruno's that their children are alive and unharmed?" Kakashi asked the pug, flinching as Sakura thumped him on the head, "And can you get some of Sakura's clothes too?"

"Eww! I don't want your pug digging around in my drawers!" Sakura squealed in disgust, "He can transport a scroll to my mom, she knows what to do." Sakura turned on her heal and walked back into the kitchen where she snatched up an empty scroll and pen from a drawer and started writing away.

"She's an alpha," Pakkun observed, "She's whipped ya' already."

"I am not whipped," Kakashi pouted

"They all say that at first," Pakkun smirked

"Aren't you mated?"

"She's not an Alpha,"

"Alright here you go boy," Sakura smiled as she passed the scroll to the pug, "if you can bring back the scroll from mom by night fall I'll give you a treat okay?"

Pakkun was gone at the word of 'treat'

"Don't spoil him," Kakashi told her in mild annoyance, Sakura grinned and roughed his hair playfully

"If you clean up the stairs I'll give you a treat too!" Sakura had no warning before he had her in a head lock and was giving her a noogy she wouldn't forget, her screaming did nothing but encourage him.

…

* * *

…

By the end of the week, their temporary training home was fully explored, the three teens each had their favorite locations in the house, even Naoki had his favorite spot at the top of the tallest cheery blossom tree in the garden. The three adults figured out how to train the children separately and yet as a team, giving them new techniques to hide until the final exam, they all swore to keep their new skills a secret until then. By two weeks, it was clear the boys needed more focused training from the adults, Kakashi double checked that it was okay to focus on them instead of Sakura and she agreed that they needed more help. She may have said she was okay with it but in truth she was annoyed with her teammates, Kakashi could've just asked her to help Naruto's Taijutsu while he focused more on Sasuke, or he could've just left Sasuke to Itachi while he worked with Naruto but no, the three adults were going to focus on the _two_ boys. Not even Ao was going to help with her training, he was too busy terrorizing Sasuke every morning, beating Naruto in the afternoon and hunting every evening. Their antics made her feel like a useless little kid forced to baby sit an even younger kid that needed (wanted) her undivided attention twenty-four-seven. So she retaliated by cleaning their rooms (something the Uchiha's hated because she purposefully rearranged their things) and making their most hated dishes for dinner. Eventually she got tired of torturing them every morning and evening, so after the boys hurried away to train, she would take Naoki aside and teach him the same way their father first started teaching her. Sakura's attention and even willingness to teach him (something he's been bugging her to do for years), was enough to give her nothing but smiles and laughter. Three weeks into the new month, everyone's routine was separated just enough for a single individual to sneak in, unnoticed by almost everyone. Sakura had been in the garden with Naoki, teaching him a gentler way of promoting a seed into a seedling. Her senses flared the moment she felt a shift in the air around her, she was turning towards the intruder just as her baby brother addressed him.

"Mister is that you?" Naoki asked, Sakura's eyes landed on Gaara and she stood up slowly, standing protectively in front of the six year old who still couldn't tell the difference between an enemy and ally.

"I see you've reunited with her," Gaara drawled slowly, Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, instead of addressing her like a normal person; he turned his attention towards her brother.

"Naoki, go inside," Sakura ordered, shifting her stance just enough to not appear threatening but only a seasoned shinobi would know she was on the defensive.

"But Nee-chan, he's—"

"The younger brother to the boy who punched you," Sakura interrupted, "I will not make the same mistake twice." Gaara stared at her dully, as if he couldn't belief he had been compared to his older brother. Naoki hesitated at her side, one hand reached up and tugged on her skirt gently.

"He's not as bad as he seems," Naoki whispered, "although… look at his chakra, isn't it a little weird?"

"Go inside and send for Kakashi-sensei," Sakura ordered dismissively. Naoki sighed and let go of her skirt, walking up the nearby stairs and disappeared behind the closest arch inside. "Why are you here, Gaara Sabaku?" Sakura asked, suppressing her chakra and concentrating a minor portion through her souls to make contact with the roots of the trees surrounding them.

"I thought you were a sensor," Gaara said dully, "I didn't think I could sneak up on you so easily."

"This place is supposed to be safe," Sakura replied, ignoring the insult

"He is a sensor too?" Gaara asked, dull jade glancing at the house meaningfully

"He's learning," Sakura answered bluntly, shifting just enough to make his eyes snap back onto her, "why are you here?"

"You are not training like the other two," Gaara replied, cocking his head to the side slightly, "why?"

"They're focusing on physical training, for once," Sakura replied her tone of voice not changing

"Why do you not tell them of your status? Why hide your power?" Gaara asked, tilting his head at her curiously, almost like a child, "why not make everyone fear you? Let your power be known, make everyone see how strong you are?" _I don't understand…_

"Because I don't want to be feared," Sakura answered with a heavy slow sigh. "I don't want to be treated as if I don't belong. I don't want people to look at me with down cast eyes. I don't want my family to shy away from me. I don't want to be the perfect little terror weapon for the elders." Her eyes opened a little, a fond smile slowly tilting the edges of her lips, watching a gentile breeze brush past the garden she was tending too. "I want to be seen for me, not for the power I wield," She turned to look at Gaara with her unchanging smile but he was gone, so instead she turned her smile towards the fading pink sky line hiding just beyond the top lip of the giant cave. She could feel a lingering of his chakra hovering there and though her eye sight had always been poor with distance, she knew he was staring back at her.

"Naoki," Sakura called smiling as she felt her brother peak around the corner of the entrance, "come and help me grow this plum seed." He giggled excitedly as he ran forward, without his notice Sakura brushed chakra coated fingers across his forehead fondly, then started up the lesson again.

…

Gaara stared at the siblings for a moment, wondering what his life would be like if someone taught him how to control his power when he was young, so he wouldn't hurt others accidentally. If someone did teach him as slow and kind as Sakura was teaching Naoki, would he be different? He tried to imagine what it was like as a kid when he was around his older siblings, there were a few instances where Temari would be smiling as she approached him but then their father would stop her. A couple of times Kankuro was trying to a puppet show for him but after an hour of watching hypnotized and not moving or clapping, Kankuro thought he didn't like it and soon stopped performing for him. Temari never stopped making little dust devils outside his window, finding the shifting sand on the rails by far too amusing to stop, even after getting scolded by their dad. One day, they stopped approaching him all together, they stopped smiling at him, they stopped approaching him. When they passed in the streets, his siblings would give a weird looking smile before walking away as if they never saw him. Eventually those smiles turned into blank looks and unnoticeable nods of the head when they passed—then suddenly, they were wide eyed and terrified. When did that happen? After he killed uncle? When they saw him kill for the first time? When did their looks of carefully placed neutrality change to terror?

"They make you wonder, don't they?" he turned around on his sand cloud, staring up at the blonde man crouching upside down on the very edge of the opening. The man seemed to smile at him from beneath his navy blue mask, but it was hard to tell with only his one black eye creasing at him halfheartedly.

"About what?" Gaara asked as his sand moved him to face the adult he knew to be the pinkette's instructor, the man tilted his head to the side showing that the setting sunlight was only reflecting off his hair, he wasn't actually blonde.

"About bonds," the man answered, "so, why are you here?"

"None of your concern," Gaara was gone in a cloud of sand faster than the Jonin could stop him

"I'm beginning to hate teenagers," Kakashi sighed as he looked back at his female student and saw her staring in his direction with a basket full of chakra grown vegetables

"Sensei? Are you done with the stairs?" Sakura called out to him, a note of playfulness in her voice, "if you're done, you can help Itachi-san with the rooms!"

Scratch that, he hates teens, especially the female kind

…

* * *

…

Gaara floated through the forest as grains of sand, thinking nothing but letting his sand lead him to a quiet place, hoping for solitude for once in this strange land that was almost too much to be home (and way too green for his tastes). Before he knew it he was watching the last dregs of sunlight slip past on a desert horizon, he knew the southern border shared with wind country at the very farthest edges of fire would even have a chance at looking like his home. Surrounding him were the common desert flowers his neighbor used to take care of, the old woman seemed to adore them before she passed, even going so far as leaving a newly opened flower on his balcony rail whenever she thought he was asleep. He doubted she ever figured out that he never slept, though the thought did bring up the question of whether or not she knew who he was. He never saw her leave her home and seemed to be house bound with only that strange man she called 'son' leaving every evening or morning. No one knew he was the one who sculpted the sandstone desert rose and placed it on her headstone the night of her funeral, he preferred it that way. These flowers surrounding him seemed almost identical to that old woman's, bright bloody red in the center, fading to ghostly pink at the edges with the back of the petals being dark green. The cactus flowers were considered beautiful and 'romantic' flowers by the kunochi in his village, mostly because their needles were highly toxic but the flowers themselves were anti-dotes to their poisonous counter parts. He didn't understand how that was romantic but apparently it was, he wasn't about to get into an argument with his sister about it.

Speaking of the blonde wind spirit, she just went flying overhead like a shooting star

"Hraaa!" Temari let out a battle cry as she twisted mid-flight to sail straight into the ground, letting the closed end of her fan slam straight into the dummy she located and completely obliterated. An echo of her scream vibrated in his skull, a perfect circle rushed away from her fearfully, her target was surrounded in splinters of dozens of other targets but her main target was little more than a toothpick now. The obliteration of one target and the destruction of another dozen didn't seem enough as Temari swung her fan around herself as if it was a sword, slashing and jabbing at immobile targets with a fury in her eyes he's never seen before. Curious about her reaction, Gaara sent down a small amount of his sand and carefully dug up one target before Temari could notice it wiggling. When she finally set her eyes on it, her fan was already poised high overhead like a sword and was ready to split the dummy clean in half. Gaara barely moved it in time to avoid the attack, Temari's eyes widened to twice their original size and he knew the second she looked at the dummy that she knew he moved it. Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully at the dummy, then she smirked and she charged again, still swinging her fan as if it were some kind of sword. He watched her fight with the dummy, waiting for the moment that her arms grew tired of swinging her fan then he dismissed the dummy and created a familiar looking feminine figure in front of her.

That was the same moment he learned just what a 'woman's wrath' truly was, if he was honest with himself, Temari frightened him a little with her reaction

…

* * *

…

It had been two days since Gaara appeared and disappeared, Sakura's routine of torture steadily declined into tending to the boy's wounds every evening before dinner. The day before, Ao left her a note that said he had been assigned to a mission and would not return for several days and warning her about touching Itachi's sweets, he wouldn't save her from his wrath. So she didn't enter Itachi's room and set up paint splattering traps under his floor boards outside of his room's door instead, if he stepped on the board wrongly, a cloud of hot pink dust would explode from the floor and cover him from head to toe. So far, he hasn't used his bedroom door, which was mildly disappointing to her. Sasuke and Naruto were both looking more and more like someone's punching bags and Kakashi seemed to be having a great time keeping his summonings in their world. She actually believed that her teacher was getting back at her for the Tempura dinner she made the other day and as such ordered his summonings to practically stalk her throughout the day, smother her at night and ask her a thousand and one questions whenever she started to teach Naoki. Currently, Sakura was wrapping Sasuke's right hand in bandages, ignoring his pouting and Naruto's whining, concentrating only on not making the burnt flacking skin even worse then what it was already. Once she was done with Sasuke's arm, she grabbed Itachi's ear (something Sasuke stared horrified at) and forced him to sit down so she could tend to the cut on his leg (his veins should not be glowing red like that), then she tended to Jiraiya's carpel-tunnel (she thought about making it worse so he'd stop asking her to proof read his next book), then Kakashi's cut thumb (she was really tempted to make it worse but knew that it would cost her, her shinobi license), then Pakkun's—Sakura stared at the thorn in his paw, she imminently grabbed the pug by his scruff and threw him at his owner.

"I 'aint your maid!" she was marching out of the room faster than the boys knew what happened and before she knew it, Sakura was sitting on the outer edge of the lake, letting her legs dangle against the cliff face. A sea of pure white clouds whispered against the souls of her feet like liquid mist and a sky too blue to be describe covered her entire vision. The point she sat on actually stuck out just far enough that she couldn't see the cliff face at her back and so cold she could barely feel the rock under her. If Sakura were to stand she would properly feel sick, the wind seemed endless up here, pushing against her harshly, then gently, then so faintly only her hair dared to whisper against her skin, then it was hash again and the pattern repeated. She had to have been sitting out there for hours, hearing only the wind in her ears, seeing only the clouds beneath her feet and the sky overhead, and feeling nothing but the bitter cold of the mountain air.

Did the boys even bother trying to find her?

Did they try to talk to her or did they just leave her alone on her little ridge that looked way to much like a suicide stunt?

For the past three and half weeks not one of her elders bothered to teach her something new, they just focused on the boys. Kakashi was teaching Sasuke his signature technique; before he left for his next mission, Ao _was_ teaching him speed so he could perform the technique, and Itachi was teaching him complex genjutsu signature to the Sharingan. Jiraiya was putting Naruto through some absurd form of chakra control and she knew for a fact that Naruto was sneaking off in the middle of the night when he thought everyone was asleep to go into the down stairs office and keep reading whatever it was he found there.

Not even Ao bothered to show her something new before he left for his mission, not even a new stretch to practice for her flexibility or a new weapon to practice with or even how to perfect her chakra even further than it already was.

Did any of them remember that she was a kunochi? Did they think she was strong enough to handle the chunin exams all on her own without help? She was a nervous wreck, scared to go up against _Naruto_ of all people, and not even one of them even hinted at helping her with her sound blast-happy fanatic of an opponent. She knew in the beginning she waved away Kakashi's concerns and she pretended to already have a plan to deal with him, but she wanted him to contradict her. Like how he always contradicted the boys, every time they said they could handle it, Kakashi would say something that made them doubt themselves. Why couldn't he do that with her? Has her plan to be underestimated really backfired and now her teacher thought she didn't need his instruction? Why was she suddenly feeling left alone and over looked? She was never alone and she's defiantly never been over looked. She was the top kunochi of her year, the strongest and smartest kunochi of her generation, and she was Danzo's apprentice—wait, was? Was she no longer his student? When did that happen? When she graduated? When She stopped going to his weakly lessons? When was the last time she visited him for the hell of it? When has she last seen _Shinta?_ When did she last speak to Tenten? When did she last have a meal with her childhood friend?

...Would they ever be friends again?

…

* * *

…

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto called as he entered the kitchen, he only saw Naoki standing on a stool and stirring something in a large pot, "Naoki, have you seen Sakura-chan?" the little blonde looked at him curiously, his perfectly teal eyes red rimmed and puffy, "Hay what's wrong?" In the back of his mind there a few red flags, but he dismissed them easily and wondered instead if it was just the lighting of the kitchen or if Naoki's eyes were actually matching colors for once.

"Sakura is in the garden," Naoki pouted, turning back to his pot, "She won't teach me anymore…"

"Huh why's that?" Naruto asked walking over and looking into the pot, his face paled at the rotating black contents

"Because…" he mumbled softly and Naruto turned to look down at him curiously

"Huh? What was that?" Naruto asked, he stared at the little boy's wavy hair, wondering again if it was just the lighting that made his hair seem paler and curlier then before.

"Taste this!" Naoki ordered shoving the wooden spoon into the blonde's face

"Um…why?" Naruto asked, staring curiously at the perfectly smooth fingers of the six year old's hands. He could've sworn the boy had calluses matching his sister's, thick and odd shaped because of the gardening tools, and what happened to the dirt staining the backs of his nails?

"Sakura said she won't teach me until I've got this recipe down," Naoki answered, twisting his thin lips into a pout, "I'm not allowed to taste it though…" Naruto stared at spoon as if it just started talking to him, Naoki poked it a little closer to his face, dabbing a little on his cheek, "Please~?" he begged, blinking big teal eyes at him. Naruto couldn't deny a kid anything; even if they were asking him to eat something that just might kill him...

Wait...Sakura's little brother wouldn't purposefully try to kill him right?

"Ah~" Naruto opened his mouth and felt like crying as the blonde slapped the wooden stick on his tongue with a big grin. Just then Sasuke and Itachi walked in, Naoki looked at them in surprise while Naruto gave Sasuke a begging look, which was promptly ignored by his teammate.

"What are you doing idiot?" Sasuke asked, his brow twitched twice as he stared at them

"'elp," Naruto begged as he put one hand on his throat and made the other reach out to Sasuke, Naoki looked devastated at him, his big teal eyes filled with tears as if he was ready to release a storm on them.

"Nope," Sasuke spun on his heal and walked right back out, fearing that Sakura would walk in right about then and figure he said something that made her precious baby brother cry. Itachi however had other ideas, he walked in, grabbed Naruto before he feinted from lack of air and started to retreat from the kitchen.

"What's the matter Itachi?" Naoki asked, tilting his head to the side and blinking teary eyes at him, "You don't look happy…"

"Naruto's out, quite the act," Itachi ordered, stopping in the doorway to the kitchen, he turned blazing crimson eyes onto the boy

"What act?" Naoki asked as he sniffed, rubbing chubby fingers against his cheeks to remove the escaped tears

"If you're going to pretend to be someone, get their hair color right," Itachi ordered. Naoki froze, his teal eyes looking at Itachi in surprise, then a big grin spread across his face, making him look a little less human.

"Aw~ I thought I got everything right," Naoki said, dropping his act, "I fooled your white haired friend too, though I suppose it helped that he was distracted with his paper work." Itachi narrowed his eyes and tugged Naruto into his arms protectively; the only white haired male in the house that could be doing paper work would be Jiraiya. "Hm, any moment now," Naoki smiled at him, jumping off his stool and approaching him slowly, "hay is your vision hazy yet?" Itachi stiffened, his three tomoe started spinning lazily just to defy him, "Hm, not yet huh? Too bad, the smoke in here isn't actually smoke. It's my scentless drug. I made it especially for that annoying little pink haired brat you all are protecting." Itachi backed away, grinding his teeth as he felt the burn in his nose and the sting in his eyes. The only person who would've known that something was off with the air in the house, was of course down in the village getting supplies, this team couldn't have attacked them any better if they tried.

"Oh don't worry, we're not here for you so you and the boys are pretty safe," Naoki's smile didn't drop, "We're of course after your little blossom. How cooperative do you think she's going to be with her precious little brother on the line?" Itachi collapsed against the hallway wall, breathing heavily as he glared furiously at the disguised male in front of him; he heard a loud thud and Itachi's eyes swept down the hall. At the end of the hall he could make out Sasuke's feet sticking out from around the corner, just behind him stood a tall white masked man dressed in a perfectly black outfit. He was another village's Anbu agent, just what village was attacking them with Anbu? Who was trying to start a war with the_ hidden leaf_?!

"Why are you angry? We don't want your bloodline; it's too messy and noticeable," Naoki crouched and smiled, making sure not to make eye contact with Itachi. "Oh and your little one eyed copycat is a little busy with a few specialized traps we set up for him. We don't want him to come back early after all… or better yet, _at all_." In his mind, Itachi cursed in a way that would make sailors proud, the only thing he could hear was the laughter of the boy, then his world was dark and he could only pray they wouldn't know about Naruto.

"Are you sure you don't want their eyes?" Naoki's partner asked as he walked over to them, only to stop at the feet of Itachi and cocked his head to the side as he stared down at Naruto in an almost curious manner. "Hay that blonde one—"

"Leave him," Naoki ordered, standing up, his voice lowering three octaves, hinting that his age was significantly higher than the role he was playing, "we don't need him anyways."

"But isn't he the Jinchuriki?"

"So what if he is?" Naoki asked, grinning up at his partner, "once we get Nature's little love child, we'll be able to control _all_ of the Jinchuriki. After all, the Bijū's are the physical manifestation of Nature's chakra. Since they're bound to Nature, then it's only logical that Nature's child would be the only one to control them."

"Whatever you say," he shrugged, "so who's next?"

"Kakashi should still be in the village," Naoki grinned as he turned and started to walk down the hall, "We just took care of the Sharingan wielders, the little nine-tails is out cold, and Jiraiya is snoring away in his office."

Sharp teeth flashed triumphantly in the darkness of the hall

"Let's go get the little Spirit of the forest,"

"...I'll get the boy," he was less dangerous then his homicidal sister

…

* * *

…

Kizashi smiled as he followed Kakashi out of the village, waving back at his wife with the promise to bring back their way word son. Humming to himself, Kizashi jumped into the nearest tree and started on his way towards the mountain containing his children, Kakashi was kind enough to leaf the way. That is, until he found himself wrapped up in branches, watching a painfully fake version of himself get chopped in half and burned into ashes. He turned to look at Kizashi, understanding hit him as he stared at the retired genin's smiling face, now he knew were Sakura got that deceivingly sweet smile she wore when hell was about to pay a visit. Without saying a word, Kizashi released Kakashi and took off in a new direction from the direct route to the mountain. Kakashi decided that straying from Kizashi might not be a good idea, not if he was anything like his short tempered daughter. Together they easily avoided the lethal traps and took a near perfect round about to the mountain, where Kizashi showed him a new and less deadly path to the house the kids were supposed to be in.

"Kizashi-san," formalities are a must with an angry Haruno, it might save you from an embracement layer, "how do you know where Sakura-chan and Naoki-kun are?" Kakashi asked as they ran into view of the first cherry blossom tree, still a mile or so ahead of them.

"I showed this house to the fourth," Kizashi answered, his terrifying calm smile never dropping, "I had to help him, he was my old teammate."

"I wasn't aware you were on a team with sensei," Kakashi said as calmly as he could

"Who do you think gave him the tital 'yellow flash Minato'?" Kizashi asked blandly

"Didn't he earn that when he was still a genin?" Kakashi asked curiously, Kizashi smirked at him with a raised eye brow. "Oh," that would explain why his teacher always went to Kizashi for advise on how to teach his students. Now that he thought about it, it would also explain why the pink haired man was called 'last laugh Kizashi', he was the only one who could keep their entire eastern border clear of infiltrators. It might have also been because every time a non-leaf team crossed their eastern forest, a creepy laughter echoed through the air, making even the strongest mist jonin turn tail and run back to their side of the border.

"We're almost there," Kizashi said suddenly, "once we hit the blossoming trees jump in one and we'll be transported to the main house." Kakashi didn't question hid terminology, he did just as he was told, then cursed one laughing Kizashi as they flew through the air towards the house half a mile from the tree they jumped into. Kakashi landed less gracefully then Kizashi,who landed as if he made the trees through him through a mike of air on a daily bases.

"Kizashi-san—" Kakashi was interrupted as screams tore through the air only to be buried by the sound of an explosion. Kakashi covered himself quickly, easily avoiding being buried by the tuns of dirt and rock that went flying through the air like missiles. When he surfaced again from behind his mud wall, there was a fifty foot tall blooming cherry blossom tree towering over the the house, siting smack dab in the middle of the path to the lake. Where the trunk splits into branches, there was a dangling crimson cloth edged in blood splattered white. Kakashi and Kizashi where in the branches before they registered the similarity in the cloth to Sakura's quipao dress she's been wearing lately. Curled together just beneath the sea of glowing pink petals and surrounded in sun-kissed warm branches wore Sakura and Naoki, the later crying hysterically on the former's chest. Naoki's clothes were a little dirty and his left knee appeared scratched from falling down stairs or on rocks, but it didn't look like the people who attacked them did anything more than slap his face a couple of times. Sakura's dress was ripped apart, leaving her in only her black protective bra, black shorts and the neck of her dress seemed to be stubbornly attached to her neck. She was bleeding in several places, as if she was forced to fight seriously for the first time, her hair was knotted and matted with blood and dirt alike. Her back and belly looked like someone had fun punching and kicking her till she spat up blood, her legs looked like someone tried to break them by stomping on them repeatedly and her arms were bruised from too tight rope and littered with cuts from kunai.

Whoever attacked them, used Naoki as a hostage to torture Sakura

Kakashi ground his teeth together, he had promised to protect his students or die trying, how was leaving them for a few hours earned his strongest student this much damage? The thought stilled him and he took in a sharp breath, his good eye widening in horrified realization. Sakura opened one eye and stared at him tiredly, she looked down at the house and frowned to herself, she looked up at him and the look alone was a silent order him to find the others. Kakashi bobbed his head in agreement and disappeared quickly; Kizashi sighed and gently situated himself into the crevice of branches and held his two children close. Just having him hold her made the dam break and Sakura ceased being the silent strong one for Naoki, she started crying just as loudly as he was, curling into her father as if she was five again. Kakashi stopped at the second story window, his fingers broke the bordering and he turned away from the tree, praying there was one or two more enemies inside he could beat into the next world. Instead, in the room next to the one he entered, he found Jiraiya bound to a chair and knocked out, based by the smell of the room his tea was laced with a powerful drug. The scent was so long and the drug so fast acting that Kakashi could feel the dizzying effects with one breath, forcing him to grab a gas mask from his storage scroll and put it on before he passed out. Taking in several long breaths, Kakashi had to count to twenty before his vision started to clear and he started to trust himself to search for the other four males in the house. In the down stairs hall, just beneath the stairs, he found Itachi bound to the wall with his wrists held in chains high overhead, Sasuke and Naruto were both bound in rope at the end of the hall, thick steal chains clasped around their wrists. Kakashi kneeled and examined Itachi's face carefully before doing the same to Sasuke, it didn't appear as if the attackers knew about their bloodline and left them alone. Stealing himself, Kakashi took several long deep breaths as he slowly walked over to Naruto and pressed two fingers to his neck. He nearly melted in relief at the feel of the strong heat beats thumping against his fingers. They didn't hurt him, they didn't know who he was, Naruto was safe.

His boys were safe, unharmed and in perfect health

Kakashi let out a relieved breath and quickly went to work un freeing them from their binds. He easily took them outside to rest on the large porch, lining them up side by side and draping clean blankets over them to keep them warm. It took him and a clone to bring Jiraiya down from his office and lay him on the edge of the porch beside Naruto. Kizashi carefully carried his children down from the tree and laid Sakura on the bench at the far end of the porch, close to the lake. Naoki didn't let go of Sakura, having fallen asleep in her arms, Kizashi decided to leave the siblings laying together on the bench. Accepting the blanket from Kakashi, Kizashi tucked it around his children and followed the gray haired man back towards the house, where he put on a face mask to combat the air born drug roaming through the hall without restraint.

…

* * *

…

They slid to a stop at the very border they shared with fire, beside the great river and the ancient oak grass field, it was their meeting place and the team meeting them was two days late. They came to the border to see if they couldn't find any signs of a struggle or worse their remains, perhaps they were wounded and waiting for their aid the last few feet out of enemy territory? Instead they found the ancient field of oak grass barren of all life, the unique singing grass was little more than old brittle straw against the bone dry earth it was once thriving on. Just feet away from the edge of the border, dangling dangerously over the river; threatening to be a bridge between their two lands. The commander slid through the brittle grass alone like a patient snake only to reach the edge of their border and slowing into a crawling centipede, eyeing the trunk of the great emerald leafed tree like a curious kitten ready to fight or flee.

The commander observed her surroundings carefully before dangling over the edge of the river, tilting her specialized mask towards the words written there. The chirping of birds was her only warning before she was gone, returning to the safety of the forest on her side of the border. Looking back at the tree curiously, she found a flock of sparrows were fluttering through the air, chirping angrily at her for trespassing upon their territory. She was only mildly embraced for retreating like a frightened child at the sound of birds but it was best to be safe than sorry. She and her second in command retreated further into the woods, creating clones and making dozens of false trails and clouding their scents just to be extra safe. Once they made it back to their camp, she hooked up her mask to the computer waiting for her and down loaded the video taken with the camera piece hidden in the space between the eyes of her mask.

"Do you see that commander?" her second in command whispered, still afraid of drawing attention despite their supposed to be safe location, no one but them were supposed to be in this forest.

"It's their names," she whispered mournfully, her fingers brushing the edge of the screen

"Why write them like that?" he asked curiously, "their not lined up… except for here…" she looked at the line he drew and she pursed her lips as she tried to see the hidden message, maybe it was a warning from their allies! She quickly grabbed a scroll and copied the Kanji down, double checking their alignment and perfect almost elegant strokes she would normally see on a scroll. Once the kanji were written she pulled back and read the message, her heart nearly stopped at the simple sentence, carving itself into her brain until the day she died.

_This spirit fights back_

If the clan they sought didn't destroy them, then Konohagakure was going to obliterate them

…

* * *

…

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Helpful criticism is lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to rate and review!**

**Page 22**


	39. Chapter 39

**Worst case Scenario**

Chapter 39: Final days

Koomahana

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff****,**** get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

"You are sure this is the only way?" Kakashi asked, before him was Kizashi and Sakura. Little Naoki sleeping in his big sister's arms contently, as if nothing happened the previous day.

"It's the only way to protect her," Kizashi replied, tugging his wiry child close, "its time she learns everything now." Sakura didn't look particularly happy with the information, she just looked more tiered; as if she just spent an hour listening to Naruto blabber on about how great and nutritious Ramen was. Kakashi understood what Kizashi was trying to do, Sakura had lost control when one of the attackers grabbed Naoki by the neck and threatened to snap his neck; she needed to learn how to control her fury so she wouldn't destroy enemy and ally alike when she activated her special ability. It was strange saying that _Sakura_ was the one who needed to learn control, she was supposed to be a master of that.

"As for telling lord Hokage," Kizashi started slowly, "can we wait until after the exams? It wouldn't do to have him stressed out so close to the final exam." Kakashi sighed, he had hopped to send a message to Hiruzen later that day but it wasn't his secret to tell, Kizashi was the one with all the information and details. He was the only one who could answer any questions that Hiruzen might have, there was nothing more Kakashi could do.

"There are five days left," Kakashi said, looking pointedly at Sakura, "think you can complete your training by then?"

"No one can ever complete their training," Sakura answered with a sleepy smile, "after all, you learn something new everyday." Kakashi smiled and ruffled her unruly locks, a look of memory and regret shinning in his dull black eye. The expression drew Sakura's attention and instead of shying away or accepting the patting, she reached up and placed her hand on top of his, smiling up at him reassuring. Kazashi smiled and gently tugged his daughter away, guiding her down the tunnel and out of sight.

Kakashi prayed that Sakura would be able to move on from what she was forced to do to protect her baby brother

…

_"Please," a scratchy almost old sounding voice begged, "please save me." Kakashi wondered where the voice was coming from and wondered a little closer to the tree Sakura created. "Please," the voice begged, a little louder then before, "please save me, I don't want to die like this." Frowning Kakashi stopped in front of the trunk of the great tree, examining its bark curiously. Was he hearing things or was the voice coming from the tree?_

_"please," he looked up, wondering if one of the corpses in the branches was still living, he found a tear streaked face staring back at him in stead. "Please," the man begged, his once childish features were carved from the bark, one hand that Kakashi originally thought to be a dead branch, out stretched towards him. "I'll tell you what ever you want, just free me from this retched tree! Please! I beg of you! I don't want to die like this!" It looked as if Sakura had made the tree consume the man hole, like it was digesting him or slowly forcing him to be apart of it forever._

_"Who are you?" Kakashi asked, "what village did you come from? What did you want with my students?"_

_"I am Asuka of the Koizumi clan," the man answered, his voice scratchy and squeaky at the same time, "I have no village and it was only the girl we sought."_

_"Why did you want her?"_

_"Because she is the spirit of the forest," the man answered, "please free me, free me now before it is too late!" A kunai was plunged hilt deep into his forehead, a steady flow of blood was slowly turned into think soupy sap._

_"You're free," Kakashi drawled, walking away_

…

* * *

…

"What do you mean she's gone?" Naruto asked, "She was just here!"

"She has other things to do Naruto," Jiraiya replied calmly, "there are things she must learn that you or I can't help her with."

"Like what?" Sasuke asked bluntly

"You realize she's a kunochi right?" Jiraiya asked, beginning to feel the two skipped out on an important lesson in the academy, "They have a different style of fighting from you boys."

"I don't get it," Naruto tilted his head to the side while Sasuke just stared blankly at him

"Seriously, how can Sakura have a different style of fighting?" Sasuke asked curiously, "She sucks at casting genjutsu and her Taijutsu is moderate at best. The only thing she is good at is long range attacks, history, chakra control, healing and predicting the movements of enemies during a fight."

_Do they even realize that she's been holding back on them?_ Kakashi thought, staring at the boys dully

"I have a headache," Jiraiya grumbled, rubbing at his brow

"Where's Sakura-chan?! I wanna train with her!" Naruto whined

"No, now's were we get serious with your training," Jiraiya replied bluntly, looking unimpressed with the resulting glare

"We have five days left of training and you want to get serious _now_?" Sasuke asked, his voice dripping with venom

"Yes," Kakashi smiled, "there's nothing like the pressure of not making it on time to get one's blood pumping."

The two boys were silent as they looked at each other unsurely

"No orange paint," Sasuke said suddenly

"Party pooper," Naruto pouted

"Why do you need paint?" Jiraiya asked dumbly

"We don't," Sasuke answered

"Whatever you do to us, we'll return tenfold," Kakashi said warningly, "then we'll tell Sakura on you and you know how much she hates those pranks of yours."

Their matching snorts of disbelief were a little unnerving

…

* * *

Prepare for obvious time skips

* * *

…

Neji cursed as he spun in place and jumped out of his rotation half way through, regardless of his abilities he's not performing rotation in the middle of a damn fireball. Before he could land, he was forced to block several weapons and clue himself onto the closest wall only to sprint to the floor before three giant saws could cleave him in half.

_This is ridiculous,_ Neji thought as he sprinted through the room to the safe side, _it's been a month and I haven't gotten past seven meters!_

…

Gaara was beginning to find Temari's wrath a little amusing to watch. Every time he made a sand clone of the Shimura girl, Temari through reason away and proceeded to attack the clone with anything she could use. She would alternate between bursts of wind and slashes of her fan; apparently she went to the village at some point and bought a few kunai, wires and explosive tags. Granted she has gotten better at destroying the sand clones over the past month, forcing him to create more agile clones so they'd last longer against her, so he wasn't completely wasting his time.

Temari's attacks were getting more devastating and Gaara's defensive strategies were improving

…

Kankuro looked pale as he watched Temari scream furiously, sending a burst of wind blades at the painfully obvious sand replica of one smirking Shimura kunochi. As if to encourage the wrath of his sister, the clone smirked and danced around the wind blades, uncaring that a limb was lost here and a section of her head there. The clone just gathered up more sand and reformed the sections that were destroyed in the attack, encoring Temari's wrath once more. He and his sensei stood a healthy distance away from the siblings, both looking like they might be sick. Gaara was smirking as he moved his sand to accommodate Temari's attacks, watching her every movements like a hawk, moving his sand replica to avoid the majority of the attacks the blonde sent its way. Temari didn't appear to give a damn that Gaara was even manipulating the sand to anger her, she was attacking without restraint.

"They're nuts," Kankuro said suddenly, watching his sister scream furiously as she slammed the end of her fan into the ground, sending up a hundred foot cloud of sand dust straight into the air like a geyser.

"What does that make you?" his sensei asked

"The sane one," Kankuro replied

"You play with dolls," the man drawled, raising an eyebrow as Gaara created a dozen little female sand clones around Temari

"They're puppets not dolls, there's a difference," Kankuro said in annoyance, flinching back as Temari summoned up a hurricane wind to destroy the dolls. "Are you sure I'm not adopted?" Kankuro asked

"Nope, I double checked a few years ago,"

"That's mean sensei,"

"If you don't want the answer, don't ask the question,"

…

Shino snapped his book closed and jumped out of the way of Kiba's attack just in the nick of time, his brow ticked in irritation as his world wobbled into clouds of blue and green. His insects disrupted the genjutsu just in time for him to duck under his teammate's punch, he was kind enough to retaliate with his own punch to the canine user's unprotected stomach.

"Very good Shino," Kurenai smiled as she stepped out into his line of sight, Kiba coughed and wheezed, a couple mumbled curses were ignored by the other two. "Now then," Kurenai's eyes glinted and her smirk made Shino feel slightly uneasy, "A chunin avoids all kinds of traps, can you get the two of you out of that one?"

Shino was beginning to regret agreeing to Kurenai's 'attack whenever she felt like' deal

…

Shikamaru coughed as he laid on the ground, his father wasn't standing too far away and seemed completely unconcerned with his wheezing. The nearby doe however walked over as if she was an empress and sniffed Shikamaru's cheek curiously, which only earned an annoyed look from the brunet.

"Sure, rub it in why don't ya'," Shikamaru drawled. The dear sneezed on him and pranced away as if it was proud of herself, his father was laughing so hard he was laying on the ground. "Bloody jerk," Shikamaru groaned as he rubbed at his cheek and neck, his father either didn't hear him or didn't care.

…

Tenten panted heavily a as she hammered the white hot metal slowly forming with her growing black smith knowledge. Her mentor checked in on her a few times a day, just to make sure she didn't feint or burn herself. The old man still didn't know where she got the metals she used for all of her weapons, but he never questioned her on it and gave her tips whenever she was stuck. He never out right took the tools to show her how to do something and he never criticized her ideas, he only encouraged her and warned her about using her tools carelessly in battle. So she honored his teachings by putting a chakra filled hair strand in every piece of metal she worked and equipped every end with chakra enhanced wires. The chakra coated hair allowed her to find all of her tools after a fight and the chakra tempered steal wires allowed her to disguise her metal manipulation as master wire manipulation.

"How's your work coming?" Tenten nearly slammed the hammer on her thumb, her mentor chuckled nervously. "Sorry," the old man smiled, walking towards her now that her attention was on him and not the rhythmic hammering he taught her. "What metal are you working with now?"

"My special kind," Tenten answered sliding her enlonged pipping hot metal into a barrel of special oil. Flames danced out, dancing across her forearm before retreating as she pulled the metal out and examined it closely before dousing it in the oil again.

"I'll never get used to that sight," the old man sighed, shaking his head with a fond smile

"Still impressed that fire doesn't burn me?" Tenten asked with dancing eyes

"I've never met anyone like you," he grinned, she was about to reply but his amber brown eyes misted over and he closed them as if to hold back a dam. "So what was it that your making again?" He asked, clearing his throat and looking around for her blue prints, she knew the look good enough to question him on it. If she asked one question another would surely follow and the memory was clearly too painful for him to relive so he could explain it to her.

"A blade," Tenten answered simply, following him towards the table as she held the oil soaked metal away from herself, "what kind I've yet to figure out."

"Ah, one of those ones," he said knowingly, "you never know what the piece wants until your done."

"Did I mention how much of a pain that is?" Tenten asked with a chuckle and smile as she turned the piece up for him to see. "I swear this one is meant for a princess, I've reheated it twice now. I really hope I don't have to do it a third time."

"Sorry to burst your bubble dear but, based on that waver there you'll have to heat it a third time."

"Damn it!" She cursed, glaring hatefully at the faint wave in the spine and then growled lowly as she saw the distinctive crack running along its center.

"That piece sure is a strange one," he hummed thoughtfully, "I wonder if its from that rare ore..."

"What are you talking about?" Tenten asked, raising an eyebrow at him. the old man smiled mischievously at her, she sensed a story was about to be told so she set down the metal and took a seat on the nearest stool, her mentor was quick to do the same, his old brown eyes still dancing.

"My father told me of a story about a special ore a young man found while out wondering in the woods. The young man's father was a master blacksmith and no matter what he did, that ore wouldn't shape the way it was supposed to. Eventually the father lost his temper with it and went to throw it at the wall but cut himself instead. His wife came out and tended to his burnt and cut hand and one week later, the wound was healed without anyone looking at it. Curious the father went back to his forge and found that the ore he had been working on was still inside the hot coals and the fire was as strong as the sun. His son had kept feeding the fire through out the week, hoping to be helpful to his father. As a result of the son's patient fire building, the ore became a glowing white blob, waiting patiently to be hammered into a shape. The forge was so hot the father had to open all the doors and windows and it was still too hot for him to work in but he feared that if too much heat escaped then the ore would cool and he would never be able to shape it. So he told his wife and son to keep the water barrels full and to keep changing the wet cloths as quickly as they could. His wife and son did as they were told and for an entire day they worked together to keep the water flowing, refusing to let each other subcome to dehydration. At the start of the second day, the ore the young man found was finally shaped and ready to to be shined. Another day passed and still the forge was too hot to work in and still the man's wife and son rotated water barrels and changed the wet cloths on his face. But now the stubborn ore was shaped and shined as brightly as the sun. At the beginning of the third day, the last pieces were applied and the stubborn ore was successfully transformed into the very first katakana of its kind."

"Wow," Tenten breathed, soaking the words into her memory, "that story must be from like what? The time of the sage of six paths?"

"Anything is possible," her mentor chuckled, he patted her design back down on the table and clapped his hands cheerfully. "You've got three and a half days girl! You better get cracking!" Tenten yelped and hurried back to the hole spewing fire like a dragon. The old man smiled and walked away, on the other side of the door, he listened as Tenten begun humming a song she really shouldn't have known. He closed his eyes and listened, his memory providing the words he knew by heart, he ignored the silent tears steadily rolling down his old weathered cheeks.

…

"Is everything ready?" he asked, observing the darkening village before him

"Everything is in place," the young man behind him answered with a smirk, "no one has noticed a thing. All the pieces are waiting to be put together."

"Double check the manipulators," he ordered, "they're the only ones who could spoil the party."

"Understood sir," the young man was gone and he was left alone to stare passively out over his once home, wondering for the first time what it would've been like if he chose a different path then immortality.

_Tomorrow is the day… will everything go according to plan?_

…

Dosu was beginning to grow irritated, he couldn't find the pinkette and the sand brat seemed to have stopped off the face of the earth. Not even his 'sensei' bothered to show up and act like the teacher he was supposed to be. He just left the three of them in their hotel and expected them to learn something new on their own, in a _foreign village_!

"Dosu, come and eat!" Kin called from the kitchen, he slammed his room door open

"Go to hell!" He was answered by a pillow filled with cement to the face

"Fine starve! See if I care!"

Sometimes he wanted to kill his teammates

…

Ao took a deep breath as he meditated, it had been a week since he last seen Sakura and he knew that by noon today he would be able to see her again. Though weather or not she'll forgive him for running out on her training is a whole other argument, he wouldn't be surprised if she punched him for ditching with her teammates. Kakashi should've been more then enough protection if Sakura decided the boys needed to be punched clear off the mountain. Then again he did leave most punishments to her anyways... Maybe it was a bad idea to leave her with them. He could've taken her back to head quarters with him and taught her a few new tricks or let a few of the new recruits try to scare her (they typically failed anyways). But if he did that he'd be breaking half a dozen little laws about underage kids trespassing on training grounds meant for Anbu agents and then he would be suspended from duty _again_.

"Ao you ready?" He opened his eyes and stared blankly at his partner, "all of us have to get into position before the finals begin." Shinta said, pitting one hand on his hip, "Sakura-hime wont forgive you if you miss her fight."

"There are still five hours before it begins," Ao frowned as he stiffly rose to his feet, popping his joints as he went

"Damn, you sound old,"

"Shut up,"

…

* * *

…

Karin stared out the hotel window, still puffy eyed and sad over the loss of her father figure. Her guilds dropped her off almost carelessly with the stranger they called 'Tsunade Senju', according to them she was a relative. Karin purposefully ignored the blonde and flat out insulted the two black haired kunochis with her, though she still followed them regardless of her dislike of them. She didn't believe for a moment that Tsunade and her were related, nor did she believe that 'Yukie' was her daughter. Technically they never specified if Yukie was male or female, but it went unsaid that it was illegal for boys to be cuter then girls so Yukie was a girl and that was final.

"Are you done morning yet?" The soft voice of Yukie asked as she sat beside Karen.

"Why do you keep bugging me?" Karen asked sounding as if she didn't care about the answer

"Why are you still with us?" Yukie countered with a patient smile, Karen didn't look at her as she answered

"A friend told me not to stray from Tsunade, she said I could learn from her if I tried."

"Your friend must be very smart," Yukie said with a smile

"She was the top of her class," Karen agreed, she spun the perfectly golden bracelet still sitting proudly on her wrist, "she's the strongest genin that's ever lived."

"I doubt that," the other girl chuckled, "jinchuriki are the strongest shinobi of all."

"Ten bucks says Sakura can whip the floor with 'em," Karen drawled, narrowing her eyes at Yukie, "she's stronger then you too."

"Sakura huh?" Yukie smile grew, "you wouldn't happen to be speaking about Sakura Haruno are you?" Karen straightened at the name, her perfectly crimson eyes narrowed into perfect slits. "I've met her and your right, she's strong alright, stronger the any genin should be." They had staring contest for a few minutes, Yukie's smile never dropped and neither did Karen's glare.

"Why are you still here?" Karen asked, giving up on the glaring to pout out her window again, "go away already."

"I lost my father a few months ago," Yukie answered, heartbreak still sounded in her soft voice, "I know how it feels..." Karen couldn't refute her and despite the wall she was desperately trying to keep up around the girl, she knew there was a bond between them already. The bond of heart break and sorrow was as strong as loyalty and love, they were cut from the same cloth and she couldn't push this girl away anymore then she could push her own regret away.

…

* * *

…

He stared up at the perfectly blue sky high over head, not a cloud in sight. His mask and cloak had been stolen from him, his killer thinking he was already dead when he took them. So he was left laying in the top branches of the tree closest to the stadium for the finals, staring at the sky with half lidded eyes. Taking in one last shuttering breath, he let his eyes close and retreated to his mindscape, specifically the one partially shared with Sakura since the link was established. Standing on the other side of the integrate design was Innai, tall, furious and teary eyed. He looked straight into her watery emerald pools and put both palms against the seal.

"_Don't you dare_," Innai hissed, "_your not supposed to die! Fight it! Live you selfish bastard!_"

"_No can do,_" he smiled bitterly at her, setting his forehead against the seal, "_my time is up, he pierced my lung and severed my spine._"

"_You can heal that!" _Innai screamed at him, "_you know how! Don't break her heart! I won't let you!"_

_"I thought you hated me?" _He asked

_"I do!" _She screamed defiantly_, "but outer loves you! Your the big brother she's always wanted! Your not allowed to die!"_

_"Says who?"_

_"Says me!" _She shouted_, "if you leave her she'll cry! Do you know what its like in here when she's sad or scared?!"_

_"I'm sure you'll live," _he drawled, putting what little chakra he had left into the seal caging Innai

_"She wont!" _Innai sobbed hitting her knees and holding her face in her hands, "_please big brother, don't leave us!"_

_"I see," _Ao whispered, kneeling in front of the spirit, regret in his eyes as he gave his last breath to strengthening the seal, "_you're not as cruel as I thought..."_

_"You just noticed that?" _Innai asked herself as her only companion shattered into golden dust around her, making the seal glow hauntingly._ "I've always been her reflection, what she's always wished to be."_

Someone not afraid to fight back

Someone not afraid to fight for her loved ones

Someone not afraid to speak her mind

Someone not afraid to shout 'Enough'

Someone not afraid to risk everything

Someone not afraid to die fighting

Someone not afraid to make new friends

That is all Innai was, she was Sakura's courage

…

* * *

…

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Helpful criticism is lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to rate and review!**

**Page 10**


End file.
